Pokemon Return to Hoenn
by STORYmaker2
Summary: After completing his journey in every region Ash took a 5 year break to train his pokemon. He will now return to Hoenn to win the pokemon league and the girl of his dreams. contains advanceshipping and a new kind of shipping
1. Chapter 1

As a note to readers I have created some Pokemon , characters, and locations of my own so just go with it even if you are confused. Also please review

Ch 1: Advanced battle

In the Champion Stadium in the Servon island Ash now 14 years old was with his mother and Professor Oak, watching the world championship match. World champion Daniel Rian ,who had been champion for 13 years, was going against a challenger a man from the Jhonto region. Their battle was in the form that the champion match was always played in, a best out of 24 pokemon. Daniel had already won ten of the matches only loosing three of the matches. He was only 3 away from retaining his champion title, "Tyranitaris-rex , use hyper beam" Daniel said." Regirock use iron defense" Mark Jackson said.

Regirock stood ready to endure but the hyper beam was so powerful it destroyed iron defense and ko'd regirock in a single blast. "Regirock is unable to battle" The ref said. "Wow his pokemon are powerful" Ash said, "It's been thirteen years since I saw him become champion and coming back every 4 years and It is still just as exciting" Oak said. Both trainers returned their pokemon, "Ok Go Arrogon" Daniel said, the massive legendary pokemon came out and roared which shook the staduim. "Wow, it's Arrogon" Ash said. "Ok Go Gyrados" Jackson said. His gyrados came out and roared , "Gyrados use hydro pump" Jackson said. Gyrados shot a massive jet of water at Arrogon. "Arrogon use Iron head" Daniel said.

Arrogon shined and then charged straight through the water. "Incredible it's not even hurting him" Delia said, "And water attacks are super effective on metal types" Ash said. Arrogon rammed into Gyrados and knocked him back. "Now grab him and use metal spout" Daniel said, Arrogon grabbed Gyrados with all four of his arms then opened his massive mouth and a jet of liquid metal came out and impacted Gyrados. "Oh my , that's got to hurt" Oak said, Gyrados cried out in pain then fainted. "Gyrados is unable to battle" The red said. Arrogon dropped Gyrados and roared in victory. "Well done Arrogon" Daniel said, "Gyrados nice try return" Jackson said. Daniel returned Arrogon. "Go Tortearth" Daniel said, his most powerful pokemon came out.

He was massive three times the size of a normal torterra he had three trees and four bushes on his back and a few vines on the trees also with a small pond. Tortearth roared he was shiny having a cyan back and yellow legs and cyan head. "Ok , Go blaziken" Jackson said. "blaziken use flare bitz" Jackson said, blaziken launched the attack and it hit Tortearth but it glanced him like nothing happened. "Ok Tortearth use bulldoze" Daniel said. Tortearth roared then charged at blaziken, "blaziken jump up and dodge it" Jackson said. blaziken jumped up and over Tortearth. "blaziken use fire punch" Jackson said, blaziken did the attack and hit Tortearth but again Tortearth looked as if he weren't attacked at all.

"Wow that's one tough pokemon" Ash said. "He is, I remember when Daniel first got him" Oak said, "Tortearth use earthquake" Daniel said. "Jump onto Tortearth" Jackson said, blaziken jumped onto Tortearth and was able to avoid the earthquake. The earthquake was so powerful it shook the entire stadium and many people walking fell to the ground. "Now use overburn" Jackson said. blaziken jumped up and came down with overburn. Jackson and blaziken looked in Horror as Tortearth looked fine. "Nice job Tortearth now use leaf storm" Daniel said. The three trees on Tortearth glowed and then unleashed a hurricane of leaves came out and engulfed blaziken. When it stopped they saw blaziken on the ground ko'd. "blaziken is unable to battle the winner is the champion" The ref said. The crowd then cheered and the announcer spoke, "Champion Rian retains his title". Just after Jackson returned his blaziken Daniel walked up to him. "You fought well, you're a good trainer" He said shaking his hand. "Thanks that means a lot" Jackson said.

Several Days later Ash was back at his home Pallet Town. He was in his room sitting at his desk. Resting on his shoulder was none other than pikachu, his first pokemon and closest friend. Ash was reminiscing on his badges and other awards. It had been nearly five years since he had been on another journey. When he was ten he couldn't stop going on journeys but after the Unova region he decided to take a break and train the pokemon he already had. That break turned into nearly five years, he would be turning fifteen in just two days. Ash also looked at a picture he had from the Hoenn region, the picture was of him standing with his friends, Brock who was now twenty, Max who was now 11, and may who was 14.

He was standing closest to May in the picture and thought a bit about May. He looked at the wooden carving of the Teddyursa she had given him as well as half of the ribbon they had won Together. Pikachu looked at Ashes face and saw and expression he haden't seen before. "Pika chu" He said. "Oh Pikachu , it's nothing" He said, he was lying though. Ash had been thinking about May for a while now. Ever since she had returned after winning the Jhoto Grand festival he hadn't seen her for nearly 5 years. He sighed, "I think I should see the others" Ash said. He walked over to Professor Oak's lab and saw his friend 14 year old Tracy in the lab with a Squirtle , Bulbasaur, and Charmander on a table.

Standing next to him was Professor Oak, "Excellent, where did you get them?" Oak asked, "The squirtle is the offspring of two Blastoise here, the Bulbasaur was also born here, but I caught the charmander near by" Tracy said. "I see, well that means the charmander already has some experience but it's ok there's still plenty of room for training" Oak said. He then saw Ash walk in. "Oh Ash, I didn't know you were coming over" He said, "Yeah I just came to see my pokemon" Ash said. Oak had many pupils over the years but few like Ash. He could think of the ones like Ash. Ash was similar to Daniel in many ways, and Daniel was no doubt his greatest pupil he was the world champion after all.

Oak knew the time when Ash couldn't stop competing in pokemon leagues, but after he had competed in each one at least once he had stayed home in Pallet town for nearly five years. Each and every day he would go to professor Oak's lab and train with his pokemon. They had all become very powerful some had even evolved. Such as his Totodile which was now a Croconaw: His gi ble which was now a Garchomp: His Snivy was now a serperior, and his corphish a crawdaunt. Oak was actually growing a little concerned , Ash had once been so energetic about traveling around and yet the only times he ever left Pallet town was to visit Pewter and cerulean cities to see his old friends Brock and Misty. Brock was now a pokemon Doctor and Misty was still the cerulean city gym leader. Ash went back into the large open pen areas where his pokemon were.

When he stepped in Pikachu looked over then yelped and jumped off his shoulder. Ash was about to ask what was wrong when he was knocked over by none other than Bayleaf. She was on top of him smiling and said "Bay, bay leaf" She was keeping in her normal routine of jumped on him. When Ash got up he saw his other pokemon coming around him as well in their normal matter , each one happy to see him. "Ok guys lets see whose training today" He said, Ash had been keeping track of who he trained each day. The last time he did he had done speed exercises with Gliscor , oshawott, heracross, Sceptile, Infernape, Swellow, and Pikachu.

"Ok Today, I'm working with, Toterra, Bulbasaur, Staraptor, Croconaw, Quilava and" he was about to say the last one when Bayleaf jumped on him again. "And Bayleaf" Ash said. Near a pond each one stood, "Ok go" Ash said, just then his glailie shot many spheres of ice into the air and each of his pokemon used their ranged attacks and were dead on accurate. "Great job guys" Ash said , for the next few hours he did various training exercises with his pokemon while Oak spoke with Delia. "Delia , I'm growing concerned for Ash, for nearly 5 years he has stayed here , I suppose it is good he's doing so much training but I fear he has lost his spark that has lead him to do every pokemon league out there" Oak said. "I'm not so sure professor, I'm glad he's actually here and not running around the world" Delia said. "I see, your afraid of loosing him , like Felix" Oak said. Delia sighed and looked down, "Felix left me and Ash, so he could be a trainer, now I don't eve know where he is" Delia said. "Ash still doesn't know who his own father is" Delia said. Oak then sighed as well, "Delia I understand you want to be with your son but he has more potential that just sticking here in pallet town" Oak said. Delia hesitated then spoke. "Your …your right" She said, "Good, I'll tell him" Oak said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: A second try

Back at Oak's lab two of Ash's Torus were locked in a horn struggle. Ash and Tracy were both watching it. "Well Ash, I see all the time you spent here with your pokemon has really paid off their all so much stronger" Tracy said. "Yeah, I guess they have" Ash said. "Ash I was wondering, you've stayed back here in Pallet town with your pokemon for 5 years now, what are you going to do next?" Tracy asked. "I really don't know, I guess keep training for now" Ash said.

Pikachu too had grown a bit concerned for Ash and his lack of spirit. "Ash come in I need to speak with you" Oak said, Ash turned and walked into the lab. He sat down with Oak, "Ash for five yours you've waited here in Pallet town, while you have been training your pokemon I can tell they are all itching for you to go back on a journey but you aren't" Oak said. "Well I've already competed in every league there is except the champions league what else can I do?" Ash said. Oak took a deep breath. "Ash did it ever occur that you never won the Indigo, Jhoto, Hoenn , Sinnoh or Unova leagues why not go back and compete in one again" Oak said.

Ash had never thought of competing in a league again. "I guess I could , but if I did would I still have to get the badges over again?" Ash asked. "Well you, even though you have at least 8 badges from each regions it won't get you into the next one. Now good I have you inspired which league will you compete in?" Oak said. Ash thought for a moment, there was always Kanto, he had many good memories of going through his region and competing, there was also Jhoto, Sinnoh and Unova but Ash knew which one he wanted. "I'll go back to Hoenn" Ash said. "Ok then I'll inform Proffesor Birtch" Oak said, Back in Ash's room he was packing his things for the Hoenn league. He then took out his half ribbon. He liked the hoenn region very much but it wasn't the only reason he wanted to go back. Pikachu was also excited about going on an adventure, for nearly 5 years he had been stuck in Pallet town. Although he had been happy he had been craving an adventure.

Pikachu had Ash's new hat on , he jumped onto Ash's shoulder. He walked down the stairs. After he said farewell to his mother he was at the lab and chose 5 pokemon to take. He chose, Bulbasaur, Staraptor, Donphan ,Croconaw, Boldore and of course pikachu. He waved goodbye to Oak as the ship he was on set sail. On the ship's rails Ash was thinking about competing in the Hoenn league again not only that but about a person who had been on his mind for long time, May.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: What they think

In the home of gym leader Norman at Petalburg city was 14 year old May, she was in her room looking at many of her ribbons from Hoenn, Kanto, and Jhoto. She also took out the half ribbon she won with Ash. "Hmm, Ash" She said. As May put the ribbon away she saw there was a letter on her desk. she picked it up and sighed when she saw who it was from. "Another love letter from Drew" May opened it and saw a small rose inside , the letter said, "My dear May, each day I like you even more, I hope you will respond to me and accept my advances my darling for I do wish to make you my girl" The letter said.

Just then May heard her little brother behind her. "Another love letter from Drew I see" he said, "Max get out" May said. Max left the room and shouted "Hey mom May got another letter from Drew!" , "Max No!" May said back. May hurried after Max but saw he had already reached their mother "Oh another one, how romantic" she said. "Max!" May said . May was planning on traveling through Hoenn and competing in the grand festival again , but this time she was going to win. She had already packed up her things and gotten her Pokemon ready.

She went to her father first before departing, Max of course wanted to go. "Please dad tell May I can go with her" Max said. "Max If May wants to go on her own she can" Norman said. "Aww man" Max said, "May good luck in the grand festival, I know you'll do great" Norman said. As May departed she got another lecture from her mother about her and Drew. May was heading for the first contest which was in less than a week, it was in Oldale town she wanted to get there early.

Elsewhere a ship docked in the port near Littleroot town. Ash stood by the railing of the ship with Pikachu on his shoulder. "Well Pikachu we're back in Hoenn, this place hasn't changed much since we left" he said. Two dockworkers and two crewmen set up the ramp from the side of the ship to the harbor docks and the passengers including Ash departed.

When Ash reached the bottom he heard a familiar voice, "Ash there you are" Ash turned and saw professor Birch walking toward him. "Professor Birch it's good to see you again" "Ah and you as well, professor Oak told me you were coming to compete in the Hoenn league again so I thought I'd let you spend the night at my lab since it is getting late" Birch said. "Well thanks professor" Ash said.

Birch drove down the dirt road in his jeep while Ash dug his fingers into the bottom of his seat and Pikachu gripped onto Ash's head for dear life. "I must say driving on unmarked roads with no speed limits is always a fun time don't you think Ash?" Birch said as he drove over 80 mph down the dirt road. When they reached Littleroot town professor Birch slammed the brakes.

"Well we're here and once we get inside just give me your pokedex and I'll register you for the Hoenn league" Birch said. Once inside Ash handed the professor his pokedex and he placed it in a computer for a moment. "Alright your officially registered for the Hoenn league. "Well the last time I was here I did Petalburg city fifth but this time I'm sure I can do it first" Ash said. "I do as well, Good luck and Welcome back to Hoenn Ash, it's getting late you can stay here tonight" Birch said.

In the guest room Ash set his things down in the corner and sat down on the bed. Pikachu jumped from his shoulder to the foot of the bed. "Sleep tight Pikachu I'll see you in the morning" Ash said. "Pika pika" the mouse pokemon said before yawning and falling asleep. Ash laid back as well and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes. "It's been five years, I wonder if May is still here. If she is I need to find her" Ash said to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: Mixed feelings

In Oldale town May was staying in at the new hotel in Oldale town . Each contestant was given a complimentary room . She had just arrived there and went into her room. It was decently sized, it had a pair of beds, a bathroom, a balcony, and a fridge. She set her bag down and let her pokemon out. She had with her Blaziken, Glaceon, Skitty, Wartortle, Beautifly, and munchlax.

She was about to take out her pokemon food when she saw Munchlax going at some pokemon food near the fridge. "Munchlax no that costs extra" She said, Munchlax had already opened it. "Oh great how much is it?" She said. May red the label and saw that it was complimentary to all contestants. "Oh well that's a relief" She said.

After taking a quick shower May put on her pajamas then noticed there was a letter slipped under her door . She went over and opened the letter, "My dear May , I've anxiously awaited your arrival, I now finally get to see you" The letter said.

There was a knock on her room's door. She opened it and saw Drew holding a rose, "Well , time hasn't taken it's toll on you my dear, I see you just as beautiful as always" Drew said. "Drew, it's good to see you again" May said. Drew smiled and extended his hand with the rose to her. "For you my dear" He said, "Thank you" She said, "I wish you best of luck in the competition and that you still want me after I win" He said then walked off.

May sighed, she had mixed feelings. There was a time when she thought she liked Drew, but there was always someone else. Even after nearly 5 years he had a place in her heart. May walked out to the balcony while her pokemon ate. She looked out at Oldale town and said softly, "Ash".


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5: Meeting again

As Ash walked through the grassy pathway from Littleroot town to Oldale town he saw a pair of Coordinators heading toward Oldale town. "I hear Wallace himself is coming to judge" One said. "A contest" Ash thought to himself.

"Do you think" He said to Pikachu, "Pikachu" Pikachu said with enthusiasm. "Maybe she will be there, but I can't keep my hopes up . May's probably in another region competing." Ash said sounding disappointed. Pikachu now seemed sad to , Ash his closest friend had been for the last five years love sick for May and now he still had little confidence in getting her.

After a few hours they reached Oldale Town. "Alright we made it" Ash said, he went to the pokemon center and asked nurse Joy about the contest. "The contest oh yes, it's being held in the center of town here and the contestants are staying at the new hotel" She said.

Ash made his way to the hotel and once inside he walked through the lobby past many coordinators with their pokemon. Walking in the other direction was May, she was leaving to check out the outside arena in the center of town where the contest was being held. May was looking at her competition, "These guys look good, but I can beat them" She said to herself.

Neither of them noticed they were going right at the other and at the last moment Pikachu saw her and yelped. "Pikachu!" He said. Ash and May walked into each other and knocked the other backwards to the ground. "Ouch hey what's the big idea" May said. She got up and saw it was Ash, "Ash is that you?" She said, Ash had gotten bigger, his body more muscular , his hair the same style but a little shorter.

Ash looked over and saw her, May, she to had changed a little, he hair slightly longer and she was more mature looking. "May!" He said with a hint of excitement. They got up and Pikachu jumped back onto Ash's shoulder. "Well Ash and Pikachu, it's been a while" She said. "May It's good to see you again" Ash said. Pikachu too was excited to see May as smiled at her. "It's good to see you guys to. By the way what are you doing in Hoenn?" She asked.

"Well I decided to have another try at the Hoenn league" Ash said. "Well I hope you win this time" May said. "So May since you're here I guess your having another go at the Hoenn grand festival" Ash said. "That's right" May said. "So May, Since I'm here I could see you compete" Ash said. "Oh thanks" May said, "First I should get a room" Ash said.

"Oh no , I have an extra bed in my room you can bunk there" May said. "Oh thanks" Ash said. Later in the center of town May and Ash were at the field arena where the field was grass and several large movable bleachers set around the field. "Wow, this is going to be a great contest" Ash said. "I know and I can't wait to compete" May said. "The field is almost as lovely as you my dear" A voice said. Ash turned to see Drew with a rose in his hand. "May my dear I think this place compliments you" Drew said. "Huh" Ash said. Drew saw Ash, "What, your back" He said. "Yeah" Ash said . Ash and Drew gave each other unfriendly glares.

"I'll see you later my dear" Drew said, Later in the room while both their pokemon ate dinner Ash was out on the balcony he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. Just then May walked behind him, "Ash are you ok" She said. Ash was now blushing, "Uh I'm fine I was just wondering, about what happened, with Drew" He grunted his teeth dreading the response to his next questions, "Are you two, a couple?" He asked.

May sighed, she didn't see Ash's red blushing face but she too was blushing. "Well Drew has made it clear he likes me, but we aren't actually dating" May said. Ash let out a breath of relief, he tried to do it quietly. Later at night when Ash was asleep in bed with Pikachu sleeping over his head on the top of a pillow top. May was looking at him with mixed feelings. " Ash" She said to herself, "You haven't changed much " She said.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6: The contest

The next morning Ash was sitting in the bleachers with Pikachu in his lap. The announcer had stepped out to the middle of the field and was speaking with a microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the first contest of the Hoenn grand festival. In our first round each contestant with demonstrate their pokemon's performance" She said.

Each judge had sat down, the first was a nurse joy, the second Mr. Sato, the third was Wallace himself. Ash saw May step up and throw out her blaziken . "blaziken use firespin" May said, her blaziken shot a twirling fire up and around. "jump through it" May said. blaziken jumped easily up and through the fire spin and did several front flips and landed.

"Ok now use ember and sky uppercut" May said. Blaziken shot lots of bit's of fire up then with sky uppercut pushed them into each other and made them glitter. "Incredible Style" Mr. Sato said. "Yeah way to go May" Ash said, Pikachu also cheered out excitedly. May set in the backstage room with the other contestants waiting to see who would advance. Four pictures showed up and May was one of them. "Yes" May said.

She quickly advanced through the next round and was now facing Drew for the ribbon. "Alright dear I may want you but I won't let you win" Drew said. "You can win this May" Ash said. "Ok go Flying, Absol" Drew said, "Alright, blaziken , Glaceon go" May said. "Ok Absol jump onto Flygon's back" Drew said, Absol jumped onto Flygon's back and he flew up and around. Flygon use dragon rage and Absol use psycho cut " Drew said Flygon shot the burst of violet fire and absol's attakcs went in front of it making it look like it had a horn.

" Quite an interesting tactic" Nurse Joy said, "Dodge the attack" May said. Blaziken and glaceon jumped out of the way. "Now use Firespin and Glaceon shoot an iceshard through it" May said. They launched their attacks and the iceshard went along with the firespin which sparkled as it did it. "Incredible it's beautiful" Wallace said. The attacks hit Flygon they knocked him and absol down causing his points to drop.

"Flygon use steelwing" Drew said. Flygon got up and flew at glaceon and blaziken , "Dodge it" May said. Both her pokemon leaped to the side as flygon completely missed them. "Now Absol use psycho cut" Drew said. The sonic strikes absol shot completely missed, "That's strange" May said. Ash and Pikachu were also confused , Ash then saw Flygon behind blaziken and Glaceon starting to wave his wings. "Oh no May behind them!" Ash shouted. "Flygon use steelwing" Drew said.

Flygon used steelwing to knock the psycho cuts back and hit blaziken and Glaceon. "Oh no" May said, "Quite a display with a combination" Mr Sato said. "Now Absol use quick attack" Drew said, "Glaceon use icebeam on the ground" May said. "Pikachu" Pikachu said excitedly when he saw Absol slip on the ice and slid past both blaziken and Glaceon. "Hm she's made a fool out of absol" Nurse joy lost some more points.

"Flygon use headbutt on Absol" Drew said. "What?" May said. "What is Drew doing?" Ash said it then hit him. "Oh no May!" Ash shouted. Flygon hit his head on Absol's feet and launched him back in between blaziken and Glaceon. "Use razor wind" Drew said, his attack hit glaceon and blaziken . "Oh no" May said, "Incredible" Mr. Sato said. "May my dear don't be upset when you don't get this first ribbon" Drew said. May looked to see she was far behind and time was almost up. "May don't give up just yet!" Ash shouted, Pikachu also shouted.

"Wait that's it, blaziken use sky uppercut and Glaceon use icebeam" May said. "Flygon dodge it" Drew said. Flygon avoided both attacks but saw neither were actually near him. blaziken used sky uppercut and smashed the ice from icebeam and bits of snow went everywhere. "Hmp interesting" Wallace said. "Now blaziken use flare blitz" May said. blaziken was already in the air he lit himself on blue fire and went at flygon. "Dodge it" Drew said.

Flygon looked around but the ice bits made it hard to see. "Oh no" Drew said. blaziken then hit flygon and knocked him to the ground. "Incredible, she used an strategy that made a lovely ice bits and then used the cover to attack" Wallace said. blaziken got up and saw he had ko'd Drew's flygon. "Wow May that was incredible" Ash said. Pikachu was excited as well. Just then the timer showed the match was over. "Oh no who won?" Drew said. May and him looked at the board their meters were close but May's was slightly bigger. "I declare the winner May" Wallace said.

"We did it, we won", May said, Glaceon ran over to May and she held Glaceon in her arms. After she did blaziken happily picked up may and held her in his arms. "blaziken " May said still smiling, blaziken smiled back at her happy they won. "Oh, Absol, Flygon good efforts return" Drew said. Wallace came over and handed May a ribbon, it was in the shape of a bell with blue cloth on it. Later at the hotel Ash and May were packing up their things. "That was incredible May" Ash said, "Thanks , I learned a lot of that improvising from you" She said.

She didn't notice that what she said made Ash blush. Just as they were about to exit the hotel they saw Drew standing by the door with a rose. "May my lovely girl, I'm glad you won. It showed me I need to improve I thank you for that. I am excited for the next time I meet you" Drew said then gave her the rose. Ash tried to hide it but he was clutching his teeth hard trying not to seem angry at Drew making moves on May. Ash and May then left Oldale town and headed for Petalburg City and Ash 's chance at Norman.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 8: By the camp fire.

After walking for an entire day Ash and May were resting in the woods as the moon lit up the night. May and Ash had their pokemon out eating the food they brought for them. Ash and May sat across from each other. "So Ash, It's been at least five years what have you been doing?" May asked. "Well , after the Unova Region I thought I would spend some time at home, train with the pokemon I had already. I guess the time just got away from me and I spent five years at home" Ash said.

"Well I guess your pokemon must be very strong by now, my dad is in for a big surprise" May said. Just then both their stomach's growled. "Oh I guess I forgot we both have quite active metabolisms'" May said. She was about to take out some food from her pack when she saw Ash take out some cooking ingredients and a pot. "Ash you can cook now" May said.

"Yeah , I visited Brock frequently and since I thought I might travel again I asked him to teach me how to cook" Ash said. He poured the ingredients into the pot and some meat into a pan. "He also taught me a bit about pokemon healing since he's a doctor now, I know it's going to come in handy" Ash said. May smiled , "So what have you been up to?" Ash said as he poured some seasoning on the meat.

"Well after I won the Jhoto Grand festival , I spent some time at home then went to Sinnoh and Unova, After that, I spent some time at home and a few weeks ago decided to take another crack at the Hoenn Grand festival" May said. After Ash finished he poured some soup into two bowls and put a piece of meat on a pair of plates.

He gave May some soup and meat and she started eating, "Wow Ash this tastes great" May said. "Thanks , I'm still not as good as Brock though" Ash said as he ate some soup. Just then the pot with the soup was lifted up by Munchlax, "Munchlax!" May said.

He took the pot over to the other pokemon and they started eating the soup inside. "I guess they were really hungry" Ash said. "I think the soup is just that good" May said. After they finished eating They returned their pokemon and Ash was asleep in his sleeping bag with Pikachu next to him. May had put out the fire and was about to fall asleep. "Ash, you have changed a little, but your still a lot like the old you as well" May said to herself. She then laid down and said. " I'm very happy for that" May said then fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8: Different this time around

As Ash and May reached the top of the hill Ash looked down and saw Petalburg city. "Well we made it" Ash said. "I think they'll be surprised to see me back so soon and you" May said. The two made a trip to the pokemon center before heading to the gym. At the pokemon center while they waited May was going over where her next contest was. "The next contest is in Rustborg city" She said. "Oh sweet , that means after your contest I can have my next gym battle" Ash said.

Nurse joy then came up to the counter, "Excuse me your pokemon are in fine condition" She said. "Great looks like it's off to the gym" Ash said. Several minutes later they arrived at the Gym and when the door opened they saw Max. He turned to them, "May, your back already, Huh Ash!" He said. "Max it's been a while" Ash said. Max had gotten a bit older but was basically the same, his hair was the same and still had glasses.

"Ash why are you back in Hoenn?" Max asked, "I'm competing in the Hoenn League again" Ash said. "I see, I guess you came here to challenge our dad then" Max said. " Well you'll have to wait, some guy ran in here and challenged our dad, his pokemon still need a little time to recover" Max said. "It's ok I can wait" Ash said. "Oh May by the way you got another love letter from Drew, mom was pretty excited" Max said.

"Oh mom" May said. while they waited for Norman's pokemon to recover Ash and May went back to the local Pokemon center with Max. "So Ash you've been a bit quiet for the last few years" Max said. "Yeah, I've been training and waiting for the right time to travel again" Ash said.

"Here you pokemon are ready" Nurse joy said. "Great thanks gotta go" A familiar voice said in a rushed way. Ash turned to see one of his old rivals from the sinnoh league. It was none other than Barry. He ran for the door but saw Ash then slipped and fell. " Ouch, Ash is that you" He said.

Barry ran over, "It is you" He said. "Barry what you doing here?" Ash asked. "I just beat Norman I'm competing in the Hoenn league" Barry said. "I'm competing in the Hoenn league too" Ash said. "Well I can tell you this, I'm coming out on top this time" Barry said. "Well Good luck" Ash said.

Max looked at his watch, "Well Dad's pokemon should be better by now. Also May and I will be rooting for our Dad" Max said. "I don't think so" May said under her breath. At the Gym Norman stood on the other end of the arena.

"Well Ash it's been a while, I've been waiting for a chance of a rematch" He said. "Yeah well I've gotten a lot better" Ash said. "Ok go Slakoth" Norman said, "Go Bulbasaur" Ash said. "Bulbasaur" bulbasaur said, "Slakoth use scratch" Norman said. Slakoth ran at Bulbasaur, "Bulbasaur use vine while on Slakoth's arms" Ash said.

Bulbasaur did as Ash said and whipped Slakoth across the room. "Well Ash that was a good move" Norman said. "Alright Bylbasaur use razor leaf" Ash said, "Slakoth fake out" Norman said. Slakoth ran up and did the attack which made Bulbasaur flinch.

"Now use slash" Norman said, Skaly slashed Bulbasaur and knocked him back. "Way to go Dad" Max said, "Ash don't give up" May said. "Huh" Max said, "Bulbasaur use Vine whip again" Ash said. "Slakoth whip bulbasaur" Norman said. when the vines wrapped around Slakoth's arms he whipped Bulbasaur into the air. "Bulbasaur use the momentum to launch Slakoth" Ash said. Bulbasaur used the energy from the throw as he landed to hurl Slakoth up and into the air.

"Now Bulbasaur use razor leaf" Ash said. As Slakoth hit the ground and got up he was hit by the razor leaf and ko'd. "Slakoth is unable to battle" The ref said. "Oh no Dad" Max said. "Great job Ash" May said, Max turned to her again. "May" He said. "Ok Bulbasaur return" Ash said. "Why did he do that?" Their mom asked, "Because Ash is trying to get all his pokemon stronger so he's trying to use as many as possible" May said. "Ok go vigoroth" Norman said after he returned Slakoth.

"Vigaroth!" Vigaroth said. "Ok your up Pikachu" Ash said. Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and onto the ground, "Vigaroth use stomp" Norman said. "Pikachu use quick attack" Ash said. Pikachu moved so fast he hit Vigaroth before he could use stomp. "Virgaroth use mean look" Norman said, Vigaroth looked close into Pikachu's eyes and it frightened him.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt" Ash said. Pikachu then snapped out of his fear and shocked Norman's Vigaroth. "Wow your pokemon have gotten a lot better" Norman said. "Dad come on" Max said. "Vigaroth use stomp" Norman said. "Dodge it" Ash said. Pikachu jumped out of the way. "Keep using stomp" Norman said. Pikahu avoided as many blows as he could until he was hit.

"Gotcha" Norman said. Ash smiled, "Pikachu use fusion bolt" Ash said. Vigaroth looked down at his foot and pikachu under it. Pikachu turned blue with electricity and Virgaroth was electrocuted all over his body. He stuttered backwards "Now Pikachu use voltackle" Ash said. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said, he set electricity all over his body and ran at Virgaroth.

"Vigaroth run" Norman said but Viragoth was still stunned from the fusion bolt. Pikachu then leaped and hit Vigaroth. The voltackle finished the job and ko'd Norman's Vigaroth. " Vogaroth is unable to battle" The ref said. "Oh no Dad's already lost two pokemon " Max said. "Wow Ash your doing great" May said. "Whose side are you on any way!" Max yelled. May blushed a little trying to hide it. Her mother however saw her, "May your blushing" She said. "Mom I" She started.

"Your thinking about Drew aren't you" She said. "Oh mom" May said. "Ok return" Norman said. "Pikachu great job" Ash said, Pikachu happily jumped onto Ashe's shoulder. "OK go Slaking" Norman said , "Donphan your up" Ash said. He sent out his Donphan. "Slaking use slack off" Norman said, "Counter with horn attack" Ash said. Donphan ran up and used his horns to knock Slaking back before he could use slack off. "Ok Slaking use Yawn" Norman said. Slaking yawned and then so did Donphan.

"Oh no Donphans going to fall asleep" May said. "Will you please support your own father please!" Max screamed. "Donphan use rollout" Ash said, Donphan curled up and rolled at Slaking but he got to tired and slowed down enough for Slaking to catch him. "Oh no" Ash said. "Use seismic toss" Norman said, Slaking threw Donphan up into the air and he landed on the ground hard. "Now use body slam" Norman said. Slaking jumped onto Donphan.

"Hmp" Norman said, Ash smiled again, "Ok Donphan use roll out" Ash said. Donphan curled up and spun which forced Slaking off him, he then continued on and hit slaking in the head. "Oh no" Norman said.

"Now use take down" Ash said. Donphan jumped up and hit Slaking in the head again koing him. "Slaking us unable to battle the winner is the challenger" The ref said. "Donphan great job" Ash said. "Well Ash you've really gotten stronger you've certainly earned this modern badge" Norman said. He took one out and handed it to Ash. As they were about to leave May's mother said one last thing. "May make sure you meet up with Drew again" "Oh mom" May said. Ash and May then headed for Rustboro city for Ash's next gym battle and May's next Contest.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9: Moment of Truth

After two days of walking Ash and May finally reached Rustboro city. "We made it" Ash said. The two of them went to the pokemon center, there they saw many coordinators in the center with their pokemon. While nurse Joy looked at their pokemon Ash and May sat at a table. "We arrived just in time the contest is tomorrow" May said.

All around Ash noticed something the other coordinators were in pairs. "That's strange" Ash said. "May, I think there is a new Gym leader here, I think I'm going to go check it out" Ash said. "I'll go with you I hear he use to be a coordinator" May said. Ash and May walked through Rustboro city as the sun began to set.

They walked past the expo center where the contest was being held. "Tomorrow" May said to herself sounding the two reached where the Gym use to be it was no longer there. "Huh where's the gym?" Ash asked. A man who was sweeping up near by heard him.

"Oh young man , the gym just closed ,the new Gymleader Morris only challenges trainers in front of a crowd in the expo center. He said he will take a challenger at the halftime of the contest" The man said. Ash and May went to the expo center. It was about to close when the doorman saw them. "Can I help you?" He said. "Yeah is Morris here" Ash said, "Yes, come with me" The man said. They walked into the entrance filled with empty food stands and ticket counters.

He took them backstage to a door that had Morris on it. The man opened the door and sitting inside the dressing room was a man with blue hair wearing a white short sleeved tuxedo. He turned to them , "Bob what's going on?" He said. "Morris this young man wants to challenge you to a Gym battle" The doorman said.

"I see, well I'm sorry I closed the Gym . Going from Coordinator to Gym leader isn't an easy transition, but I will face you in the half time at the contest tomorrow" Morris said. "Great I'll see you there" Ash said. When they got back to the Pokemon center Nurse Joy was waiting for them.

"Your pokemon are in fine condition" She said. Ash and May picked up their pokemon and Pikachu jumped back onto Ash's shoulder. Nurse joy looked at May again, "Excuse me are you a Coordinator,I remember seeing you on tv in the Oldale town contest."I am and I did" May said. "Are you competing in the contest tomorrow?" She asked. "Yes" May said. "You do know it's a partner contest you need a partner" Nurse Joy said. "Oh no I completely forget!" May said.

Later in the hotel room pacing back and fourth. She had looked around the Hotel but every Coordinator there had a partner. May was on the verge of crying. "I'm going to be disqualified, how could I have have forgotten" May said. Ash felt very bad that May wouldn't get to compete.

Ash then had an Idea what is he competed with her, he had been in contests before. He was about to tell her when there was a knock on the door. May opened the door and standing there was Drew holding a rose. "May I heard you were looking for a partner" Drew said.

"Drew" May said. Ash was now angry, Pikachu saw this and tried not to laugh seeing as his trainer was Jealous. "I Waited to get a partner, I only waited so you wouldn't have to forfeit, I would risk that for you" He said handing her the rose. May was astonished for a moment then blushed.

Ash's face turned red he went over to him. "Ok Drew if your done playing this game, the acting like you wanted to be her partner just so you could make a move" Ash said angrily. "Ash what are you doing!" May said. "Well Ash why don't you get out of my way , this is a real romance not like you'd know about real compassion" Drew said.

Pikachu was now angry he growled at Drew. Drew tried to get in and pushed Ash back. "Hey!" Ash said. "Oh what are you going to do?" Drew said. Ash then punched Drew straight in the face with a right hook. Drew stuttered backwards then fell down in the hallway and Ash slammed the door shut.

"Ash what was that, Why did you do that?!" May said sounding furious. "Oh come on May Drew's just a player. He only wants you as his girlfriend and he's been playing at you, he's just a jerk" Ash said.

"What's wrong with you , Drew isn't like that what is the real reason your so mad, come on tell me!" She said. Ash grunted and them spoke. "Well, maybe I just didn't want you to be with him that's all" Ash said. Pikachu then seemed excited about something. "What, why , what possible reason could you have against me being with Drew?!" May said. "Well, Maybe ," Ash Grunted and tried his best to try and do it. "Well!" May said.

"Maybe, It's because …..I , … Do" Ash said. "What?!" May said. he face turned from an angry scowl to a surprised face. "How long?" She asked. "Even since we first traveled together here in Hoenn" Ash said. "Ash I" May started.

Ash tried to fight back tears, "I know , you want Drew and not me, I can't deny it any more, it's all your mom talks about and it's obvious" He said. Pikachu looked at May then jumped off Ash's shoulder and said. "Pikachu" In a happy tone looking at Ash. Ash saw this and was confused why Pikachu was so happy. "Ash, stop talking" She said before grabbing Ash by the shoulders and kissed him. The two stayed locked together as Pikachu watched happily as his trainer finally with the girl he was in love with.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10: The Duo contest

"Attention one and All to the Rustboro city pokemon duo contest, our coordinators are working in pairs, Now for our first duo is May and Ash for their performance face. When the fog in the arena cleared and the crowd continued to cheer as they saw Ash and May standing next to each other holding hands.

"Go Wartortle" May said. "Go Croconaw" Ash said. Their pokemon came out of their poke balls and landed next to each other. "Wartortle, Croconaw" They said. "Now Wartorle use water gun and aim straight up" May said. "Croconaw do the same" Ash said.

Both pokemon shot a water gun straight up and the ends touched each other as the water fell back down looking like a beautiful fountain. "Well what an interesting idea I like it" Mr. Sato said. In the contestants room Drew was watching the performance via tv. He was scowling, "Ash, competing with my future girlfriend" He said.

Behind him was his partner, "My Drew were you lucky I needed a partner" Harley said. "Don't worry about them, remember Ash is trainer not a coordinator. He'll mess up and May will see she made mistake" Harley said. "Ok Croconaw now dance on the stage" Ash said knowing how much Croconaw loved to dance and how much the crowd might like it. Croconaw happily ran over to dance when he slipped on the water and fell on his back. The crowd started laughing and the judges looked concerned.

"OH no" Ash said. "May I" He started. "Ash it's ok everyone messes up, but I have an idea" May said. Drew was grinning when he saw this, "You see what did I tell you" Harley said. "Wartorle jump over Croconaw" May said. "Oh I see, Croconaw use Hydropump" Ash said.

As soon as Croconaw did laying on his back Wartorle was launched into the air and then spun around in his shell and sat on the jet stream of water smiling and waving. "Incredible taking a mess up and turning it into a feature, that's coordinating" Wallace said.

Wartorle came down and Croconaw got back up and grabbed his partners arms and started to dance with him. Wartorle was confused what was going on but tried to go with it. "Ash what's he doing?" May said. "Something I was counting on" Ash said. "How cute, I love it" Nurse joy said.

After their performance Ash and May were in the contestant room waiting to see who made it to the next round. "Interesting performance but don't think you'll make it to the next round with it" Harley said. May then saw he and Drew were standing right next to them. "You see May you should have had your future boyfriend as your partner" Drew said.

May scowled at both of them. "You know what Drew" She said but then thought of a better idea. She grabbed Ash and kissed him in front of Both Harley and Drew. "Yahhh!" Drew said screaming like a little girl . When May withdrew Ash's face was red as he wasn't excepting that. Pikachu giggled a little.

"Your gonna regret that Ash Mark my words" Drew said. The television screen showed who was making it to the second round. Ash and May's pictures were the first ones shown. "Well look at that" May said. Drew didn't say a word. After the rest of the pictures came up the television screen showed see who each pair were up against for round two.

Ash and May stood on one end of the contest field while their opponents , a pair of boys one with glasses the other in a work out shirt, stood on the other. When they went to their side of the arena they saw the other two. One was clearly a jock the other more of a science man.

"Alright in this round you must knock out many of your opponents points as possible" The Announcer said. "Ok go Wartorle, Go Croconaw" Ash and May said. "Wartortle, Croconaw" They said. "Ok go Hitmonchan" The Jock said. As his hitmonchan came out and the Science man said. "I've calculated the perfect pokemon for these two, go magneton" He said.

"Alright Hitmonchan use Mach punch" The jock said. "Mangaton use spark on Hitmonchan's hand first" The scientist said. Mangaton charged up Hitmonchan's fist with electricity and Hitmonchan came at Wartortle. "Incredible for effect and looks" Nurse joy said.

Some of Ash's and Mays points went down. "Warotorle use withdrawal" May said. "That's not enough Croconaw jump onto Wartorles shell and use water gun on the ground" Ash said. Croconaw jumped onto Wartorle's shell and when he used water gun on the ground he moved the shell back avoiding mach punch.

Just then Hitmonchan slipped in the water and fell. "He avoided the attack and messed up his opponent interesting" Mr. Sato said. Some of the other team's points were lost. "Hitmonchan use seismic toss" The jock said. "magneton use spark on Hitmonchan but not enough to hurt him" They said . Magneton charged up Hitmonchan making him spark with electricity. "He looks fierce I give them credit for that" Mr sato said.

Hitmonchan ran over and grabbed Croconaw and hit him with the electricity and then took him into the air. "Oh no Ash" May said. Ash however wasn't worried, "Croconaw use tactic 4!" Ash yelled up so Croconaw could hear. "tactic four?" May thought.

"He's coming back!" The Jock yelled, Hitmonchan hit the ground but they saw he had been frozen and Croconaw was standing on top of the frozen hitmonchan unharmed. "Croconaw" He said proudly.

"Ash what was that?" May asked. "I spent so long Training my pokemon I gave them code words for certain attacks so my opponent would be confused and not know exactly how to counter" Ash said. "That's brilliant" May said.

"Hitmonchan use Mach punch" The Jock said, "Croconaw use Hydropump" Ash said. Hitmonchan broke free of the ice . He then got up and threw his arm back for Machpunch his arm was stopped by the massive jet stream of water and he himself was engulfed.

When it cleared Hitmonchan was ko'd. "Oh no Hitmonchan!" The Jock said. "Yeah" Ash said. May looked at their points and saw they were slightly ahead. "This isn't over yet" The scientist said. "magneton use thundershock on the ground" He said.

Mangeton used thundershock on the ground and it shocked the water thus shocking Croconaw and Wartorle. "How smart and lovely" MR. Sato said. The scientist then took the lead. "Wartorle use witdrawl" May said. Wartorle went into his shell. "Croconaw use superpower" Ash said. Croconaw knocked Wartorle in his shell spinning at magneton. The magneton was hit and ko'd. "Well what an impressive show" Wallace said.

the final score was shown with Ash and May ahead. "The winners are Ash and May" The announcer said. "We did it" May said, "Off to the next round" Ash said.


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11: Halftime brawl

As soon as halftime began Ash stood on one end of the arena while Morris stood on the other. "Now for our halftime show, one of our contestants also a trainer will take on rustboro cities gym leader , a former coordinator Morris" The announcer said.

"Alright Ash let's see what you've got" Morris said. "Ill show you, Pikahu lets go" Ash said, Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and stood ready to fight. "Alright go Graveler" Morris said. "Ohh a graveler that put's Ash at a major disadvantage" The announcer said.

Back in the coordinators room Drew and Harley were watching the match from a tv screen. "Hmp good , I hope he looses" Drew said. Back in the Arena May was watching from the side. "Come on Ash you've gotten out of situations worse than this" She said. "Alright graveler use stone edge and rollout" Morris said.

Graveler shot a group of rocks at Pikachu and rolled at him. "Pikachu dodge it" Ash said, Pikachu tried to dodge but couldn't avoid them both. The crowd applauded at Morris's move, "Pikacha go at his side and use Irontail" Ash said. Pikachu went at Gravelor, "Not so fast Graveler use rock tomb and rapid spin" Morris said.

Graveler threw up several large rocks and knocked them in all directions with rapid spin. Pikachu tried to avoid them but was hit by one. "Oh no Ash" May said. "Ha you see nothing to worry about" Harley said.

Ash was not getting frustrated. It was then he realized what his problem was , since he was trying to help may in the first two rounds he was thinking too much like a coordinator not a trainer. "I got it" Ash said. " gravelerfinnish this off with Rocktomb and Rapid spin" Morris said, gravelerlaunched his attack again. "Pikachu dodge with quick attack then iron tail" Ash said, "Pika chU!" Pikachu said then used quick attack to avoid all the boulders then jumped at Graveler and used iron tail.

Pikachu nailed Graveler right in the face and the one hit ko'd the large pokemon. Graveler fell backwards unconscious. "Graveler is unable to battle, the winner is challenger Ash. The crowd cheered and Morris stepped up, "Well that was impressive Ash. Here take a stone badge" He said handing it to Ash. Back in the coordinator's room Drew was now enraged, "He won Harley , he won!" "Don't worry Drew they're not going to beat us" Harley said.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12: Final round

After another 2 rounds Ash and May were in the final round against Drew and Harley. The time on the clock was set, "Alright May not you'll regret choosing him" Drew said. "Alright go Absol, Go Cacture" Drew and Harley said. Their absol and cacturne came out.

"Alright go , Croconaw, Go Wartotrle" Ash and May said. "Croconaw, Wartorle" Their pokemon said. "cacturne use pin missile" Harley said. "Absol use psycho cut" Drew said. his absol shot one from his neck crest and it flew behind pin missile making a lovely display. "How pretty" Mr. Sato said as Ash's and May's score went slightly down. "Wartorle use withdraw" May said. "Croconaw use icebeam to freeze the pin missile" Ash said.

Croconaw shot icebeam and it froze the pin missile and the frozen bits broke when they hit Wartorle's shell making a display of green ice bits. "How beautiful" Nurse joy said. Drew and Harley's scores went down even more then their opponents did. "cacturne use stun spore around absol " Harley said. "Absol use shadow sneak" Drew said.

The stun spore went on but not in absol so it didn't stun him it just made his coat orange. "How about that" Mr. sato said. absol hit wartorle with shadow sneak and the stun spore stunned wartorle. As Ash's and May's score went down Harley said. "cacturne needle arm and spin" He said. Cacure's arms lit up and it spun at Croconaw.

"Croconaw use ice fang and don't let go" Ash said. Croconaw jumped up avoiding the needle arms and used ice fang on cacturne's head . "Oh no cacturne get him off you!" Harley said. cacturne then went crazy whipping himself around trying to get Croconaw off him.

Drew then looked and saw every time he did their score went down. "Wait Harley stop our score" Drew said. "Wartortle ice beam on the ground" May said. Wartortle got up and made the ground very icy. "What?" Drew said.

Croconaw use icebeam on Wartorle's shell" Ash said. Croconaw got off cacturne but when he did cacturne was so tired and spun up that he fainted as soon as Croconaw got off. Croconaw froze Wartorle's shell and shell only. "How cool looking a frozen armored shell" Wallace said. "Now use skull bash" May said. "War torle!" He said as he flew at Absol, "Dodge it " Drew said.

That was when Croconaw used ice fang on absol's back leg. "Absol" Absol said in pain. He was unable to move and Wartorle hit him. The ice on his shell broke but absol was ko'd. The timer then ran out and showed that Ash and May had slightly more points.

Wallace stepped up, "I declare the winners of the Rustborg city Pokemon contest Ash and May" He said. He went over and gave them both a square ribbon with green ribbon ends. After leaving Rustboro city Ash and May were in the forest by a campfire. Ash sat against a tree and May was cuddled up next to him.

"Thank you Ash I couldn't have won the contest without you" May said. "May, it's nothing you wouldn't have done for me" Ash said. She smiled and kissed him, after a while the two went to sleep resting for their continued journey.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13: Rocket X

Ash and May had left Rustboro city and were heading for the coastline to catch a boat to Dewford island. The two were walking through the Petalburg woods, "I can't believe I already have two ribbons" May said. "At this rate you'll have more ribbons than I'll have badges" Ash said.

Occasionally Ash and May would see a poochyena , zigzagoon, wurmple, or taillow but the wild pokemon didn't seem to mind them. "So May do you know where your next contest is going to be held?" Ash said. "I hear it's being held just off the coast of Slateport on an ocean liner" May said. "That's new" Ash said. "I know" May said.

After a few hours of walking they stopped for some lunch. Ash started a small fire cook their lunch while May poured pokefood into all of their bowls. She sat down next to Ash and saw him seasoning some kind of meat. "Almost done" Ash said. "I think artificial meat was one of the best inventions made" May said.

"Yeah meat and no hurt pokemon" Ash said. He took a piece and put it on May's plate. "This smells good" "Thanks, I got the seasoning in Rustboro" Ash said. They were about to eat when a man came sprinting from some bushes and tripped over Ash's cooking pot and face planted on the grass.

"Oww" he said. "Hey are you ok?" Ash said. The man got up , he looked like he was in his early 50's. The man had brownish hair and was wearing what looked like a torn up lab coat. " Please you must help me he's still after me!" The man said frantically.

"Who?" May said. As soon as she finished they heard something growl. A pair of big houndooms ran toward them from the same direction that the man in the lab coat did. Another man came up from behind the houndooms. He was wearing a black uniform and hat with a large blue R with a white X going through it in the center of the shirt.

"Doctor Marrs, did you really think you could get away from me" The man said. "No that can't be team rocket'"Ash said. Five years ago Giovanni was defeated and arrested. Since then team rocket had dissbanned. Dr. Marrs stumbled backwards trying to get away "Please no" He said. Ash and May got up and got between the rocket and Dr. Marrs.

"Look we're letting you hurt this man" Ash said. "Listen kids I don't know who you think you are but your getting in the way of Team Rocket X and that's a big mistake" He said. "Rocket X?" May said. "Enough of this Houndoom use flamethrower" The Rocket X said. The two Houndrooms growled then unleashed a torrent of fire.

Ash and May Lurched back to avoid the fire coming at them. "Quick Pikachu use thunderbolt" Ash said. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and unleashed the attack. "Dodge it" The Rocket X said. The two houndoom quickly evaded the attack.

"Flamethrower again" The Rocket X said. "Pikachu dodge it then thunder" Ash said. Pikachu quickly evaded the attack then unleashed thunder on the first houndoom. "Wartorle quickly use water gun on the second one" May said.

The first houndoom was hit with thunder and the second one by water gun. "Thunder fang on wartorle and crunch on Pikachu" The Rocket X said. The two houndooms ran at Pikachu and wartorle. "Guys dodge it!" Ash said but the houndooms were too fast. Wartorle got into his shell but Pikachu was taken up into the houndooms jaws. "Houndoom use beat up on wartorle" The Rocket X said.

Houndoom quickly thrashed at wartorle's shell as the first one tightened his jaws on Pikachu. "Pikachu quick use fusion bolt" Ash said. "Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he flashed blue and shocked the houndoom so much that he knocked it out.

"Wartorle use water pulse" May said. Wartorle quickly came out of his shell and blasted the houndoom with water pulse knocking him out. The Rocket X returned his houndoom and saw the rest of Ash and May's pokemon coming toward him. "This isn't over Dr. Marrs count on it" The Rocket X said then ran off.

"Well thank you both very much" Dr. Marrs said. "Do you know who these rocket X people are?" May said. "No all I know is that they are after my research" He said. "What is your research?" Ash asked.

"I study pokemon evolution and how it works exactly, I have discovered there is a specific energy emitted by a pokemon when he is strong enough that creates evolution. I have been trying to find a way to create this energy" Dr. Marrs said.

"Just imagine, with that kind of energy you could cure any pokemon or person for that matter of almost any ailment of wound. It could help those who have lost serious tissue or skin. However, there are those who wanted me to use this energy to force evolution upon a pokemon on demand. That's probably what these Rocket X people want" Dr. Marrs said.

"Force evolution on a pokemon that sounds cruel" Ash said. "I know I could never condone such a practice that is why I work alone" Dr. Marrs said. "Well Thank you both I think I can get to Petalburg safely now" He said.

Dr. Marrs walked off as Ash and May sat back down with their pokemon. "Rocket X , you don't think they're connected to team Rocket do you?" May said. "I don't know but I do know one thing that guy was allot tougher than Jessie and James ever were" Ash said.

"Well I would hope that is the last we see of them but if they are related to team Rocket it certainly won't" May said. "If they come back we'll just beat them again" Ash said. "So confident , but that's something I like about you" May said. She then came over and gave Ash a short kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14: Dewford

After another day of traveling Ash and May reached the coastline where the ferry service use to be. When they reached the docks there was a sign that said. "Closed will reopen in 3 weeks" "3 weeks, oh come on" Ash said.

That's when May heard a ruckus from a house just a few meters away. She and Ash went over and looked inside to see an old man and a wingull getting chased by a houndoom. "Run Peeko run!" The old man said as the houndoom kept chasing them.

"Oh no, Piakchu use thunderbolt" Ash said. Pikachu jumped down and hit the houndoom with thunderbolt. The houndoom then turned to them and ran at Pikachu. "Pikachu use volt tackle" Ash said. Pikachu charged up and clashed with houndoom knocking him back and out of the house.

The old man and wingull stopped running as they tried to catch their breath. "My my thank you I didn't know how much longer I could run" The old man said. "What happened?" May said. "I was out picking berries for Peeko and I went too far into the woods and I picked from a plant that the houndoom ate from". The old man said.

"Excuse me for asking but why did you come here?" He asked. "We came here to get to Dewford" Ash said. "Oh I have a boat let me take you there" He said. He led them to a boat and they all got on board, the windgull jumped on board as well. The old man took out a key and turned the boat on, "Alright to Dewford" He said.

The boat went across the water and occasionally they would see some water pokemon like Magicarp and remoraids."I heard from my dad that Brawly left the Dewford gym and gave the position to one of his students" May said. "Whoever he is I hope he's as tough as Brawly was" Ash said. After about an hour they reached the island of Dewford.

"Well here we are glad I could repay you to for helping me" The old man said. After Ash and May got off the boat he backed up and drove back from where he came from. May and Ash first left their pokemon at the center to be looked at as they looked around to see had Dewford had changed. There were a few more houses on the island and the Gym was gone "Hey where's the gym?" Ash asked.

The two went back into the pokemon center and asked nurse Joy. "Oh I forgot to tell you the new gym leader challenge trainers on a small island cave just off the coastline. His students take people there by a lapras on the beach" Nurse Joy said.

Ash and May went down the beach and walked past the tourists. Near a rock jetty were a pair of teenage boys wearing a fighting outfits. The two practicing her fighting moves on eachother while a lapras rested in the water beside them.

"That must be two of the new leader's students" Ash said. He and May walked up to them. "Hey fellas" Ash said. The two turned to them,"I came to challenge the gym leader" Ash said. "And you?" The one on the left asked May.

"I came to support him" May said. "What are you his girlfriend" One joked. May gave him a mean look and said, "Actually I am". The second trainer then broke out laughing at the first one as the first one felt like an idiot.

"Josh is uh in the sea caves on the island Kyle will take you there" The first one said quietly. Ash and May rode on the lapras across the water toward an island made entirely of rock. "So I hear the new leader was one of Brawly's students" Ash said.

"Yeah his name is Josh, he's a good trainer maybe even better than Brawly was" Kyle said. When the lapras got to the island the 3 stepped off and walked in. There were several lanterns placed on the walls lightning the cave up. Occasionally a zubat would appear in the darker corners of the caves.

"Josh has beaten most of the challengers that have come here though. The Dewford gym's reputation is pretty high" Kyle said. After a few minutes they reached the inner cavern. The cavern was massive with many stalactite and stalagmite. In the center was an island of rock surrounded by water.

The island of rock was shaped much like a battle arena and two people were having a battle on it. One was a young man maybe 19 years old. He had a fighting outfit on with a blackbelt on his waist. He was tan with blueish hair and green eyes with a muscular build. His opponent was none other than Barry.

"Ok vigoroth use slash" Barry said. Barry's vigoroth ran at Josh's hitmonchan, "Hitmonchan dodge and use mach punch" Josh said. The hitmonchan avoided the attack and then threw a massive mach punch which ko'd Barry's vigoroth. "Ah Vorgoroth!" He said.

"I though you said you competed in the Sinnoh leage" Josh said. "I did!" Barry screamed. He returned virogoth, "Lemme show you, go Breloom" He said. Barry had sent out his new Breloom. " Ok Breloom use force palm" Barry said. "Dodge it quick them use ice punch" Josh said. Hitmonchan lurched back avoiding Belroom then swung his right fight with an ice cold puch which delt significant damage to Breloom.

"Oh no, Breloom quick use tackle" Barry said. "Hitmonchan use detect" Josh said. Hitmonchan stood still for several moments then moved out of the way just as Breloom came at him. "Now quick use firepunch" Josh said.

Hitmonchan came back and punched Breloom knocking him out. A ref standing on the side proclaimed Josh the winner. "Oh man, Breloom return. Sigh I guess i'll just have to train some more and come back" he said. Barry turned to sprint out when he nearly hit Ash, "Yaaah, Ash , I didn't see you" He said.

"Oh you're here for the gym leader too well good luck he said then ran off. Ash turned back to the gym leader. "Hello I'm Josh if you're here to challenge me I have to drop my pokemon off at the center first" He said. "That's ok mine are still at the center too" Ash said.

At the pokemon center Ash and May talked with Josh. "So your Norman's daughter" Josh said. "Yeah, though i'm not a trainer like he is i'm a coordinator" May said. "My name's Ash" "Yes Brawly told me about you. I'll tell you he thinks highly of you" Josh said. "Thanks" Ash said.

Barry handed nurse Joy his pokeballs then saw Ash and the others. "Hey mind if I wait here with you?" He asked. "No problem" Ash said. Barry sat down at the table next to Josh. "So Barry did you catch that vigoroth and Breloom here?" Ash said. "Yeah, I used my Sinnoh pokemon to fight norman. But I thought i'd try out my new pokemon here" Barry said.

"Maybe I should just use my Sinnoh pokemon again" He said. "Barry you can't just use the same pokemon over and over again. You have to train with your new ones so they can get strong too" Ash said. "All it takes is time and experience and you'll get better" May said.

"Your right , thanks guys" He said. "Excuse me your pokemon are all ok" Nurse joy said. She handed Ash and Josh their poke balls and Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder. "Alright Ash lets have our battle" Josh said.


	15. Chapter 15

CH 15: Badge brawl

Ash , May and Josh rode across the water on Lapras. "So if you knew the other trainer that means you competed in the Sinnoh league too" Josh said. "Yeah I did" Ash said. "Wow, I hope that means your a good challenge" Josh said.

The three made it back to the rock island where the ref was waiting for them. They entered the caves and after a few minutes reached the battlefield. Ash got one end and Josh on the other.  
"The battle will be a 2 on 2, only the challanger will be allowed to change pokemon" The ref said.

"Alright let's go Hitmontop" Josh said, his hitmontop came out and spun arround on it's head. "Ok go Boldore" Ash said, "Boldore!" Donphan said. "Hitmontop use rapid spin" Josh said. "Boldore use iron defense" Ash said. Hitmontop curled up and braced himself.

Hitmontop smashed into Boldore, but Boldore endured with harden. "Hitmontop use tripple kick" Josh said. "Boldore use iron defense" Ash said. Boldore got down gain and endured the first two kicks but the third broke his harden and dealt serious damage. "OH no" Ash said. "Nice work hitmontop follow up with rolling kick" Josh said.

"Boldore use sand attack!" Ash said. Boldore splashed sand into Hitmontop's eyes. Hitmontop couldn't see and flew right past Boldore. "Boldore use powergem" Ash said. Boldore's red gems began to glow as he blasted hitmontop ko'ing him. "Hitmontop is unable to battle" The ref said. "Uh well nice try return" Josh said.

"Wow that's one strong boldore" Josh said. "But don't get cocky hitmontop was my youngest pokemon my others are much stronger" Josh said. "Ok go hitmonchan" Josh said. His hitmonchan came out and slammed his fists into eachother then hed them up proud.

"Boldore use rockslide" Ash said. "Hitmonchan use bullet punch" Josh said. As a dozen large rocks flew at hitmonchan . Hitmonchan's fists shined like metal and he quickly smashed each rock that almos thit him. "Now use focus punch!" Josh said.

"Quick use iron defense!" Ash said. Boldore shined like metal then braced himself. "Full power!" Josh said. Hitmonchan's right fist was brought back and was glowing red. Hitmonchan smashed boldore. Boldore was knocked back and when he finnaly stopped he was uncounscious. "Boldore is unable to battle" The ref said.

"Boldore return, you did great" Ash said. "Alright Ash what have you got next" Josh said. "Ok let's go staraptor" Ash said. His staraptor came out and flew above hitmonchan. "Hitmonchan use thunderpunch!" Josh said.

"staraptor use double team!" Ash shouted. staraptor quickly made doubles of himself and hitmonchan hit one. "Ok quick use arial ace!" Ash said. staraptor flew up higher to gain altitude and speed then flew back down impacting hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan use agility" Josh said. "staraptor you use agility to" Ash said. "staraptor use arial ace" Ash said. "Hitmonchan use detect" Josh said. Hitmonchan avoided the attack easily with detect. "Now quickly use Thunderpunch" Josh said.

As staraptor flew past him hitmonchan punched staraptor with an electrified fist. "staraptor!" Ash said. staraptor shook off the electricity then flew back up. "Alright hitmonchan use skyuppercut" Josh said.  
"Come on Ash you've got this" Barry said. "I know you can do it" May said. "Thanks guys staraptor use closecombat!" Ash said. staraptor straight at hitmonchan and the two clashed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu said trying to motivate staraptor.

"You can do it staraptor!" Ash said. It wasn't easy but staraptor's closecombat overpowered the sky uppercut. Hitmonchan fell to the ground and crashed. "Hitmonchan can you get up?" Josh said.  
Hitmonchan slowly got up and help his fists up. " staraptor use arial ace" Ash said. "Use detect then thunderpunch" Josh said. Hitmonchan avoided staraptor and then unleashed thunderfist on staraptor. "staraptor!" Ash said.

"staraptor don't give up!" May said. "staraptor!" staraptor shouted. "One more thunderpunch finish him!" Josh said. Hitmonchan quickly ran at staraptor. "staraptor use brave bird everything you got!" Ash said.

"Brave bird, but won't that also deal damage to staraptor" May said. "True but if Ash doesn't finish this now it might not matter" Barry said. staraptor glowed blue and flew right at Hitmonchan. The two collided and caused a whiph of dust around them.

"What happened who won?" Barry said. When the dusk cleared staraptor was on the ground breathing deeply. In front of him was hitmonchan unconscious. "Hitmonchan is unable to battle, the winner is the challanger" The ref said. "Yeah we did it" Ash said. He went over and lifted staraptor up. "You did great buddy" Ash said. "Pika chu" pikachu said.

"staraptor" Staraptor said proudly. Josh went over and helped hitmonchan up before returning him to his pokeball. "You did great hitmonchan" Josh said. "Ash I have to tell you, Brawly was right about you" Josh said.

One of Josh's students who was watching the match came over to them and handed him a badge case. Josh opened the case and took out a knuckles badge. The knuckles badge was slightly different from the ones Brawly had. These ones were a little bigger. The were shaped more like a human fist and were bronze.

"I wish you luck on your journey Ash" Josh said. Ash walked back to Barry and May. "You did awesome Ash" Barry said. "Thanks Barry I hope you can win your next match here" Ash said. "I still got some training to do with Breloom and Vigoroth before I try again" Barry said.

After a trip to the pokemoncenter Ash and May were on the ferry to Slateport city. Ash and May were in the front of the ship watching the sunset. "You did great Ash" May said. "Thanks May Having you there helped" Ash said.

"So May your next contest is in Slateport" Ash said. "Yeah I hear they're planning something special for it" May said. "Yeah you'll be competing in it" Ash said. "Oh Ash" She said. May and Ash kissed as the boat moved closer toward the sunset.


	16. Chapter 16

CH 16: Date expectations

As the Ferry arrived at Slateport Ash and May left the ferry and walked through slate port to the pokemon center. There Ash got on the phone with professor Oak. "Ah Ash I was hoping we could talk how is the second trip to Hoenn going?" Oak asked.

Ash looked back at May for a moment. "Actually really good professor" Ash said. "That's good to hear. Ash now that you've already won 3 badges it might be a good idea to change up your pokemon" Oak said.  
"Yeah i'll send you a few" Ash said. He took out Boldore's, Staraptor's, Donphan's and Bulbasaur's pokeballs and placed them in in the transporter. "But professor just send me 3 I still want room to catch a new pokemon" Ash said. "Not a bad idea" Oak said.

A few moments later 3 pokeballs came through the transporter. Ash let all 3 out and saw they were squirtle, Crawdaunt, and garchomp. "Wait is that corphish?" May said. "Yup he evolved 2 years ago" Ash said. Crawdaunt saw may and said cheerfully "Crawdaunt". "I don't think you've ever seen garchomp, I got him as a gible in Sinnoh" Ash said.

"I think i'll switch out some pokemon as well" May said. She got on another phone with her father. "Oh May it's good to see you again" Norman said. "It's nice to see you too dad, I was wondering if you could use the gym's transporter to send me Venusaur and Vulpix for Munchlax and skitty" May said.  
"Of corse May i'll send them. By the way how are you and Ash doing?" Norman asked. "Well actually uh, we're doing fine" May said nervously.

"That's good, oh one more thing your mother told me tell you that it's fine for you to ask Drew out" Norman said. "Oh mom" May said. May put Munchlax's and Skitty's pokeballs in the transporters. "May why didn't you tell your dad about us?" Ash said.

"Well I just think that's something I should tell them in person. Though It would be nice for my mom to stop hounding me about Drew" May said. A few moments later two different pokeballs reappeared. "You said you have a vulpix when did you catch her?" Ash said.  
"When I was in Jhoto she won 2 of the contests" May said.

"Hey May I was thinking, what if we let our pokemon do their own thing tonight. Then we could maybe go out for dinner" Ash said. "That sounds nice, Ash you've got yourself a date" May said. She came over and kissed him for a few seconds. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said excitedly.

Ash and May went down to the Slateport beach. Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder as he and May sent out all their pokemon. "Ok guys have fun we'll be back tonight" May said. "Pikachu try and keep them out of trouble" Ash said. "Pikachu" Pikachu said nodding.

Ash and May walked off back toward Slateport. Crawdaunt went toward the edge of the water and used his claws to dig himself a small hole then rested in it. Vulpix and Glaceon started to chase each other in a game of tag.

Squirtle and Croconaw were talking with eachother. "Squirtle, squirt" Squirtle said. "Croconaw, Cro". Translation "So what have you guys been up too here in Hoenn?" Squirtle said. "Well listen to this, Ash and May are now dating" Croconaw said.

"Really, I always figured May liked Drew and Ash liked Misty" Squirtle said. Pikachu came over to them. "Well i've spent more time with Ash than anyone I think the only girl he's ever been really in love with is May" He said.

Blazeakin heard what they were saying and walked over. "I was May's first pokemon. I can agree May was probably infatuated with Drew for a while but deep down she was and is in love with Ash" Blazeakin said.

"Not to mention Drew is just a show off punk. Even if he and May did go on a date she would just dump him" Blazeakin said. "Well speak of the show off" Croconaw said. He pointed down the beach and there was Drew with his pokemon.

"Alright guys, go have fun , I need to get some much needed sun" Drew said. Venasaur and Garchomp were sparring with eachother. Venasaur whipped several vines at Garchomp, he quickly knocked the vines away with his claws. Venasaur then saw someone else "Harley" Venasaur said. "Who?" Garchomp said. "About the biggest Narcasist you'll ever meet" Venasaur said.

Harley and Drew were talking. "So any advice on what I should do with May?" Drew said. "Drew perhaps you should try and find your own solutions" Harley said. "I got it, the contest here in Slateport I'll just win in such a bedazzling manner that she'll fall instantly in love with me. In fact I bet right now she's probably regretting dating Ash" Drew said.

Inside one of Slateport's restaurants Ash and May sat at a table. "So May do you know what pokemon you're going to use in the contest here?" Ash said. "I think I'm going to use venasaur and vulpix" May said.  
"I can't wait to see what they can do" Ash said. The waiter came up and placed their entries on the table. Ash had ordered a small steak with some veggies. May had ordered a shrimp plate with some lettuce. "This tastes delicious" May said. "Good to know I only got us in here because the head chef knows an old friend of mine from Unova" Ash said.

Back on the beach Squirtle and Wartorle were at the edge of the water. Out in the water was Croconaw. "Ok guys first one to me and back is the winner" He said. "You won't win i've got the evolutionary advantage" Wartorle said. "Bring it on" Squirtle said. "Go!" Pikachu shouted. Both jumped into the water and swam with incredible speed.

"I think wartorle is gonna win" Gleaceon said. "I wouldn't count out squirtle" Pikachu said. Wartorle got to croconaw first "I got this in the bag" he said. Squirtle came swimming past him incredibly fast. "Wait is he wearing black shades?" Wartorle said.

Squirtle jumped to the beach first and stood proudly. "When I wear these shades I carry the pride of the squirtle squad!" He said. Back in the restaurant Ash and May were with several other couples on the dance floor doing a slow dance.

"I love this song" May said. "It certainly sets the mood" Ash said. The two continued to dance slowly until they stopped and kissed. After the song was finished May said "I had a great time Ash" "Me too" Ash said. "It's starting to get late we should go get the pokemon" May said.

The two went back to the beach and returned their pokemon. Pikachu jumped back onto Ash's shoulder. "I hope you guys had a good day Pikachu, I know I did" Ash said. "Pika Pika" Pikachu said.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17: Contest by the bay

Inside the Slateport pokemon center May was registering for the contest. "This years contest is being held just off the coast on an ocean liner" Nurse Joy said. "That's incredible" Ash said. "It sounds exciting" May said. "The ship leaves in 35 minutes at the docks, pier 4" Nurse Joy said.

Ash and May walked down to the Slateport docks and saw dozens of other coordinators there. "Oh great" May said as she saw Drew and Harley ahead of them. Drew turned and saw them. "Oh hello May my love, I wish you luck in the contest" Drew said. "Wish her luck all you want I'm going to win " Harley said. "Harley was I talking to you" Drew said. "I speak when I want to" Harley said.

"Look I'm trying to encourage my lady love here don't interupt me" Drew said. "Encourage her she's not even your girlfriend, she's just some backwashed coordinator who can't even compare to someone like me, or maybe you" Harley said. "You don't understand us we have a complex relationship" Drew said.  
May put her hand over her face. "I can't beleive I ever had a crush on him" She thought to herself.

"May just ignore Harley" Ash said. The two walked the gangplank and boarded the ship. The ocean liner wasn't the biggest ship but it was relativly large. As soon as the two entered a crewmen handed them a map of the ship and gave May a room key. "Look there's a pokemon center, shopping stores, restaurants and training areas for pokemon" May said.

"Where to first?" Ash said. "We should drop are things off first" May said. May put the cardkey in the slot and opened the door. The room had two beds a bathroom, set of drawers , and a balcony over the side of the ship. May put her things down on the bed closest to the balcony then looked out the balcony.  
"Ash come look at this" May said. Ash came out and saw the ship was begging to sail out of the bay. "Wow Slateport looks amazing from here?" Ash said. "It does" May said. After taking care of their things May was inside a clothing store trying on new outfits. She came out with one on. "What do you think?" "It looks fine" Ash said.

She went back to the fitting room and Pikachu sighed with bordum. "Alright i'll admit this isn't the most exciting thing to do but at least May's having a good time" Ash said. May came back out in her own cloths. "Alright let me pay for these and then lets do some practicing" May said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said excitedly. Ash and May were now in one of the training fields. "Alright Vulpix use fire spin" May said. Vulpic twirled a spiral flame above her head, "Alright now use safeguard and jump through the fire" May said.

Vulpix jumped through the flames with safeguards around her she wore the fire like a sweater . "Wow nice more May" Ash said. "Now use quick attack" May said. Vulpix charged at Pikachu with a coat of fire around her. "Dodge it Pikachu" Ash said. Vulpix was fast but Pikachu was faster, he dodged the attack narrowly.

"I gotta say that's an awesome combination May" Ash said. "Thanks, it took me a while to come up with it" She said. "Well look whose here" A familair voice said. Ash and May turned to see it was none other than Dr. Marrs. "Dr. Marrs what are you doing here?" Ash said. "I'm here with one of my investors, he simply loves pokemon contests and wanted me to see it with him. I also wanted to see the two who helped me back in the Petalburg woods" He said.

"Well it's nice to see you again to Dr. Marrs" May said. "Oh and by the way I'm not here alone, after we went our separate ways I made it to Petalburg. There I met with your family May" Dr. Marrs said.  
"Really why?" She asked. "Because your father had some data I needed to pick up. Also I told them about you and that you were heading here, so they asked me to bring someone with me" He said.

Dr. Marrs stepped aside revealing none other than Max behind him. "Max" May said. "Yup I'm here to cheer you on big sis" Max said. "Max I'm glad you could come here" May said. "Oh and that's not all. Dad and professor Birch did some talking and they finally think I'm ready" Max said. "For what?" Ash said. Max took out a pair of pokeballs and threw them. A treecko and a raltz came out.

"No way Max you've started your journey" Ash said. "Yup, I even found my ould friend raltz" Max said. "That's great" May said. "Well I can see you've probably got some catching up to do i'll let you. Good luck in the contest May" Dr. Marrs said as he walked off.

Later as the sun started to go down the 3 were by the railings watching the sunset. "So Max have you won and badges yet?" Ash asked. "I did win on in a new gym at Tyhon town but I still have a long way to go" Max said. He was drinking an orange soda. "Well I guess this means eventually we'll meet in the Hoenn league" Ash said.

"I guess so, just be ready to lose" Max said. Max giggled a little then turned back to the sunset. "It looks so pretty" She said. "It does" Ash said. The two then turned to each other and slowly entered into a kiss.

When Max saw this he nearly choked on his soda. He tried to spit it out but it went up his nose and he convulsed as if he had a seizure making him fall to the ground and start to squirm. "Wow Max what happened are you ok?" May said.

Max finnaly got a hold of himself and screamed. "What was that!? You two just kissed!" . "Oh right I never got to tell you , Ash and I are kidna dating now" May said. "No, no , no, no! May are you insane!?" Max yelled.

"Look Max I know your my brother but you don't have a say in who I date" May said. "May you have to appreciate how weird this is for me. It's even more weird that it's Ash. Not only that but what's mom going to think when she finds out your not interested in Drew?" Max said.  
"I'll find out a way to tell her, but I will be the one to tell her got it Max!" May said. "Alright, alright i'll let you do it" Max said.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18: The Slateport Contest

It was 10:30 in the morning aboard the S.S Kathie and the pokemon contest was getting underway. The announcer stood in the center of the stadium "Ladies and gentlemen announcing our first contestant, May from Petalburg city".

May took the stage and tossed out her pokeball releasing Vulpix. "Vulpix use firespin" May said. Vulpix let out a spinning torrent of fire above her head. "Now use safeguard and quick attack through the fire" May said.

Vulpix glowed blue then jumped through the fire collecting it around her like a coat. "Quite impressive" Wallace said. "Yes very creative" Nurse Joy said. "That was incredible" Max said. "It was" said Dr. Marrs. "May has been working hard on that one" Ash said.

Max wasn't sitting directly beside Ash but on the other side of Dr. Marrs. He was still a little uncomfortable about Ash and his sister dating. The judges gave May a score of 29.1 out of 30 and she went back into the contestant room.

"May has to make it to the next round now" Ash said. After the other contestants each did their routine May waited with her competition to see who would advance to round 2. "I must say May that was impressive" Drew said. "Well thanks" May said. "I can see you clearly modeled yourself after myself" Drew said.

"If she did that then she'll only take the runner up space"Harley said. "Well Harley let me tell you that when you perform up on stage you're as graceful as a pokemon trainer" Drew said. "You take that back!" Harley said.

The pictures appeared and May was the 3rd person shown. "Yes" She said. After a minute the screen showed who would be facing who. Apparently Drew and Harley were facing off in round two. May's opponent was a young woman with brownish hair.

May and Her opponent were facing off first. "Alright the first match up for round two is May of Petalburg city against Sara of Oldale town" The announcer said. On the other end Sara took out her pokeball and let out an Tropius.

"Alright your up glaceon" May said as she let out her glaceon. "Timer is going contestants begin" Wallace said. "Tropius use petal dance" Sara said. Dozens of glittering petals surrounded tropius and headed toward gleaceaon "Quick use Icey wind"May said. Glaceon quickly let out an icy wind that froze the petals, then surrounded Trophis and froze him. "Tropius!" Sara shouted.

Almost half of Sara's points were taken. "Alright Glaceon follow up with hyperbeam" May said. Glaceon unleashed a powerful hyperbeam that shattered the ice and knocked Tropius out. "Well it appears tropius is unable to battle the winner is May" The announcer said.

"Wow that was fast" Max said. "Well obviously Sara didn't train her tropius how to fight just how to be glamours" Ash said. "Glaceon you did great" May said. May went back into the coordinator's waiting room and saw Drew and Harley go at eachother.

It was a close Match but Harley won by just a handfull of points. Drew walked into the room with a blank somewhat angry expression. "Drew are you ok?" May asked. "I'm fine May, I'm fine knowing you care enough to ask" He said.

May sighed, "Drew you need to just understand that I am with Ash and that's not going to change" May said. "Why can't it, five years ago I thought we had something, I thought we were suppose to be together" Drew said.

"Drew maybe I thought I liked you. Maybe I even did a little, but deep down I know my heart has always lied with Ash" May said. Drew sighed, "Maybe your right. I mean sometimes I feel we're just locked in some tv show that was good at first but then really went down hill as we left for Jhoto" Drew said.

"May I respect your decisions, thank you for this. I wish you and Ash the best of luck" Drew said. "Thank you Drew I'm glad you're finnaly moving on" May said. "Well well well, look whose here. It's the little coordinator who couldn't , couldn't beat me" Harley said.

"Goodbye Harley, I'm going to the spa to de-stress, bad luck in the third round Harley" Drew said. May was standing on one end of the areana in the final round with Harley on the other side. "You got this May beat him!" Ash shouted.

"Alright go Glaceon" May said. "You're up Milotic" Harley said. "Wow Harley caught a Milotic" Max said. "Milotic use water spout" Harley said. Milotic shot out water in a twirling manner around herself making her look like a fountain. "Such elegance I love it" Mr. Sato said.

May lost a few points because of this. "Glaceon use icy wind" May said. Glaceon let out an icy wind that froze the water spouts in place. "Glaceon use quick attack off the frozen water spouts" May said. Glaceon jumped from ice pillar to ice pillar until she impacted MIlotic and Harley lost some points.

"Milotic use recover" Harley said. Milotic glowed yellow for a few moments as her strength recovered. "Alright now use rain dance and twister" Harley said. Milotic started a small rainstorm which fell into the tornado and turned it into a water spout.

"Quick Glaceon get out of there!" May said. It was too late the waterspout tore apart the frozen water and caught Glaceon inside which caused May to loose some points. "Well I think it might be best if you just give up now. Prevent yourself further embarrassment" Harley said.

"May you gotta get her out of there!" Ash said. "If Glaceon can't get out of the waterspout May's points will just keep dropping" Dr. Marrs said. "Glaceon use blizzard!" May said. After a few seconds the waterspout was frozen solid and Glaceon broke out sending glittering pieces of ice across the field.  
"Lovely" Nurse Joy said. Harley lost a few points, "Milotic use aquatail"Harley said. Milotic's tail became surrounded with water and came at Glaceon. "Glaceon use icebeam on the tail then use Icefang" May said.

Glaceon unleashed a beam of ice that froze Milotic's tail and slowed it down. This allowed Glaceon to avoid the aquatail and jump to Milotic biting her with an ice fang. Harley lost several points because of this combination.

"That's it time is up" The announcer said. May and Harley looked at the screen and saw May was the one with more points. "No! I lost again" Harley said. "We did it Glaceon!" May said. Glaceaon turned around and jumped into May's arms.  
"Way to go May!" Ash said. "She won!" Max said. "She is quite something isn't she" Dr. Marrs said. Wallace got up and presented May her ribbon. The ribbon was slightly bigger than her last one. It was made of silver with three champagne colored silk pieces coming out.

Later that night May and Ash were at the front of the ship watching the sunset. "You did great May" Ash said. " Thanks Ash and I don't think we have to worry about Drew obsessing over me anymore" May said. "Well that's a relief" Ash said.

"I have to admit I think you being there for me and cheering me on has always given me the confidence I need" May said. "You do the same for me when I'm going for a gym badge May" Ash said.

The two were about to kiss when Max came up behind them. "Hey what's going on!" he shouted. Ash and May jolted back. "Max you did that on purpose!" May shouted. "Oh come on you two were about to make out what did you expect me to do" Max said. May smacked the back of his head.  
"Oww, hey!" Max said. "Run along Max" May said. Max walked off and May turned back to Ash. The two resumed their kiss as the ship began to head back to Slateport city.


	19. Chapter 19

CH 19: Familiar faces

The S.S Kathie was still en rout to Slateport city early in the morning. May awoke and yawned, she looked around but Ash wasn't in the room. She got up and saw a note on the nightstand between the two beds. "Went down to training room" it said.

Down in the training room Ash was doing push up while his pokemon were each doing a different form of excersize. Pikachu and squirtle were practicing evading with crawdaunt using bubble beam at them. Garchomp used dragon claw on a large piece of metal set up to test powerful moves like that. He slashed through the metal completely.

He turned to croconaw "Gar chomp" he said bragging about his strength. Croconaw saw another piece of metal and used superpower on it breaking it into two pieces. "Croconaw!" Croconaw said back. The two growled and prepared to fight each other. Ash got up sweaty from the push ups and said, "Alright guys your both very powerful no fighting" Ash said.

The two turned their backs on each other. Ash returned his pokemon then wiped his face off with a towel. The door to the training room opened and May walked inside. "May" Ash said, "Why didn't you wake me I would have come down here with you" May said. "I figured you would have wanted to sleep after your contest yesterday" Ash said.

"Well I'm full of energy now and I'm not alone" May said. Ash saw Max was behind her. "Come on May I want to go back to sleep" Max said. "Max you'll never be a good trainer with that attitude" May said. Max's treeco and ralts were with May's pokemon as the May and Max practices kick boxing. Max was barley able to breath "Come on may "breath" you made me do this back home now here too" "Max your getting soft on me" May said.

While they did their workout Ash was studying his self defense guide. The self defense was known as Cartol. It was a system of using body strength and your opponent's energy against them. This self defense was used by the Sinnoh navy and the Kanto air force. Not only that but some pokemon trainers had even taught it to their fighting types. "Pikachu I don't have many fighting types do I" Ash said.

"Pika pika" pikachu said shaking his head. "I probably should try and catch one, and there is a fighting type I have always wanted" Ash said. He thought back to when he lost pikachu in the tree of beginning. The one pokemon he felt a strong connection with and helped him rescue pikachu, Lucario.

After May and Max finneshed the three of them went to check on Dr. Marrs. Marrs was in a recreation room with two assistants and a man in a suit. The room wasn't very large but was set up with a few tables with Dr. Marrs research on them. Dr. Marrs saw Ash and May, "Oh there they are. Mr. Sall these are the two who saved me in the Petalburg forest" Marrs said.

The man in the suit was very tall and strong built. He had black hair and blue eyes with a tatto on the base of his neck. The tatto was the symbol of the Hoenn army. "So your Ash and May pleasure to meet you" Mr. Sall said extending his arm.

Ash shook it "Nice to meet you too" Ash said. "Mr. Sall is the owner of a medical research company. It's his company that makes the most potent potions and antidotes" Dr. Marrs said. "It has always been a goal of mine to help pokemon, I was a veterinarian back in the army tending to any wounded or sick pokemon the army used" Mr. Sall said.

"Dr. Marrs research could change the world as we know it. Any wound or illness a pokemon is afflicted with could be saved" Mr. Sall said. "That sounds like a noble goal" Max said. Suddenly they felt the ship shake. "What was that?" Ash said. The ship shook again, "Let's find out what's going on" Mr. Sall said.  
"I'll stay here, me and the interns will make sure the research stays safe" Dr. Marrs said. The group ran up to the main deck. Dozens of other passengers and crewmen had also come to see what was going on. "Look what's that!" a passenger said.

On the side railing a pair of grappling hooks were launched onto the side of the ship. On both sides of the ship there was a speedboat that had launched the grappling hooks. "What's going on!?" a coordinator said.

A rocket X agent climbed up from each grappling hook. "It's rocket X!" Ash said. Two of the operatives sent out a pair of houndoom. One of the others sent out a pair of cacturnes and the last one sent out two machokes. There was a desperate panic among the passengers and crewmen as they tried to get away.

"Wow I can't beleive none of these coordinators are staying to confront them" Max said. "Max Rocket X isn't like the old team rocket these guys are actually good" Ash said. "Well the ships security should be here soon but we should try and help too" Mr. Sall said. "Go Aggron , Charizard" He said throwing two pokeballs. "Ok Go Garchomp"Ash said sending out the massive dragon.

"Blazeakin and Venusaur" May said. "Go Treeco and Ralts" Max said. Ash and went at two of the rocket X operatives. "Houndoom use flamethrower and beat up" The first operative said. "Machoke karate choke and dynamic punch" The second one. "Aggron use protect Charizard use fireblast" Mr. Sall said.

"Garchomp use dragon rush, Pikachu use thunder" Ash said. Pikachu and Garchomp avoided the flamethrower and beat up then retaliated with their own moves hitting the two houndoom. Aggron's protect absorbed the two physical attacks from the machoke before Charizard blasted them both with a massive fireblast.

Elsewhere May and Max were facing off against the other rocket X operatives. "Cacturne use pin missile and giga impact" The first operative said. "Houndoom use hyperbeam and inferno" The second opertive said.

"Quick Blazeakin dodge and use blazekick, Venasaur use solarbeam" May said. Because it was so sunny out Venusaur was able to use solarbeam instantly. The solarbeam and hyperbeam impacted canceling eachother out. Blazeakin avoided the pin missile and then delivered a powerful fireykick at the carturne.

"Venasaur use double edge" May said. Her venusaur charged at the first houndoom and impacted it. "Quick ralts use psychic and treeco use bulletseed" Max said. Ralts tried to catch cacturne but he wasn't strong enough and was knocked out cold by the giga impact.

Treeco's bulletseed was overpowered by pinmissle and he too was knocked out. "Oh no!" Max said. He returned his pokemon "May both my pokemon are out" Max said. "Guys we need some help overhere!" May said.

Just then several security gaurds rushed out onto the deck. "Stand down!" The lead security gaurd said. "Houndoom use fireblast" one of the operatives said. The houndoom fired a powerful burst of fire at the security guards.

"These guys are crazy take them down" The lead guard said. Each of the security guards sent out a growlithe. "Sandstorm"One of the operatives with the cacturne said. The cacturne made vision very bad.

Ash and then heard what sounded like a helicopter. "Is that a helicopter?" Ash said. Above the deck a black helicopter witha rocket X symbol on it let down a pair of ropes and deployed a pair of rocket X operatives who each send out a swampert.

"Hydropump on those growlithe" They said. The two swampert blasted all of the security growlithe. "Oh no our pokemon are all knocked out" One of the guards said. "Oh great now the security guards are out" Mr. Sall said.

When the security gaurds returned their pokemon the helicopter came down directly over the deck and 3 people stepped onto the deck. A feeling of horror ran down Ash's spine as he saw who it was. "No it can't be" He said.

"Prepare for trouble" "And Make it double" . May heard this and turned to the rocket X members. "Oh no that can't be them" May said. "To protect the world from devestation" "To unite all peoples within our nation" "To denounce the evils of truth and love" "To extend our reach to the stars above" "Jessie" "James" "Rocket X blast of at the speed of light" "Surrender now or prepare to fight" "Meowth that's right".

"Well well well Jessie look whose here" James said. "It looks like we meet again twirps" Jessie said. "I don't believe it after all this time you still want to steal pikachu" Ash said. "Ha, you little idiot you think we still care about your little pikachu" Meowth said. Jessie and James's uniforms were different than the operatives. The R's were red and the X's were gold.

"You see after the last team rocket collapsed we took a good look at ourselves" James said. "We caught ourselves some real pokemon and founded our own team rocket" Jessie said. "Besides we're not here for you" Meowth said.

"Oh no they want Dr. Marrs" Mr. Sall said. "Indeed, go Machamp" James said. "Alright Go NidoQueen" Jessie said. "They have a machamp and Nidoqueen!" Max said. Their pokemon came down onto the deck. Meowth came down behind them "I got this go and get the Dr." he said.

James threw out a smokeball causing a temporary smokescreen. When the smoke vanished Jessie and James as well as the two operatives with the swampert were gone. "Alrigh Nidoqueen use poisonsting and Machamp use dynamic punch" Meowth said.

May's Venusaur was hit with poison sting and Garchomp was hit with Dynamic punch. "Quick Garchomp use dragonclaw" Ash said. "Venusaur use bodyslam" May said. "Nidoqueen use doublekick, machamp use seismic toss" Meowth said.

Nidoqueen evaded venusaur and kicked him in the head. Machamp grabbed Garchomp as he came at him then jumped into the air and smashed Garchomp into the ground. "Wow Meowth is actually pretty good" May said. "Pikachu use quick attack on meowth" Ash said.

PIkachu ran at Meowth who dodged the attack then smashed Pikachu with iron tail. "Gotcha sucker" Meowth said. Pikachu tried again but Meowth kept doudgeing the attacks then used furry swipes on Pikachu. "Look i'm not the samelittle looser I was 5 years ago" Meowth said.

Meowth then used thunderbolt on pikachu. "You don't know how good that feels" Meowth said. Inside the ship Jessie and James were walking down the hallway with their operatives. A pair of security guards confronted them with two growlithe. "Growlithe use ember" The security guards said.

"Swampert use hydro pump" One of the operatives said. The first swampert blasted both growlithe with a jet of water and knocked them both out. "Retreat!" The second security shouted after they returned their growlithe.

Jessie and James reached Dr. Marrs's recreation room where they saw him and his assistants trying to pack up their research. "Dr. Marrs we meet at last" Jessie said. Dr. Marrs turned and was now terrified. "You!" He said. "That's right" James said. James went over and grabbed Dr. Marrs and threw him to the ground.

The two operatives put handcuffs on Dr. Marrs. James grabbed Dr. Marrs and pulled him up and held him in place. "Get the research quick" Jessie said. After a minut James was contacted by one of his operatives. " Sir we've got a problem, the security staff called for help. Our chopper saw a group of military units heading our way" The operative said.

"Get what research we can we're pulling out now" James said. Back on the main deck Mr. Sall's Charizard and Aggron both used megapunch on one of the cacturnes and houndooms knocking them out. "Nidoqueen use double edge , and machamp use dynamic punch" Meowth said.

"Venusaur use frenzy plant" May said. "Garchomp use dragon rush" Ash said. Venusaur's frenzy plant grabbed nidoqueen and slammed her into the deck. Garchomp and Machamp collided but Garchomp overpowered Machamp and knocked him back. "Pikachu use voltackle " Ash said.

Pikachu charged up then ran at Meowth. Meowth tried to avoid the attack but was hit and hurled back. "There's somthing I haven't missed" Meowth said. Jessie and James appeared above meowth. "Meowth get up we're leaving" Jessie said.

The two returned Nidoqueen and Machamp before boarding in their helicopter with meowth. In a matter of minutes all of the rocket X operatives had also retreated. Not long after Rocket X had retreated several other helicopters flew over the deck.

These helicopters were blue and black and had the insigia of team aqua on them. "You've got to be kidding me, team aqua" Ash said. "It's alright kid , team aqua isn't a criminal organization anymore. Team aqua is now a private military company working for the hoenn government" Mr. Sall said.

"They are?" Ash said. The helicopters let out teams of team aqua mercenaries. The aqua soldiers looked alot different than they use to. These team aqua members uniform were blue and black cameo. Each one was had a pair of pokeballs on their belt and an M4 colt commando on their backs.

One of the aqua soldiers approached Ash and the others. He was tall and muscular with blonde graying hair and brown eyes. There was a captain symbol on his uniform "Are you people alright?" He asked. "We're fine, My name is Jason Sall those people kidnapped one of my scientists" Mr. Sall said.

"I'm captian Felts i'm incharge of this team I need to know how many there were" Felts said. "There were 8 of them. Their leaders are named" May started. "Jessie and James, they were here and got away fantastic" Felts said. "Felts to Dravern do you still have that chopper?" He said to one of his pilots over a radio.

"Negative sir they lost us" Leitanant Dravern said. "Alright I need to have a word with the captain and the security cheif" Felts said. He and his soldiers walked off, "I can't believe they took Dr. Marrs" Max said.

"Max we should get your pokem to the center" May said. Her and Max walked off while Ash and Mr. Sall stayed on the main deck. " So what happens now?" Ash said. "Well I'm going to help Max get to his next gym then I'm going to see if I can help team aqua find Dr. Marrs" Mr. Sall said.

Elesewhere deep under the ocean was Rocket X's submarine. Inside James, Jessie, and Meowth were alone in a room with Dr. Marrs who was chained down to a chair. "Dr. Marrs your research on pokemon evolution is most interesting" James said. "I know what you want, you want me to help you force pokemon to evolve on demand" Dr. Marrs said.

"Do you realize what people would pay to have their pokemon evolve on demand" Meowth said. "Besides our scienstists are already scouring your stolen research" Jessie said. "That research is incomplete you'll never do it without me and I will never help you" Dr. Marrs said.

"Very well, looks like we'll just have to persuade you otherwise" James said. The three walked out and another man walked in. His rocket X uniform was slightly different then the others. The man was very tall and brutish looking. He was bald with blue eyes and several scars on his face.

"Good evening Dr. Marrs. My name is Vladimir, I was once part of the Sinnoh army until I was dishonorably discharged for prisoner torture" He said. Vlad took out a pokeball and sent out a gengar. "Gengar use hypnosis" Vlad said. Dr. Marrs was put to sleep, "good good, now use dream eater" Vlad said.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20: Pokemon Aura

Several days had passed since Dr. Marrs had been kidnapped by Rocket X. Ash and May were on their way to Mauville city so Ash could challenge the new gym leader. It was early in the morning and Ash was the only one awake.

Training his pokemon wasn't the only thing had been doing the last few years. Ever since his journey with lucario in the tree of beginning Ash had tried to learn more about aura. Without lucario's help he hadn't made much progress. Ash took a deep breath, "Come-on Ash you can do it just believe you can" He said.

Ash tok another deep breath and closed his eyes trying to find peace of mind. This wasn't easy for him though after Dr. Marrs had been kidnapped. After nearly 20 minutes he let out another deep breath and then found his inner-peace.

Ash had finally done it he could see the aura of the living things around him. He could see several pokemon around them through their aura. He could see the aura of a pack of poochyena and Mightyena. He also saw a few tailow flying above him.

Ash felt the aura of Pikachu and May. Ash felt wonderful feeling all of the life around him in such harmony. Suddenly he felt someone else's aura someone who had just appeared. "Who's there" Ash said. Suddenly whoever it was started to flee. Ash quickly got up and tried to find out who it was. But it was no use whoever it had been was out of sight.

Ash closed his eyes and tried to find them through their aura. He was in luck he found the person's aura and ran toward it. Ash followed the aura for several minutes until he came to a small pond in a grove surrounded by trees. "Hello, who are you?" Ash said.

Suddenly Ash felt the aura again before he was knocked onto his back by a sweeping kick. Standing on Ash holding one of his paws to his face was none other than a lucario. This lucario however was not like the one he saw at the tree of beginning , the one Riley or Maylene had. This lucario's color pattern was red and black instead of blue and black.

Ash started to feel something, it was the lucario's aura he was trying to speak to him somehow through aura. Altough it wasn't clear words he could tell what the lucario was trying to say. It was asking him why he was following him. Ash used his own aura to respond saying "I was following you because you were watching me. Why were you watching me?" Ash said.

The lucario sent another aura message saying he felt Ash's aura and went to see who he was. Ash used his aura to ask the lucario if he was wild or if he was a trainer's pokemon. The lucario's eyes widened and he used aura to say he belonged to no one.

The lucario sent another message to Ash. He said he had met few humans who can use aura like Ash. Ash responded saying he wanted to learn more about aura and asked lucario to battle with him. The lucario got up and stared at Ash for a few more moments before running off. "Wait!" Ash said.  
He tried to sense the lucario's aura but saw he was already far off. Ash could have gone after him but he was already far enough from the campsite. After a few minutes Ash was back at the camp where pikachu and May were both up. "There you are where'd you run off to?" May said.

"Sorry about that guys it's just, remember back when pikachu went missing in the tree of beginning and we met lucario who taught me about aura" Ash said. "Yeah" May said. "Well ever since then i've been trying to get down aura and this morning I finally did. I was able to sense the aura of all the living things around me" Ash said.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said sounding interested. "You did that's amazing" May said. "That's not all, I saw the aura of a lucario and went after him . After I finnaly caught up with him he tried to talk to me with aura" Ash said. "You mean you talked with him" May said. "It wasn't exactly talking more messages I interpreted" Ash said.

"Did you try and catch it?" May said. "I asked it if it wanted to battle but he ran off when I did" Ash said. "Well if we're lucky maybe we can find him again" May said. "Hey Ash if you can sense aura now can you try and sense ours" May said.

"I could try" Ash said. He closed his eyes and tried to put his mind at peace. After he did he sensed Pikachu's aura. Pikachu was feeling happy and amazed at his new ability. "Well pikachu you're feeling happy and are amazed by my ability to sense aura" Ash said. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said sounding astounded.

Ash closed his eyes again and began to feel May's aura. May was feeling passionate about her romantic life but at the same time timid about somthing else. It was clear somthing was bothering her. "May I can sense that something is bothing you, and it's about our relationship" Ash said.  
"Oh you saw that, well it's just my mom. I'm afraid she'll freak out that i'm with you instead of Drew. For the last 2 years she's been hounding me about Drew" May said. "Come on May it's your mom as long as she knows your happy i'm sure she'll be fine. Your are happy right?" Ash said.

May put her arms around Ash's shoulders then kissed him. "Ash of course i'm happy with you, can't you tell that from my aura" May said. "I think I did but I'm still a little new to this" Ash said. "Ash I think your right about my mom as long as she knows I'm happy I know she'll be fine" May said.

After Ash and May had packed up their camp they continued toward Mauville City. "So May who is the new leader of the Mauville City gym?" Ash said. "From what I head it's Watson's Niece but she's not an electric type trainer. Her name is Kelly and she uses grass types" May said.

"Grass types, well I should be good with the pokemon I have with me for a grass type gym" Ash said. It took them almost the entire day but the two finally reached Mauville City and were now at the pokemon center's overnight rooms. May and Pikachu were already asleep but Ash was still up trying to feel the aura around them.

Ash had finnaly been able to use aura that day but despite that he was more concerned about something else. Finding and catching the lucario he had met.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21: The Mauville gym

The next morning inside the pokemon center Ash and May were eating breakfast. "If the new gym leader is a grass type trainer then I should definitely use garchomp" Ash said. "Who else will you use. Most of the other pokemon you have are water types and their weak against grass types" may said. "True , but the thing is if I only pit my pokemon against what they are strong against they won't be able to grow as much as if they faced a real challenge" Ash said.

"That's not a bad idea" May said. "Hey Ash I had an idea , if you can read aura why not read the new gym leaders aura to try and get some insight on her" May said. "That's a good idea thanks May" Ash said.

After finishing breakfast the two went down to the new gym. The inside was grassy with many small trees and even an artificial pond. Ash and May saw a few young trainers using grass type pokemon like Treeco or shroomish. Ash came up to a young girl and boy trainers and asked them where the gym leader was.

"Lilly, she's by the second pond" The girl said. Ash and May walked back to the second pond and saw a young woman perhaps 18 or 19 years old. She had long blueish hair with green eyes. She was wearing a green dress that was just as green as the grass.

Lilly was with two young trainers overseeing their battle. "Roselia use magic leaf" One of the trainers said. "Treeco dodge and use pound" The second trainer said. A roselia launched two colorful leaves at treeco. The treeco dodged the leaves then pounded roselia with his tail.

"Excellent work Cole" Lilly said. Lilly looked up and saw Ash "I haven't seen you around here you must be a challenger" She said. "Yeah my name is Ash" he said. "Who's your friend is she another challenger?" Lilly asked. "No I'm just here to support him" May said.

"Well my pokemon are ready if yours are" Lilly said. After a few minutes they stood on opposite ends of the grassy battlefield. "Alright the battle will be three on three. Only you will be allowed to change pokemon" Lilly said.

"Alright go roselia" She said. "Ok go squirtle" Ash said. "Squirtle!"Squirtle said confiently as he put his shades on. "A squirtle? You're picking a water type?" Lilly said. "If I don't challenge my pokemon they won't get stronger" Ash said. "Squirtle!" Squirtle said sounding like he was agreeing with Ash.

"Alright fair enough" Lilly said. Ash closed his eyes for a moment then took a deep breath. He could suddenly see Lilly's aura. Her aura was of bold nature which ment she had to be very confident and wouldn't be a a cautious gym leader. "Roselia use magic leaf" Lilly said.

"Squirtle use withdraw" Ash said. Squirtle got onto his shell and the two leaves bounded off his shell. "Roselia use toxic spike" Lilly said. Roselia launched spikes all over the ground around squirtle. When he came out of his shell he accidentally stepped on one then fell backwards onto some more.

"Alright roselia use petaldance" Lilly said. Roselia unleashed dozens of pink rosepetals that impacted squirtle sending him up into the air. "Squirtle!" Ash said. "Oh no" May said. "Quick withdrawl" Ash said. Squirtle got back into his shell as he landed on the ground. "Squirtle use skullbash!" Ash said.

Now on the ground squirtle launched himself and bashed into roselia sending him flying back. "Well played Ash but it's time for me to finnish this up roselia use grass whistle" Lilly said. Roselia played a sweet sound that put squirtle to sleep. "Now use solarbeam" Lilly said. "Solarbeam!" May said. Roselia started to gather up solar energy.

"Squirtle you gotta wake up now!" Ash shouted but was no use."Pika pika!" Pikachu shouted also trying to wake up squirtle. Ash then did something else, he tried to contact squirtle with aura like the lucario did with him. Ash sent a message to squirtle that he had to wake up. Squirtle's eyes shot open but it was too late.

The solarbeam impacted squirtle sending him flying back. "Squirtle!" Ash said. "That was a direct hit!" May said. "Nice try Ash but a water type just wasn't a good idea" Lilly said. "Squirtle can you get up?" Ash said. "PIkachu!" Pikachu said trying to encourage his friend. Squirtle grunted then slowly got up and put his shades back on shouting "Squirtle!".

"That's one tough squirtle if he endured a direct solarbeam. Let's see if he can endure another , roselia solarbeam again" Lilly said. "Squirtle dodge and use icebeam!" Ash said. Squirtle jumped into his shell and rolled out of the way. Inside his shell he moved over the few spikes still on the ground. Once he was clear he unleashed icebeam on roselia knocking him out.

"Roseleia is unable to battle" The ref said. "What, well thanks anyway roselia" Lully said returning him. "Great job squirtle" Ash said. "That was amazing Ash keep it up" May said. "Squirtle you've done enough return and get some rest" Ash said returning squirtle.

"Alright go grovyle " Lilly said. "Go croconaw!" Ash said . "Croconaw!" Croconaw roared as he came out. "Another water type , I'll tell you one thing Ash you've got confidence" Lilly said. "Alright bulletseed" Lilly said. "Dodge and use icebeam" Ash said.

Croconaw avoided the bulletseed and launched icebeam. "Quick attack" Lilly said. Her grovyle avoided the icebeam then quickly moved up and bashed Croconaw. "Grovyle follow up with pound" Lilly said. "Quick Croconaw use superpower!" Ash said.

Croconaw and grovyle collided but croconaw overpowered grovyle and sent flying back. "Nice job Croconaw. "Pika chu!" Pikachu said excitedly. "Grovyle use agaility then leafblade" Lilly said. Grovyle ran toward Croconaw picking up speed and salshed him before he could dodge.

"Croconaw!" Ash said. Croconaw was on his knees and was holding his sides. "Ash see if you can help him with your aura!" May said. Ash turned and nodded at May then closed his eyes and used his aura to connect with croconaw trying to help his pokemon with some of his spirit and determination. Croconaw raised his head and got back onto his feet.

"Well Ash you can certaily motivate your pokemon" Lilly said. "Grovyle use leafblade again" Lilly said. Grovyle came at Croconaw with leafblade. "Croconaw use superpower and grab grovyle's arms" Ash said. Croconaw grabbed grovyle by the arms and hurled him back."Alright now use icefang!" Ash said.

Croconaw rushed at Grovyle and gave him an icecold bite knocking him out. "Grovyle is unable to battle" The ref said. "Grovyle return, get some rest" Lilly said. "Impressive Ash very impressive" Lilly said. "Croconaw you've done enough for this battle return" Ash said.

"Ash you May have knocked out two of my pokemon but this battle isn't over yet. I saved a very special pokemon for last. Go tropius!" Lilly said. "Garchomp your up!" Ash said as he threw the roared as he came out of his pokeball.

"A dragon type this won't be easy" Lilly said.  
"Tropius use air Slash" Lilly said. "Garchomp counter with dragon claw" Ash said. The two collided and Garchomp emerged the victory sending tropius back. "Tropius bodyslam!" Lilly said. Tropius ran then hurled itself at Garchomp.

"Dragon rush Garchomp!" Ash said. Garchomp again met tropius head on and again overpowered him. "Well this isn't working , tropius use solarbeam" Lilly said. Tropius gathered up sunlight. "Garchomp use hyperbeam!" Ash said.

Garchomp's hyperbeam and tropius's solarbeams colided but hyperbeam won and crashed into tropius knocking her out. "Tropius is unable to battle the winner is the challenger!" The ref said. "Tropius return, I can't ask anything else of you" Lilly said.

"Garchomp great job!" Ash said. Garchomp roared in victory before Ash returned him to his pokeball. "Well Ash I haven't been a gym leader that long, but you are certainly the best trainer i've ever seen" Lilly said.

Lilly took out a badge that was shaped like a magic leaf and handed it to Ash. "This is the new gym badge for Mauville city" Lilly said. "That's four badges your halfway there" May said. "Good luck on the rest of your journey Ash" Lilly said.

After a trip to the pokemon center Ash and May had set up camp just outside the city. "So May where's our next stop?" Ash said. "Well I've already got three ribbons and there is still plenty of time before the grand festival. I think we can head to another gym" May said.

"Thanks May" Ash said. "So Ash are you still going to try and find your special lucario" May said. "Yeah, I think if I try and track his specific aura I might finally be able to find him" Ash said. "What's so special about this lucario anyway?" May said.

"I'm not sure , I mean I've wanted a lucario for sometime but there is something about this lucario that's different than the others I've met" Ash said. "Do you feel like there is a bond between you two?" May said.

"Maybe, it's not like the bond between me and Pikachu" Ash said as he scratched the underside of pikachus chin. "It's hard to explain" Ash said. The sunset faded into night and May yawned. "We should probably set up the tents" Ash said.

"I'm too tired" May said. Ash laid down on a sleeping bag and May laid next to him. the two kissed before May rested her head on Ash's chest. PIkachu came up and rested on top of Ash's head.

Elsewhere deep under the ocean inside rocket X's submarine Vlad was still going at Dr. Marrs. "No more, please" Dr. Marrs said. "Gengar use hypnosis" Vlad said. Dr. Marrs went to sleep again. "Nightmare" Vlad said. Gengar's eyes glowed red and Dr. Marrs started screaming.

Vlad had been going at Dr. Marrs for days. Dr. Marrs was sweating like he had run a marathon. His eyes were bloodshot and his skin had gotten paler. "Genar use" Vlad started when James and Meowth walked in. "Vlad that's enough" James said. "What he hasn't agreed to help us yet" Vlad said.

"Look Vlad, we need doctor Marrs to complete our goals. We can't risk giving him brain trauma from sleep depravation" Meowth said. "Fine you're probably right" Vlad said as he returned his gengar. Two rocket X operatives came in and dragged Dr. Marrs out.

" Take him to a bunk room so he can get some sleep" James said. He and Meowth walked through the corridors of the submarine. "I thought for sure Vlad would have gotten him by now" Meowth said. "He's got more willpower than I thought he would" James said.

The two walked into the communications room of the ship. "I have another Idea" James said. "Get me on the line with field agent Galen" James said. "Yes sir" one of the rocket X crewmen said. Field agent Galen appeared on the view screen.

"Commander James, Commander Meowth you called" Galen said. "Galen we're having trouble getting Dr. Marrs to cooperate with us. I want you to find his immediate family and kidnap them" James said. "Yes sir" Agent Galen said.


	22. Chapter 22

CH 22: Field agent Galen

It was early in the morning the next day. Ash's eyes opened allowing him to see his pikachu and his girlfriend both still resting on him. Ash didn't want to disturb them so he put his head back down and was about to close his eyes when suddenly felt an aura message like the ones he did to communicate with the lucario.

Ash used his aura to feel the life of what was around him. He saw a few wurple and silcoon, some breloom and shroomish, and a lucario. "Lucario" Ash said. "May, Pikachu wake up" He said. May yawned and opened her eyes, Pikachu doing the same. "Ash what is it?" May said.

"I think the lucario is here and I think he sent me an aura message" Ash said. "What was it?" May asked. "I'm not sure but I think there is someone in trouble" Ash said. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's should as he and May quickly got up.

Ash felt the aura around them trying to find lucario. He found him but lucario began to move. "This way" Ash said. The two followed lucario for half a mile when they came across a small town near the coastline. "It's a town" Ash said. "It's Tarma village my family went on vacation here a long time ago" May said.

Tarma village was relativly small having a few dozen houses, a market, a pokemon center and 3 small hotels. "Wait is this the place where those tentacool surrounded you and your mom thought you were a" Ash started. "Maybe we should leave" May said.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu shouted. "What is it pikachu?" Ash said. He and May looked back at the town and saw a woman and child being dragged off by a group of people. "Those people are being kidnapped!" May said. Ash and May hurried down into the village and saw most of the town was being held hostage by two Rocket X operatives each with pistol in hand and a pair of houndoom out.

There were 3 other Rocket X operatives, one of them was holding a middle aged woman maybe 45 with deep red hair and green eyes. The second operative was holding a young boy who looked around Max's age. He had brownish hair and green eyes.

The last Rocket X operative was directing the others.  
His uniform was the same as Jessie and James and he didn't wear a hat. "Alright Mrs. Marrs you and your son are coming with us" The Rocket X officer said. "Hey let them go!" Ash shouted. The rocket X officer turned to him.

"Men remind them of your firearms" The officer said. The two rocket X operatives with the pistols started to turn when May let out her Beautifly. "String shot!" May said. Beautifly shot out the sticky silk and snatched the two guns out of the operatives' hands.

When the others saw the rocket X operatives didn't have guns a few ran off. "You little twerps have got some nerve. But you should know my name is Galen, field agent Galen. I've never failed a mission before and I won't start now" Galen said.

Galen took out a pair of pokeballs and let out two houndoom. "Houndoom use flamethrower" Galen said. "Pikachu dodge and use thunder" Ash said. "Beautifly dodge and use stun spore" May said.  
Their pokemon avoided the flames and then retaliated. Beutifly's stun spore paralyzed both houndoom and Pikachu unleashed thunder on them both. "Houndoom use flamecharge" Galen said.

Both houndoom recovered from being paralyzed then ran at Pikachu and Beautifly with great speed. The houndooms impacted Pikachu and beutifly before they could move. "Now use firefang" Galen said. The two houndoom came at Pikachu and Beutifly. "Pikachu use voltackle" Ash said.

"Beautifly use string shot then silverwind" May said. Pikachu charged up then met the first houndoom head on. Although both of their attacks were powered Pikachu was more powerful and knocked out the houndoom.

Beautifly's string shot hit the second houndoom in the legs making him trip up. Beautifly then used silver wind and hurled houndoom back. "Well you are good but those two were just standard issue Rocket X pokemon" Galen said as he returned them.

Galen took out two great balls and threw them releasing an absol and an exploud. "Exploud use hypervoice , Absol use nightslash" Galen said. "Dodge it" Ash said but it was to late. The two attacks hit Pikachu and Beautifly.

"Now use supersonic on Beautifly" Galen said. Exploud unleashed supersonic on Beautifly making her confused. "Alright Garchomp" Ash started. Absol used quick attack to snatch Ash's and May's pokeball satchels.

"Ash he's got out pokemon!" May said. "Let's see how long that pikachu of yours can fight" Galen said as absol handed him the satches. "Pikachu use quick attack on absol" Ash said. "Exploud use roar" Galen said. Exploud unleashed a roar that sent pikachu flying back before he could hit absol.

"Oh no Pikachu" Ash said. Pikachu got up and growled at exploud. "Exploud hyperbeam" Galen said. "PIkachu dodge and use voltackle" Ash said. Pikachu avoided the hyperbeam and ran at exploud as he charged up for voltackle.

"Absol use pyscho cut" Galen said. Absol's attack hit pikachu before he could get to exploud. "Pikacu!" Ash said. May was holding Beautifly who was still confused. "Beautifly please snap out of it Pikachu needs your help" May said.

PIkachu got up and was breathing deeply. "Put those two in the chopper i'm almost done here" Galen said. Ash used his aura and connected with Pikachu's aura. Ash gave Pikachu some of his Aura and Pikachu Ash was with him. Knowing this Pikachu felt velt revitalized. "Pikachu use fusion bolt" Ash said.  
"Absol use nightshade , Exploud use hyperbeam" Galen said. "Pikachu dodge" Ash said.

Pikachu dodged both attacks like a flash of lightning . "PIka CHu!" Pikachu shouted as he turned blue and unleashed a massive charge of electricity that impacted and knocked out the exploud.  
"Alright Pikachu " Ash said. "You think i'm going to play by your rules" Galen said as he returned exploud. Galen took out another pokeball and sent out a shiftry. "Shiftry use whirlwind" Galen said. Pikachu was swept back by the wind. "Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Your pikachu is too tired now put him down for good with giga impact" Galen said. Both Shiftry and absol came in. "Pikachu no!" Ash said. He broke out in a sprint to get Pikachu and managed to grab him. As he got up he saw absol and shiftry right infront of him. Ash closed his eyes and braced himself. "Ash , pikacu!" May shouted. Many of the people watching gasped.

They were about to hit when a powerful aurasphere hit the ground in front of them knocking both back. Ash opened his eyes and saw the red lucario standing in front of him. "Lucario!" Ash said. " A lucario? Well don't just sit there use giga impact on it" Galen said.

The shiftry and absol came at lucario but he jumped up avoiding their attack and used close combat on them both. "Where did this thing come from!" Galen shouted. Just then Ash and the others heard what sounded like a helicopter.

"Sir look!" One of the Rocket X operatives said. Above them 3 team aqua helicopters flew in. On board one of the helicopters were the few people who ran away. One of the helicopters flew in low and let down a team of aqua soldiers. Each of the aqua soldiers was armed with an M4 and two of them each sent out two crawdaught. "Crawdaught use scald" The soldiers said.

The crawdaught hit the houndooms knocking them out. Two of the rocket X operatives tried to pull out guns but they quickly dropped them when they saw the team aqua mercenaries assault rifles. Galen returned his pokemon "Retreat!" He shouted. The two Rocket X operatives who were holding the citizens hostage were already apprehended.

Lucario turned to Ash and looked at him for a moment then ran back into the wild. "Lucario wait!" Ash said. He tried to contact Lucario with aura but he was too far away.

Galen and the two with the Marrs family tried to run into the wild. A second team of aqua mercenaries ambushed them. Galen threw one of the mercenaries to the ground and made it into the wild. His operatives with Dr. Marrs's wife and son however, were caught.

The last team of aqua soldiers repelled down. One of them had a Lieutenant symbol on his collar and approached Ash. "Young man are you the one who stopped rocket X from leaving?" He said. "Yes sir" Ash said. "Well you are very brave, Anderson get over here" The officer said.

Another team aqua soldier came over to them. "Anderson is a pokemon vet and your pikachu looks like he's hurt" "He is he had to battle over 4 of their pokemon" Ash said. "Let me see him" Anderson said. Ash handed pikachu over to the soldier. Anderson looked at Pikachu for a moment. "He doesn't look too bad we'll just need to get him to the center" Anderson said.

"My Beautifly was hit with supersonic and is still confused" May said. She handed her Beautifly to Anderson. "Your Beautifly just needs some rest" Anderson said. While Anderson took Ash and May to the pokemon center the other aqua soldiers handcuffed the 4 rocket X operatives and put them on one of their helicopters.

A man wearing a black suit and tie walked over to Mrs. Marrs and her son. "Mrs. Marrs, my name is agent Smith I'm with the Hoenn Bureau of investigation" Smith said. Smith had thin brown hair and wore black shades. "These men they tried to take us because of my husband" Mrs. Marrs said.

"I'm afraid so, and I'm also afraid we still haven't made much progress on finding him" Smith said. "What!? when are you going to find my dad" Danny Marrs said. "As soon as we can son, but for your own safety I'm going to have to ask the both of you to come with me so you can be properly protected" Agent Smith said.

Inside the pokemon center Ash and May were waiting with Cpl Anderson. "What about our other pokemon Galen took them" May said. Another team aqua soldier walked into the center carrying their pokeball satchels. "I found these in town" He said. "Those are ours" Ash said. He took one of the pokeballs and let out the pokemon inside.

Squirtle came out "Squirtle" Squirtle said. "Yup their ours" Ash said. Later that night deep in the woods Field agent Galen contacted the Rocket X submarine base. "Galen to base" He said. "Field agent Galen this is commander Jessie was your mission a success?" "Not yet commander, the twerp with the pikachu that you always talked about showed up and so did team aqua" Galen said.

"So Marrs's family is in their hands" Jessie said. "If I get back up I should be able to intercept them and" Galen started. "No Galen we're risking any more operatives to take aqua head on. They're military units now with military training and hardware" Jessie said.

"But commander I can do this I just need the resources" Galen said. "No Galen return to base immediately" Jessie said. "But commander" Galen said. "Immediately Galen" Jessie said. Galen got up but didn't head for the pickup point , he headed deeper into the wild.


	23. Chapter 23

CH 23: The storm

Two night's had passed since Ash and May had the encounter with field agent Galen. They were heading to Lavaridge town for Ash's next gym battle but the main path had been blocked off because of a wild fire.

Ash and May decided to take an alternate rout to the cable-car station. Rout 121 was a longer rout that was near a small jungle but lead straight to the cable car station. "Rout 121 is so beautiful, it's ashamed we never got to see the jungle the first time we came to Lavaridge town" May said.

"True but remember we're taking this rout because of a wildfire" Ash said. "That's true" May said. It was very windy out with a slight breeze, "We still have a long ways to go before we reach the cable car station" Ash said. "Think we should rest for an hour or so" May said.

"I don't know May the weather looks like it's getting worse. There may even be a storm coming we should try and find some shelter " Ash said. "Where?" May asked. "I'm not sure but we shouldn't stop until we find somewhere safe" Ash said.

"That sounds like a good idea" May said. The two continued on through rout 121 , but the weather only got worse. The wind only got faster and more powerful as it began to rain. "You were right about the storm" May said.

As a burst of wind hit Ash it made him drop his bag. May picked it up just as a flash of lightning hit only a few yards in front of them. "Ahh!" May screamed. "Run find shelter, anything!" Ash shouted. The two started running as the storm only got worse.

Another lightningbolt hit the ground a few yards from Ash and May. This caused Ash and May to stumble backwards in different directions. When Ash got up the storm was so thick Ash could barley see what was in front of him. "May!" He screamed. There was no response "Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted.  
Despite the situation Ash was still able to call upon aura.

He searched through the area and found countless auras of numerous pokemon who were trying to find shelter. After a minute he found May's aura. He used his aura to send her a message "May listen to me it's too dangerous for us to try and meet up. Find shelter and we'll meet up again once the storm has passed" Ash said through his aura.

Ash could tell May didn't want to do this but she did. Ash heard another thunderbolt near him "Pikachu we're too exposed we need to go into the jungle, we'll be safer there" Ash said. He sprinted into the jungle and felt less rain as soon as he got under the first massive trees.

The jungle itself was thick in vegetation. Massive trees, vines hanging from them and many massive plants. Many of the jungle pokemon weren't in plain sight, they had taken shelter in holes and in the trees.

When Ash and Pikachu got deep enough into the jungle they came across a massive tree. The tree had to be several hundred feet tall and very wide. It wasn't quite as big as the tree of beginning but it was still massive.

Ash closed his eyes and sensed the aura around him. He could see the aura of countless pokemon such as tailow, and aipom who were taking shelter in the tree. "That tree looks like a good place to take shelter. Lets go pikachu" Ash said.

Elsewhere May had found a cave in a rockformation just off the main path. She had her pokemon out with her and was using beuitifly's silk and Blazikan's firespin to make a fire. "Well guys at least in here we'll be safe and dry" She said.

May opened up Ash's bag and took out some pokemon food to feed her pokemon when she noticed Ash's pokeballs were inside. "Ash left his pokemon in his bag, that means him and Pikachu are alone our there in the storm" May said.

May was very scared for Ash and Pikachu's lives now, almost as scared as when they were stuck in the sinking temple of the sea. May gave each of her pokemon some food and was about to take Ash's out so they could eat as well, when she saw a few wild pokemon in the corner of the cave approach her.

There were a few seedot , nuzleaf, shroomish,Treecko, and a Poochyena all drenched in rain water. "Oh are you little guys hungrey too?" May said. "Treecko" The treecko said. May's squirtle got up and pushed his food bowl in their direction saying "Squirtle" as Treecko came u and ate some .

May's other pokemon also shared their food with the wild pokemon. "That's kind of you guys" May said. May heard footsteps near the entrance of the cave. She turned to see a man perhaps in his 20's with blueish hair and dark skin wearing a pokemon ranger uniform. The pokemon ranger had two Poochyena in his arms and set them down.

"Alright that's all for now" he said. The pokemon ranger then saw May and her pokemon "Hey who are you?" He said. "I'm May, you're a pokemon ranger aren't you" May said. "Yes my name is Jason Draught. After I saw the storm coming in I came out here and gathered as many hurt wild pokemon as I could and brought them here" Jason said.

"Listen my boyfriend Ash and his pikachu are still out there. We got separated during the storm" May said. "I didn't see anyone else on the rout. He might have gone into the jungle, if he did then he should probably be safe for now" Jason said.

"Please we have to go out and find them" May said. "No the storm is only getting worse it's not safe even for a pokemon ranger" Jason said. "But Ash" May said. "Listen to me, when the storm clears up i'll go and find them" Jason said. May looked back at her pokemon "Ash please be ok" She said.  
PIkachu held on tight to Ash's shoulder as he climbed up the massive tree.

Ash had always been a good climber. In fact once two of his friends said he climbed like a primeape. Although the storm wasn't as harsh in the jungle , Ash knew he would be safer up in the massive tree.

After nearly a half hour of climbing Ash was near one of the massive branches with a clearing above it. A massive gust of wind hit Ash and Pikachu causing Ash's hat to fly off. Ash held on as tight as he could to the side of the tree. Pikachu tried to hold onto Ash but the wind was too great and he was blow off of his trainer. "Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Pikachu!" Ash screamed. He let go of the side and grabbed Pikachu by the back. Before Ash could fall far he grabbed one of the tree's vines. "It's alright I got you" Ash said. Ash noticed his hat had flown off. "Oh great not the hat again, we'll we can find it later" Ash said.

Ash and Pikachu continued climbing up the tree until they got to a clearing. Up that high the tree was much like the tree of begging. There were several areas to safety walk or even rest on. Ash walked further in and saw a few tailow and swablu eating some oran berries growing on the tree.  
Ash went over and picked a few then found a place to rest. He sat down around a bed of leaves growing on the tree. Pikachu came down from his shoulder to his lap and Ash gave him two of the oran berries.

While Pikachu ate them Ash closed his eyes and tried to search for May. He found her aura, she was safe in a cave off rout 121 with a pokemon ranger. "We'll she's safe that's good to know" Ash said. "Alright let's get some rest pikachu in the morning when the storm has passed we'll find her" He said.  
"Pika chu" Pikachu said before he drifted away into sleep. Ash laid down intot he leaves and closed his eyes. As Ash drifted into sleep he began feeling the aura of the living things around him. He saw the aura of a few treecko, some tailow and swablu, and a couple of wurmple.

There was however , another aura a human aura. This aura felt familiar but there was something off about it. Just before Ash could open his eyes to see who it was , they grabbed him by the neck. "Well look who I found" a familiar voice said. Ash opened his eyes to see it was none other than Field agent Galen.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24: Galen's revenge (please review)

"If it isn't the little twerp who made me fail at something for the first time in my life" Galen said. Ash couldn't believe Galen was in the jungle with him. Had Galen gotten lost because of the storm like he had.

All Ash knew was there was somthing off about Galen. His left eye was twitching , his uniform was torn up, wrinkled, and very dirty. Not to mention his very creepy looking smile. "After I failed I couldn't go back to my commanders, not while your still alive. When I kill you They'll be pleased with the best field agent again" Galen said before he started laughing.

PIkachu woke up and saw what was happening. "Pikachu!" He shouted before he shocked Galen with electricity. Galen got off Ash but unstead of crying out in pain he simply laughed a crazy laugh.  
Whe Galen stopped he took out two pokeballs and let out two houndoom. "Houndoom use flamethrower" Galen said. "PIkachu dodge it" Ash said. Pikachu easily avoided the flamethrower, too easily. It was then Ash realized Pikachu wasn't the target, he was. Ash jumped out of the way just in time.

Agent Galen started laughing again "Why did you move little boy" He said. "Pikachu use thunderbolt on them both" Ash said. "Pika CHu!" Pikachu shouted as he zapped both houndoom. "Houndoom use fireblast" Galen said. "Dodge it!" Ash said.

Pikachu managed to avoid one but the second one hit him. "Pikachu!" Ash said. "Hit him with firefang" Galen said. "Pikachu use quick attack" Ash said. Pikachu hit one of the two houndoom first but was bitten by the second's fire fang. "Pika" Pikachu said in pain.

Ash reached for his pokeball satchel when he remembered he left his pokemon in his bag. "Dam it, Pikachu quick use thunder" Ash said. Pikachu grit his teeth then unleashed a massive bolt of electricity on the houndoom biting him. The houndoom was knocked out, but Galen didn't return him to his pokeball.

This caught the attention of the second houndoom who looked back at Galen. "Don't just sit there use flamecharge" Galen said. Houndoom surrounded himself with fire then ran at Pikachu. "Double team" Ash said.

Pikachu quickly made copies of himself around houndoom. Houndoom didn't hit the real pikachu. "Pikachu use quick attack" Ash said. "Overheat" Galen said. With great speed the houndoom blasted pikachu with a powerful overheat. Agent Galen started laughing again. "Did the pikachu get burned" "I don't know I think you should go easy on the little guy" He said in another voice. "Shut up who asked you" he said back in his normal voice.

Galen's behavior made Ash even more scared. "Houndoom use flamecharge" Galen said. "Pikachu use fusion bolt" Ash said. Pikachu glowed blue with electricity then blasted the second houndoom with electricity knocking him out.

Galen started laughing again as he took out the two houndooms' pokeballs. Instead of returning them he simply tossed them off the edge of the tree as he continued to laught. "Bye bye" he said waving to Ash and Pikachu.

Galen threw out 3 more pokemon , his shiftry, his absol , and his exploud. "Razorleaf, psycho cut, and hypervoice" Galen said. "Pikachu double team" Ash said. Pikachu made copies of himself. The psycho cut and razorleaf hit the copies but the hypervoice hit Pikachu. "Pikachu!" Ash said.

"Oh Galen do go easy on the poor thing" Galen said in another voice. "I said but out this is my revenge" Galen said in his normal voice. "Shiftry use leaf tornado, Absol use flamethrower, exploud use hyperbeam" Galen said.

"Pikachu wait" Ash said. The 3 blasts were now right in front of him. "Dodge and use fusion bolt" Ash said. Pikachu jumped up with incredible speed at the last moment then glowed blue and unleashed fusion bolt on the exploud knocking him out.

Galen didn't return exploud either he simply continued laughing as he tossed the pokeball away. "We aren't done yet, we only want to end you" Galen said. He tossed another pokeball letting out a Hariyama. "Ok ok ok, use focus blast, flamethrower and leafstorm" Galen said.

"PIkachu run!" Ash said. PIkachu tried to get away but after all of the fighting he was getting worn down and was hit by all 3 blasts. "Pikachu!" Ash screamed. PIkachu coughed and struggled to get to his feet.

"Alright alright now finnish the job, perminatly" Galen said. All three of his pokemon turned to him looking confused. "DO what I say, end that Pikachu!" Galen shouted. "What!?" Ash said. Galen's pokemon hesitated "Do it now!" Galen shouted.

As Galen's pokemon prepared to attack Ash sprinted over , grabbed pikachu, then ran.  
"Come back , we only want to play with you" Galen said before laughing again. Ash ran as fast as he could across the tree's path when suddenly he saw a bullet hole hit the tree trunk side in front of him.  
As turned around and saw Agent Galen had a pistol out. "Please stop, please" Galen said.

Ash sprinted even faster as another bullet flew past him. Ash put Pikachu on his shoulder and climbed up even higher. He saw a few swellow flying above him and got an idea. Using aura he sent a message to the swellow asking them to help him.

The swellow saw Galen and flew at him pecking him. Galen tried to sho them away but they wouldn't let up. "He told you to leave us alone" Galen said in a strange voice. "get rid of them!" Galen screamed to his pokemon.

The absol, Hariyama, and Shiftry all used attacks in the air at the swellow. The swellow quickly flew away after the attacks nearly hit them. Depsite that , Ash and Pikachu managed to make it to another part of the tree. Ash continued to run when he reached an edge. Below him was a bed of vines, and below that was a dead fall to the ground below.

"Dead end" Ash said. Suddenly he heard Galen and his pokemon coming from behind him. Ash desperatly looked for a place to hide and saw one. It was a thick collection of leaves and vines. Ash hid in the bushel as Galen approached them. "Come out come out wherever you are" He said waving his gun.

Galen shot a round randomly then started laughing before he shot another. "We just want to play with you" Galen said in another voice. Galen fired another 2 shots and continued laughing. "Please come out, I promise I won't hurt you" He said in yet another voice.

Galen fired 3 more shots then reloaded. When Ash saw he was reloading he thought it a good time to try and make a break for it. Ash sprinted out from his hiding place and tried to get out of that part of the tree.

Just before he could make it the absol got in between him and the exit. Ash backed up "There you are" Galen said pointing his gun at Ash. Ash closed his eyes and embraced Pikachu.  
Just before Galen could pull the trigger he was hit with a machpunch which knocked him down and sent the gun flying back into the bed of vines. Ash heard this and opened his eyes to see it was lucario.

"Lucario!" Ash said. Lucario backed up and got inbetween Ash and the other 3 pokemon. Galen got back up and said, "Get him with flamethrower, leaf tornado, and forcepalm". Galen said. Lucario saw the 3 attacks coming and used detect.

Lucario then easily avoided the 3 attacks. Lucario launched three auraspheres each hitting their mark. "Hit him again" Galen said. His pokemon came at Lucario again , but Lucario used extreme speed to avoid their attacks then used close combat on Hariyama.

When Galen saw each of lucario's moves he saw how much Lucario used his feet. Galen then had an idea. "Absol use firefang and Shiftry use leafstorm, on the leg" Galen said. Lucario tried to dodge but Hariyama grabbed him by his left leg and threw him to the ground.

Absol and Shiftry both hit lucario's right leg. "Lucario!" Ash shouted. Lucario grunted in pain then responded by using focus blast on Hariyama knocking him back. Lucario landed back on the tree ground. His right leg was hurting but he could still fight.

"Ha ha ha ha, is his leg hurting I don't know is it?" Galen said in a new voice. "It is it is" he said in another new voice. "Use leafstorm, forcepalm, and icebeam, aim for the leg again" Galen said. Lucario used detect again and manadged to avoid the forcepalm and leafstorm but the icebeam hit Lucario's right leg.

" Quickly use flamethrower on his leg" Galen said. Lucario tried to move but his leg was frozen. The fire hit him and his right leg breaking the ice and inflicting great pain on him. Lucario fell to one knee. "Lucario!" Ash said.

Ash suddenly felt Lucario send an aura message to him. Lucario told him to take Pikachu and run. That he would hold them off so they could escape. Ash looked down at Pikachu who was still very hurt. For a breif moment thinking only of Pikachu he thought of running.

"No" Ash said. "Pikachu I'm sorry" he said putting Pikachu down in some leaves and vines. Ash sent another Aura message to Lucario saying he wouldn't leave him. Lucario gave a frustrated look at Ash. "I think it's time to finnesh them all off know" Galen said. "I agree" Galen said in another voice.  
"Finnesh them all off" Galen said. Ash sent an aura message to absol to Galen's pokemon asking them to stop. Galen's pokemon didn't respond, it was clear Rocket X must have trained their pokemon to be completely obedient.

Absol , Shiftry, and Hariyama all came at Lucario to attack him. Lucario tried to get up but his right leg was too hurt. Ash looked back at Lucario's leg and saw blood starting to come out as he tried to get up causing him to grunt in pain again.

Ash stepped inbetween Lucario and the 3 pokemon coming at him. Ash took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Lucario looked up at Ash and could feel Ash was summoning aura. Lucario gasped when he saw Ash actually form an Aura sphere between his hands.

Ash's eyes were still closed but he could still see the absol, Hariyama, and Shiftry through their aura. He waited until they were close enough then launched the aurasphere knocking them back. "What did he do?" Galen said.

"I don't know Ask Jim" Galen said in another voice. "I think he knows magic" Galen said in yet another voice. "Don't just sit there get them" Galen said. The three pokemon came at Ash and Lucario again. Ash closed his eyes and summoned another aura sphere keeping them back.

"Keep attacking keep attacking" Galen said. Absol, Hariyama, and Shiftry all came at Ash and Lucario one more time. Lucario extended his left paw to Ash who took it. The two combined their aura and created a massive aurasphere which knocked all three of the attacking pokemon back so far that they almost fell off the tree.

"You idiots, fine we'll do it, ok Jim, Pam, Daniel, Mike. Let's kill them!" Galen scream. "Ready!" He then said 4 times each in a different voice. Galen took out two large combat knives and ran at Ash laughing as he did it.

Ash and Lucario summoned another aurasphere and launched Galen back. Galen landed in the bed of vines and saw his gun. "Ha ha , there you are precious" Galen said as he moved through the vines toward his pistol.

Ash hurried over and saw what Galen was doing. Ash looked at the vines where the gun was resting. "Wait Galen stop!" Ash shouted. "I'm sorry kid I really am but I've never failed an assignment before and you made me start" Galen said as he climbed. "But don't worry I'll make sure your little Pikachu doesn't suffer" Galen said.

"No Galen wait you don't understand you'r going to" Ash started when Galen got to his gun. "Ha ha ha ha, we're going to kill you know" He said as he raised the gun. Just before he could fire the vines he was on snapped. Ash had seen the vines were too thin and tried to warn Galen.

Galen fell through the bed of vines, dropping his gun and then toward the ground hundreds of feet below. Ash saw Galen fall and heard his screams of terror get future away as he fell. Ash let out a relief breath. Although Ash was glad he and pikachu were safe but even he couldn't wish something like that on someone.

Even if they were trying to kill him. Ash turned back toward Lucario and Pikachu. He noticed Galen's pokemon get up. They started at him for a moment then each went off in another direction.  
Ash went back over and picked up Pikachu before looking at Lucario's leg. Lucario's leg was still bleeding with torn skin and perhaps even a fracture. "Lucario I need you to lay down" Ash said. Lucario did what he said and got onto his back.

During his 5 years of training at home cooking wasn't the only thing Brock taught Ash. Ash wished he had his bag. He had a few potions and antindotes in the bag. Ash still had a few oran berries in his pocket. He handed one to Lucario and another to pikachu who was also very hurt.

Ash looked around and saw one of Galen's dropped knives. Ash picked it up and cut off part of his tee shirt he was wearing under his shirt. He looked around and saw a few pecha berries growing on the side of the tree.

"Alright exactly what I was looking for" Ash said. He went over and picked a few then walked back to Lucario. Ash wrapped the cloth around Lucario's right leg and handed him two pecha berries. "Eat them they'll help fight off any infection" Ash said. Lucario took the pecha berries and ate them.

Lucario started to look like he was in less pain. Ash turned back to Pikachu who looked a little better too. "Pikachu feeling any better?" Ash said. "Pikachu" Pikachu said with a smile as he finished the oran berry.

Ash looked back out toward the jungle and saw the rain lightening up. "Well the storm is dying down and we should be safe for tonight let's get some sleep" Ash said. He gathered some more leaves and vines for Lucario and Pikachu to rest on.

Lucario looked at Ash and sent him an aura message saying "Thank you". "No thank you" Ash said with an aura message of his own.

Ash laid down next to them and easily fell asleep after the long and terrifying day. The next morning Jason and May were traversing through the jungle. "Ash!, Pikachu!" May shouted. Jason looked up and saw a few tailow flying above them. "There we go" Jason said. He tossed the capture mechanism into the air around the tailow.

He then took out his capture controller and twirled it around. "Capture Tailow" Jason said. When the process was complete the tailow flew down in front of Jason. "We need to find a young man, maybe 15 years old. He has a pikachu with him" Jason said.

The tailow nodded and flew off. "Alright with air support we should find them that much faster" Jason said. As May and Jason kept searching May saw something on the ground in front of her. "Is that" May said. She ran over and picked up Ash's hat.

"It's his hat" May said. She then saw a few yards in front of them a massive tree hundreds of feet tall. "Look at the size of that tree" May said. "That's a mother tree" Jason said. "A what?" May said. "A mother tree is the first tree grown that's acorns are what plant the other trees in a forest or jungle" Jason said.

"So this tree was the first one in this jungle" May said. "Yes it's probably hundreds it not thousands of years old" Jason said. The tailow were flying around the massive mother tree searching the upper levels and branches. One of the tailow saw on the upper level Ash and Lucario resting.

The three tailow flew back down to Jason and the one who saw Ash pointed his beak up at the tree. "Tailow" He said. "I think Ash is in the mother tree" Jason said. "Alright tailow thanks for the help" Jason said. The three tailow flew off as Jason began to scale the tree.

As a pokemon ranger he was trained to climb trees like this and when he reached the upper levels he tied a rope around part of the tree. "May climb up here" Jason said. May climbed up the rope up to the area Jason was on. " Alright let's split up and find him, but be careful we're very high up" Jason said.  
May carefully searched through the tree walkway. "Ash! Pikachu!" May said. Ash heard something that woke him up. He opened his eyes and looked around. "Pikachu did you hear that?" Ash said. Pikachu also woke up and looked around. "PIka pika" Pikachu said.

May continued searching through the three until she saw Ash and Pikachu below her on another area. "Ash!" She said. Lucario was still asleep while Ash looked at the cut up t shirt he put over his right leg. "I don't know how we're going to get Lucario down from this tree" Ash said.

"Maybe I can find someone like a pokemon ranger in the jungle" Ash said. He closed his eyes and began to feel the aura around him. He found someone , a very familiar aura that was very close. "May" Ash said. He opened his eyes and saw her right in front of him.

Before he could say anything She grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him. When she withdrew she continued to hold him tight. "Ash I was so worried about you and Pikachu" May said. "May It's good to see you're alright too" Ash said.

May turned to Pikachu who was also happy to see her. "Pika pika" Pikachu said. May then noticed Lucario behind Ash and Pikachu. "Lucario , what happened to his leg?" May said. "We were attacked by field agent Galen. He went insane trying to kill Pikachu and me. He probably would have gotten us if it weren't for Lucario" Ash said.

"Galen had 3 of his pokemon attack Lucario at once. That's what happened to his leg" Ash said. Lucario woke up and saw May "Oh Lucario you're up , this is May my girlfriend" Ash said. "Hello" May said. Lucario showed a faint smile "There you are" Jason said. He quickly came down to them.

"Ash if I presume" Jason said. "Yeah are you a pokemon ranger?" Ash said. "Yes my name is Jason Draught" He said. "He's the one who helped me find you" May said. "Woah! What happened to that Lucario?" Jason said rushing over to Lucario. "It's a long story" Ash said.

"Alright i'm going to call for an air lift to take him to a pokemon center" Jason said. After an hour a helicopter took the group to the pokemon center in Lavaridgetown. Ash and May were waiting inside while Ash told her and Jason what happened with Galen.

"He shot at you !" May said. "What happened to Galen?" Jason said. "He fell off the tree trying to get to his gun" Ash said. "Oh" May said. "Is there anychance he , might have survived?" Ash said.  
Jason didn't answer. Nurse Joy came out of the operating room with Pikachu in her arms. "I have very good news. Your Pikachu is fine and your Lucario will make a full recovery" She said. "Thanks but he's not actually my Lucario" Ash said.

Pikachu jumped from nurse Joy's arms onto Ash's shoulder. "Well my work here is done, I need to get back to the jungle and make sure there aren't any hurt pokemon" Jason said. After Jason left the pokemon center Ash and May were outside the center with Lucario.

"Well Lucario thank you again for saving Pikachu and Me, I guess this is goodbye" Ash said. Lucario smiled then shook his head. "What?" Ash said. Lucario reached down and took an empty pokeball off Ash's satchel.

"Ash does he want you to catch him" May said. Lucario tossed the pokeball to Ash and smiled again. "Alright you ready pikachu" Ash said. Pikachu put on his battleface and said "Pikachu" confidently.  
He jumped down from Ash's shoulder as Lucario got into his battlestance. "Pikachu use thunderbolt" Ash said. "PIka CHu!" Pikachu shouted as he shot a bolt of lightning at Lucario. Lucario used detect and avoided the attack. Lucario then used extreme speed to run at Pikachu and unleashed a furry of close combat.

"Pikachu dodge it" Ash said. With lightning speed Pikachu avoided every one of Lucario's strikes. "Pikachu use quick attack" Ash said. Pikachu came at Lucario , but Lucario was just as fast avoiding the quick attack.

"Wow they're both so fast" May said. Lucario concentrated then conjured up an aurasphere. "Pikachu use double team" Ash said. Pikachu made copies of himself but Lucario could see which was the real one with his aura sight.

Pikachu was hit by the aurasphere and knocked back. "How did he know which was the real pikachu?" May said. "His Aura sight, I should have thought of that" Ash said. Lucario ran at Pikachu preparing to use metal claw. "PIkachu use irontail to counter" Ash said.

PIkachu's tail turned metal and he bashed his tail against Lucario's tail. The confrontation was a draw but now Lucario was right where Ash wanted him. "Quick Pikachu use thunder!" Ash said. Pikachu unleashed thunder shocking Lucario.

"Perfect alright go pokeball" Ash said throwing an empty pokeball. The pokeball hit Lucario and he went inside. The pokeball shook and rattled flashing. "Come-on" Ash said. The pokeball opened up and Lucario came back out.

"Shoot almost had him" Ash said. "Pikachu use thunderbolt" Ash said. Lucario used detect again and avoided the thunderbolt. Lucario used extreme speed and rushed at Pikachu with forcepalm. "Dodge it" Ash said.

Pikachu avoided the attack but barley. Lucario used metal claw slashing pikachu and knocking him back. "PIkachu quick use thunder" Ash said. Pikachu unleashed thunder but Lucario avoided the attack and retaliated with an aurasphere.

The aurasphere hit Pikachu knocking him back again. "PIkachu!" Ash said. PIkachu quickly got up and faced Lucario. Lucario came at Pikachu again to use closebombat "PIkachu wait for it" Ash said.  
Lucario continued comeing until he was right in front of Pikachu. "Fusion bolt!" Ash said. Pikachu glowed blue and unleashed fusion bolt , stopping Lucario and making him falter. "Alright Pokeball go!" Ash said throwing the pokeball Lucario tossed to him.

The pokeball hit lucario and he went inside. Ash and Pikachu cautiously watched the pokeball shake and flash. "Come on" Ash said. The shaking and flashing stopped and the pokeball was still. "Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted excitedly.

"You did it!" May said. Ash picked up the pokeball and held it high. "Oh yeah, I caught a Lucario!" Ash shouted.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25: The Lavaridge Gym battle (please review)

Ash and May entered the Lavaridge gym . The gym hadn't changed much since they were last there. "Flannery are you there?" Ash said. "Ok Paige that's good" Flannery said. "Did you hear that?" May said.

The two walked into the battlefield and saw Flannery with a pair of young trainers both with a slugma. "Slugma use ember!" The girl trainer said. Her slugma unleashed a descent sized ember. "Keep it up slugma" Paige said.

The slugma continued to use ember for another minute before stopping. "Good that's an improvement" Flannery said. The boy trainer saw Ash and May walking in. "Hey Flannery look I think you have a challenger" he said.

Flannery turned and saw them. "Well well well, look whose back at my gym" Flannery said. "Ash , May good to see you both again" She said. "Flannery good to see you too" Ash said. "So here for another gym battle?" She asked.

"Yup, i'm going for another try at the Hoenn league" Ash said. "Alright this will be a good learning experience for my students" Flannery said. May and Flannery's students went to the side as Ash went to one end of the battlefield and Flannery the other.

A ref had also stepped onto the field. "The battle will be a two on two tag battle. First trainer knock out both of their opponent's pokemon will be the winner" the ref said. "Alright come on out torkoal and Mag" Flannery said. Her torkoal and Magcargo came out of their pokeballs ready to fight.  
"Pikachu you ready?" Ash said. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said confinently then jumped down from Ash's shoulder. "Now I chose you Lucario !" Ash said. Lucario came out of his pokeball and entered a battle stance.

"Mag use lavaplume, torkoal use fireblast" Flannery said. "Lucario use detect, Pikachu dodge" Ash said. Both his pokemon avoided the incoming attacks. "Pikachu use thunder, Lucario Aurasphere" Ash said. Pikachu unleashed a massive bolt of thunder on magcargo while Lucario gathered up aura and unleashed it on torkoal.

"Well you certainly haven't lost your touch Ash but i'm far from beaten. Torkoal, use smokescreen" Flannery said. Her torkoal covered the field in a thick smoke. "That won't work, Lucario use their aura to find them.

Lucario used Pikachu's arua to find him "Lucario" he said telling Pikachu to jump onto his shoulder. "Magcargo use Flame blast , Torkoal use flamethrower" Flannery said. Despite the smokescreen , Lucario saw both Magcargo and Torkoal through their aura and avoided their attacks with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"How did you do that?" Flannery said. "Wow that was amazing" one of Flannery's students said. When the smoke cleared Pikachu jumped down from Lucario's shoulder. Flannery smiled and said. "Magcargo climb onto torkoal's back" Flannery said.

Ash was confused on what she was doing. "Magcargo use lavaplume" Flannery said. "Quick dodge it!" Ash said. Both pikachu and Lucario narrowly avoided the attack. "Lucario use extreme speed then close combat" Ash said. Lucario sprinted at Magcargo and Torkoal preparing to unleash a furry of attacks.  
"Torkoal use protect" Flannery said. "Tor Koal!" Torkoal said as he put a barrier over himself and magcargo protecting them both from the closecombat. "What!" Ash said. "Mag use lava plume" Flannery said.

"Quick Lucario detect!" Ash said. Using detect Lucario narrowly avoided the lava plume.  
"Lucario get back, use extreme speed" Ash said. Lucario quickly sprinted back towards Ash. "wow that was brilliant of her" Ash said. "Come on Ash you can beat her!" May said.

Ash looked at Flannery's tactic , she was using Torkoal's protect to keep both himself and Magcargo safe. Ash the thought of a way to turn that against her. "PIkachu get onto Lucario's shoulder" Ash said. Pikachu jumped onto Lucario's shouler, "Good now Lucario use extreme speed" Ash said.

Lucario sprinted toward Flannery's pokemon. "Use flamethrower!" Flannery said. Both Magcargo and Torkoal unleashed flamethrower but Lucario evaded each one. "Prepare to use protect" Flannery said.  
Lucario was extremely close to his opponents. "Pikachu jump" Ash said. Pikachu jumped over Magcargo. "What is he doing?" Flannery said. "Lucario use forcepalm" Ash said.

"Torkoal use protect" Flannery said. A barrier came over both Torkoal and magcargo shielding them from the forcepalm.  
"Come on Ash you're really going to try that again" Flannery said. "Look again Flannery" Ash said. Flannery then saw in horror that Pikachu was standing ontop of Magcargo's shell inside the protect. "Wait no Torkoal end the protect!" FLannery said knowing her pokeon were trapped inside.

"Pikachu use fusionbolt!" Ash said. "Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he turned blue and unleashed a massive bolt of electricity that remained inside the barrior because of protect. The bolt of electricity knocked out magcargo. "That's the way Ash" May said. "Wow he used her own tactic against her" Flannery's other student said.

"Mag return, you did great . Well Ash i'm impressed" Flannery said. "Torkoal use lava plume!" Flannery said. "Dodge it!" Ash said. PIkachu and Lucario narrowly avoided the attack. "Lucario use aurasphere!" Ash said. Lucaro gathered up aura then unleashed it on Torkoal.

"Torkoal use iron defense" Flannery said. Torkoal got into his shell and shined with metal allowing him to absorb the blow. "PIkachu use iron tail on the top of his shell" Ash said. Pikachu ran at Torkoal and smashed the top of torkoal's shell knocking him onto his back.

"Torkoal no get up!" Flannery said. "Lucario use focus blast!" Ash said. "Lucario!" Lucario shouted as he sprinted over to torkoal and unleashed focus blast on Torkoals underbelly knocking him out. "Torkoal is unable to battle the winner is the challenger" the ref said.

"Yeah we did it!" Ash said. "Torkoal return, get some rest" Flannery said. "Lucario!" Lucario said proudly. "Pika!" Pikachu said. "I knew you had it" May said. Flannery walked over to Ash and his pokemon. "Well Ash you were good the last time we battled, but now I can say your an ace trainer. Here an updated Lavaridge badge" Flannery said handing a red badge shaped like a flame and a molten rock.

Before leaving Lavaridge town Ash and May wanted to go to the town hot springs behind the pokemon center. Many trainers liked to take a soothing rest in the hot water with their pokemon. Ash and May were resting against the side of the hot spring next to each other with their poke mon out.

"That was an amazing win Ash" May said. "Thanks May Lucario did great out there" Ash said. Lucario was in the very center of the spring with his eyes closed feeling the aura of those around him. Ash's croconaw and squirtle were splashing around at each other in the water.

"So May where is your next contest?" Ash said. "I think Fortree city" May said. "That's good , I can get my next Badge and you can get your next ribbon" Ash said. Ash had hi

s arm over May's should and she had her head against his shoulder.  
Pikachu was in the water enjoying the soothing water. "Pika" He said. Just then he saw another pokemon directly in front of him through the steam. It took a moment before Pikachu realized it was another pikachu.

"Pika!" he said. The other Pikachu came over and looked at Pikachu closely. "Pika" The other Pikachu said. "Another Pikachu , didn't expect that" Another voice said. Pikachu looked up and saw the other pikachu's trainer.

The trainer looked about Ash's age with short brown hair and brown eyes. "Pika" pikachu said. Ash heard Pikachu and looked over to see the other Pikachu and his trainer. "May look another Pikachu" Ash said.

The other trainer saw Ash and May, "Oh is this Pikachu yours" He said. "Yeah , you've got a pikachu too, I didn't know there were any Pikachu in Hoenn" Ash said. "There aren't I'm not from Hoenn and I'm guessing neither are you" The trainer said. "No my name's Ash i'm from Kanto" He said. "I'm May I'm from Hoenn" May said.

"So am I" The trainer said. "So what brings you to Hoenn?" The trainer asked. "I'm competing in the Hoenn league I just won the badge here" Ash said. "Cool , I'm here trying to catch rare pokemon so I can go back and win the Indigo league" The trainer said. "I competed in that once a few years ago" Ash said. "Me too but I didn't win. That's why I'm training, I already have a few updated badges and this time i'm going to win the Indigo league" The trainer said.

"Ha, that's ironic that's basicly the same story for me here" Ash said. "Well Ash looks like we found your double" May said. "I should get going, it was nice meeting you both" The trainer said. His pikachu jumped onto his should like Pikachu did with Ash. "He really is your double" May said.  
"Wait we never got your name" Ash said. "Oh right, you can call me Red".


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26: The festival of Champions (please review)

For several days Ash and May traveled back through Mauville city, across the channel, and were following rout 119 toward Fortree city. "So May what pokemon are you going to use in your next contest?" Ash said. "Blaziken and venusaur , still need to practice my routine though" May said.  
"I can help you with that" Ash said. "Thanks but let's wait until we get to the next town. I think Sealth village is close" May said. At noon the two reached Sealth village. The place was on a plateau like the Indigo plateau.

In fact Sealth village resembled the Indigo plateau greatly. It had a large stadium in the center with a few smaller arena's around it. Multiple resorts and condo houses with several pokemon centers and other buildings. "Wow this place is just like the indigo platue" Ash said.

"Yeah this is where they use to have the Hoenn league before it was moved to Ever grande city" May said. As Ash and May entered Sealth village they noticed there were a large number of people entering the village with them.

"Look at all these people, something big must be happening here" Ash said. When they reached the pokemon center Ash asked nurse Joy what was happening. "You didn't hear the festival of champions is being held here and is starting today" she said.

"The festival of Champions really" Ash said excitedly. The festival of champions was a special tournament that took place once a year where the champion from each region gathered to face each other.

"Wow I can't believe I forgot about that" Ash said. "May we have to see this" Ash said. "It does sound fun and we do still have some time before the contest in Fortree city" May said.

Ash got onto the transporter terminal to talk with professor Oak. "Ash good to see you again I can see your in Sealth village for the festival of champions I pressume" Oak said. "We are, but professor that's not all. I caught a Lucario" Ash said.

"Really a Lucario amazing!" Oak said. "Professor I also need you to swap out two of my pokemon" Ash said. "I think I know who you want, but who will you be sending me?"Oak asked. "I'll send you Garchomp and croconaw" Ash said.

He took out their pokeballs and put them in the transporter. After a minute two more reappeared. "So Ash who did you bring here?" May asked. "I'll show you outside their big guys" Ash said.  
They walked outside the pokemon center and Ash threw both pokeballs. The first one was Ash's Torterra. "Torterra" Torterra said. "Wow you have a torterra" May said. The second pokemon was none other than Ash's charizard.

May noticed Ash's charizard was even bigger than the last time she saw him. "Charizard we'll he's certainly gotten bigger" May said. Charizard turned to Ash and let out a breath of fire on him. "Gahh" Ash said as the fire hit him.

May laughed a little. "Comeon Charizard do we have to do this everytime" Ash said. Charizard smiled and hugged Ash. When Ash finished the Unova league and spent five years back at Pallot town Charizard moved from the Charicific Valley back to Oak's lab.

Periodically Ash and Charizard would fly back to the Charicific Valley and do some training with Liza and Charla. When Charizard put Ash down Torterra had come over to him "Torterra good to see you to" Ash said putting his arms around Torterra's large head.

Ash and May had checked into a small condo near a small hill with two condos next to it. Ash and May were outside training for May's next contest. Ash had Torterra and Charizard out while May had her venusaur and Blaziken out.

"Blazeakin use firespin then blazekick " May said. Blazeakin let out a spinning burst of fire them jumped through it with a firey kick toward Charizard. "Wow May that looked impressive" Ash said.  
"Thanks Ash" May said. Blaziken flew at Charizard with blazekick. Charizard grinned then grabbed Blaziken with his massive left paw. This caught Blaziken by complete suprise, his eyes widened and he looked at Charizard.

Charizard hurled Blaziken to the ground and roared in victory. "Well that's a problem" May said. "Blaziken are you ok?" May said. Blaziken raised his head and saw Charizard offer him a hand up.  
"Alright Venusaur let's try razor leaf and petal dance" May said. Venusaur let out a petaldance and razorleaf combination through the air making the pink petal's and razor leaves mix. "Wow May that looks amazing" Ash said.

Torterra growled then used bulldoze and easily charged through the leaves and petals. Venusaur's eyes widened as Torterra smashed into him and hurled venusaur back. "Venusar!" May said. She hurried over as he got up "Are you ok?" May asked him.

"Venusaur" Venusaur said nodding. "Sorry May I guess my pokemon can't help it. They're fighters" Ash said. "Ash it's ok, I know my pokemon will never be as battle strong as yours are but the more they train with your pokemon the more prepared for contest battles they will be" May said.

"Blaziken" Blaziken said confidently. "Venusaur" Venusaur also said confidently. "Alright but we're not gonna hold back" Ash said. Charizard and Venuasaur both smiled then growled. Venusaur and Blaziken did the same. "I wouldn't want you to" May said.

"Well well, look whose here" A familiar voice said. PIkachu looked over and saw who it was "Pikachu!" He said excitedly. Ash and May turned to see it was Liza and Charla. "Liza" Ash said. "Ash nice to see you, I was wondering why you and Charizard hadn't been coming to the Charicific Valley lately" Liza said.

"Ash who is she?" May said. "Oh yeah you haven't met her, May this is Liza she runs the Charicific Valley" Ash said. "Oh nice to meet you" May said. "May, Ash has told me alot about you" Liza said.  
Ash's charizard saw Charla and blushed a little Charla saw saw Ash's charizard and let out a growl telling him to come over. Ash's charizard came over behind Ash and May. "So Liza what are you doing here in Hoenn?" Ash said.

"I'm here for the festival of the champions. I've never missed the festival in my life" She said. May noticed Charla had something in her arms. It was a orange and red pokemon egg. "Hey Liza your charizard has an egg" May said. "Yeah she laid it a few months ago" Liza said.

Charizard was smiling until it occurred to him. His face turned red and he let out a growl to Charla. Charla smiling with her eyes closed and her face blushing respond to him with a conformation.  
Charizard staggered backwards then fainted. "Charizard are you ok what happened?" Ash said. Liza laughed a little, "Ash Charla didn't make this egg alone" Liza said. "Wait you mean that's my charizard's egg too" Ash said.

"Yup" Liza said. "Oh that's so cute, your charizard is going to be a dad" May said. "Wow I can't believe it" Ash said. "PIkachu!" Pikachu said excitedly. Pikachu jumped down to Charizard with Torterra next to him.

"Pika Pikachu" Pikashu said trying to wake Charizard up. "Torterra" Torterra said. "Pika Chu!" Pikachu said zapping Charizard with some electricity. Charizard woke up and then slowly got up.  
Later that night inside Ash and May's condo Charizard was staring at the floor with an unsure look on his face. "Ash look at Charizard" May said. Ash turned and saw him "Wow I think he's not as excited about the news as we were" Ash said. The two walked over to him "Charizard are you alright?" Ash said.

Charizard let out a quite growl. Ash used aura to try and connect with Charizard. He could feel Charizard's aura and could tell Charizard was scared, unsure of what he needed to do. He could even see some of Charizard's memories.

He saw him as a charmander alone after his parents were both caught by trainers. When he was caught then abandoned by Damion. "Oh I see Charizard's parents were both caught when he was really young and he doesn't know how to be parent" Ash said.

"Charizard it's going to be alright, I know I'm still just a teenager but do know parenting especially for pokemon will come naturally" Ash said. Charizard looked up and smiled a little before hugging Ash and May.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27: The best of the best (please review)

Ash , May, and Liza were inside the Sealth main stadium waiting for the festival of champions to begin. "Did you here Unova has a new champion" Liza said. "Yeah Alder retired as champion" Ash said.  
The stadium was filled to the max with spectators, some with small pokemon out like. "Pika Chu" Pikachu said excitedly. "Ashame are other pokemon can't see this" May said. "True but the stadium is filled up already I doubt they want huge pokemon like charizard or venusaur taking up all the room" Ash said.

"I guess" May said. Back at the condo's Ash and May had let out all of their pokemon outside the condos. Squirtle , Bulbasaur, Charizard, Torterra, and Lucario were sitting in a circle with May's pokemon and Charla. "Squirtle, squirtle" Squirtle said. Translated he said.

"So Charizard you're going to be a daddy". "I can't believe you're having kids before me" Bulbasaur said. "Bulbasaur you need a female to have an egg and you don't have one" Torterra said. "I thought I did with May's bulbasaur, then she evolved. Boy when women evolve they change" Bulbasaur said.  
"You could have evolved once but you turned it down if I remember" Charizard said. "And if I did I would have ended up like you when you evolved Charizard" Bulbasaur said. Charizard stopped talking. "Wait what happened when you evolved?" Venusaur said.

"Well I may have" Charizard started. "You should have seen him he was wild and crazy. He didn't listen to Ash at all even at the pokemon league. It's because of him we lost the Indigo league" Squirtle said.  
"You did what!" blaziken said as all of May's pokemon turned to Charizard."Yeah and that was after Ash saved his life" Bulbasaur said."Charla did you know about that?" Squirtle said. Charla was still holding her egg "Yes he confessed every little misdeed he did in his life. I actually found it kind of cute" Charla said.

"Well squirtle if I remember right you were once the leader of a group of squirtle criminals who held Ash and the others prisoner while Pikachu was dying!" Charizard said. Charla and all of May's pokemon turned to squirtle "You kept a dying Pikachu prisoner!" Wartorle said.

"Well I let Ash go and get him medicine"Squirtle said. "If I remember correct you threatened to kill Misty if Ash didn't return by sundown" Bulbasaur said. "What!?" Charla and all of May's pokemon said at once.

"Well Bulbasaur if I remember correct you, you , well there was that time that. Dam it Charizard what was somthing he did that was bad?" Squirtle said. "I can't think of anything" Charizard said. "Ha I have a clean slate" Bulbasaur said.

Lucario's eyes were closed as he felt the aura of the pokemon around him. Lucario opened his eyes and smiled. "I wouldn't say clean" Lucario said. "What , what are you talking about?" Bulbasaur said.  
"I read your aura , once at Oak's lab you convinced a few pokemon that oran berries were poisones so you could have them all" Lucario said. Squirtle, Torterra, and Charizard all broke out laughing.  
It was nine thirty exactly when the announcer came to the center of the stadium with a microphone. Above the stadium and inside were dozens of cameras broadcasting the festival around the world. "Good morning one and all , to the annual festival of the champions. This year held in lovely Sealth village" The announcer said.

"It is my honor and privilege to introduce the regional champions. From the Unova region, Alexandria!" The announcer pointed to the entrance on the northwest side as a woman perhaps in her late 30s walked in. She had long brown hair with blue eyes and wore a black dress.

"From the Sinnoh region, Cynthia!" The announcer pointed to the north eastern entrance as Cynthia entered the stadium. "From the Hoenn Reigion Steven" The announcer said as Steven walked in through the southeastern entrance. "Steven!" May said remembering when her and Ash first met Steven at Dewford.

"Steven is the champion of Hoenn, I knew he was good but I never would have guessed he was the champion" Ash said. "And finnaly the champion of the Kanto region Lance!" The Announcer said as Lance walked in through the southwestern entrance.

"And for a very special guest, Introducing the two best trainers in the world. Daniel and Serina Rian. Daniel and Serina walked into the stadium through the main entrance. Serina was Daniel's wife and was often seen as the only trainer who was at or near his skill level.

Serina was slightly shorter than Daniel. She had dark blue hair with brown eyes and slightly tan skin. Daniel was six feet tall with very dark brown almost black hair. He had eyes so light green they seemed brown.

The announcer handed off the microphone to Daniel. "Welcome one and All, to Sealth village for the festival of champions. I welcome all fans, and all champions. I have the pleasure to announce that these are the match-ups. Our first match-up will be Lance against Alexandria. Out second Match-up will be Cynthia vs Serina, and our third Match-up will be Steven vs myself" Daniel said.

"This is so exciting" Ash said. "Pika pika!" pikachu said. The first match ended with Lance beating Alexandria. The second Match-up began as Serina stood on one end of the arena and Cynthia on the other.  
13 years ago Cynthia had tried to become the world champion during the champion tournament. The champion tournament took place once a year. Hundreds of the worlds finniest trainers gathered to compete. In the first two rounds trainers had to compete against each other. In round three the remaining trainers had to face an elite four member from whatever region they were from.

If they beat the elite four trainer they faced another challenger in round 4 and another elite four trainer in round 5. At round 6 the remaining trainers had to beat the regional champion from their home just to continue. Any trainers that did faced each other before moving onto the world champion.

Cynthia had made it all the way to round seven beating the last champion of Sinnoh, but lost to Daniel who would then go on to beat the last world champion Sara Michelson. "This match will be a one on one match. Champions pick your pokemon" The ref said.

"Garchomp go!" Cynthia said. Her Garchomp came out and roared. "I choose you Charzion" Serina said. She sent out her only legendary level pokemon Charizon. Each pokemon had a legendary form.  
A legendary form was a form that surpassed a pokemon's final evolution and could only be reached through a level of training and companionship that had never been seen before Daniel. Daniel had 6 pokemon in legendary form, his wife had one. They were the only trainers with pokemon in legendary form.

Charizon was twice as big as even the largest charizard. He had black and red skin with a tail of blue fire not orange. "Wow Charizon , that's just the pokemon I hoped she'd use" Liza said. "Garchomp use dragon rush!" Cynthia said.

"Charizon use focus blast" Serina said. Her Charizon waited until Garchomp was close then unleashed focus blast sending Garchomp flying back into the wall. "Garchomp!" Cynthia said. Garchomp got up ready to fight. "Garchomp use outrage!" Cynthia said.

Garchomp unleashed a massive burst of outrage that impacted Charizon. Charizon looked as if he had taken absolutely no damage at all. "Quick drago meteor!" Cynthia said. Garchomp unleashed a massive draco meteor that flew up then burst into a dozen meteors that flew down at Charizon.

The draco meteor hit Charizon but again it had no effect. "That's one tough pokemon" May said. "Charizon use Overheat" Serina said. Charizon opened his mouth and unleashed a torrent of blue fire bigger than any Ash had ever seen before. "Dodge it!" Cynthia said.

Even if Garchomp had been the fastest pokemon in the world he wouldn't have avoided the attack. When the blue overhead hit garchomp it sent him halfway through the wall. "Garchomp!" Cynthia said.  
Garchomp fell to the ground unconsiuous. "Garchomp is unable to battle" The ref said. "Garchomp return" Cynthia said. "Charizon well done return" Serina said. "That was incredible, Cynthia is the best trainer in all of Sinnoh and it Serina less than a minute to knock out her garchomp" Ash said.

"The winner of this match is Serina" The announcer said. After twenty minutes Steven was facing off against Daniel. "This match will be a three on three match done in the same manner of the world champion match" The announcer said.

This style of battling measured the skill of not one of a trainers pokemon but all of them. Each trainer could use a pokemon only once and the person who one the most out of 3 battles was the winner.  
"Daniel I did extra training for the festival, but facing you. I think I'll need more time to train" Steven said. "I'm always ready for a battle Steven" Daniel said. "Of course you are the world champion after all" Steven said.

Steven took out a pokeball and sent out his Cradily. Cradily raised his head and readied himself for battle. "Your up Parasuchus" Daniel said. Parasuchus came out and roared as took the field.  
Parasuchus was the legendary form of Feraligator. He was twice the size of a normal feraligatr with teeth that stuck out of the mouth even when it was closed. Parasuchus had light brown and tan skin with blue back spikes like feraligatr's but bigger.

"Cradily use ingrain" Steven said. Cradily dug his roots deep under ground and began collecting nutrients. "Excellent now use confuse Ray" Steven said. Cradily's eyes glowed and he unleashed confuse ray on Parasuchus.

Parasuchus staggered backwards trying to stay on his feet. " Cradily use energy ball" Steven said. Cradily unleashed a massive energy ball at Parasuchus. The energyball hit Parasuchus and he staggered backwards. "Nice shot Cradily that was a direct hit" Steven said.

Parasuchus shook his head and then growled looking as if the attack did nothing. "Cradily another energyball" Steven said. "Parasuchus use dragon claw" Daniel said. Parasuchus hit the energyball with a dragonclaw destroying the attack.

"Quick use solarbeam" Steven said. "Parasuchus use giga jaws"Daniel said. With the sun shining bright Cradily was able to unleash solarbeam as Parasuchus charged at him. The solarbeam impacted Parasuchus.

Daniel had trained Parasuchus so well that the grass type attack had no effect on him. Parasuchus reached Cradily and snatched him in his jaws. "Cradily!" Steven said. Parasuchus ripped Cradily out of the ground then hurled him back onto the ground. When Cradily hit the ground he was knocked out and Parasuchus roared in victory.

"Cradily is unable to battle" The ref said. "Cradily return, you did great" Steven said as he returned Cradily. "Parasuchus return , magnificent work" Daniel said. "Daniel's pokemon are like nothing I've ever seen before. Those attacks should have been super effective on a water type like Parasuchus, but they did nothing" May said.

"I can't imagine how much training he and his pokemon must have done" Ash said. "Pika Pika" Pikachu said. "Your Pokemon are as impressive as ever Daniel" Steven said. "Thanks Steven, your are in good shape themselves" Daniel said.

"You've only seen one Daniel; Here's my next little champ" Steven said throwing out his second pokeball. Steven's Aggron came out and roared before the audience. "Your Aggron, well I have just the pokemon for him" Daniel said.

Daniel threw another pokeball out and releashed his Arrogon. Arrogon was the legendary form of Aggron. Arrogon was nearly three times the size of Aggron. He had four massive arms and a spikes back. Arrogon's colors were not the same as Aggron. Arrogon had a platinum colored chest with a more dark titanium colored head and back.

Arrogon roared so loud that it made many in the crowd's teeth rattle. " Arrogon, well you certainly know how to make a man feel inferior" Steven joked. "That wasn't exactly my intention" Daniel said.  
"Aggron use fireblast" Steven said. " Arrogon, use seismic toss" Daniel said. Arrogon ran at Aggron through the fireblast and grabbed Aggron with all four of his arms. Arrogon jumped up over 50 feet into the air then came down with Aggron beneith him.

When the dust cleared Arrogon stood over unconsious Aggron. "Aggron!" Steven shouted. "Aggron is unable to battle , the winner is Arrogon and Daniel" The announcer said. Both Steven and Daniel returned their pokemon then walked up to shake hands.

"You're a great trainer Steven I can see how you became the best trainer in Hoenn" Daniel said. "Thanks Daniel that means allot coming from you" Steven said. At noon the festival had officially ended.

Daniel and Serina had left Sealth Village as well as the other champions. While many of the spectators left with them, Ash and May decided to spend one more night there and do some training for May's next contest.

Liza and Charla also stayed behind to help May. Outside the condos Ash's Charizard, his Torterra, and Charla were both standing in front of May's Blaziken. "Charla use flamethrower" Liza said. "Charizard you use flamethrower too, and Torterra use energy ball" Ash said.

All three pokemon launched their attacks at Blazikan. "Blazikan dodge them" May said. Blazikan avoided each attack with great speed. "Nice dodging Blaziken" Ash said. "Thanks for the help guys by the time we get to Fortree city no one will be able to touch Blaziken" May said.

After a few more hours of training it was late at night and Liza had gone back to her condo. Ash and May were inside their condo with all of their pokemon returned to their pokeballs, except Pikachu. Ash was lying on the with Pikachu sleeping on top of the couch above him. May was laying beside Ash with her head on his chest.

"May it's pretty late I think we should get some sleep" Ash said. "I'm to tired to get up, we did too much training with our pokemon today" May said. She gave Ash a short kiss before she rested her head back on his chest and fell asleep. Ash couldn't get up without waking her so he simply closed his eyes and drifted away into the night.


	28. Chapter 28

CH 28: Fortree city Pokemon Contest ( please review)

Ash and May had left Sealth village the next morning and said their goodbyes to Liza and Charla. Ash also promised that he would let Charizard go back with Charla to the Charicific Valley when their egg was close to hatching.

If Ash and May had walked to Fotree city it might have taken them a few days to get there from Sealth village. However, they didn't walk. Charizard flew high above the ground with Ash and May on his back. "This is so much fun, I can't believe i've never tried this before" May said.

May was sitting behind Ash and had her arms around his chest. Occasionally they would see a tailow or swablu flying beside them. Flying on Charizard it only took them a single day to reach Fortree city.  
When they reached the city Ash saw it hadn't changed much since they were last there. There were a few dozen houses and small buildings built into the trees. By the time they reached fortree city it was sunset. May and Ash looked over the horizon as the sun went down.

"It looks so beautiful" May said. "Charizard let's find a place to land" Ash said. "Wait not yet, let's just enjoy this moment" May said. "Charizard keep us up here" Ash said. May leaned forward and kissed Ash on the side of his cheek.

Charizard turned his head back and saw this. He smiled then doze into a deep dive toward the ground. A rush of adrenaline hit both Ash and May as charizard came close to the tree tops then angled his wings to shoot up toward the sky.

When he was high enough Charizard did two barrel rolls before he flew smoothly again. Charizard had flown like this with Ash before, but May and Pikachu had been holding on for dear life by the time charizard smoothed out.

"Well that was , exciting" May said. "Pikachu" Pikachu said. Both Ash and May laughed a little before they turned back to the sunset. "This view is amazing" May said. "Back in in the Charicific Valley Charizard and I saw the sunset like this a few times " Ash said.

After another 20 minutes Ash and May entered the pokemon center so May could sign up for the pokemon contest. "Well May good luck in the contest" Nurse Joy said. She handed back May's pokedex. "Oh I almost forgot, since you are competeing in the contest you get your own private house here in Fortree city. You and your husband should find it quite comfortable" Nurse Joy said.

Both Ash and May's faces turned red after hearing what nurse Joy said. "What we're fifteen , he's just my boyfriend" May said. "Oh sorry my mistake" nurse Joy said. She handed May a key to their tree house. They took a set up stairs up to the walkways across the trees that connected the treehouses to each other.

Ash and May's was a small tree house with a 413 on the door. The inside of the house looked like a hotel room. It consisted of a bathroom, a single dresser with a small TV placed on top. There was a window on the other side with a air conditioner beside it.

In the center of the room stood a queen sized bed. "One bed?" Ash said. "She didn't even change our room when I told her she weren't married" May said. "I can't believe she actually thought that. I mean look at us, do we look like we're married" Ash said. "Well it's not like it can't go there" May said.  
Ash's face turned red and he said, "I meant because of our age" he said. May's face turned red as well. "Right that's what I meant to say" May said. Ash and PIkachu looked around the room. There wasn't a chair, or bench, or anywhere a second person could sleep.

"I guess I could try and sleep on the floor" Ash said. "Ash come on we can share a bed, it's not like we're gonna do it" May said. Later that night May was in her pajamas and was laying in the bed with a piece of paper in one hand and a pencil in the other. Pikachu was on the foot of the bed already asleep.

The bathroom door opened and Ash came out. He had just taken a shower and was finishing up drying his hair with a small towel. Ash was only wearing a pair of black work out shorts as he walked over to the bed. May tried not to make it obvious as she made a few glances of shirtless Ash, and his more mature muscle tone.

Ash got to the bed and laid down next to May. "What are you writing?" Ash said. "Just some last minute ideas for my routine" May said. "You know the contest isn't for another 3 days" Ash said. "Of course I know, that's why I'm coming up with them now. So i'll have time to practice them" May said. "That's a good idea May and I'll be there to help you get your routine down" Ash said.

May kissed Ash for a few moments before saying, "You're always there for me". After another 30 minutes Ash was already asleep. May yawned and then decided it was time for her to go to sleep as well. She put down her paper and pencil then rested her head on Ash's chest.

For the next few days May and Ash worked hard to perfect May's routine until he was convinced they had it nailed down. On the day of the contest Ash and Pikachu sat in the crowd as May took the stage. "You got this May!" Ash shouted. "PIka Pika!" Pikachu shouted with him.

"Our next contestant May will now begin her routine" The announcer said. "Blaziken , take the stage!" May said. She threw his pokeball and Blaziken spun in the air as he came out and landed right in front of May.

May took several Black balls and threw them into the air. "Blaziken use quick attack" May said. Blaziken hit one of the balls which then burst into smoke masking Blaziken as he hit the next one while looking like he simply appeared next to each one. "Incredible" Mr. Sato said. "Blaziken use firespin " May said.  
Blaziken unleashed firespin which drew in the smoke from the black balls making what looked like a tornado with red stripes. "How creative" Wallace said. "Now Blaziken use sky uppercut" May said. Blaziken jumped up through the firespin and out the top causing the fire to follow him and created a rain of sparkling embers that slowly floated down. "It's beutiful" Nurse Joy said.

"Yeah May that was even better then when we practiced it" Ash said. The crowd was in an uproar from May's performance. The judges gave her a twenty nine point 4 out of thirty which almost guaranteed her into the next round.

May and 7 others made it to round two. May easily beat her opponent in round. However, her round three opponent wasn't quite as easy. Despite how challenging her opponent in round 3 was , May still made it to the final round.

She was facing off against a young woman, perhaps 23 years old with light red hair and blue eyes. The woman was wearing a yellow and red shirt with a yellow skirt. "The final round is about to begin with May vs Eliza for the Fortree ribbon" The announcer said.

"Venusaur go!" May said. "Roserade take the stage" Eliza said. "Roserade use magic leaf" Eliza said. " Venusaur use vine whip to stop them" May said. Venusaur used his numerous vines to whip the leaves before they hit him. This caused Eliza to lose some points.

"Well played May, but I'm far from beaten" Eliza said. "Roserade use sweet scent" Eliza said. Roserade opened her rose petals and a very sweet auroma filled the air. When Venusaur smelled this her faced turned slightly pink and she walked forward toward roserade. "Venasaur stop it's a trap!" May said.

Venasaur didn't stop and this caused May to lose some points. "Now use poison jab" Eliza said. Roserade jumped up and spun in the air before jabbing Venasaur 3 times. This caused May's points to go down even more.  
May thought for a moment then had an idea. "Venasaur wait don't do anything" May said. Venasaur turned to her confused. "I'm not sure what May is trying to do but Eliza is taking advantage of it" The announcer said. "Roserade use venoshock" Eliza said.

Roserade came at venasaur ready to strike. "Venasaur use sweet scent!" May said. Just before roserade could hit venasaur she opened up the large petal on her back and let out similair auroma as roserade.  
Roserade's face turned pink and she stopped the attack. "That'a is May!" Ash shouted. "Incredible May used her own opponents tactic against her" The announcer said. Eliza's points dropped when this happened. "Venasaur now use razor leaf" May said.

Venasaur unleashed a furry of sharp leaves that hit roserade and lowered Eliza's points. Roserade snapped out of the trance sweet sent put her in. "Alright roserade head straight at Venasaur" Eliza said. Roserade sprinted toward venasaur with great speed. "Venasaur use vine whip" May said.

"Dodge it" Elyza said. Roserade avoided the vines and continued toward venasaur. "Venasaur use razorleaf" May said. "Counter with petaldance" Eliza said. Roserade unleashed a furry of pink petals that hit venasaur's razorleaf and stopped it dead in it's tracks. This caused May to loose some points. "Roserade use sleepower!" Eliza shouted.  
Roserade opene dup her rose petals again and a purple power flew into vensaur's eyes putting her to sleep. When Venasaur went to sleep May lost even more points. "Now use giga impact" Eliza said.

"Vensaur no wake up!" May shouted. Roserade back up then charged forward and hit vensaur with giga impact. May was now only a few points from loosing the match there. "May don't give up!" Ash shouted.  
"Venasaur get, up we can do this" May said. Vensaur opened her eyes and got up to face roserade. "Well May I admire your spirit, but I came here to win and I plan on doing so. Now Roserade use poison jab" Eliza said. "Venasaur use vinewhip go low!" May shouted. Venasaur unleashed her vines low on the ground and managed to entangle several of them around roserade's legs.

"Roserade!" Eliza said. "Good now lift her up over you"May said. Venasaur lifted roserade off the ground and dangled her directly over herself. This caused Eliza to loose a few points. "Roserade quick use petaldance!" Eliza said. "Vensaur use sleep power!" May shouted. Venasaur unleashed her own sleep power and put roserade to sleep just as she started petal dance.

This caused to petals to harmlessly float down around vensaur. "Incredible" Wallace said at the sight. The combination of stopping petaldance and putting roserade to sleep made Eliza loose many points. "Now venasaur throw her to the ground" May said. Venasaur hurled roserade to the ground and as she hit Eliza lost a few more points.

"Now solarbeam" May said. Venasaur took in sunlight as she powered up for a massive strike. "No! Roserade get up now hurry!" Eliza shouted. Roserade opened her eyes in time only to see the solarbeam impact her.

Roserade was on her knees trying to catch her breath. Suddenly there was a buzzer sound indicating that time had run out. "Time is up let's take a look at our contestant's points" The announcer said.  
May's and Eliza's points were very close , but May's were slighlty higher. "The winner of the Fortree city contest is May" The annoucer said. "We did it!" May said. Venasaur came over to her and licked her across the head as she hugged her head.

Eliza came over and picked up her roserade. "It's alright roserade, there will be other contests" She said. May stood in the center of the stage as Wallace handed her a ribbon. The ribbon was shaped like a leaf with two green tassels attached.

Later that night after a trip to the pokemon center Ash and May had returned to their tree room. It was late at night and the two were already in bed with Pikachu at the foot of the bed. "Well that was a close one but I won" May said. "Yup you're just one ribbon away from the grand festival" Ash said.  
"Don't forget you have your gym battle tommarrow" May said. "Oh yeah, but don't worry I already know who i'm using" Ash said. A few minutes later Ash and May were both asleep. Miles away inside Rocket X's submarine Vlad was beating Dr. Marrs with the palm of his right hand.

He stopped for a moment and Dr. Marrs spit out a little blood. "How long are you going to keep this up Dr. Marrs?" Vlad said. Outside the room watching through a glass window were Jessie and James. "He's more impressive then I thought" Jessie said. "What will it take to break him?" James said.

"Hey guys, you're going to love me for this" Meowth said. The two turned to him "Why?" James said. Meowth put on a menicing smile then walked into the interrigation room . "Dr. Marrs I think you might want to reconsider helping us" Meowth said. "Why, I can do this all day" He said.

"Yeah but can your little sister" Meowth said as he turned on a tv monitor showing another room in the sub with Alaina Marrs. Tom Marrs's younger sister , tied to a chair with two rocket X operatives in the room. "Alaina!" Dr. Marrs shouted. "Tom, please these people are serious, don't do anything stupid" Alaina said. "His sister?" Jessie said. "Yeah after Galen failed in his mission I had some operatives do an extended family search. We found your little sister working at the Waterfall labs" Meowth said.  
"Now how about coaperating" Meowth said. Dr. Marrs looked at the monitor with his sister on it then turned back to Meowth. "Alright i'll do it" He said. "Well finnaly, let's get to work" Meowth said.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 29: The Fortree gym

The day following the Fortree city contest and May's victory, Ash and May were on their way to the Fortree city gym. The gym was where it had been before , near a massive peak and shaped like a massive temple. After ascending a massive set of stairs they reached the main entrance.

Inside the gym were a few young trainers each with a different flying type pokemon out. One of them a young girl saw May. "Hey didn't you win the contest yesterday?" She said. "Yes I did" May said. "Why is a coordinator at a gym?" another trainer asked.

"She's not here to face Winona I am" Ash said. "Oh, alright, but she's facing another trainer right now" The first girl said. She lead them to the upper battlefield on top of the gym. When they reached the top of the gym they saw Winona facing off against a familiar face.

"Skarmory use steel wing" Winona said. "Gliscor dodge and use firefang" Morrison said. Morrison's gliscor avoided Skarmory's attack and then flew at his side biting him with a firefang.  
"May it's Morrison" Ash said. "Skarmory use sand attack" Winona said. Skarmory grabbed some sand from the ground with his left talons and hurled it into Gliscor's eyes. "Skarmory use air slash!" Winona said.

"Quick gliscor dodge it!" Morrison said. Gliscore couldn't see where skarmory was coming from and was hit. "Skarmory use skydrop!" Winona said. "Gliscor use giga impact!" Morrison said. The two pokemon collided causing a whiff of dust from the ground to form around them.

When the dust cleared Gliscor was standing on top of unconscious Skarmory. "Skarmory is unable to battle, the winner is the challenger" The ref said. "Yeah we did it Gliscor!" Morrison said. Morrison was wearing a similar outfit as the last one he wore only this one was green and he had a few pieces of plastic armor on his arms and legs.

"Well congratulations Morrison, you've earned this updated badge" Winona said. She handed Morrison the badge. "Yeah one step closer to another chance at the Hoenn league!" Morrison shouted. He turned toward the exit and saw Ash. "Ash is that you?" Morrison said.

Morrison rushed over to Ash and May. "It is you! Hey what are you doing back in Hoenn?" Morrison said. "Morrison it's good to see you too. I came back for another chance at the Hoenn league" Ash said. "Well looks like great minds do think alike" Morrison said.

"So May I heard from trainers around here that you're making your way closer to the grand festival" Morrison said. "Thanks Morrison I have been trying really hard. By the way why are you wearing armor on your arms and legs?" May said. "Oh it's my new gimmick, I'm the samurai trainer. Every time I get a new badge I add an armor piece. So now that I have 5 badges I need a chestplate" Morrison said.  
"Well good luck in the Hoenn league Morrison" Ash said.

"You too but I promise you this time I'll be the one wining the Hoenn league" Morrison said. It was at this point Morrison saw May holding Ash's hand. "Wait why are you two holding, Hands! You two are dating! You got a girlfriend before me!" Morrison shouted.

"Well Morrison I know we use to make everything a competition but don't go" Ash started before Morrison sprinted off. "Got to get a girlfriend!" He shouted. "Well he hasn't changed much" May said.  
Winona came over to Ash and May and greeted them. "Ash , it's been some time hasn't it" she said. "Winona nice to see you to" Ash said. "I assume your here for another gym battle" Winona said. "That's right, but I guess your pokemon will need to go the center first" Ash said. "Actually no, when I faced Morrison it was one on one match. I still have 4 other pokemon" Winona said.

"Alright then lets get this match started" Ash said. Ash stood on one end of the battlefield with Winona on the other. The ref stood in the center of the sideline. "This match will be a 4 on four match. Whoever knocks out all of their opponent's pokemon first will be the winner. Only the challanger will be allowed to make substitutions" The ref said.

"Come on out Swellow" Winona said. "Your up Torterra" Ash said. Torterra came out of his pokeball and roared. "A grass and ground type?" Winona said. "Yup" Ash said. "Alright Ash if that's really what you want then you'll get it. Swellow use agility" Winona said.

"Torterra use withdraw" Ash said. Torterra took up some of the water in the air and raised his own defense status. "Swellow use arial ace" Winona said. "Torterra use withdraw" Ash said. Torterra took in more water and strengthened his defense even more. Winona's swellow came quickly at Torterra and hit him with Arial ace.

Torterra grunted as the super effective move hit him. He then pushed back using his sheer size, forcing Swellow away. "Impressive Ash, but it will take more than that to beat me" Winona said. "Use agility then Air slash" Winona said. Ash knew that her swellow would be far to fast to intercept or dodge which left him only one option.

"Torterra withdraw" Ash said. Torterra took in more water and boosted his defense as Swellow slashed across his back. "This won't work forever, those air attacks are super effective" Ash said to himself. "Ash you can't keep this up you need to move on the offensive" May said. "Pika!" Pikachu said determined. Ash nodded, "Alright torterra I have an idea just wait for my Que" Ash said.

Torterra growled at swellow and nodded. "Well your torerra is as determined as you are Ash. Swellow use agility then air slash" Winona said. "Torterra leaf storm!" Ash said. Torterra unleashed a hurricane of leaves that even Winona's swellow couldn't avoid. Swellow was engulfed in the leafstorm and cried out in pain.

"Swellow!" Winona said. "Great now use crunch!" Ash said. Torterra sprinted forward as fast as he could through the leafstorm and caught Swellow in his massive jaws. "Swellow!" Swellow shrieked as Torterra clamped his Jaws down on her.

When Torterra dropped Swellow to the ground she was knocked out. "Swellow is unable to battle!" The ref said. "Great job Torterra!" Ash shouted. "PIkachu!" Pikachu said excitedly. "Swellow return, nice try. I must say Ash you've only gotten more impressive. But I'm not beaten yet" Winona said taking out another pokeball.

"Go Skarmory!" Winona said. "Skarmory? Didn't she just battle" Ash said. "No that was my other Skarmory. I have more than one" Winona said. "Torterra still want to keep fighting?" Ash said. Torterra roared at Skarmory "I guess that's a yes" Ash said. "Skarmory use air cutter" Winona said.  
"Torterra use sandstorm!" Ash said. Torterra whipped up a sandstorm making visibility very limited. Skarmory couldn't see Torterra through the sandstorm and hit the ground. "Torterra use bulldoze!" Ash said. Torterra charged at Skarmory and stomped over him.

"Skarmory get up get back in the air!" Winona said. Skarmory got up and into the air. "Skarmory use defog" Winona said. Using her wings , Skarmory blew away the sandstorm making everything visible again. "Agility then air cutter!" Winona said. " Torterra use withdraw!"Ash said.

Torterra stood his ground and took in more water raising his defense. Skarmory hit Torterra repeatedly with air cutter and Torterra groaned in pain. "Torterra hold on" Ash said. Torterra grit his teeth and used his immense size to force Skarmory off him. "Skarmory finish him with steel wing!" Winona said.  
Skarmory's steel wing was slower than Skarmory's other attacks. Ash waited until Skarmory couldn't dodge. "Torterra use hyperbeam!" Ash said. Torterra opened his mouth and unleashed hyperbeam. His attack hit Skarmory and knocked her out. "Skarmory is unable to battle" The ref said.

"Alright Torterra" Ash said. "Skarmory return , you did your best" Winona said. "Alright torerra you've earned a rest" Ash said as he returned Torterra. "Well Ash I've your battling like nothing i've seen before" Winona said.

"Pelipper go" Winona said. "Charizard I chose you" Ash said. "Pelipper use water pulse" Winona said. "Charizard use fireblast" Ash said. Charizard unleashed a fireblast that overpowered the waterpulse and hit Pelipper. "Wow a fire move beat a water type move" May said.

"That's one powerful charizard. But I'm far from beaten, Pelipper use mist" Winona said. Pelipper filled the air with a thick mist making it very hard to see. "Now Pelipper use hydropump" Winona said. "Charizard look out!" Ash said. Charizard franticly looked around but didn't see Pelipper in time.

The hydro pump hit Charizard and almost knocked him on his back. "Charizard use your wings to clear the fog" Ash said. Charizard violently flapped his wings clearing the fog out only to see Pelipper right in front of him. "Perfect pelipper use watergun" Winona said. Pelipper hit Charizard with watergun.  
"Oh no that's another hit" May said. "Charizard stay strong , use overheat!" Ash said. Charizard grit his fangs then roared before unleashing an overheat that made everyone on the battlefield almost sweat. The blast immediately evaporated the watergun and continued toward Pelipper. "Pelipper dodge it" Winona said.

Pelipper tried to move but the overheat was to fast. Pelipper was hit and knocked out by overheat. "Pelipper is unable to battle" The ref said. "Pelipper return, you fought hard girl" Winona said.  
"Great work Charizard" Ash said. Charizard roared in victory. "Time for my final pokemon. Go Altaria" Winona said. Her Altaria came out and took to the air. "Alteria use Dragon pulse" Winona said. "Charizard use dragon rage" Ash said. Charizard and Alteria oppened their mouths and unleashed their attacks.

The two moves collided with Charizard's dragon rage overpowering dragon pulse and hitting Alteria knocking her to the ground. " Altaria!" Winona said. Altaria got up and back into the air. "Good work, now use fly" Winona said. Altaria flew up high into the air. "Charizard after her" Ash said.  
Charizard flew up into the sky toward Altaria. "Altaria full speed" Winona said. Altaria flew as fast as she could but Charizard was right behind her. Winona was amazed with Charizard's speed. "Altaria use sky attack" Winona said. "Charizard use dragonclaw" Ash said. Charizard lashed out with his glaws and collided with Altaria.

After the confrontation Altaria was knocked out and fell straight toward the ground. "Altaria!" Winona said. "She's going to crash!" May said. "Quick Charizard grab her!" Ash said. Charizard flew light lightning, grabbing Altaria in his arms before she hit he ground. Winona let out a relief breath.  
"That was too close, thank you Ash" She said. Charizard landed on the ground and handed Altaria to Winona. "Altaria return, get a nice rest" Winona said as she returned her pokemon.

"Ash you've become more amazing than any trainer i've faced before. You've certainly earned this new badge" Winona said taking out a silver colored badge that was shaped like a wing.  
"Thanks Winona. Charizard you did great out there, now get some rest" Ash said returning his charizard. After a trip to the pokemon center Ash and May were both riding on Charizard. "So where to next?" Ash said. "Well my next contest isn't for a while so we probably have time to go to Mossdeep city first" May said.

"Thanks but we should probably stop to rest in Lillycove city first" Ash said. "Good idea" May said. Charizard continued to fly south down route 120 as the sun began to set


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 30: Muddy water

Ash and May had stopped at the edge of route 120 when it became to dark to fly. They slept in the open with pikachu and Charizard out in case wild pokemon came toward them. Early the next morning Ash was up and had gone to a nearby stream.

Ash was in the water under a small waterfall. Ash was on his knees as the water splashed on his head from the small waterfall. Beside Ash was Lucario who was doing and aura exercise with him.

Ash and Lucario were both feeling the aura of all the living things around them. Doing these exercises with Lucario helped both of them get both physically stronger and gain a stronger affinity for feeling aura.

Lucario and Ash both got up for their next aura exersise. This one involved them conjuring an aura sphere back and forth between them. Ash and Lucario did this for ten minutes before they left the river. Ash dried himself off with a towel he brought. Lucario sent him an aura message saying that they were both getting better.

Ash responded with a message saying that he agreed. When they were both dry Ash returned lucario and headed back to the campsite. When he arrived he saw May and PIkachu were up. "Doing another little Aura session with Lucario" May said.

"It is helping me and Lucario get a better connection with our aura. Plus it's helped us both physically" Ash said. "I've noticed" May said blushing. Pikachu laughed a little when he saw Ash blush too. "According to the map we're now on rout 121 and there is a small town nearby on the Welton river a few miles to the northwest" May said.

"That's good we can stop there and get some more supplies" Ash said. Ash and May followed the map until they reached the town on the map. The town had a worn out sign in the front that said Welton town.

The town itself looked very dirty and not figuratively. The ground was covered in mud and dirt. There were no paved roads just old houses made of wood. Most of the people in the town looked very dirty as well.

Their cloths and skin had either dirt or mud coving them. The pokemon in the town were just as dirty. "What is with these people?" May said quietly. "I don't know , I think we should get to the pokemon center and leave" Ash said.

When they got to the pokemon center Ash and May asked asked nurse joy to look at their pokemon. "Your pokemon are fine" Nurse Joy said handing them their pokeballs back. Pikachu jumped from the counter to Ash's shoulder. "Nurse joy, pardon me for asking but Why is everything in this town so well" May started.

"Dirty" Joy said. "Yeah" Ash said. "Well you see it all happened a few years ago. You see our town is very secluded from other towns and cities. Our entire water supply came from the Welton river for as long as we could remember" Joy paused for a moment when another person came in and asked her to look at his Poochyena.

Whe nurse Joy came back out she resumed talking. "Sorry about that well anyway, a few years ago we don't know why but this section of the Welton river became muddy. As time went by it only got worse and worse. Because of it we have to ration our water supply very carefully" Joy said.

"Why not go to a cleaner section of the river?" Ash said. "We tried, but every time our boats try go down the river they are attacked by a group of mudkip and Marshtomp who have moved in" Nurse Joy said. "Well Mudkip and Marshtomp moving into a muddy section of the river makes sense" Ash said. "They clearly must have claimed the river as their territory and thus attack any trespassers" May said.

"Local trainers have tried to fight the mudkip and marshtomp but there are just to many of them. Every time we think we make any progress their ringleader just sends more our way" Nurse Joy said.

"Well maybe we could help" Ash said. "That's very kind of you , but these are very aggressive and violent pokemon. They destroy any boat that goes out into the river" nurse joy said. "I can't imagine how bad it must be to have to ration an entire town's water supply. Please let us help you" May said.

"Alright if you really want to a local named Allen Franton might take you out into the river" nurse Joy said. Ash walked over to the phone and contacted professor Oak. "Oh hello Ash if everything alright?" Oak asked. "For me yes , but professor I was wondering if you could send me Sceptile" Ash said.

"Of course just send me one of your other pokemon and I'll send you Sceptile" Oak said. Ash put Torterra's pokeball and sent him back to Oak. A few moments later Scepile's pokeball arrived in the transporter.

Ash picked up the pokeball and left the center with May. They asked around Welton and eventually found Allen Franton. Allen lived in a small shack near the edge of the muddy river. Allen was sitting on the porch carving a pierce of wood with a mudkip laying next to him.

"Excuse me are you Allen Franton?" May said. Allen looked like he was in his late 40's. He had brownish hair that was starting to gray. Blue eyes and a face with dirt stains on it like the other people in town. "Yeah, what's it to you" he said. "We're here to help with the mudkip problem" Ash said.

"Are you now, well that's awfully kind of you but you don't know these mudkip like I do" Allen said as he continued to whittle. "I tried at least a dozen times to get to the clean section of the river with my boat. Every time I bring a countermeasure against them and it never words. Only thing I have done is caught one of the mudkip" Allen said pointing to the mudkip laying down in front of him.

"I really think we can do this, we've handled worse" Ash said. Allen sighed then looked back at his town for a moment. "I guess everyone could use a little more water. Ok just give me a few minutes to get my boat ready" Allen said.

Later Ash and May were at the edge of the muddy river with Allen. Allen's boat was made of wood with eight large barrels tied to the side. "If we make it to the clean section of the river we'll fill up these barrels" Allen said.

He started the motor as Ash and May got on. Ash let out Sceptile who stood in the center of the boat. Sceptile hadn't seen May in some time, as soon as he saw her he hugged her lifting her up. "Sceptile it's good to see you to" May said. "Sceptile we need your help keeping pokemon away from this boat" Ash said.

Sceptile nodded then stood ready to fight. "Pikachu if you use electric attacks on them when there is so much mud in the water it won't be very effective. Wait until they're out of the water" Ash said. "PIkachu" Pikachu said nodding.

Allen continue to drive down the muddy river for another fifteen minutes with no trouble. "I don't get it where are all of the mudkip and Marshtomp?" May said. "This is the spot they like to come out" Allen said. He pointed ahead to a group of half sunk boats.

"Oh" May said. "This is it guys get ready" Ash said. "Sceptile"Sceptile said. "Pikachu" Pikachu said. As the boat drove by a sunken boat two mudkip and a marshtomp peared their heads out of the water. "Marshtomp" Marshtomp said. The two mudkip quickly swamp at the boat and used mudshot.

Their attacks hit Ash and Allen almost knocking them into the water. "There on the left!" Allen said. Ash and May turned to see the mudkip coming at them. " Quick Sceptile use bulletseed" Ash said. Sceptile opened his mouth and unleashed bulletseed at the two mudkip.

The mudkip went under the water to avoid the blow. The two mudkip got to the side of the boat and raised their heads out to use another attack. As soon as they did they saw Sceptile right in front of them. Sceptile used bulletseed again knocking them back into the water.

The marshtomp came after the boat and used water gun hitting the side of the boat. Ash and the others head a crack. "Oh no!" Allen said. He rushed over to the crack and started using his tools. "Pikachu use thunderbolt" Ash said. "Pika chu!" Pikach shouted as he launched his attack. Marshtomp went back under the water.

After a few second he came back up and used another watergun. "Sceptile use bulletseed" Ash said. Sceptile's bulletseed went through the water stopping it and then continuing on hitting Marshtomp.

Marshtomp went back under the water. After a minute he jumped up and at the boat. "Sceptile leafblade" Ash said. Sceptile jumped at the marshtomp and slashed him with leafblade. The Marshtomp fell back into the water. "Well this if father than I've ever gotten" Allen said.

They could now see the clean section of the river. "There it is!" May said. Just then a pair of mudkip and another marshtomp jumped up and all used mudshot. "Look out!" Ash said. Allen did a sharp turn barley avoiding the mudshots.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash said. Pikachu launched a thunderbolt at the them but they were back in the muddy river by the time it got there. Moments after they landed back in the river, the two mudkip and the marshtomp jumped back out and used mudshot hitting and destroying one of the barrels.

"Sceptile use bulletseed!" Ash said. Sceptile opened his mouth and shot seeds at the 3 pokemon, but they were safely in the river by the time the attack reached them. "They're too quick" Allen said.

Ash grit his teeth for a moment then had an idea. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes feeling the aura of the pokemon around him. He saw the two mudkip and marshtomp moving and knew where they were going to jump. Ash then used an aura message to tell Pikachu where they were going to jump.

As soon as the mudkip and Marshtomp jumped out pikachu used thunderbolt and hit them. "You got them!" Allen said in disbelief. The mudkip and Marshtomp swam away allowing the boat to cross over to the clean section of the river. "The clean area huh I almost forgot what it looks like" Allen said.

For the next halfhour Ash and May helped Allen load up the barrels with water. When they were filled Allen moved the boat back toward Welton town. "We still have to be careful, their little ringleader is still here" Allen said.

"Ash use his aura to find him" May said. "Good idea" Ash said. He closed his eyes and felt the aura of all the living things around him. At first he didn't see any abnormalities until he felt something big moving toward them.

"Guys there's something here" Ash said. Moments later a massive swampert came out of the water and used muddy water rocking the boat and knocking Allen into the water. "Help!" Allen said. The swampert began moving toward Allen with bad intentions. May rushed over and tried to pull him in.

Swampert jumped out of the water at Allen. "Sceptile use bulletseed!" Ash said. "Scep tile!" Sceptile said unleashing bulletseed. The attack hit swampert and knocked him off his path. Swampert went back under the water and circled around the boat.

In the meantime May and Ash got Allen back into the boat. Ash sat down and closed his eyes to feel the Aura of the pokemon around him. He saw the swampert's aura and it was very troubled. The swampert was very tenacious and very obsessed with controlling his territory. It became clear to Ash that the swampert would never stop even if they did knock him out.

"May even if we beat him he's just going to keep coming back at Welton" Ash said. "Your right what are we going to do?" May said. The swampert jumped up and over the boat hiting sceptile with hydropump and knocking him into the water. "Sceptile!" Ash said.

The swampert dragged him under the water then hurled him up and hit him with mudshot. Sceptile got back to the boat and grabbed Ash's hand. Ash pulled him back into the boat. Ash closed his eyes and saw where the swampert was. "There is only one way we can end this" Ash said.

Ash sent an aura message to Sceptile telling him where the swampert was going to be. When swampert jumped out of the water at the boat Sceptile jumped at him and used leafblade. The swampert landed back in the mud on his back.

"This ends now!" Ash said. Both sceptile and Pikachu stood beside Ash ready to strike. "Pokeball go!" Ash said. He threw a pokeball and hit the swampert. Swampert went in and the pokeball sat on top of the muddy water flashing and shaking.

"Come on" Ash said. After another minute the shaking stopped and the pokeball flashed one more time. "You caught him!" Allen said. "Yeah I caught a swampert!" Ash said. The pokeball then vanished as it transported itself to professor Oak's lab.

The mudkip and marshtomp saw what had happened. After seeing their leader get caught they all swam away. Back at the pokemon center Ash was talking with professor Oak. "Your swampert arrived safely here. And I must say he isn't getting along with others quite yet" Oak said.

"I'll have to do some work with him" Ash said. "I'm still very proud of you two for helping Welton. Because of you they can get to the clean water freely" Oak said. "It was the right thing to do" Ash said.

After having Pikachu and Sceptile looked at by nurse Joy , Ash and May were ridding Charizard over route 121. "We should get to Lillycove city by tomorrow" Ash said. "That was a very kind thing today you did with those people" May said.

"You helped just as much as I did" Ash said. "Come on Ash it was your pokemon and your doing that we succeeded" May said. "I just saw people that were in trouble and just did what came naturally to me" Ash said.

Ash felt May put her arms around his shoulders and turn his head. She kissed him and the two remained in the position as Charizard continued toward Lillycove city.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 31: Max's teacher (please review)

Ash and May had finally reached Lillycove city after Charizard flew for half the night. Ash and May spend the night in the Lillycove pokemon center. The next morning Ash called professor Oak to check on his new swampert.

"Good moring Ash it's good to see you made it to Lillycove saftley" Oak said. "Professor how's my swampert doing?" Ash said. "Well he is still being difficult with the other pokemon. All he needs is some proper training and he'll shape up" Oak said.

"Well I get Sceptile here so I'll send Bulbasaur back " Ash said. " That's good , with some proper training you can get through to him" Oak said. After Ash finished his call he put bulbasaur's pokeball in the teleporter. The pokeball vanished and a few moments later another ash put the pokeball on his belt he and May got breakfast at the pokemon center.

"I checked on the ferry schedule and the next ferry to Mossdeep city leaves at 8:35 tonight" Ash said. "Well that gives us a whole day In Lillycove" May said. "Here are my pokeballs" A familiar voice said.

Ash and May turned to see Max in front of the counter with nurse Joy. "Alright I'll be back after I've had a look at them" Joy said. "Max" May said. Max turned and saw his sister and Ash. "Ash , May what are you guys doing in Lillycovecity" He said when he got to them. "We're trying to catch a ferry to Mossdeep city. What are you doing here?" Ash said.

"I just got back from Mossdeep city check it out" Max said showing them the new Mossdeep city badge. "Congratulations Max" May said. "Yeah , though I only one it because of my new mentor" Max said.

"Your mentor?" Ash said. "Yeah you see at first I wasn't doing very good, I couldn't win any gym battles. Then I found an ace trainer who said he'd travel with me and teach me everything he knows" Max said.

"Really who is he?" Ash said. The doors to the pokemon center opened and a trainer walked in with a pikachu on his shoulder. "Oh there he is now" Max said. The trainer walked over to Max and the others. It was then Ash and May realized who it was. "Max, how are your pokemon doing?" Red said.

"I gave them to nurse Joy, Red I'd like you to meet my sister and her... Boyfriend Ash" Max said. "May, your Max's sister" Red said. "Wait Red you know my sister?" Max said. "I met her and Ash just before I met you, at Lavaridge town" Red said.

"Red your training Max. I thought you were training for the Indigo league" Ash said. "Oh I am, you see traveling with Max and helping him is also sharpening my own skills. Plus giving me plenty of opportunities to catch pokemon rare to Kanto" Red said.

"Red is such a good trainer, you have to see him in a battle" Max said. Max and Red sat down next to Ash and May. "So Max you have the Mossdeep badge, you got any other badges?" Ash said. "Yup, I got the Lavaridge badge, and the Mauville badge" Max said.

"That's good Max, just five more to go" May said. "Your brother is a faster learner May, and my best student" Red said. "I'm your only student" Max said. "That's why I know your my best student" Red said. Ash and May laughed a little.

After nurse Joy returned Max's pokeballs he and the others went down to the beach. Once there and after they changed into their bathing suits they had all let out their pokemon. Ash and May saw Max's raltz had evolved into a Kirlia. He had also caught a nuzleaf and a swellow.

Red had five other pokemon with his besides his pikachu. He had a Blastoise, A charizard, a venasaur, a Mightyena, and a Skarmory. "I caught the Skarmory near Lavaridge town and the Mightyena near Petalburg" Red said.

"Red have you ever considered competing in the Hoenn league?" May said. "I have considered it, but the thing is it's always been my dream to win the Kanto league because it's my home" Red said. Ash was with his pokemon watching his new Swampert.

Swampert had distanced himself from the other pokemon. Ash walked over to the swampert who still didn't look Ash in the face. "Swampert are you alright?" He said. Swampert didn't respond. "Pika pika" Pikachu said. "Swampert" Swampert said.

Ash tried to feel Swampert's aura. From what Ash could see in Swampert's aura he had a troubling past. Swampert's aura showed he was very self reliant and hadn't had any real emotional attachments in his life. This lead Ash to believe that Swampert was orphaned as a child and had no one that ever cared for him.

Ash used his aura to connect with Swampert's aura. When he did Swampert turned to Ash. Ash sent him an aura message telling him that he did care about him and that he should give them a chance. "Pikachu" Pikachu said.

Swampert turned to Ash and Pikachu. "Swampert" He said. Ash felt Swampert's aura change a little. He still wasn't being completely open with Ash but he would listen to him. "Well that's a start" Ash said.

Ash walked back towards the others. "I wouldn't worry too much Ash i'm sure all he needs is time" Red said. "So Red i'm guessing your going to compete in next years Indigo league" Ash said. "Yeah, like I said , I've got a few years of nothing but training under by belt and now i'm in my final stages of preparation" Red said.

"That training has really paid off, Red is one of the best trainers I've ever seen. I don't think even you could beat him Ash" Max said. "Max come on I'm sure Ash is a great trainer" Red said. "Actually Red, I thought maybe you and I should have a battle, seeing as we're both here to test out skills" Ash said.

"Alright then, one on one battle" Red said. "Wow this is going to be great!" Max said. May stood next to Max. "You got him Ash" May said. "This is all you Red!" Max said. The two siblings looked at each other for a moment then turned back to the match.

"Pikachu I chose you" Red said. His pikachu jumped from his shoulder and onto the sand. "Pikachu your up" Ash said. Ash's pikachu jumped from his shoulder onto the beach. "Alright Pikachu use thunderbolt" Red said.

"Pikachu dodge and use thunderbolt" Ash said. Pikachu avoided the thunderbolt and launched one of his own. "Pikachu dodge it with agility" Red said. His pikachu sped up and avoided Ash's pikachu's attack.

"Wow they both dodged the each others' attack" Max said. "Pikachu use eletroball" Ash said. "Pika Chu!" Pikachu said launching electroball. " Pikachu use doubleteam" Red said. Red's Pikachu quickly made doubles of himself. The electroball hit one of them making it vanish.

"Pikachu use quick attack" Red said. His pikachu ran with incredible speed and hit Ash's pikachu. "Pikachu!" Ash said. "Nice job Pikachu" Red said. "Alright Red!" Max said. "Pikachu use discharge" Red said.

"Pika CHu!" Red's Pikachu said as he unleashed a massive burst of electricity at Ash's Pikachu. "Pikachu use double team then thunder" Ash said. His pikachu made doubles of himself and 3 were evaporated by the discharge allowing him time to unleash thunder.

"Pikachu use quick attack!" Red said. Red's Pikachu avoided the thunder with quick attack and hit Ash's Pikachu. "Pika!" Pikachu said as he was hit. "Oh no" Ash said. "Ash don't give up" May said.

"Yeah you got it Red" Max said. " Pikachu use thunderbolt" Red said. "Dodge it" Ash said. Red's PIkachu unleashed a thunderbolt only to have Ash's Pikachu avoid it with great speed. "Pikachu use quick attack" Red said. "Pikachu dodge and use irontail!" Ash said.

At the last moment Ash's Pikachu jumped over Red's Pikachu and then bashed him with irontail. "Pikachu!" Red said. "Pika Pika!" Ash's Pikachu said excitedly. "That's it Pikachu" Ash said. "Oh no Red" Max said.

"I'd say this match is far from over" May said. "Red is still going to win" Max said. "Pikachu use Irontail!" Red said. "Irontail!" Ash said. Both pikachus' tails turned metal and they exchanged several fencing like blows with their tails.

"Wow their irontail fencing" Max said. "That's so cool" May said. Red's Pikachu swept low hitting Ash's Pikachu's feet and knocking him onto his back. "Irontail!" Red said. Red's Pikachu slammed his tail at Ash's Pikachu repeatedly. "PIkachu get out of there , use doubleteam then irontail" Ash said.

A double took Pikachu's place and it vanished as Red's Pikachu hit it. "Pikachu behind you!" Red shouted. His Pikachu turned only to see Ash's Pikachu's tail a split second before it slammed into his face knocking him on his back.

"Pikachu!" Red said. "Alright Pikachu" Ash said."Pikachu quick attack" Red said. "Pikachu use agility" Ash said. Red's Pikchu sped at Ash's Pikachu but he avoided the attack with agility. "Pikachu use voltackle" Ash said. His Pikachu ran at Red's with electricity charged up around him.

"Pikachu use wildcharge" Red said. "Pika Chu!" Red's Pikachu said as he charged up then ran at Ash's Pikachu. The two collided and inflicted damage on the other. When the sand cloud around them cleared, both Ash's and Red's Pikachu were breathing deeply. "This matching is taking a toll on both of them" May said.

"PIkachu hold on just a little longer" Ash said. "We can do this buddy it's just a little more" Red said. "Pikachu use voltackle!" Red said. "PikaChu!" His Pikachu said before he charged up and sprinted at Ash's Pikachu.

"Pikachu use agility" Ash said. Pikachu used agility but Red's Pikachu was so fast he hit him. "Pikachu!" Ash said. "Oh no" May said. Red's Pikachu was on top of Ash's pikachu. "Perfect now use thunder!" Red said. His Pikachu unleashed thunder on Ash's Pikachu. Pikachu cried out in pain.

"PIkachu fusion bolt everything you've got!" Ash said. Pikachu grit his teeth "Pika chu!" He shouted as he turned blue and unleashed fusion bolt on Red's Pikachu. "You taught you Pikachu fusion bolt!" Red said dumbfounded.

The fusion bolt hit Red's pikachu and he cried out in pain. The fusion bolt and the thunder caused an explosion of sand around them. The explosion send both Pikachu's flying in different directions. Ash's Pikachu landed near him and Red's near him. Both looked very hurt and could barley get on their feet.

"Pikachu!" Both Ash and Red shouted. They both ran over and picked up their Pikachu. "Well I guess it's a draw" May said. "Well I guess it was time to end the match before either Pikachu really got hurt" Max said.

They went to the Pokemon center and waited as nurse Joy looked at their Pikachus. "Well Red Max was right , you really are an ace trainer" Ash said. "Well your pretty good yourself Ash. I've met allot of good trainers but your defiantly one of the best" Red said.

After a few hours nurse Joy came back out with the two Pikachu. "Your Pikachu should be alright with some rest" She said. "Thanks" Ash said. The two Pikachu jumped onto their trainer's shoulder.

May looked at her watch "Ash it's seven forty we should probably get to the ferry" May said. "Right, well it was nice seeing you again Red" Ash said. "Nice seeing you to Ash" Red said. "Well May your little brother is off to win more gym battles" Max said proudly. "Well just be careful Max" May said.

"Don't worry May he'll be with me" Red said. The two groups went their separate ways with Red and Max heading to Fotree city. While Ash and May boarded the ferry bound for Mossdeep city. Ash and May stood on the front of the ship as the sun began to set.

"I love watching the sunset, it's so romantic" May said. "May, I've been thinking about something" Ash said. "What?" May said. "What is going to happen with , us after this is over" Ash said. "What do you mean?" May said. "After I compete in the Hoenn league and you compete in the grand festival. I mean my home is in Kanto and your's is here" Ash said.

May hadn't thought much about that. "I'm not sure, that is a good question" She said. May turned back to the sunset then smiled. "But let's not worry about that now. Let's just enjoy what he have now" May said.

Ash and May embraced eachother and kissed as the ferry continued toward Mossdeep city. Elsewhere off the coast of Hoenn Team Rocket X's submarine had surfaced. Jessie, James, and Meowth were on surface deck with a dozen crewmen and Dr. Marrs.

Two of the crewmen placed a large device on a table set up on the deck. The device was black and shaped like a stereo with two glass chambers on the side. "It's done, I built the device to your specifications. You put the pokeballs in the chambers and it will artificially cause evolution. But I'm begging you this is a crime against nature" Dr. Marrs said.

"WIll it work?" Jessie said. "Yes" Dr. Marrs said. "For the sake of your sister you'd best hope it does" Jessie said. Just then a rocket X helicopter flew overhead and landed on the deck. A rocket X officer and two operatives came out. "Field agent Markens how was Sinnoh?" Meowth said.

"Very nice commander Meowth. We got the girls you asked for" Agent Markens said. The two operatives were holding a pair of girls. One with black hair and the younger with blue. "Our old friends the B button league. Who so foolishly believe that it is better not to evolve pokemon" James said.

"You creeps are behind this, not again" Haley said. Markens handed Jessie and James two pokeballs. "Their pokemon commanders" Markens said. "Feebas!" Haley said. "Magicarp!" Oralie said. "It's time to give our new machine a proper test" Jessie said.

Jessie and James both put the pokeballs into the machine's chamber then turned the machine on. The two chambers lit up with white light for a few moments then stopped. Jessie and James took the pokeballs out and released the pokemon into the water below.

Out of Jame's came a magicarp and Jessie's a feebass. "Nothing happened" James said. "What were you trying to do to them anyway?" Haley said. "Dr. Marrs!" Jessie shouted. "Wait please don't hurt my sister, the machine should have" Dr. Marrs started. "Look!" Meowth shouted.

Everyone on the deck looked down and saw the Magicarp and feebas glow white and grow bigger. "Are they!" James said. After a few moments they stopped and had become a gyarados and a milotic. "It works!" Meowth shouted. "We're the richest people on the planet now" James said. "Not just the richest, but the most powerful" Jessie said.

"No!" Haley and Oralie shouted. "You ruined them, all our work for nothing!" Oralie said. "At least they gave us a chance for some payback. Milotic use water pulse on them" Haley said. "Gyarados use hydro pump" Haley said. Neither of their pokemon did anything except turn to them.

"What are you doing!?" Haley said. Both Gyarados and Milotic growled. Meowth heard what they said and smiled. "How interesting, your pokemon want to know why you always told them evolution was a bad thing. That is was something they never should do. Apparently they loved evolving more than anything else in their lives" Meowth said.

"What!?" Both Haley and Oralie shouted. "That's not all they don't want you two as trainers no more. They want Jessie and James to be their trainers" Meowth said. " Really well I have always wanted a gyarados" James said. "And I've always wanted a Milotic" Jessie said.

"Very well but first you must prove your loyalty, blast your former trainers into the ocean" James said. The crewmen let go of Haley and Oralie backed away. "No please don't do it" Haley said. Gyarados and Milotic both used hydropump and blasted their former trainers into the ocean.

"Perfect, welcome to rocket X" James said. They returned their new pokemon to their pokeballs. "Wait you can't just leave them in the ocean they'll drowned" Dr. Marrs said. "That's none of our concern Dr. Marrs. Crewmen take him back to his room until we have further need of him" Jessie said.

The crewmen took Dr. Marrs back to his cell as the submarine dove underwater and drove away. Eventually Haley and Oralie were rescued by a team Aqua patrol boat. They asked them where rocket X went but neither could tell where they went.


	32. Chapter 32

CH 32: Not alone ( please review)

The next morning aboard the ferry en rout to Mossdeep city was encountering some stormy weather. The sky was dark, the waves were large, and the sounds of thunder could be heard for miles. Ash was on the main deck and only had one pokeball with him.

Ash had left his other pokeballs in the room because he was going to try and do some one on one work with swampert. Ash and May were down on the main deck as the storm got worse. "Ash maybe this isn't a good time to train with swampert" May said.

"I think you're right I guess it can wait until we get to Mossdeep city" Ash said. Just then a massive wave hit the side of the ferry knocking Ash and May to side of the ship. "Whoa, we better get inside" Ash said.

Another wave hit the side of the boat knocking May over the edge. "Ash!" She screamed. Ash quickly grabbed her arms and kept her from falling into the water. "I got you" He said. Another wave hit the side of the boat causing Ash to loose his balance. He fell over the side and grabbed the edge with one hand while holding May with the other.

"Help some one help!" May shouted. The sounds of the waves and the thunder were too loud for anyone to hear them. Pikachu was holding onto Ash's shoulder tight. "Ash what do we do?" May said.

"I don't know let me think" Ash said. After the ferry went over a wave on one side Ash noticed the side of the boat get closer to the water. Ash knew a way he could get Pikachu and May back on the boat. "Pikachu get on May's shoulder" Ash said. "Pika?" Pikachu said. "Pikachu you have to trust me" Ash said.

PIkachu climbed down onto May's shoulder. "May listen to me when the side gets closer to the water I want you to swing yourself toward the side of the boat and I'll try and get you up there" Ash said.

"What about you?" May said. "Don't worry about that just get yourself up there" Ash said. "Ash I won't just let you drowned in the ocean" May said. "PIka chu!" Pikachu said. "May all three of us are going into the water or it could just be me" Ash said. "Please just save yourself and pikachu. For me" Ash said.

The ferry went down from a wave and Ash swung May. She landed on the deck and Ash lost his grip causing him to fall into the water. "Pika!" Pikachu shouted. " Ash !" May screamed. She sprinted inside and tried to find a crewmen.

Down in the water Ash struggled just to stay above the water. As a wave went over him and he went under he tried to get back above water. Just when Ash thought it was over he remembered he had swampert with him. Ash took his pokeball and let swampert out.

Swampert came out of his pokeball and swam toward the surface. Ash quickly grabbed onto him. When they got above water Ash gasped for breath and coughed out some water. Ash looked around but the ferry was long gone. "Swampert we need to get out of here" Ash said. Swampert ignored Ash and went under the water for a few seconds before coming back up.

When he came up Ash gasped for breath again. "Swampert knock it off, this is serious, I could die out here. Please get us out of this storm" Ash said. Swampert reluctantly began swimming away from the storm.

Back on the ship May had found a crewmen. "Hey sir I need your help!" May shouted. "What happened?" The crewman said. "My boyfriend fell overboard!" May said. "What! Oh no, no, no" The crewman put his hands on his face. "OK we need to call the coastguard" He said.

It had been forty five minutes since Ash had fallen overboard. He and swampert had gotten into more peaceful waters. "Well glad we're finally out of the storm" Ash said. As swampert continued to swim Ash heard the water ripple behind him. He turned and saw the tops of two pokemon as they went under water.

"Swampert I think we're being followed, keep moving" Ash said. When swampert heard this he stopped. "What are you doing?" Ash said. Swampert turned around and Ash realized that Swampert wanted to fight the pokemon. "Swampert this isn't the time to fight random pokemon" Ash said. "Swampert" Swampert said itching for a fight.

Two tentacruel came up and out of the water. Swampert used mudshot at both of them. When they were hit they went back under water. "Swamper we have to move now" Ash said. The tentacruel came back up and used poison sting. Swampert went under the water but a few of the poison stings still hit him.

He came back up as the two tentacruel both used posion Jab. "Swampert move!" Ash said. Swampert finnaly did as Ash said and dove under the water. Swampert came back up behind the two tentacruel. "Swampert use mudbomb" Ash said.

Swampert unleashed a powerful mudbomb and hit both tentacruel. The two tentacruel turned to swampert. They both swam quickly at him and used poison jab. Swampert avoided most of the blows but was hit in the stomach.

"Swampert" Swampert said in pain. "Swampert!" Ash said. Swampert swam back underwater and then swam up unleashing hammer arm on them both. The two tentacruel were knocked out and then swam away.

"Ok swampert now let's get out of here" Ash said. Swampert continued swimming and Ash began to notice that something was wrong with swampert. He began slowing down and his skin was slowly turning a more violet color.

"Swampert are you ok?" Ash said. "Swamp ert" Swampert said soinding a little sick. Ash realized that swampert had been poisoned by the poison jab. "Oh no" Ash said. Ash knew swampert was in trouble and he needed to find land.

Ash closed his eyes and used his aura to try and find any land. He felt the area around him and found an island a mile ahead. "Swampert try and hold on for just a mile" Ash said. Swampert only got worse as he continued to swim.

Ash could feel Swampert's strength failing as he swam. Ash closed his eyes and used aura to transfer his own strength into swampert. Swampert felt revitalized and swam faster and faster until the island was in sight.

The island was a tropical island, covered in palm trees with a small mountain in the center. "There it is" Ash said. Swampert made it to the beach and dropped to the sand. "Swampert hold on I need to find pecha barries" Ash said.

Ash rushed deeper into the trees searching for pecha barries. It took him fifteen minutes but found a few growing on a bush. He quickly picked a few and rushed back to the beach. Swampert was on his back and his skin had turned more violet then it was before.

"Swampert!" Ash said. He sprinted over to swampert and knelt down next to him. "Swamp ert" Swampert said. "Swampert eat these you'll get better" Ash said. Swampert didn't open his mouth. Ash reached out with aura and sent and aura message to swampert. He told him that he had to eat the pechabarries. That he was trying to help him.

Swampert slowly opened his mouth and Ash put two pecha barries in his mouth. When Swampert swallowed them the poison was stopped in its tracks. Swampert started to feel better and fell asleep. Ash let out a relief breath when he felt sampert getting better through his aura.

Ash stayed besided Swampert through the night not leaving his side. When the ferry arrived at Mossdeep city May and Pikachu were at the beach staring at the ocean. "Pika chu" Pikachu said in a sad tone. "Ash, please be ok, you've survived worse than this. I know you're out there somewhere" May said.

The next morning swampert awoke before Ash did. He saw Ash was still next to him. Swampert realized Ash had stayed beside him all night. This was a strange feeling for swampert. He had never had anyone in his life look after him.

Ever since he was a mudkip he been raising himself with no one that had ever cared for him. Now he had a trainer that had saved him from poison and stayed by his side all night to make sure he was ok.

"Swampert" Swamper said slowly. Ash was woken up by swampert licking his large toung across his face. "Wha. Swampert!" He said. He saw swampert had made a complete recovery. "Oh good you're ok" Ash said.

Ash could feel swampert's aura had changed. He was now being open with Ash and was no longer secluding himself. "Well i'm glad you're finally opening up to me. You wouldn't believe how long it took charizard to" Ash said.

Back at Mossdeep May was back on the beach with pikachu. "An entire night of searching and the coastgaurds still haven't found him" May said. "Pika!" Pikachu said. "What is is?" May said. "Pika pikachu" Pikachu said as he began to act like he was drowning in the sand. He then ran over and grabbed one of Ash's pokaballs from his bag that May brought and released squirtle.

"Squirtle" Squirtle said. He looked around and didn't see Ash and realized he was still missing. "Squirtle" He said in a sad tone. Pikachu tackled squirtle and got onto his shell. "Squirtle!" Squirtle said angrily at Pikachu.

Pikachu then acted like he was saved. "Wait , drowning, pokeball, riding. That's it Ash had swampert with him that means he's ok!" May said. "Pika chu" Pikachu said happily. "Squirtle " Squirtle said in relief.

"Now if only we could find him" May said. "Wait maybe we can" May said. She reached into Ash's bag and took out another pokeball. When she opened the pokeball Lucario came out and stood amoung them. "Lucario try and find Ash through his aura" May said.

Lucario nodded then sat down and closed his eyes. He concentrated to find Ash's aura in the area around him. He found nothing so he extended his search further away. Ash and Swampert searched the island for something to eat. They had found a few oranges and coconuts growing on the island trees.

They sat on the beach while they ate "Well our situation has improved but we're still stuck on a deserted island" Ash said. It was then Ash realized there was a way to find others. He could use his aura to feel the aura of everything around him.

Ash closed his eyes and searched the aura around him. He found the aura of a few pokemon on the island, but nothing else. "Come on" he said before extending the range of his aura search. While he searched he felt a familiar aura also searching the same area. "Could it be" Ash said.

Yes it was Lucario's aura, Lucario was looking for him. "Lucario can you hear me" Ash said through an aura message. Lucario was relieved to hear Ash's aura message. Lucario sent one back asking if he was hurt. Ash responeded saying he and swampert were fine. Ash used Lucario's aura to get a direction of where he was. "Swampert I know where Mossdeep city is" Ash said.

Hours later May was still on the beach with Pikachu and the others. "Well at least we know Ash and swampert are safe. Now we just need to find him" May said. "Lucario!" Lucario shouted. He pointed his right arm at the ocean. "What is it?" May said. "Pika!" Pikachu said looking in that direction.

May then saw swampert swimming toward the beach with Ash riding him. "Ash!" She shouted. When swampert got to the beach Ash got off him only to have May sprint over and almost lift him off the ground in her arms.

Before he could say anything May kissed him almost violently. "I was so worried about you. Don't you ever scare me like that again" May said still hugging him. When she withdrew Pikachu leapt into Ash's arms followed by Lucario and squirtle both coming over to hug Ash as well.

Swampert smiled and joined the group hug. Later that night after telling the coastguard that Ash was safe, Ash and May had gotten a room at the pokemon center. May was laying beside Ash with her head on his chest while Pikachu slept at the foot of the bed. "You and swampert are safe and you got out of the storm unharmed" May said.

"Well I suppose something good did come out of it" Ash said. "What's that?" May said. "I got through to swampert" Ash said. "That's good to hear now let's get some rest" May said.

Ash fell asleep first , being exhausted from an the last two days. May gave Ash a short kiss still very relieved that he was safe then drifted into the night.


	33. Chapter 33

Ch 33: Mossdeep gym battle (please review)

Ash spent 3 days in Mossdeep city doing training with swampert before he challenged Tate and Liza. On day four he and May entered the Mossdeep city gym and saw 3 young trainers in a circle with their pokemon.

Two of them had abras, while the third had a meditate. "I already taught my abra teleport watch" one of them said. "Teleport" He said and his abra vanished then reappeared on top of his head. "See what did I tell you" he said.

"Hey look" One of the other said when he saw Ash and May. "Hey we haven't seen you two around here before are one of you here to challenge Tate and Liza?" The same trainer said. "Yeah I'm here to get a gym badge" Ash said.

"Ok follow us Tate and Liza are this way" The third one said. He took them to a room where Tate and Liza were training their solrock and lunatone. "Solrock use firespin" Tate said. "Lunatone use rockthrow" Liza said. The rockthrow hit the firespin and extinguished it.

"Solrock dodge it" Tate said. His solrock moved out of the way avoiding the rocks. "Tate Liza we're got a challanger!" The trainer said. The two turned and saw Ash and May. "Liza it's Ash and May" Tate said.

"Well it's been sometime Ash, have you returned for another go at our beloved Hoenn league?" Liza said. "Actually yes, I'm ready for an updated Mossdeep badge" Ash said. "Well we've had plenty of time to improve our skills" Liza said.

Ash stood on one end of the battlefield with Tate and Liza on the other side. May was sitting in the stands with pikachu in her arms. Tate and Liza's students sat a few feet away from her. The ref stood at the sideline center and said "This will be a two on two match up. The first trainer to knock out both of their opponent's pokemon will be the winner".

"Go solrock!" Tate said. "Lunatone I choose you!" Liza said. Tate's solrock and Liza's lunatone both came out of their pokeballs and hovered next to each other. "I choose you, Sceptile and Swampert!" Ash said throwing their pokeballs.

"Swampert!" Swampert said. "Sceptile!" Sceptile said. "Begin" The ref said. "Lunatone use stone edge" Liza said. Lunatone hurled a dozen sharp rocks at sceptile. "Sceptile dodge it" Ash said.

Sceptile jumped up avoiding the stone edge. "Quick solrock use confusion" Tate said. "Solrock" Solrock said as his eyes glowed and caught sceptile in mid air. "Quick swampert free sceptile. Use hydropump on solrock" Ash said.

"Swamp ert!" Swampert said before unleashing a massive jet of water at Solrock. "Lunatone quick protect solrock get in front of him and use harden" Liza said. Lunatone got in front of solrock and used harden to try and absorb the blow.

Swampert's hydropump impacted lunatone and broke through the harden dealing significant damage and knocked lunatone back into solrock. When solrock lost his concentration he dropped Sceptile. Sceptile landed on his feet and turned to swampert. "Sceptile" he said thanking him.

"Now that's a powerful attack" One of Tate and Liza's students said. "That's it Ash" May said. "Pika chu!" Pikachu said excitedly. "Ok lets try something else" Liza said. "Lunatone use hypnosis" Liza said. "Solrock use firespin on sceptile" Tate said.

"Guys move!" Ash said. Swampert and Sceptile tried to move but they were both hit by hypnosis and started to fall asleep. Sceptile fell to the ground and Swampert, barley awake saw the firespin coming at his partner.

"Oh no Sceptile you have to move!" Ash screamed. "Oh no this isn't good" May said. Ash tried to use an aura message to wake up sceptile but it would take to long. Using the last of his energy swampert ran over and jumped in between sceptile and the firespin taking the blow for him.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said. "Swampert just took the blow for sceptile" May said. "Now that's a dedicated pokemon" Another one of Tate and Liza's student's said. "Swampert" Ash said. He was touched that swampert had done that. Even if it wasn't that effective against him.

"Well that was moving , but we've still got a battle going on" Tate said."Firespin solrock" Tate said. "Psywave" Liza said. Ash sent an aura message to both of his pokemon which woke them up. However, by the time they did the attacks hit them.

"Direct hit nice work brother" Liza said. "Right back at you sis" Tate said. "Sceptile use bulletseed , swampert use wategun" Ash said. "Solrock use rockthrow" Tate said. "Lunatone use psywave" Liza said. "Swampert dodge, sceptile use bulletseed" Ash said.

Swampert avoided the psywave and Sceptile's bulletseed hit the incoming rocks, breaking them apart. "Lunatone use blizzard" Liza said. "Solrock use solarbeam" Tate said. The blizzard hit both sceptile and swampert and did significant damage to sceptile. "Quick swampert use scald!" Ash said.

Swampert unleashed a very hot water above them melting the blizzard. "Sceptile use leafstorm!" Ash said. "Scep tile!" he shouted before unleashing a hurricane of leaves that swept up both solrock and lunatone.

"Great, now sceptile jump onto swampert's back" Ash said. "What's the point of that?" one of Tate and Liza's students said. Sceptile jumped onto swampert's back as Ash said to. "Good now swampert use surf" Ash said. "That's it!" May said.

Swampert raised a massive title wave and rode across it with sceptile saftly on his back. "Solrock move!" Tate shouted. "Lunatone get out of there!" Liza said. It was no use both Solrock and lunatone were swept away by the surf.

When Ash saw the water go down he knew he was ready to end the battle. "Sceptile use leafblade!" Ash shouted. Sceptile jumped from Swampert's back at his two opponents. He sliced them both with leafblade and landed beyond them on one knee.

A few moments later lunatone and solrock fell to the ground unconscious. "Lunatone and Solrock are unable to battle the winner is the challanger" The ref said. "We did it!" Ash said. "Swampert!" Swampert shouted. "Sceptile!" Sceptile said.

"Lunatone" Liza said. "Solrock" Tate said. They returned their pokemon and both sighed. "Well I guess we owe you a new badge" Liza said. Tate took out a wooden box and opened it up. Inside were several silver badges that were shaped like stars.

Liza took one out and handed it to Ash. "Congradulations Ash you've certainly earned this" She said. Ash and May left the gym and were inside the pokemon center as nurse Joy looked at Ash's sceptile and Swampert.

"You were great out there today Ash" May said. "Thanks May, I just got one more badge and then I get a second chance at the Hoenn league" Ash said. "So May where is your next contest?" Ash said. "Sootopolis City I believe" May said.

"Well that's good it means I can get my last badge and you can get your last ribbon" Ash said. "Excuse me, young Man. Your sceptile and swampert are fine" nurse Joy said. Elsewhere on the edge of Mossdeep island a helicopter landed and let 6 people out.

Each of the men wore a black trench coat with a black hat and sunglasses. One of them was carrying briefcase in his left hand. Two of the other men were both holding the end to a large black box as they walked through the island. The group eventually got into the city and tried not to draw attention to themselves.

As they passed through the market one of the shop owners spoke up. "Excuse me, good sir. You and your friends look like you've made good investments before how would you like to make another" The shop owner said.

The man in the beifcase turned and saw the shop owner. "You see a magikarp lays one thousand eggs at a time and does this four times every month do you know how much money that is?" He said.

The man in the briefcase smiled and turned to one of his men. "Vlad why don't you , Mark, and Jim go talk buisness with him" James said smiling. He nodded to Vlad who then also grinned. Vlad and two of the other rocket X operatives walked into the man's shop.

James and two of the other operatives continued on to an abandoned warehouse. Inside they set down the box on a large table and James opened up his breifcase revealing it was filled with pokeballs.

Just as James sat down he heard his communicator rinning. "Commander James this is Vlad. We have all of his money, all of his magikarp, and everything else worth monitary value" Vlad said. "Good it's about time I got even with that conman. Better late than never" James said.

Back in Mossdeep city behind the conman's shop the two rocket X operatives loaded up over a dozen magikarp into a truck. Vlad set the conman down into the corner. He was beaten severly. Not only that, but he had been bound and gagged. "It's been too long since i've had the pleasure of doing that" Vlad said.

Back at the warehouse the two rocket X operatives with James turned on the evolution machine as several people walked into the warehouse. "Alright we've got a very special deal here for all of you" James said. "We've got pokemon already to their final stage of evolution ready for sale" James said.

He took out one of the pokeballs and let out an arcanine. "Impressive" One of the buyers said. "How much am I offered?" James said. After a few minutes a man had won with one hundred thousand and was given the arcanine.

When James had gone through all of the pokeballs he went back to the machine. "Now for those already with pokemon and want them to evolve now" Jame said. For several hours James and his operatives continued to do this for the rest of the day.

Late at night James was on board one of the rocket X helicopters heading back toward the submarine. "This is James to Jessie and Meowth come in" James said. "This is meowth. James how did the sale go?" Meowth said.

"Day one and we made twenty five million in profit" James said. "Twenty five million in one day. We're on our way to becoming the richest and most powerful people on the planet" Meowth said. "Not only that but I found our old friend the magikarp salesmen" James said. "Really" Meowth said.

"Yes Vlad is on his way with the magikarp" James said. "They'll make fine gyarados nice work James" Meowth said. The rocket X helicopter continued toward the rocket X submarine as the sun set completely.

Back at the pokemon center Ash was in his and May's room staring out at the ocean. May was already in bed but awoke when Pikachu jumped onto the foot of the bed. She saw Ash was still up and was looking out at the ocean. "Ash are you coming to bed?" She asked.

"Yeah I was just thinking about Dr. Marrs. He's still rocket X's prisoner. Who knows what they could be doing to him. Or if they got him to build that machine" Ash said. "I guess it is a scary thing especially considering those guys aren't the screw ups they were before" May said.

"Ash please don't worry too much about it. Team aqua and the Hoenn government aren't going to stop until rocket X is taken down. It's their job not ours" May said ."Maybe your right. I guess we foiled them so many times it just doesn't feel right to let them go" Ash said. "

Ash took his shirt off and got into bed with May. "Goodnight" May said. "Sweet dreams" Ash said before giving her a short kiss. Ash laid his head back into the pillow as May rested her head against his chest.


	34. Chapter 34

CH 34: The rescue (please review or leave comment)

Ash and May had left the pokemon center and were walking through the market area of Mossdeep city. They picked up some groceries from various shops across the market area. "Well I think that's everything we're going to need" May said.

"Then let's head down to the ferry and see when the next one to Sootopolis city is leaving" Ash said. As the two left the market area they stopped when they saw a pair of team aqua mercenaries with a man from the Hoenn government outside a shop.

One of the mercenaries was holding a man's arms behind his back. The man was short with brown hair with peach-fuzz on his upper lip and a white cloth ties around his head. "Hey isn't that the guy who tried to take that spoink's pearl" Ash said.

"It is, and now he's being arrested by team aqua?" May said. They two walked over to the men and asked what was going on. The agent turned and said. "This man is wanted for swindling across the world. However, we discovered he had a run in with rocket X. Team aqua is going to get what they can out of him then turn him over to us" The Hoenn agent said.

The two team aqua mercenaries left with the agent following them. "Rocket X was here" Ash said. "That's scary to think about" May said. An hour later Ash and May were on a small ferry boat en rout to Sootopolis city.

The boat was small , with room for six passengers and the driver. "We should be at Sootopolis city by sundown" The driver said. After another half hour the boat driver noticed there was some harsh barometric readings ahead and decided to move closer to the shallows.

"So May do you know what your routine for the next contest is going to be?" Ash said. "I had an idea. You see the Sootopolis contest has each contestant using two pokemon at once" May said. "I had an idea for a fire and for a fire and ice combo using glaceon and Blaziken" May said.

"Well when we get to Sootopolis city I'll help you get your routine flawless" Ash said. "Awe Ash you're too sweet" May said. Suddenly the boat rocked like it hit a bomb. Ash and May heard an explosion in the water and pieces of wood fly everywhere. "We're taking on water!" The driver shouted.

"What!?" May and Ash shouted. "Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted. Water started to fill the boat rapidly. "What do we do!?" May shouted. Ash frantically looked around and saw it, an island. "Look an island!" Ash shouted.

"Fantastic hold on" The driver shouted. He pushed the motor into full throttle toward the island. The water only got higher and higher in the boat as they got closer to the island. It was close but they made it to the island. Ash and the driver got into the water and pushed the boat onto the beach to empty the water.

The driver looked at the hole in the boat and sighed. "What happened?" May said. "Looks like it was an improvised mine. Probably set by pirates to disable cargo ship propellers" The driver said.

"Where are we anyway?" Ash said. "I have no idea, I think my map fell into the ocean" The driver said. "Hey look a sign!" May said. Her and Ash walked over to it. The sign said In bold letters "Private nature reserve stay away". "Guys we're on a nature reserve Ash said.

"I've heard of one's like this. Some rich people buy an island and put pokemon from every region on it to see how they interact" May said. "Dam, I'm sorry guys the boat isn't going anywhere and the radio is dead" The driver said.

"We don't we just ride charizard out?" May said. "I don't know May if we don't know where we are then we could get lost over the open ocean" Ash said. "He's right and we certainly don't want to be there. Especially when the charizard needs a rest and there is no land beneath us" The driver said.

"So what do we do now?" May said. "Well if this is a nature reserve then there must be an old base camp or station on the island with a map" The driver said. "And then we can find our way to Sootopolis city" Ash said. "Ok we can cover more ground if we split up" The driver said.

"Ok but be careful there have got to be tons of wild pokemon here" May said. The driver took out a pokeball and released a Mightyena. "I should be ok" The driver said. Ash let out charizard and Lucario. "Lucario ride on Charizard and aura message me if you find anything" Ash said.

"Lucario" Lucario said and nodded. As Lucario and Charizard flew above the island Ash , May , and the driver were all searching around the island for any kind of human structure. May had her Beautifly out to help her search. It had been forty minutes since she had left the beach and May had hardly seen any pokemon.

Occasionally she would see a tailow, wurple, caterpie, burmey, or other small pokemon. But she had not seen many pokemon that would be rare to Hoenn. She began to notice that there were almost no pokemon on the island.

"I don't get it, this is a nature reserve but there are so few pokemon here" May said. "Beautifly!" Beautifly said as she flew by a small den. "Beautifly" she said again. "What is it?" May said as she walked over. She looked inside and saw several small pokemon hiding inside.

She saw an Oshawott, an Eevee, a Sunflora, a torchic, Poochyena, and a turtwig cowering in the den. "Well looks like there are rare pokemon here after all. But what are you all hiding from?" May said.

The pokemon looked even more scared when they saw her. "It's ok i'm not going to hurt you" May said. The turtwig came over to her and growled "Turtwig!" He shouted. May backed off and the pokemon went back into the dark.

"I wonder what's got those pokemon so scared" May said. Moment's later she heard cries of pain. "What was that?" May said. Her and Beautifly rushed over and saw them, three rocket X operatives with six houndoom rounding up wild pokemon.

The houndoom rounded up every wild pokemon in sight. Once they were grouped up a rocket X operative would throw a net over them. "Ha you'll make a nice nidoking and Salmerance" An operative said as he caught a bagon and nidoran.

"Oh my god they're taking all the pokemon. No wonder those guys were so afraid of humans" May said. May wanted to do something but she knew she couldn't take on 3 operatives without help. "I have to find Ash" She said.

May hurried through the island looking for Ash when she heard another cry of pain. She could make out some words. "Char, char" she heard as she tried to move closer to the voice. That is when she saw a small charmander running toward her. The charmander was covered in bruises and other wounds. The flame on his tail was smaller than it should have been and he could barley catch his breath.

When he saw May he stopped and fell backwards looking even more terrified. "Char ccchar" He said."Oh my god are you ok? I'm not going to hurt you" May said. Just then a rocket X operative and two houndoom came running toward charmander. Charmander saw the rocket X operative and his houndooms . He closed his eyes and curled up into a theetle position with his paws over his head while his entire body started shaking.

"There you are you little soon to be charizard. Wait what are you doing here girl. Oh it doesn't matter houndoom get me the charmander" The rocket X operative said. "No! Beautifly use whirlwind" May said.

Beutifly flapped her wings with great power hurling the two houndoom away from charmander. May quickly bent down and picked up the charmander in her arms. The charmander tried to get out of her grasp but he was too tired and hurt to break free.

"Please listen, I'm not going to hurt you" May said. "You little twerp, houndoom use firefang" The houndoom both ran at Beautifly. "Beutifly use string shot" May said. Beautifly tangled up the two houndoom in silk imobilizing them.

"Beautifly lets go" May said. May ran off with charmander in her arms and Beautifly above her. The rocket X operative smiled and pressed a button on his wrist armor. A black and red motorcycle drove up to him on autopilot and allowed him to get on as the two houndoom freed themselves.

"Lets go" The operative said. May heard something behind her and turned to see the operative on a motorcycle heading at her. "Ash!" She shouted repeatedly. Not far from her location Ash and Pikachu were searching through the jungle for any abandoned structure.

"Ash!" He heard in the distance ."Pika" Pikachu said. "I heard it too, May" Ash said. He knew she was in trouble. Ash closed his eyes and tried to sense her aura. She was in great distress and was very scared. "Come on I know where she is" Ash said.

May continued to run as the Rocket X operative got closer and closer on his motorcycle. "Almost got you little brat" He said. Ash burst out into sight and caught the rocket X operative by surprise. "What the!?" He said. Ash quickly saw the rocket X operative and grabbed his arm as he drove by.

Ash yanked him of the motorcycle and hurled him to the ground. "What the?" The operative said before looking up and seeing Ash. The man tried to move backwards as his houndoom ran up from behind him toward Ash. "Pikachu use thunder" Ash said, Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and unleashed thunder.

The bolt of electricity hit both houndoom and stopped them in their tracks. The electricity also paralyzed the houndooms. The rocket X opertive pressed another button on his wrist armor and grinned.

"Ash rocket X is stealing all of the pokemon here. Look what that one did to this charmander" May said. Ash looked back and saw the hurt and terrified charmander in May's arms still covering its eyes and shaking.

"Do you people have any sense of morality?" Ash said. The rocket X operative started laughing as Ash heard motorcycle's in the distance getting closer. "He called for help May we need to get out of here" Ash said.

He saw the rocket X operatives motorcycles lying on the ground. "May return Beautifly " Ash said as he ran over and got on the motorcycle. "Get on" Ash said. May returned Beautifly and got onto the back of the motorcycle. Ash gunned it and drove off just before another two drove past the rocket X operative on the ground.

Elsewhere the boat driver and his Mightyena were behind a rock watching as a pair of rocket X operatives rounded up a few pokemon. "Rocket X, perfect. Well that explains why we haven't seen many pokemon. I need to find those kids before rocket X does. The driver was Allen Paul. Allen served four years in the Hoenn navy as a combat craft driver.

After he got out of the navy he became a private boat driver. Allen saw one of the operatives was near his motorcycle and Allen had an idea. He and his Mightyena snuck up trying not to make a sound. When Allen was right behind the rocket X operative he tapped on his right shoulder.

The operative turned only to see Allen's fist. Allen knocked the man to the ground and saw one of the houndooms growl then run at him. "Mightyena use tackle" Allen said. Mightyena growled then ran at the houndoom and knocked him to the ground.

Allen got on the motorcycle and returned his Mightyena. As Allen drove away the other rocket X operative heard and saw what happened. "Brian you idiot get up" He said smacking the other rocket X operative on the ground.

Allen sped across the island jungle and noticed there was a radio on the motorcycle. "Perfect" He said. As a boat captain he was given the radio frequency of team aqua in case he was attacked by pirates.

Allen put in the frequency number and spoke in. "This is Allen Paul to team aqua. My boat is stranded on a nature reserve somewhere between Mossdeep city and Sootopolis city. I have encountered team rocket operatives that are poaching the wild pokemon here" Allen said.

"Copy that this is captain Draiken of team aqua I think I know the nature reserve you are on. I can have a strike team there in forty five minutes" Captain Draiken said. Above the island Ash's charizard and his Lucario saw what was happening below. "Lucario" Lucario said. Charizard growled as he saw two more helicopters land.

"Lucario" Lucario said. "We have to find Ash and May" Lucario said. Charizard growled saying. "Why don't you use that aura stuff". "Good idea" Lucario said. He closed his eyes and felt around the island for Ash's aura. After a few minutes he found it and told Charizard where to go.

Back on the ground Ash drove through the rough terrain. The rocket X motorcycles were suited well for the environment. While Ash drove May opened her bag and took out a potion and a cloth.

"This might sting a little but it will help you" May said. She sprayed some of the potion on the cloth then rubbed it onto some of the charmander's wounds. "Char" Charmander said sounding like he was in pain.

May used the cloth on his arms and then sprayed some potion directly onto his other wounds. "There you should be feeling allot better soon" May said. May looked back and saw the two rocket X motor cycles were close being them. "Ash they're getting closer" May said.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt on them" Ash said. "Pika chu" Pikachu said before unleashing thunderbolt on one of the motorcycles. The motorcycle shut down and burnt out causing the man to fly forward off his bike.

The second operative got on his radio and called for help. A minute later another two motorcycles were right beside him. "That's not encouraging" May said. Ash continued to drive until he saw the end of the path with a cliff edge ahead of them. "Hold on" Ash said. He quickly pushed on the breaks and halted the motorcycle just before they flew into the ocean below.

When the rocket X operatives arrived they had another two men with them. The one in the middle was wearing an officer uniform. "Well looks like you kids have hit a dead end" The officer said. All of his men each released two houndoom and surrounded them.

"I'm actually in a pretty good mood so I'll tell you what give me the charmander and I'll let you leave with your pokemon" The officer said. The charmander hid his face again and resumed shaking.

"No I'll never give you sick people this innocent little pokemon" May said. "Fine , I wasn't going to let you keep your pokemon anyway" The officer said. Just as the houndoom started to move closer Charizard flew up behind Ash and May. "What the!?" The officer said.

Charizard roared before unleashing a massive flamethrower on the houndooms and operatives. When the flames cleared Ash and May were both on Charizard's back and Lucario was back in his pokeball.

"Think you're safe in the sky, wrong" The officer said. "Nice timing Charizard" Ash said. Charmander seemed more calm when he saw charizard. "Char, char" He said more relaxed. "See everything is going to be ok" May said.

"Look out!" Ash shouted as a massive net flew over them. Charizard did a sharp turn, narrowly avoiding the net. A rocket X helicopter was flying after them. Onboard was a rocket X operative and his houndoom. "Dam, the pilot missed. Houndoom use flamethrower" The operative said.

Ash saw a flamethrower come out of the helicopter. "Charizard look out" Ash said. Charizard quickly moved avoiding the flamethrower. "Again" The operative said. "What good will a flamethrower do it's a fire type" the pilot said. "Not for the charizard for the kids on his back" The operative said.

Charizard avoided the next flamethrower easily. He then turned around and flew straight at the helicopter grinning. "What is charizard doing!?" May said. Charizard roared and unleashed a fire blast that hit the helicopter.

The pilot struggled to keep the helicopter in the air. "Put us down put us down!" The operative said frantically. The helicopter swerved and slowly went to the ground almost crashing. "Nice shot charizard" Ash said.

"Look over there!" May said. Ash and Charizard turned to where May was pointing and saw several rocket X helicopters with massive nets attached to the bottoms beginning to take off. The massive nets were filled with wild pokemon.

"They're starting to take the pokemon off the island!" Ash said. Charmander saw what this and frantically screamed. "Char char!". "Charizard use metal claw on the nets" Ash said. Charizard roared and flew in close to the ground.

Two operatives below one of the helicopters were talking. "That's a lot of pokemon, the commander's are gonna pay us all a nice good bonus for this" One said. "Yeah I can smell the money already" The other one said.

Seconds later charizard flew over them and cut the net open. The two rocket X operatives were speechless as they saw dozens of pokemon fall out of the net and safely onto the ground. One by one charizard sliced the nets on the helicopters and freed all of the pokemon.

On the ground several rocket X operatives saw themselves and their pokemon being surrounded by the wild pokemon. The lead agent saw a Haxorus , a Torterra, a Aggron, a Tyranitar , and a Onix in front of the other wild pokemon.

Suddenly the lead agent also saw Allen ridding in on his motorcycle with more wild pokemon behind him. "Brought some back up in case you were thinking of running" Allen said as he and the pokemon got behind the rocket X operatives.

The officer looked above him and saw Charizard with a salmerance , two Staraptors, and a Pidgeot all looking very angry. The lead agent gulped as he got on the comlink. "We need backup at the landing zone now".

Above them one of the rocket X pilots saw a squadron of team aqua helicopters approaching the island. "It's team aqua retreat!" The lead pilot said. Before the rocket X helicopters could retreat the faster team aqua helicopters surrounded them. "Put your choppers on the ground or we will use deadly force" The lead team aqua pilot said.

The rest of the team aqua helicopters dropped teams of aqua mercenaries who quickly swept through the island and took all rocket X operatives prisoner. Team aqua veterinarians also set up a small camp on the beach to check on the wild pokemon to make sure none were hurt by rocket x.

One of the aqua vets finished up with charmander and set him down on the sand. "You should be ok with some rest little guy" he said. Captain Draiken was speaking with Ash, May , and Allen. "Nice work you three, there is no telling how many of these pokemon rocket X might have stolen if it weren't for you" Draiken said.

"I'm just glad we were able to stop them" Ash said. "Well you can ride with us to Sootopolis city and Allen. We'll make sure you get a new boat, it's on team aqua" Captain Draiken said. "Thank you" Allen said. Ash, May, and Allen walked over to a helicopter on the beach when May heard a pokemon following her.

She turned and saw it was charmander. "Char char" he said smiling. "Charmander" May said. Charmander came over and hugged May's leg. "May I think chamander likes you" Allen said. May reached down and picked him up. "Oh your so cute charmander" May said. "May I bet he want's you to catch him" Ash said.

"Really is that what you want?" May asked charmander. "Char char" Charmander said nodding. "Am I allowed to catch a pokemon on a nature reserve?" May asked one of the aqua mercenaries by the helicopter. "No, but I guess it never did happen" He said winking at her.

May took out a pokeball and tapped it on charmander's head. Charmander went inside and the pokeball shook for a few moments before it sparkled showing Charmander was caught. "Yes I caught a charmander" May said. Ash noticed the pokeball didn't vanish.

"Wait May, you have six pokemon with you why is charmadner's pokeball still with you?" Ash said. "Oh right, before we left Mossdeep city I called proffesor Birtch and sent him wartorle in case I wanted to catch another pokemon" May said.

She let Charmander back out and picked him up in her arms. May and the others got onto the helicopter. A few minutes later the sun began to set and the helicopter took off toward Sootopolis city. "Well I was going to use blaziken in the next contest but it looks like I have another fire type now. One who hasn't been in a contest" May said.

"Char char" Charmander said happily. "He'll need some training first and I think charizard is just the teacher" Ash said. "Yeah, that would be great" May said. "Well I wish you both good luck with your contest and your gym battle" Allen said. "Yeah thanks for everything Allen" Ash said.


	35. Chapter 35

CH 35: Training time (Please review or comment)

"Charizard use flamethrower" Ash said. Ash's charizard unleashed a massive inferno and roared as he did. May and her new charmander were watching as Charizard unleashed flamethrower. "Char char" Charmander said in amazement.

"You ready to give it a try?" May said. "Char" Charmander said confidently. "Ok charmander use flamethrower" May said. Charmander took a deep breath then let out a smaller burst of flame from his mouth.

He managed to maintain the flamethrower for a few seconds. "That was pretty good May" Ash said. Charizard was standing near charmander smiled and patted his head. "Thanks Ash, with this training Charmander should be ready for the contest in no time" May said.

There were still two days before the Sootopolis city contest and Ash wanted to spend every minute of them helping May get ready. "Alright this one won't be an easy one but if charmander can get it he'll be in good shape for the contest" Ash said. "Charizard use dragon rage" Ash said.

Charizard gathered up dragon energy then unleashed it through his mouth in a massive violet burst that impacted a large rock and tore it into pieces. Charizard roared at his acomplishment then looked down at charmander and smiled.

Charmander looked slightly nervous at what he had to do. "Ok Charmander use dragon rage" May said. Charmander gathered up dragon energy and tried to unleash it but he couldn't control it and it blew up in his face. "Charmander!" May screamed.

She ran over and picked him up. "Pika chu!" Pikachu said very frightened. "Oh no charmander" Ash said. Charmander's eyes were swirly and he had soot on his face. "Char char" He said quietly. Charizard looked a bit disappointed and concerned for charmander. "I think that's enough training for today" Ash said.

Later they were inside the Sootoplis city pokemon center. "I'm not sure I should ask charmander to use that move any more after what happened" May said. "It's alright May all he needs is more practice and he'll get it down" Ash said. "I just don't want a repeat of what happened today. I mean he could have really gotten hurt" May said.

"May I once knew a girl named Iris who trained dragon types. She had an Axew that had the same problem as your charmander. But she didn't give up , she kept working with him and he eventually got it down" Ash said. "You're probably right" May said.

"Excuse me, I'm done with your charmander" Nurse Joy said. "How is he doing?" May said. "Don't worry he's perfectly fine all he needs is a good nights rest" Joy said. She set charmander on the counter. "Char char" He said happily.

"Thank goodness you're not hurt" May said. She picked him up and left the Pokemon center with Ash. It was late at night in Sootoplis city, May and Ash were inside the Brenton Suites. The hotel that the Sootoplis city contestants were given rooms.

Ash and May were on their room's balcony looking down at the massive lagoon of water in the center of the city. "Two days and then the contest" May said. "Still plenty of time to practice" Ash said. "I hope so, charmander still needs some more training and I'm still a little worried about using dragon rage" May said.

"May I promise you, me and Charizard won't stop until you and charmander are ready for the next contest" Ash said. "Pikachu" Pikachu said confidently. "Thanks Ash, I don't know what i'd do without you" May said.

Early the next morning Ash and May were both up and were flying over Sootopolis city on Charizard. May was holding charmander in her arms as he gazed down at the city and lagoon below. "Char char" charmander said in amazement.

Charizard growled a little saying something to charmander. "I guess charmander likes riding charizard as much as I do" May said. "Someday charmander will be flying so it's a good idea to give him a taste of what it's like" Ash said. "Char char" Charmander said again. Charizard smiled and growled at charmander.

After another half hour of flying they stopped on a high peak high above the main city. "Alright time for some more training" May said. Charmander stood beside charizard as Charizard let May and Ash off him.

"Alright Charizard use flamethrower" Ash said. Charizard unleashed a massive jet of fire in front of him. "Char" Charmander said in amazement. "Ok charmander use flamethrower" May said. Charmander took a deep breath then unleashed a jet of fire smaller than charizard's but bigger than his own flamethrower yesterday.

"Nice work charmander that's bigger than yesterday" May said. Charmander smiled and padded charmander on the head. "Ok let's try something more difficult" Ash said. "Charizard use dragonclaw" Ash said.

Charizard growled then held his claws close to eachother for a moment as they turned violet. He then roared and charged forward slashing a massive rock on the peak smashing it into pieces. "Char char" Charmander said in amazement.

"Alright Charmander you try" May said. Charmander saw a smaller rock and then held his claws close together like charmander. He ran at the rock and smashed his claws into it. The rock hardly even moved. Charmander held his right claws and cried out in pain. "Oh no charmander" May said.

Charizard let out a groan and walked over to him. He bent down and grabbed charmander's claws and showed him how he did it. He then growled saying something to charmander. Charmander looked at the rock again. "Char char" He said determined. Charmander held his claws close together and they glowed violet.

He then ran at the rock and slashed it with his right claws turning the rock into pebbles. "You did it!" May said. "Nice work" Ash said. "Pika chu" pikachu said excitedly. "Char" Charmander said happily. Charizard seemed very proud of charmander and patted him on the back.

"Hey Ash I think your charizard really likes my charmander" May said. "I think I know why" Ash said. "Remember his and Charla's egg is going to hatch any time now and he's going to be a father" Ash said. "I see, he wants some practice in being a dad" May said.

For the rest of the day Ash and charizard continued to help May train charmander. Near the end of the day May and glaceon did some practice with the routine she came up with. That night May and Ash were back at the hotel.

"Charmander and glaceon looked great May" Ash said. "Thanks Ash and we still have one more day to practice" May said. "You still want to give dragon rage another try" May said. May looked back at charmander who was eating some pokemon food with pikachu and the other pokemon. "After what happened yesterday I still a little nervous. Though I would like to see him use it" May said.

"I think i'll let him decide" May said. The next morning May , Ash, Pikachu, Charizard, and charmander were all up and on the same peak as the day before. "Charizard use dragon rage" Ash said. Charizard growled then gathered up his dragon energy and unleashed it.

The burst impacted a rock completely destroying it. Charmander looked nervous at charzizard and May noticed that it. She bent down and saw to charmander. "I'm not going to make you try and use dragon rage again if you don't want to. But if you think you can do it I want you to try" May said.

Charmander looked up and charizard who nodded and growled. Charmander put on a serious face, "Char" He said confidently. As charmander took position he gathered up dragon energy. "Pika" Pikachu said nervously. "Please don't end up like last time" May said. "He can do it May you just have to believe" Ash said.

Charmander opened his mouth and unleashed a powerful burst of violet dragon rage that flew from his mouth at another rock destroying it. "He did it!" May said. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said excitedly. "Char char!" Charmander said excitedly.

Charizard roared happily then picked up charmander in his arms. "That's it charmander i knew you'd get it" Ash said. Charmander and charizard practiced dragon rage another 3 times and charmander got it every time. "Alright you're ready for your first contest charmander" Ash said. "Not yet there's still one more move I want him to learn" May said.

She took out one of her pokeballs and threw it. Blaziken came out and faced May smiling "Blaziken" He said. Charmander smiled at blaziken , but charizard had an angry look on his face. Blaziken knelt down and extended his hand to charmander only to have charizard grab him and pull him away from blaziken.

Blaziken and charizard both growled at eachother. "I don't think your charizard likes my blaziken" May said. "I think he might be a little jealous that blaziken is going to teach him something now. That or he is still mad that he lost to that blaziken back at mount Silver" Ash said. "Char char" Charmander said. "PIkachu" Pikachu said.

Charizard growled and reluctantly put charmander down. "Ok blaziken let's see if you can teach charmander firespin" May said. Blaziken turned around and confidently said "Blaziken". "Great , blaziken use firespin" May said.

Blaziken opened his mouth and spun his head around unleashing a jet of twirling fire. "Char char" Charmander said amazed by the move. Charizard growled angrily when he heard this. Ash stepped beside charizard and put his hand on his shoulder. "Charizard it's ok remember you're going to have your own child soon" Ash said.

Charizard took a deep breath and stopped growling. "Ok charmander you ready to give it a try?" May said. Charmander nodded "Ok then charmander use firespin" May said. Charmander opened his mouth and spun his head. He unleashed a jet of twirling fire smaller than blaziken's but just as accurate.

"Great job charmander" May said. "Char char" Charmander said happily. Late that night pikachu was already asleep at the foot of Ash and May's bed. May was in her pajamas while Ash was just in a pair of work out shorts. May rested her head on Ash's chest and said "Thanks for all your help Ash. Charmander is more than ready for his first contest" May said.

"I just can't wait to see you win your final ribbon out there May you're going to do great" Ash said. May lifted her head and kissed Ash for a few seconds before putting her head back on his chest. After a few minutes both of them were sound asleep and ready for May's contest in the morning.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Sootoplis city pokemon contest. Today we are going to see our contestants compete here in beautiful Sootoplis city. Home to the one and only Wallace" The announcer said.

The spotlight moved to Wallace who was sitting beside Mr. Sato and Nurse Joy. "Now it's time to introduce our first contestant. May of Petalburg city" The announcer said. May took the stage with a pokeball in each of her hands.

"Alright take the stage glaceon and charmander" May said. Glaceon and charmander came out of their pokeballs and landed beside May. Ash was sitting front row with Pikachu on his shoulder and charizard taking up numerous seats directly behind him. Charizard wanted to see charmander in the contest.

"Oh great how am I supose to see with a freaking charizard in my way" a spectator behind charizard said. "Hey kid mind putting that charizard in his pokeball!" The same spectator said. Charizard turned and growled at the spectator said. The spectator stopped talking and sat back down.

"Alright glaceon use iceshard and charmander use flamethrower" May said. "Char char" Charmander said. Charmander took a deep breath then unleashed jet of fire at glaceon. Glaceon opened her mouth and unleashed iceshard. The two collided and cancelled each other out creating small snow flakes that fell down around charmander and glaceon.

"How beautiful" Nurse Joy said. The crowd began cheering for May "That's it May keep it up!" Ash said. "Alright now glaceon use icy wind and Charmander use firespin" May said. Glaceon let icey wing and firespin drew it in carrying it along side the fire. This created a twirling fire and ice combo that also caused bits of ice and fire to sprinkle around eachother.

"I just love her fire and ice combinations. They're simply stunning" Wallace said. "Keep it up May" Ash said. "Alright now for the closer. Glaceon use icebeam and Charmander use dragon rage" May said. Ash , Pikachu, and Charizard leaned in closer to watch this part. "You can do it charmander" Ash said. Charmander looked up and saw charizard watching him and then smiled.

"Char char" he said confidently. Charmander gathered up dragon energy then unleashed it toward glaceon. Glaceon unleashed icebeam at the dragon rage and the two collided. After the collision there were three large pieces of violet colored ice behind charmander and glaceon. "Outstanding , incredible , it's just amazing!" Mr. Sato said.

The crowd was in an uproar when they saw what May had done. "Way to go May!" Ash shouted. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said excitedly. Charizard roared happily when he saw charmander sucseed.

"You guys were incredible" May said. She picked up both charmander and glaceon in her arms and held them as the crowd continued to give her applaus. Later in the coordinator's room May and charmander were watching another coordinator perform "Well that was quite a performance. Ashamed it wasn't as spectacular as mine" A familiar voice said.

May turned and saw it was none other than Harley. "What Harley when did you get here?" May said. "I competed right after you my dear and I must say I gave the crowd something better to cheer about" Harley said. "You know what Harley I've beaten you multiples times already you think i'm scared now" May said.

"Ha you should be just look at how many ribbons I have" Harley said opening up his case and showing five ribbons. "Five ribbons when did you get those I beat you in every contest you were in?" May said. "All the one's you and I were in not all of them. I got my others when you wasted your time going to gym battles to see your idiot boyfriend" Harley said.

"If you have five ribbons why are you competing in this contest?" May said. "Isn't it obvious, so you and no one else here can compete in the grand festival. Less competition the better" Harley said. "That's horrible how could you do that" May said. "All is fair in love and war my dear" Harley said. Charmander growled at Harley "Char char!" He said angrily.

"Oh is the little charmander angry at me" Harley said. Charmander opened his mouth and unleashed flamethrower at Harley. When the flames ended Harley was covered in soot and burnt. "Yahh!" Harley screamed as he ran off. "Char" Charmander said proudly. "Charmander that's a good boy" May said picking him up.


	36. Chapter 36

Ch 36:Charmander's firey performance (please review or comment)

May and charmander were in the coordinator's room with every other coordinator competing, as they waited to see who would be advancing to the next round. "And these contestants will move on to round two" The announcer said.

Because this was a higher grade contest only 4 of the contestants would advance to round two. The first coodinator shown on the screen was Harley. "Ha" Harley said when he saw his picture. The next picture shown was a young man who performed with a sceptile and a blaziken.

The third picture was a woman in her late twenties who used a Meganium and a Skitty. The last picture showed May. "Char char!" Charmander said excitedly when he saw May's picture. "We did it charmander" May said. "Congratulations you made it past the first round" Harley said.

May ignored him and watched who she was facing off against in the next round. The screen showed she was facing off against the woman. Twenty minutes later she was standing on the left side of the stage with her opponent on the right side.

"For our first round two match up we have May of Petalburg city against Christina of Slateport city" The announcer said. Christina had blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a red trench coat and had her hair tied back into a poney tail. "I chose you Skitty and Meganium" Christina said throwing two pokeballs.

Her skitty and Meganium took the stage in front of her. "I chose you charmander, Glaceon" May said. She threw out charmander's and glaceon's pokeballs. Charmander and Glaceon were in front of May waiting for her instructions.

"The timer has started, coordinators begin" The announcer said. "Charmander use firespin and glaceon use icy wind inside it" May said. Charmander spun his head and unleashed firespin. Glaceon carefully aimed her icy wind through the inside of the firespin.

"Dodge that attack" Christina said. Her Meganium and Skitty both moved away from the combined attack but the icy wind's gust made the firespin even widder than it normally would be. The edges of the fire hit both skitty and Meganium, this caused Christina to loose some points.

"That's is May!" Ash said. "Well that won't do. Meganium use magical leaf, Skitty use hidden power" Christina said. Skitty unleashed a dozen small glowing spheres as Meganium unleashed dozens of magical leaves. "Quick dodge it" May said.

Glaceon avoided the hidden power but was hit with the magical leaves, while charmander avoided the magical leaves and was hit with hidden power. "Nice work" Christina said. May lost some points. "Follow up with petal dance and copycat" Christina said.

Meganium unleashed pink petals with Skitty doing the same thing. However, the copies petals were blue instead of pink. When the two combined they created a colorful and beautiful display. "What a lovely attack combination" Nurse Joy said. May lost more points because of this.

"Glaceon use blizzard and Charmander use flamethrower" May said. Charizard watched close as charmander used the move that he taught him. Glaceon first used blizzard which froze all of the petals coming at her and charmander. Charmander took a deep breath then unleashed a jet of fire that destroyed the frozen petals.

When the petals shattered they created a sparkling display of colored ice. "Incredible" Wallace said. Christina lost some points because of this. Charmander's flamethrower didn't stop it continued on and hit Meganium. "Meganium!" Christina said.

Christina lost a few more points. "Meganium use sweet scent" Christina said. Meganium let out a haunting aroma that reached both glaceon and charmander. "Skitty use assist" Christina said. Skitty used assist and conjured up the move waterpulse.

"Waterpulse Charmander get out of there!" May shouted. Charmander and glaceon were both too overcome by the sweet scent. Charizard saw the water pulse and roared in terror as charmander was hit. May lost several points when charmander was hit. "Oh no" Ash said.

Charmander got up and ran back beside glaceon. "Meganium use sweet scent again" Christina said. "Glaceon use icy wind" May said. Glaceon's icy wind blew the sweet scent away and at skitty. Skitty was hypnotized by her own partner's move. When the judges saw this Christina lost a couple of points.

"Charmander use dragon rage" May said. Charmander gathered up dragon energy for a minute, then unleashed a massive burst of violet dragon energy at skitty. "Skitty move!" Christina said. Skitty was under the trance of meganium's sweet scent.

Dragon rage hit skitty and knocked her our. "Skitty is unable to battle" The announcer said. Moments later the timer sounded off and the final scores were up. Christina and May turned to the screen to see who won. May had a few more points then Christina.

"The winner of round two is May of Petalburg city" The announcer said. "We did it!" May said. Charmander and glaceon both ran over to her and got into her arms. "Way to go May!" Ash shouted. "Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted after Ash. Charizard joined in by roared happily.

Christina returned her pokemon then approached May. "Congratulations May you are a very good coordinator. I hope you win" Christina said. May and Charmander were watching as Harley faced off against his opponent. It was a close match but Harley beat the young man.

"I guess that means i'll have to beat Harley to get to the grand festival" May said. Twenty minutes later May was on the right side of the stage while Harley was on the left. "Now for our final round. A one on one match up between May and Harley" The announcer said.

"Are you ready to see your chances at the grand festival go down the drain" Harley said. May didn't say anything back to him. "I choose you charmander" May said throwing charmander's pokeball. Charmander came out and took the stage facing Harley.

"Charmander" Harley said. He grinned and took out a pokeball "Big mistake" Harley said throwing his pokeball. Harley's milotic came out of her pokeball and looked down at terrified charmander. "Oh no not Milotic" May said. "This is going to be easier than I thought" Harley said. "May don't let him scare you. You can beat him and you know it!" Ash said. Charizard also roared something to charmander following Ash.

Charmander heard charizard then turned back to milotic with a deterimined look on his face. "Ash is right, I'm not afraid of you Harley" May said. "The timer has started , coordinators begin" The announcer said. "Milotic use waterspout" Harley said. Milotic opened her mouth and shot water straight up into the air. Water droplets sprinkeled all around the stage.

"What a lovley display" Mr. Sato said. May lost a few points because of this. "It's ok charmander , fire type moves weren't going to do us much good anyway" May said. "Charmander use dragon claw" May said. Charmander held his claws close together until they glowed violet. He ran at milotic as fast as he could. "Is that the best you can do. Milotic my dear show him your water fun" Harley said.

"Dodge it!" May shouted. Milotic opened her mouth and unleashed water gun at charmander. Charmander dove forward and landed beyond where the water gun hit. "We missed!?" Harley said. Charmander continued toward milotic , and when he was close enough he slashed her with dragon claw. "That's it charmander!" May said.

Harley lost many points when milotic was hit. "Lucky shot kid but I'm far from beaten. Milotic use twister" Harley said. Milotic unleashed a small tornado which flew at charmander. "Charmander move!" May said. Charmander tried to run but the power of the twister sucked him in. May lost a few points."This isn't good, charmander is trapped now" Ash said.

"Now milotic show hydro pump" Harley said. Milotic took a few moments to gather up the water and then unleashed hydro pump. Charmander was hit and swept out of the twister by the hydro pump. "Charmander!" May said. "Oh no" Ash said. Charizard was horrified when he saw charmander get hit.

May was down to only a few points. "Charmander are you ok?!" May said. Charmander struggled a bit, but he got back onto his feet. "Char char" he said breathing deeply, hit tail fire was quite small. "Milotic finnesh this up. Hydro pump again" Harley said.

"Charmander use sunney day!" May said. Charmander looked up at the open cealing and opened his mouth. He shot a fireball into the sky that burst into a warm aura of sunlight. Charmander felt revitilized when the sunlight hit him. The small flame on his tail burst into a large flame. "Char!" Charmander roared.

"What an incredible display of courage" Wallace said. Harley lost a few points. "Hydro pump" Harley said. Milotic unleashed a massive jet of water at charmander. "Dodge and use dragon claw" May said. Charmander dove to the side avoiding the hydro pump and then charged at milotic.

When he slashed across her with dragon claw Harley's points dropepd down to May's amount. "She tied it up!" Ash said. "No! Milotic enough of this nonsense hydro pump full power!" Harley said. "Charmander use dragon rage!" May said. Both charmander and milotic gathered up their power. Milotic unleashed hydro pump first and it almost hit charmander.

Charmander opened his mouth and unleashed dragon rage. The massive violet burst of dragon energy struggled with the hydro pump for a minute. Charizard roared again saying something to charmander. "Don't give up charmander you can beat her!" May shouted. Charmander gave all his power and the dragon rage ripped through the hydro pump and impacted milotic.

"Milotic!" Harley said. Milotic fell to the ground uncounsious. "Milotic is unable to battle" The announcer said. "The winner of the Sootopolis city contest is May of Petalbug city" The announcer said. "We did it!" May said. "Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted happily. "Yeah May!" Ash said. Charizard roared with joy and charmander ran into May's arms.

"Milotic return" Harley said. He looked back at May and said, "This doesn't change anything. I still have five ribbons and I will win the grand festival". Harley walked off the stage and out of the building. Wallace came up to May with a ribbon in his right hand. "May congratulations on your victory today. I am proud to give you this ice ribbon" Wallace said.

The ribbon was shaped like an ice burg and was silver with two light blue tassels attacked to the end. After the contest May and Ash were at the pokemon center. After nurse Joy looked at May's pokemon , her and Ash were in their room. You and charmander were incredible out there May" Ash said.

"Ash I couldn't have won that one without your and charizard's training. It's because of you I won" May said. May put her arms around Ash's shoulder and kissed him. Later that night Ash and May were close to falling asleep.

"Now that I have five ribbons all that is left is the grand festival" May said. "You'll win May I know you will" Ash said. "And I'll have you there to help me train" May said. Ash and May kissed one more time before drifting away into the night.


	37. Chapter 37

Ch 37: The Sootopolis gym leader

Ash and May stood in front of Sootopolis city gym. "This place hasn't changed much since we were last here" Ash said. The area outside the gym was still well landscaped with small trees and grass patches.

The gym looked more like a wealthy person's estate rather than a pokemon gym. The symbol of the rain badge still stood on the center of the building. "Well all I need to do now is beat Juan and then I can compete in the Hoenn league" Ash said. Ash and May walked up to the front door where a young trainer was putting up a closed sign.

"Closed? Hey what's going on?" Ash said. The trained turned to Ash and May "You a challenger, sorry but Juan's not here" The trainer said. "He's not?" May said. "Yeah the thing is Juan's mother is vacationing in Sinnoh and she's very old. She needs his help in order to travel safely" The trainer said.

"Oh great that means I'm going to find another gym" Ash said. "There you are" A familiar voice said. Ash and May turned around to see Wallace standing behind them. "Wallace!" May almost shouted. "Wwwwallace" The young trainer said.

"May from Petalburg city correct?" Wallace said. "Yes" May said. "Good, I've been hoping to find you after I saw your performance yesterday. I've never seen a coordinator so brave and determined as you. Your charmander stood his ground against a milotic and won, a win like that is truly exceptional" Wallace said.

"Thank you Wallace that means allot coming from you, but I didn't do it on my own. I couldn't have won that contest without my boyfriend's training" May said. Wallace turned to Ash, "Wait have we met before?" Wallace said. "Yeah back in Sinnoh you saw me and Dawn practice together and told us to enter your cup" Ash said.

"That's right , I remember you now. You aren't a coordinator though you're a trainer so I guess your also here to challenge Juan" Wallace said. "Yeah but Juan isn't here" Ash said. "What?" Wallace said. He turned to the young trainer who was still dumbfounded Wallace was there. "Oh yeah, Juan's in Sinnoh with his mother" He said.

"Well I'd hate for you to have come all the way here and not get your badge. I've got it, you can face me" Wallace said. "What!?" Ash and May said. "Why not, I was once the gym leader here and I wouldn't mind one more gym battle" Wallace said.

Ash stood at one end of the battlefield with Wallace at the other. The battlefield was once again mostly water with a few patches where pokemon could stand. May and all of Juan's students came to watch the match. "I can't believe we get to see the great Wallace in a battle" One of them said.

The ref walked up to the center of the side of the battlefield. "The match will be a three on three and only the the challenger can substitute pokemon" The ref said. "Ash I hope you're ready because I won't be holding back" Wallace said as he took out a pokeball. "Go Sealeo" Wallace said.

His Sealeo came out and swam around in the water. Before Ash and May came to the gym Ash had swapped out some of his pokemon with professor Oak. "Bayleef I choose you" May said. "Bay Bay" She said as she landed on one of the patches.

"Let's begin , Sealeo use ice beam" Wallace said. "Bayleef move!" Ash said. Bayleef quickly jumped to another patch narrowly avoiding the icebeam. "That's one fast Bayleef Ash, but speed won't be enough" Wallace said. "Bayleef use razor leaf" Ash said. Bayleaf whipped the leaf on her head, launching several razor leaves at Sealeo.

"Sealeo use dive" Wallace said. Sealeo swam under the water avoiding the razor leaves. "On this battlefield Sealeo has a distinct advantage, that's not good for Ash" May said. "But it is good for Wallace" One of Juan's students who was sitting next to her said. May glared at him "Wait you're not rooting for Wallace" He said.

"Bayleef keep your eyes pealed Sealeo could come up anywhere" Ash said. Pikachu noticed something in the water moving toward Bayleef's side. "Pika!" Pikachu shouted to Bayleef. Bayleaf turned as Sealeo jumped out of the water. "Sealeo icebeam" Wallace said.

Sealeo unleashed icebeam on Bayleef knocking her back into the water. "Bayleef quick get out of the water!" Ash said. Bayleef desperately tried to get out of the water but Sealeo was far too fast. "Sealeo use blizzard" Wallace said.

Sealeo unleashed the powerful ice move around Bayleef. "Oh no, ice moves are super effective against Bayleef" Ash said. "Ash quick withdraw Bayleef" May shouted. "She's right Bayleef can't keep fighting like this" Ash said.

"Bayleef return" Ash said. Bayleef was relieved to be out of water and into her pokeball. "Alright Wallace if you're going to take advantage of the water so will I. Go swampert!" Ash said. Swampert went from his pokeball to the water. "Swampert!" He said confidently.

"A water type well that should work better for you" Wallace said. "Sealeo use hail" Wallace said. Sealeo opened his mouth and launched ice into the air. The ice eventually shattered into falling pieces of hail.

"Swampert dive" Ash said. Swampert quickly went under the water to avoid the incoming hail. "Two can play at that game Ash, Sealeo dive" Wallace said. The two were now swimming right at each other. "Sealeo body slam" Wallace said. "Swampert use hammer arm" Ash said.

Swampert and Sealeo collided but swampert's hammer arm overpowered sealeo's bodyslam and sent Sealeo out of the water and onto a patch. "Sealeo use blizzard on the water" Wallace said. Sealeo unleashed his attack on the water dropping the temperature to just below freezing.

The water was too cold for swampert to stay under the water. Swampert jumped out of the water and onto a patch where non water pokemon could stand. "Sealeo use dive" Wallace said. Sealeo jumped into the water and wasn't bothered by the icy cold temperature. "Swampert get ready he could come out anywhere" Ash said.

Sealeo swam under and around swampert for a minute. "Sealeo use icebeam" Wallace said. Sealeo jumped up and launched icebeam hitting swampert. "Swampert quick ice mud shot!" Ash said. Swampert opened his mouth and used mud shot but Sealeo was already back in the water.

"Ash don't give up you can beat him!" May shouted. "I don't think so" Another one of Juan's students said. May smacked the boy on the back of his head. "I can't send Swampert back into the water while it's this cold and to make things worse Sealeo is at an advantage when the water is this cold" Ash said.

"Wait a minute, that's it" Ash said. "Swampert use mud bomb" Ash said. Swampert opened his mouth and unleashed mud bomb. "Sealeo stay under the water" Wallace said. Sealeo avoided the mud bomb by staying under water.

"Use mud bomb again" Ash said. "Sealeo stay under the water" Wallace said. Sealeo just kept swimming underwater as the second mud bomb hit the water. "Keep using mud bomb!" Ash said. "Pika!" Pikachu shouted. Wallace raised his eyesbrow. "Sealeo , stay underwater" Wallace said. "What is he up to, he knows the attacks are ineffective" Wallace said to himself.

May and Juan's students were also confused by what Ash was doing. "Does he realize that the mud bombs aren't working?" One of the students said. "What are you doing Ash?" May said to herself. May looked back at the water and finally understood what Ash was doing. "Ash you're a genius" May said.

"Sealeo use icebeam" Wallace said. "Swampert use one last mud bomb" Ash said. Sealeo jumped up and unleashed icebeam. Swampert used mud bomb but missed sealeo. When the iceabeam hit swampert he was knocked back into the water.

Sealeo landed back in the water and began to swim around looking for swampert. Sealeo noticed it was getting harder to see because of mud now sinking from the top of the water toward the bottom. Wallace saw this "The water it's muddy" He said. "Swampert use focus blast!" Ash said.

Swampert easily swam through the now muddy water and found sealeo. "Sealeo move!" Wallace shouted. Sealeo tried to avoid the attack but he couldn't see in the muddy water. Swampert used focus blast on sealeo and knocked him out of the water and into the air. "Now use hyperbeam" Ash said.

Swampert jumped out of the water and unleashed hyperbeam on sealeo who was now in free fall. The hyperbeam impacted sealeo and exploded on contact. When sealeo landed back in the water he was unconscious.

"Sealeo is unable to battle" The ref said. "Yes, way to go Ash!" May said. "Wow this guy knocked out one of Wallace's pokemon" One of Juan's students said. "Sealeo return" Wallace said returning his pokeball. "Well Ash you are quite an improviser, I'm impressed. But i'm far from beaten , go Whiscash"Wallace said.

Whiscash came out and landed in the muddy water. "A Whiscash, but that's a water and ground type" Ash said. "Whiscash use Zen headbutt" Wallace said. "Swampert use take down" Ash said. Both pokemon swam through the water easily. Whiscash was slightly faster and hit swampert on his stomach.

"Oh no" May said. "Swampert!" Ash said. "My Whiscash can move in the mud just as easily as your swampert" Wallace said. Swampert and Whiscash swam around in the muddy water trying to find the other one. "Whiscash use giga impact" Wallace said. "Swampert use giga impact" Ash said.

The two pokemon swamp as fast as they could and impacted eachother. Both were send flying back but Whiscash recovered first. "Whiscash use zen headbutt" Wallace said. Whiscash quickly swam toward swampert and hit him in the stomach again. "Swampert!" Ash said. Swampert was knocked out of the water and was now unconscious.

"Swampert is unable to battle" The ref said. "Swampert return, you did great" Ash said. "Alright you can do it, Bayleef!" Ash said. Bayfeel came back out and landed on the patch for non water type pokemon .

"Whiscash use ice beam" Wallace said. "Bayleef use protect" Ash said. Bayleef threw a barrier herself keeping the ice beam from impacting her. "Knock Bayleef into the water, use hydropump" Wallace said. Whiscash jumped up and unleashed a massive jet of water that hit Bayleef.

Bayleef struggled to stay on the platform. "Bayleef use vine whip" Ash said. "Bay leef!" Bayleef launched two vines trough the water and grabbed Whiscash. "Great now use giga drain" Ash said. Bayleef used her vines to drag Whiscash directly in front of her. Bayleef then drained Whiscash's energy and replensihed her own.

"Whiscash use icebeam!" Wallace said. Bayleef quickly dropped Whiscash back into the water and backed up narrowly avoiding the icebeam. "Bayleef use sunney day" Ash said. Bayleef opened her mouth and unleashed a ball of shining energy that made the room shine.

"Whiscash use icebeam!" Wallace said. "Bayleef use solarbeam!" Ash said. "Bay leef!" She shouted as she opened her mouth and unleashed the powerful solar attack. "How did he do that so quick?" One of Juan's students said.

"Because he used sunny day" May said. "Oh right" the solarbeam burned through the icebeam and impacted Whiscash, knocking him out. "Whiscash is unable to battle" The ref said. "Yeah Bayleef!" Ash said. "Pika pika!" Pikachu said excitedly.

"Whiscash return, you did very good my friend" Wallace said. He took out his last pokeball and threw it. "Go Milotic" Wallace said. His Milotic landed in the water and raised her head up at Bayleef.

"Milotic use twister" Wallace said. "Bayleef quick use razor leaf" Ash said. Bayleef launched a few razor leaves at Milotic but they were swept up by the twister. The twister knocked Bayleef into the water. "Milotic blizzard" Wallace said.

Before Bayleef could get out of the water she was hit with blizzard and knocked out. "Bayleef is unable to battle" The ref said. "Bayleef return, you did great" Ash said. "He's down to one pokemon" One of Juan's students said. "You can do it Ash!" May said.

"It's all up to you, go Lucario!" Ash said. Lucario came out of his pokeball and landed on the same patch Bayleef stood on. He looked up at Milotic and shouted, "Lucario!". "A lucario, well this should be very interesting. Milotic use twister" Wallace said.

"Lucario use extreme speed" Ash said. Lucario jumped up high and did two front flips as he leapt to another patch. "Lucario use aura sphere!" Ash said. Lucario closed his eyes and gathered up aura energy. "Lucario!" Lucario shouted as he unleashed aura sphere. "Milotic dive" Wallace said.

Milotic dove under the water avoiding the aura sphere. Ash closed his eyes and sent an aura message to lucario. "Lucario use her aura to find her" Ash said. Lucario closed his eyes and searched for Milotic's aura. "Milotic use aqua tail!" Wallace said. "Lucario use aura sphere!" Ash shouted.

As soon as Milotic rose her head out of the water she was hit with an aura sphere. "Impressive" Wallace said. "Milotic use rain dance" Wallace said. Milotic raised her head and unleashed a spouting burst of water that turned into rain. "Now use hydro pump!" Wallace said.

Miloetic unleashed hydro pump which was powered up by the rain and hit Lucario. "Lucario hold your ground I know you can do it" Ash said through and aura message. Lucario struggled but was able to stay on the platform.

"Milotic dive" Wallace said. Milotic dove back under the now clean of mud water. Lucario closed his eyes and found Milotic through her aura. "Milotic use icebeam" Wallace said. "Lucario use aura sphere" Ash said. As soon as Milotic lifted her head up she was hit with aura sphere.

"Milotic use surf" Wallace said. Milotic unleashed a title wave which swept up lucario. "Lucario!" Ash shouted. "Quick get out of the water!" May said. Lucario desperately swam toward the platform. "Milotic use twister" Wallace said.

Milotic unleashed a small tornado into the water that swept up Lucario. "Pika chu" Pikachu said in a concerned tone. Lucario was flung from the twister back onto a platform. "Lucario please hold on, you can beat her. You just have to believe in yourself" Ash said through an aura message.

Lucario grit his teeth and then got onto his feet. He used the power of his aura to give him strength causing to glow blue. "We can do this Lucario" Ash said. "Milotic use hydro pump" Wallace said. "Lucario use extreme speed" Ash sad.

Lucario jumped from the platform over the hydro pump and onto herback. "Lucario use focus blast!" Ash said. "Milotic quick dive under water" Wallace said. Milotic was too late Lucario unleashed his attack on Milotic and knocked her out.

"Milotic use unable to battle. The winner is the challanger , Ash Ketchum" The ref said. "Lucario!" Lucario said in victory. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said excitedly. "We did it!" Ash said. "That's it Ash!" May said.

Many of Juan's students were disappointed at the outcome. "Milotic return , you did wonderful my dear" He said. Lucario came over to Ash and gave him a tight squeeze. Wallace walked over to Ash and his pokemon. "Well done Ash, you are certainly a wonderful trainer. You have earned this rain badge" Wallace said.

He handed Ash an older version of the rain badge. Unlike the newer ones , this older version was a slightly lighter shade of blue and a wider "It is an older version but It will get you into the pokemon league" Wallace said.

May had come down to Ash and Wallace. "You won, I'm so proud of you" May said before kissing him. "Well Ash I wish you the best of luck in the upcoming Hoenn league" Wallace said. "Wait Wallace, I still need to know where the grand festival is going to be held" May said.

Wallace smiled, "Your in luck May,this years grand festival is going to take place here in Sootopolis city" Wallace said. Later that night back in the pokemon center Ash and May were both in bed with pikachu asleep at the foot of the bed. "I finally got my last badge and you got your last ribbon" Ash said.

"And since we're already here in Sootopolis city , I can spend all my time training" May said. "I'll be sure your ready to win the Hoenn league May" Ash said. May kissed Ash and then rested her head on his chest. Before Ash fell asleep he thought about what he was going to do after the Hoenn league.

He looked down at May and sighed. He was very happy with being her boyfriend but he was afraid of what would happen after the Hoenn league. "I have to tell her, I have to tell May" Ash said. He knew before the Hoenn league ended he had to tell May that he was in love with her.


	38. Chapter 38

CH 38: Origins

The morning after Ash had won his eighth badge he and May got up early and did some training with each of their pokemon. May had two weeks before the Hoenn grand festival began, but luckily for her she was already in Sootopolis city where it was being held.

"Blaziken use blazekick" May said. "Lucario use low sweep" Ash said. Blaziken ran first then jumped up with his right leg on fire. Lucario jumped up but was lower than blaziken and hit his left leg. The lower strike knocked blaziken back onto the ground and stood on top of him with his paw directly in front of blaziken's face.

"Nice job Lucario" Ash said. Lucario got up and extended his paw to blaziken. "You have to watch for counter strikes like that" Ash said. "Your right, I guess we'll have to work on that" May said. "Pikachu you ready?" Ash said.

Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and had his game face on. "Pika Pika!" He said. "Ok vulpix let's see how fast you can go" May said throwing vulpix's pokeball. "Ok vulpix use quick attack" May said.

Vulpix ran at pikachu as fast as she could. "Pikachu dodge" Ash said. Pikachu used his incredible speed to evade the attack easily. "Firespin" May said. "Pikachu jump through the firespin and use thunderbolt" Ash said. Pikachu ran toward toward the fire spin then jumped through the narrow opening inside.

Pikachu landed on the other side unscaved "Pikachu!" He shouted as he unleashed a thunder bolt on Vulpix knocking her out. "Vulpix!" May said. She hurried over and picked her up. Vulpix opened her eyes "Vulpix" She said.

"I guess I still have a lot of work to do before the grand festival" May said. "Don't worry May we won't stop until you're more than ready" Ash said. Later at the pokemon center May was talking with parents over the phone. "You have your last ribbon , I'm so proud of you May" Her mother said.

"May I know you'll do great in the grand festival" Norman said. "Don't worry Norman I'm here to make sure May is ready for the grand festival" Ash said. "Ash I hear you also won your last badge, congratulations" Norman said. "May we have more good news, the former Petalburg gym leader has agreed to temporarily fill in for your father so he can see you in the grand festival" Caroline said.

"Really!" May said. "Yeah, we called Max he's coming to Sootopolis city to see you too" Caroline said. "We'd ask you to also help Max with some training Ash, but I guess he already has a teacher" Norman said. "Right Red, we've met him" May said.

"Well May, Ash we'll see you in a few hours we're taking a train to Slateport and the a boat to Sootopolis city" Caroline said. "We'll see you then" May said. After the phone call ended Ash said "I guess this means I'll have to get another room, for obvious reasons" Ash said.

"Right, though is us staying int he same room really that bad, It's not like we've been having sex or anything" May said. "Do you really want to take that chance with your parents" Ash said. "True" May said.

"May!" A familiar voice said. Ash and May turned to see Max and Red walking into the pokemon center. "Max" May said. "Hey sis, I'm here to see you win the grand festival. And to get my next gym badge here. I've been very busy training with Red and getting more badges" Max said opening his badge case showing he had seven badges.

"He's gotten allot better, I think he might even be ready for the Hoenn league" Red said. "Well, he'd better be ready because I've got all of my badges and I'm competing int he Hoenn league" Ash said.

"Hey May, remember the time we were here with mom and Dad" Max said. "Yeah we went here for mom's birthday 8 years ago" May said. "Yeah and we had dinner at that one restaurant mom and dad loved. I think we should try to get a reservation there" Max said. "We'll be sitting in line for hours, but it would be nice" May said.

"I think I might do some training on my own while you guys do that" Red said. "I can wait with you two if you want" Ash said. "It's ok Ash just meet us at Drecepies in a few hours" May said. Ash and Red walked out of the pokemon center together.

"So Red if we have a few hours why not train together" Ash said. "Actually now that I think about it there is a place I wanted to see here. The cave of origin" Red said. "Yeah I heard that is the place where groudon and Kyogre clashed, creating Hoenn" Ash said.

"That's right and I think it would be an awesome place to see" Red said. Ash and Red took a boat across the lagoon toward the cave of origin. The boat driver got to the edge of the cave entrance and stopped. "Alright you two take this walkey talkey and call me when you want to go back. Also be careful in there it's pretty easy to get lost in there" The driver said.

Ash and Red stepped off the boat and walked into the cave of origin. For the first few yards the cave looked like any ordinary cave. That was until Ash and Red got farther into the cave. "It's amazing" Red said. The cave interior was made almost entirely of clear , red, and blue diamonds.

"Wow the cave is made completely out of diamond but how?" Ash said. "Well it probably has something to do with the clash between groudon and Kyogre" Red said. Both Ash's and Red's pikachus were also amazed by the sights. Occasionally Ash and Red would see a zubat or golbat flying around the cave.

"There aren't many pokemon in here" Red said. "Hey Red I wonder why no one has tried to mine these diamonds" Ash said. "That is a good question. Maybe they're afraid to defile such a sacred place. I mean if the legend is true then this is where Hoenn was born" Red said.

"Plus, i'm sure a few people have taken some diamonds from this place" Red said. Eventually the cave split into two paths. "Two paths" Red said, "Why don't I go right and you go left then meet back here" Ash said. "Alright" Red said.

Ash went down the right pathway and saw that any clear or red diamonds got scarcer and scarcer. When Ash got far enough in, the cave was made entirely out of light blue diamond. The cave path went on for another ten yards and then ended at an edge.

Beyond the edge was a massive cavern made of mostly blue diamond with some blueish black rocks . Inside the cavern was a lake of water flowing from a few small waterfalls coming from the top of the cavern.

Because most of the cave was diamond the water glittered off them all over the room. "It's so beautiful, I wish May were here to see this" Ash said. "Pika!" Pikachu shouted. "What is it Pikachu?" Ash said.

A fast and strong stream of water hit Ash from above knocking him and pikachu into the lake below. The water came from a waterfall above where Ash was standing that had just began to flow.

Ash opened his eyes underwater to his surprise he could see clearly as if he had goggles on. He desperately looked around for Pikachu. Pikachu was trying to swim back to the surface. Ash quickly swam under pikachu using his head to lift him up out of the water. Both of them gasped for breath when they got above water.

"Well that was, exciting" Ash said. Ash saw the water was filled with Relicanth and a few Anorith near the bottom of the lake. Ash swam toward an island made of diamond in the center of the lake with pikachu holding onto his head.

When Ash got to the edge of the island a hand extended down toward him. "Need a hand kid" the man said. Ash took the man's hand and was pulled out of the water. "I saw what happened , you need to be more careful kid. You were lucky you didn't land on one of the diamonds in the lake" The man said.

The man was tall and strong-looking. He had short black hair and brown eyes. His skin tone was the same as Ash's. "Thanks for helping me , my names Ash" "Nice to meet you Ash my name is Felix". Ash noticed that Felix wasn't alone on the island, there was a massive charizard and a Raichu behind him.

"So what are you doing down here anyway?" Felix asked. "Well me and my friend Red were just exploring the cave of origin. This place is amazing" Ash said. "It is that's why I like to come here and train" Felix said. Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder as Felix's Raichu came over to him. "Raichu" he said. "Pika pika" Pikachu said.

"So your a pokemon trainer too" Ash said. "Yeah i've been a trainer most of my life but about fifteen years ago I devoted my entire life to my pokemon" Felix said. "Charizard was my first pokemon and Raichu my second, of course he was still a pikachu back them" Felix said.

"So wait if your first pokemon was a charmander then your not from Hoenn are you" Ash said. "No I come from Kanto, I've just been traveling the world recently training on my own" Felix said. "Have you ever competed in a pokemon league?" Ash said.

Felix smiled "I did once, a my first year after becoming a serious trainer I competed in the indigo pokemon league and won" Felix said. "You did wow, I competed in the Indigo league once but I lost" Ash said. "That's ok Ash, there's no shame in loosing when you make it that far" Felix said.

"So if you've trained for so many years why haven't you competed in any other pokemon leagues" Ash said. Felix looked back at the lake "For a long time I thought I would. I thought I'd compete in every pokemon league there was. But after I won the Indigo league I came to realize something. I didn't need to" Felix said.

He turned back to Ash "I didn't need to show the world how good of a trainer I am. I just needed to know that I am a good trainer and that I will always have my pokemon by my side" Felix said. "So since then I just decided to travel the world . Just me and my pokemon from here on out" Felix said.

Felix reached down and picked up Pikachu. "This is some pikachu you've got , I can tell he's very powerful" Felix said scratching Pikachu's chin. "Pikachu was my first pokemon, he's been my partner and closest friend ever since I started my journey" Ash said.

"It's good you have such a close relationship with your pokemon. It shows that you are a caring and devoted trainer. In my book that is the most skilled kind of trainer" Felix said. "Your bond with your Pikachu reminds me of my bond with Charizard" Felix said. His charizard then grabbed him and lifted him up hugging him.

After a minute he put Felix down. "So Ash are you competing in the Hoenn league?" Felix said. "Yeah, I already have my eight badges. I'm just staying here because my girlfriend May is competing in the Hoenn grand festival" Ash said.

"Well I hope she wins , and I hope you win too" Felix said. Ash didn't know exactly why but there was just somthing about Felix that made him feel confident and safe. It was as if he had already known Felix some how.

"Thanks Felix, you know I may have just met you but you're one of the coolest trainer's I've ever met" Ash said. "Thanks Ash, say I never did get your last name" Felix said. "Oh right , I'm Ash Ketchum" Ash said. "Alright , Wait Ketchum!" Felix shouted. His eyes went wide after he heard what Ash said.

"Yeah, is everything alright Felix?" Ash said. "Kid where are you from?" Felix said. "Kanto, I live in Pallet town" Ash said. "Pallet town, is your mothers name Delia Ketchum?" Felix asked. "Yes, how did you know my mother's name?" Ash said.

Felix looked very confused and troubled. "No it can't be, it has to be a coincidence" Felix said to himself. He turned back to Ash, "I'm sorry kid but I have to go. The way out is across that patch of diamond and then down the path back into the cave it should take you back to where you came from" Felix said. He returned his Riachu and then got onto his charizard's back.

The charizard pushed off the ground and then flew out over one of the waterfall openings. "Woah , I wonder what that was all about?" Ash said. Ash got up and looked down the path that Felix showed him. "I guess we should go, but first let's bring something back for May" Ash said.

He looked at a large piece of diamond sticking a few feet out of the rest of the diamond island. "Pikachu think you could break off a piece of that" Ash said. Pikachu smiled then ran over and smashed the diamond with iron tail three times. After the third time a few small pieces broke off and landed in front of Ash.

"Perfect, thanks Pikachu" Ash said. Ash picked up the pieces and Pikachu jumped back onto his shoulder. Red was waiting at the point where the two path's diverted for Ash. He heard footsteps approaching and then saw Ash.

"There you are , the pathway I took led to a lava pit and it was entirely red diamond. "Then that must have been where groudon came up because the path I went down lead to a lake and was made entirely of blue diamond" Ash said.

"Really, that's cool" Red said. The two began to walk toward the exit "I met a trainer there named Felix" Ash said. "A trainer really?" Red said. "Yeah his name was Felix, and well. There was something about him. I don't know what but I feel like I already knew him some how" Ash said.

"That sounds strange" Red said. The two got out of the cave of origin and called for the boat. Before going to the restaurant Ash stopped by a diamond cutter and ring maker. He cut the largest piece of diamond into a proper shape and put it ona ring made of white gold.

Ash was able to afford it with the other pieces of diamond he got from the cave of origins. Hours later Ash was at Drecepies with May and her family. "I can't believe you two were able to get the family a table here" Caroline said.

"Well it is a nice occasion to have the family together for a nice dinner. Plus we have both of our children's closest friends" Caroline said. "Right friends" May said. Max shook his head. May saw him point to his watch again and again. "Not now we're in public" May said to herself.

May saw that Ash was feeling uncomfortable as well. "Well it is nice to meet the two of you. Norman according to Max you are some gym leader" Red said. "Well I'm a good leader but I don't like to brag" Norman said.

"So Ash you and Red went into the cave of origins today correct" Caroline said. "Yeah it was incredible, you have to see it" Ash said. "Maybe we can before we leave" Norman said. After dinner Norman and Caroline had checked out two rooms at the Brenton inn. "We can stay here until the contest our treat" Norman said.

"Our family can stay in the family sized room , Ash you and Red can share the other room" Caroline said. Red was taking a shower in the bathroom while Ash and May sat on the balconey alone except for Pikachu.

"This Felix guy does sound cool, but you said you felt like you knew him already. How could that be?" May said. "I don't know, it was weird I've never felt that way around someone before" Ash said.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out Ash, who knows maybe you were meant to meet Felix" May said. "Thanks May, Oh I almost forgot. I had this made for you"Ash said taking out the ring. "Ash it's beautiful how did you get this!?" May said excitedly. Ash started blushing "Well I had to take a few diamonds from the cave of origin" Ash said.

"I love y, I mean it" May said. Although May was very happy with being Ash's girlfriend she feared what would happen after Ash finished the Hoenn league and she finished the grand festival. She know that before the Hoenn league ended she had to tell Ash that she loved him.

May grabbed Ash's shoulders and passionately kissed him for almost an entire minute. When she went back both of them were blushing. May put in the key-card to her families room and opened the door. "May there you are" Norman said.

May walked in and shut the door behind her. "May are you alright it looks like something's bothering you" Caroline said. "Yeah May, care to tell mom and dad exactly what's bothering you" Max said.

May took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Oh I get what's going on. Your upset because you haven't been able to see Drew in a long time. Dear please don't worry I'm sure he'll be here for the grand festival and then you can" Caroline started.

"Mom no! I don't want to be with Drew and I never will!" May almost shouted. "I've tried to tell you for so long, but I just had to do this in person. Mom, Dad Ash and I are... Dating" May said.

"What!?" Both Caroline and Norman said. "May sweetheart you're dating him. But I thought you always liked Drew"Caroline said. "Mom maybe there was a time I thought I liked Drew, but deep down I know that there is only one person who I want to be with and that's Ash" May said.

Norman let out a breath of relief and sat down on one of the beds next to Max. "Ash, well that's a relief I was afraid that she you actually liked Drew. That show off little punk" Norman said. "Norman I thought you supported me on this" Caroline said. "I'm sorry Caroline , but if I had to choose who I wanted May to date. I would be Ash" Norman said. Caroline took sighed, "Well if you really are happy with him then I guess that's what matters most" Caroline said.

May was relieved how well telling her parents about her and Ash went. Her parents slept in the bed closest to the door while May stayed in the smaller bed near the balcony and Max slept in the coach pull out bed.

Back in the other room Red and his Pikachu were both asleep in the bed closer to the door. Pikachu was sleeping next to Ash's head on a pillow to the right of his head. Ash felt a bit alone, this was the first night in a long time that he and May didn't share a bed.

Ash was still thinking about Felix and how he somehow felt connected to him. This only kept Ash awake for a few more minutes before he drifted away into the night.


	39. Chapter 39

whipped up a powerful burst of wind.

The gust was strong enough to push the magic leaves back at Bayleef. Bayleef jumped back avoiding the leaves. "Nice work May Beautifly is looking really good" Ash said. "I think she's ready for the grand festival" May said. "Nice work Bayleef you've really helped Beautifly" Ash said. Ash and May were training at a small park near the lagoon.

Bayleef tackled Ash and stood over him blushing. "Bay bay" She said. "Well May looks like you'be got some competition" Caroline said. Caroline and Norman were sitting at a table a few feet from May. Norman got up from the table and took out one of his pokeballs.

"Alright May Are you ready for some of my training?" Norman said. May returned beautifly and sent out Blaziken. "Ready if you are" May said. "Go slaking"Norman said as his massive slaking came out and pounded its chest.

"Slaking use slack off" Norman said. "Blaziken dodge it" May said. Blaziken ran toward slaking and then acrobaticly jumped over Slaking. "Slaking use hammer arm" Norman said. "Slaking!" Slaking ran at Blaziken swinging it's arms around.

"Blaziken use high jump kick" May said. Blaziken jumped over Slaking's arms and delivered a powerful kick to his head. Blaziken landed on the other side of slaking and turned to face Slaking. despite the high jump kick Slaking pounded his chest and looked as if he hadn't been hit at all.

"My Slaking is a good a sparring partner because he can take so many hits" Norman said. "Slaking use slack off" Norman said. Slaking ran at Blaziken with surprising speed, "Blaziken dodge it" May said.

Blaziken jumped over Slaking but he got to close to the massive pokemon. Slaking grabbed blaziken by the leg and hurled him to the ground and then lifted him up again. "Quick blaziken use blazekick" May said.

Blaziken delivered a powerful and fiery kick to slaking's head, breaking free of his grip. Blaziken landed in front of Slaking as the massive pokemon turned his head back to blaziken and pounded on his chest.

"Hey guys!" Max shouted. Max and Red walked up to the table Caroline was still sitting at. "The Sootopolis gym is open again. One of Juan's senior students is filling in for him" Max said. "I think Max is ready for his eighth gym battle" Red said. "I really want you guys to see my win my last badge" Max said.

"We'd love see your battle Max but I think May wants to keep training for the grand festival" Norman said. "Aw come on May you haven't seen any of my gym battles" Max said. "Max I'll be there when you compete in the Hoenn league" May said. "Only because Ash is already competing" Max said.

"OK Max if you really want me to come" May started. "No I was only kidding May , If you want to train I understand" Max said. Norman returned his Slaking and left the park with Caroline and Max.

"Alright I think that's enough physical training for now Ash. I want to practice some routines for the performance rounds" May said. "Good idea you're going to want that part down" Ash said. May let out the rest of her pokemon so each one could practice their own routine.

"OK Venusaur your up first, I want you start with razor leaf" May said. Venusaur unleashed a malstrom of leaves into the air. "Ok now use petal dance and sweet scent" May said. Venusaur unleashed hundreds or pink flower petals and a very haunting aroma that made the leaves and petals a little sticky.

"Great now use frenzy plant" May said. "Venusaur!" Venusaur shouted as she stopped the ground and unleashed six massive spiked roots burst out of the ground. When the petals and leaves came in contact with the roots they stuck to the roots. Venasaur positioned the roots around her to make herself look like a giant garded.

"How was that?" May asked. "I thought it was pretty good, though if you want my honest opinion it was kind of simple compared to your usual routines" Ash said. "Well my routine isn't done yet" May said. "Venasaur use solarbeam" May said.

The sun was especially bright out that day,this allowed Venasaur to take in plenty of sunlight and unleash solarbeam immediately. Venasaur shot the solarbeam straight up and the shearing light made all of the leaves and petals shine with multiple colors showing from the sweet scent.

The combination of each move turned venusaur's appearance from a garden to a magical garden. "Pika chu" Pikachu said in wonder. "Well there it is , May you've outdone yourself" Ash said. "Thanks Ash, and thank you for being honest when you saw the first part. If you didn't point out where you saw flaws I wouldn't be able to improve" May said.

"Well I thought your routine was kinda cute, but I wouldn't count on that performance getting you past the preliminaries" A familiar voice said. Ash and May turned to see Harley standing near the table May's parents had sat.

"What do you want Harley" May said. "I just came to see how your training is doing. Apparently not very good" Harley said. "Why don't you come over here and say that" Ash said. "Ha, the little runt is acting like a tough guy how cute" Harley said. He walked over to A May, standing right in front of her.

"If I were you i'd quit while I was ahead, there's no need for you to be humiliated by me at the grand festival" Harley said. "Harley if you haven't noticed I've beaten you in every contest you've faced me in. I'm not afraid of you" May said. "Ha , you should be little girl, I've held back on you every time we've competed in the same contest. But now I think i'll hit you with everything i've got" Harley said.

"We'll just see about that when I win my second grand festival. If you forgot I also beat you when I won the Jhoto grand festival" May said. "Ha , your little luck out five years ago. That means nothing to me" Harley said. "You can act as tough as you want Harley. I know I'm the better coordinator and you're just cocky , self obsessed, creep" May said.

Harley grabbed May by her jaw and leaned in close. "I'd be careful if I were you , little girl, I'm not afraid to play rough with you" Harley said. Ash grabbed Harley's arm and pushed him off May. "This is your last warning Harley, back off" Ash said. "That's it I'm going to teach you some respect punk" Harley said.

Harley swung his right arm at Ash who used his left elbow to knock Harley's arm aside then punched Harley with his right hand. Harley was knocked back and May saw blood coming from his nose. "Little brat, I'm leaving" Harley said holding his right hand over his nose. "Good ridence" Ash said. He turned back to May "May are you alright , he didn't hurt you did he?" Ash said.

"No he just scared me a little, until you kicked his cocky ass" May said smiling. A few yards away the officer Jenny of Sootopolis city was drinking coffee at a table with her husband and his close friend. Jenny's husband and his close friend were both on leave from the Hoenn army. "I think that teenager just assaulted that young man" Jenny's husbands friend said.

Officer Jenny saw everything that had happened and turned her head toward the table. "I didn't see anything" Jenny said before taking a drink from her mug. "That girl looks like she's some coordinator" Jenny's husband said. "You two will still be here for the grand festival I say we should go and see her" Jenny said.

"Think you can get some time off from the police department" Her husband's friend said. "I'm not the only officer here . Besides nothing ever happens in Sootopolis city" Jenny said. May had each of her pokemon go through their routines before taking a rest at the pokemon center.

Her and Ash sat at a table as nurse Joy checked up on their pokemon. "May if you perform in the grand festival like you did in training today you're going to win the grand festival without a doubt" Ash said.

"Thank's Ash, I'm not sure I could have made it this far without you're help" May said. "Don't discredit yourself May. You made it through Jhoto and won all on your own. You're already a great coordinator even without me" Ash said.

"Ash let's face it , everything I ever learned about training pokemon was from you. In fact if it weren't for you I don't think I ever would have learned to even like pokemon" May said. Pikachu lept down from Ash's shoulder and onto the table.

He grabbed Ash's hand and pulled it onto May's then stepped back. "Pikachu" Ash said. Pikachu laughed a little as he saw Ash and May both blush. "So May, we probably still have a while before your family and Red get back. Why not go out and around Sootopolis city" Ash said. "Ash Ketchum are you asking your girlfriend out on a date?" May said.

"You could say that" Ash said still blushing. "It's a date then" May said also blushing. Ash and May both heard a commotion as someone else came into the center. A young man who looked around Ash and May's age came in with several girls around him. "Is it me or does he look familiar" Ash said.

May looked closer past the girls around the young man. "I don't believe it , it's Drew" May said. "Drew?" Ash said. He looked closer and saw she was right. Drew had changed his appearance much since the last time Ash or May had seen him.

Drew's hair was now blue and was long enough to be put into a poneytail. Drew was wearing a blue trench coat like jacket and some small earings. "Calm down girls, you all know I had a hard day of training and my pokemon need some time to rest" Drew said.

Drew placed his six pokeballs on the counter by nurse Joy. When Drew turned away from the counter he saw Ash and May. "Well look whose here" He said. "Ash, May it's so good to see you again" Drew said. "Drew what happened to you" May said.

"Well May when you broke my heart and I finally got over you I decided to reinvent myself. Since then I haven't lost a single contest and I've amassed a number of lovely fans. " Drew said. Drew took out a white rose and tossed it at the four girls.

The four girls all scrambled to catch the rose , some even hit each other to get it. "Oh and I wouldn't plan on winning the grand festival now that I'm entered in May" Drew said."I'll be back later for my pokemon. Let's go girls, it's off to the spa" Drew said as he waked out of the pokemon center with his fans right behind him.

"Wow I didn't think Drew could become a bigger show off punk. Guess I was wrong" Ash said. "I'm really going to enjoy beating him again" May said with much confidence. "That's my girl" Ash said. May blushed a little when Ash said that, "So where should we go tonight?" May asked.

"Well I thought we could ride on Charizard around sunset" Ash said. "That's always a fun time, anything else you want to do?" May said. "I don't know what do you want to do?" Ash said. "Well we could go to the peak overlooking the city, I here there's a very classy restaurant there that overlooks the entire city" May said.

"That sounds great but we still have a few hours before dinner or sunset" Ash said. "That's true, is there anything else you wanted to do?" May said. Ash thought for a moment and then had an idea. "I got it May lets head down to the lagoon and go swimming" Ash said.

"That sounds fun alright lets go" May said. Ash and May went down to a small beach near the docks. The beach was about two miles long and there were dozens of people with their pokemon already at the beach.

Ash and May had changed into their bathing suits in some changing rooms near the bathrooms. "It's nice and sunny out the perfect time to be at the beach" May said. May and Ash had let out all of their pokemon so they could have fun too.

Ash's current pokemon included pikachu, Bayleef, Lucario, Charizard, Swampert, and Garchomp (who he swamped out with the day before). May had her venasaur, Charmander, Glaceon, Beutifly, Blaziken, and vulpix. Ash was laying on a towel with May beside him and her head on his chest.

While the two sun bathed their pokemon enjoyed the beach. Pikachu was playing a game of tag with, Charmander, Vulpix, Bayleef, glaceon, and beautifly. Charmander was currently it and was chasing the others. "No fair , I'm not suppose to be fast until I grow a set of wings" Charmander said as he struggled to catch up.

Charizard was watching him chase after them with Lucario and Blaziken. "I'm tempted to go and help him" Charizard growled. "If you really want to but keep in mind you won't always be around to help him" Lucario said. "After he beat milotic I don't think he needs it anymore" Charizard said. "Charizard when is your own child due anyway?" Lucario asked.

"I don't know really, even Charla isn't sure when our egg will hatch" Charizard said. "Well maybe some day your little charmander will belong to Ash and May's little charmander if you know what i mean" Blaziken said. Charizard and Lucario both turned to Blaziken, "Oh come on we all know that's where they're heading when they get older " Blaziken said. "Yeah, you're probably right" Lucario said.

Venasaur was resting close enough to the water that she felt the water brush up against her. Suddenly she was hit with a piece of mud and she opened her eyes to see swampert out in the deep. Swampert laughed a little and Venasaur angrily launched a few razor leaves at him. Swampert went underwater avoiding the razor leaves.

After Charizard finneshed his game of tag he was standing toward the water with charizard and Garchomp. Charmander unleashed dragon rage at the open lagoon and then turned to Charizard. "Your dragon rage is improving, i'm very proud of you charmander. I really hope my son is just like you" Charziard said pating charmanders head.

"Well if you thought that was an impressive move look at this" Garchomp said. Garhomp gathered up his dragon energy then pointed his mouth straight up and unleashed draco meteor.

The draco meteor flew up and at around a hundred feet it burst into a dozen smaller meteors that flew down into the lagoon. "It's amazing" Charmander said. Many other pokemon and people on the beach saw the draco meteor and were also amazed. "You see what did I tell you" Garchomp said.

"Wait what's it doing?"Charizard said pointing to one of the smaller fragments still falling but toward the beach. The fragment hit the ground and when it impacted it shot up a cloud of sand. Pikachu who was the closest to the impact site heard a shriek of pain. "Guys I think it hit someone" Pikachu said.

"Oh no" Garchomp said. "Come on let's go see if they're hurt" Blaziken said. Pikachu, Charmander, Charizard, Blaziken, Lucario, and Garchomp rushed over to where the draco meteor hit. Pikachu arrived first to see a piplup on the ground with swirly eyes "Ouach" He said.

"May did you hear something like a crash?" Ash said. "Maybe, but I don't feel like investigating remember we're on a date" May said. May got up "Come on it's warm enough to go in the water" May said.

"Piplup is that you?" Pikachu said. Piplup looked up and saw pikachu "Hey is that you pikachu?" He said. "Unless you met another Pikachu in the last five years, yes it's me Ash's pikachu" PIkachu said. "Well It's been a while hasn't it. Wait what was a I hit with?" Piplup said. "Uh, well, Draco metero" Pikachu said.

Piplup looked at up and saw Garchomp. "You! Dam it I should have known that no matter where I go I'm not safe from you!" Piplup said. "Calm down piplup it's been at least five years since it last happened" Garchomp said. "Wait if you're here doesn't that mean" Pikachu started. "Piplup are you ok!" A familiar voice said.

Pikachu and the others looked up to see Dawn standing over piplup. Down saw pikachu and the other pokemon. "Hey wait could that be" Dawn said. "Who is this girl?" Charmander asked. "I don't know let me read her aura" Lucario said. "Guys this is that coordinator that Ash and Brock traveled with in Sinnoh" Pikachu said.

"Yeah I remember her" Blaziken said. PIkachu came closer to Dawn and let her pick him up. "It is you, and that must be May's blaziken. So I guess they're both here can you show me where they are" Dawn said.

Ash and May were still in the water when Dawn discovered Pikachu. "Why haven't we done this beforethe water here is so nice" May said. "I guess we've just been to busy training" Ash said. "Really I guess we just need to cool off" May said. She came up behind Ash and dunked his head under the water.

She laughed a little but stopped when she felt Ash grab her legs and lift her up using his shoulders. Ash Lifted May completely out of the water with her still on his shoulders. Before she could say anything Ash let go of her legs and she fell backwards into the water. When May came back up she said. "Does someone want to be dunked again" .

Swampert burst out of the water tackling both May and Ash under the water. Before the two could respond he knocked them onto his back and jumped out of the water again. Ash and May held on as tight as they could while Swampert continued to swim with incredible speed in the shallows.

"I think your swampert might like this place a little too much" May said. "Oh what you're not having fun" Ash said. "I never said that" May said. When Swampert let them off the two got out of the water and started to dry themselves off. Ash noticed that several of their pokemon were gone. "Hey May where's pikachu and the others?" Ash said.

"You're right charmander and Blaziken are gone too" May said. "Bay Bay" Bayleef said nudging Ash. "Bayleef do you know where they are?" Ash said. Bayleef turned to the east side of the beach where Ash and May saw their pokemon leading someone to them. "There they are and it looks like they've got someone with them" May said.

When Pikachu got close enough Ash lowered his arm so Pikachu could jump onto his shoulder. "Ash it is you" Dawn said. Ash looked back up and saw it was Dawn and her Piplup. "Dawn, woah what are you doing here?" Ash said. "I was wondering the same thing" Dawn said.

"I'm here competeing in the Hoenn league I already have my eight badges. I guess you're here for the Hoenn grand festival" Ash said. "Yeah I got here a few months ago and I've got my five ribbons" Dawn said. "congratulations I guess we'll be competing against each other again" May said.

"Yeah but it won't be easy, I had a hard enough time getting my ribbons here. I'll tell you contests in Hoenn are way harder than ones in Sinnoh" Dawn said. "I think you're just more use to Sinnoh contests" May said. "If I remember right Sinnoh contests focus more on style and glamour than battling" Ash said. "You're right on that Ash" Dawn said.

"So what have you two been doing in the last five years?" Dawn said. "Well I competed in the Jhoto grand festival and managed to win it" May said. " I've been training back at Pallot town for the last few years" Ash said. "Five years of training, you must be an ace trainer by now" Dawn said.

"So what have you been doing?" May asked. "I tried to become a pokemon stylist like I said I would but it turns out it requires more experience as a coordinator than I thought. So I tried competing in the Sinnoh grand festival again but I still couldn't win. So I took a few years off to train with my mom and when I competed in the grand festival for a third time I won" Dawn said.

"Well congratulations" May said. Ash checked the time with his watch and saw it was four. "May it's four we should probably get to the restaurant" Ash said. "Right , well it was nice seeing you again Dawn" May said. "Restaurant , are you two going on a little date" Dawn joked. "Actually yes" Ash said.

"What?" Dawn said. "Oh right we didn't tell you. Ash and I are dating now" May said. "Wait you two are dating when did this happen?" Dawn said. "Back in Rustboro city during the Rustboro contest" Ash said.

"Oh well congratulations" Dawn said. Ash and May had dinner at the restaurant overlooking the city. "So Harley, Dawn, and the new Drew are my rivals in the grand festival" May said. "Well the competition looks tough but you can beat them May I know you can" Ash said. "With you supporting me Ash I think I can beat anyone" May said.

When they finished dinner Ash and May were both on Charizard's back as he flew over the city. "Sootopolis looks so beautiful from up here" May said. "We should enjoy these rides on charizard as much as we can. I get the feeling when his child is born we won't see him very often" Ash said. "You're probably right" May said.

Charizard flew over Sootopolis for another forty minutes while Dawn sat at a café with piplup. Dawn didn't notice charizard over them as she drank some coffee. "I can't believe Ash and May are dating. I guess that means I have to find someone else" Dawn said. "I'll have a small black coffee with just a hint of vanilla" Dawn heard.

She turned to see a young man wearing a blue jacket similar to a trench coat. He had blue hair long enough to be in a short pony tail and had a very cocky expression on his face. The young man sat at the table closest to Dawn and started drinking his coffee. "With the new routine I have planned no one will even stand a chance against me" He said.

"Hey you're in the grand festival too" Dawn said. The young man turned to Dawn "Of course and I'm going to win as well" He said. Piplup didn't like the way he talked and glared at him. "Who are you?" Dawn asked. "I'm the fantastic Drew and who might you be" Drew said. "I'm Dawn I'm also entering the grand festival" Dawn said.

Drew raised one of his eyebrows when he saw piplup. "A piplup you must be from Sinnoh. I always did like Sinnoh contests they have so much more style and art in them than Hoenn contests" Drew said. "Well thanks I think, I'm Dawn" She said.

"Well Dawn if you're entering the grand festival than it should have much more style and art in it. I look forward to seeing your performance" Drew said. He finished his coffee and then left the café. As he left Piplup still didn't like him but Dawn's face was red with emotion. "Wow" She said.

Back above Sootopolis city Ash and May saw the sun set completely. "Well I think it's time we head back to the Brenton Inn before we give my family a scare" May said. "Right" Ash said. Charizard flew down to the Brenton Inn and landed at the entrance. "Thanks for the ride Charizard now get some rest" Ash said returning him.

May put in the keycard to her room and walked in. "There you are where have you been all day?" Max said. "Sorry I didn't get the chance to tell you, Ash and I kinda spent the day together" May said . "How sweet and romantic" Caroline said.

"Well your brother won his gym battle today and has his eighth badge" Norman said. "congratulations Max" May said. "Now I can finally compete in the Hoenn league I'm so excited" Max said. In the other room Ash and Red were talking. "So Ash do you know what you're going to do after the Hoenn league?" Red said.

"Not yet ,but I do know one thing though. Before the Hoenn league ends I need to tell May that I love her" Ash said. "You really love her , well I'm happy for you I only hope that I can find someone like her someday" Red said. An hour later Red and his pikachu were fast asleep. Ash was still awake thinking about May. "I can't put it off much longer, I just need to tell her" Ash said.


	40. Chapter 40

Ch 40: Preliminaries

"Ladies and Gentlemen I welcome you to the fifty-third annual Hoenn Grand festival here in beautiful Sootopolis city" The announcer said. Ash sat with Red and May's family in the front row. "May's been training a long time for this, she's more than ready to win" Ash said. "I'm so proud of her" Caroline said.

"Now I hand you over to our master of ceremonies and head judge Wallace!" The announcer shouted. Wallace took the stage as three spotlights all shined on him. "Welcome all of you to this year's Grand festival. I am very happy that it is taking place in my home city. Now to present this years Grand festival contestants" Wallace said as the curtain behind him raised, revealing over two hundred contestants all facing the audience.

"Now, each contestant will perform their routine with only one pokemon. Out of those two hundred only fifty will proceed to the next round" Wallace said. "Wow that's only twenty five percent" Max said. "May's certainly got her work cut out for her" Red said.

In the contestant room May and Dawn sat at a bench together. "I've been working on my routine for two weeks now, I hope it's good enough" Dawn said. "I'm sure your routine is amazing Dawn just remember to stay confident in yourself" May said. "Thanks May" Dawn said.

Dawn noticed Drew with his roserade out. "Oh May there he is" Dawn said. "Who?" May asked. "That guy over there, I first met him a week ago he's just so dreamy" Dawn said. "Drew?" May said. "Yeah him" Dawn said . "Uh Dawn I hate to be the one to tell you this but Drew is kinda well. A show off little punk" May said.

"What no, he's a very good coordinator with great taste" Dawn said. "Dawn I've known Drew for five years" May said. "Well we'll just have to agree to disagree" Dawn said. After thirty contestants did their routines it was May's turn.

May slowly walked onto the stage as the spotlights shined on her. "This is it, everything I've been training for" She said to herself. "You can do this May just believe in yourself!" Ash said. May looked up at Ash and felt every bit of confidence and drive she always felt around him.

"I choose you venusaur" May said. Venasaur stomped her front two legs to the ground. "Alright venasaur the routine just like we practiced" May said. Venasaur smiled and unleashed a furry of razorleaves followed by petaldance .

When the leaves and petals started floating down toward the ground. Venasaur then let out sweet scent which filled the room with a pleasant smell and made the petals and leaves sticky. Venasaur roared as she unleashed frenzy plant. The massive spiked roots collected the sticky leaves and petals on them.

When all of the leaves and petals were collected the roots positioned themselves around Venasaur. Venasaur opened her mouth and let out a shining ball of light that filled brightened the entire stadium. When the sunny day took full effect Venasaur unleashed solarbeam straight up.

The solarbeam lit up all the leaves and petals with different colors. "Amazing it's like she brought a garden onto the stage" Nurse Joy said. "I agree it's most impressive" Mr Sato said. "She certainly knows how to start herself off" Wallace said.

"That was amazing May!" Norman shouted. "Great job May!" Max shouted. Fifteen minutes later May was in the coordinator's room watching as Dawn performed her routine. "Buneary icebeam" Dawn said. Buneary spun as she unleashed the icy attack around her. "Alright now use dizzy punch" Dawn said.

Buneary smashed the accumulated ice around her into small bits of iceflakes. "Now use sunny day" Dawn said. Buneary lit up the stage like venusaur did making the bits of ice sparkle and shine.

"How lovely" Nurse Joy said. "Alright Buneary finnish up with Healing wish" Dawn said. Buneary let out a burst of shining energy that floated up and around the bits of ice. "That healing wish makes those ice flakes look even more impressive" Mr. Sato said.

The healing wish floated back into Buneary and she opened her eyes. "Wow that was quite a performance" Red said. "Dawn sure hasn't lost her touch" Ash said. "She's just as good as she was last time" May said. "Incredible, so much grace and art put into that performance" Drew said.

"Hah you call that a performance, I've seen circuses with better acts" Harley said. Drew scowled at Harley. "Shut up Harley you wouldn't know style if it came up and bit you in the rump" Drew said.

Over an hour later Wallace was alone on the stage as the spotlights shined on him. "We've seen two hundred outstanding performances here today by two hundred outstanding coordinators. However, only fifty of you will be able to proceed to the grand festival main tournament. Those coordinators pictures will appear on the screen above me" Wallace said.

Every coordinator in the waiting room was anxious to see who would be advancing onto the main tournament. The screen showed ten coordinators at a time and Drew was one of the first ten shown. "Hmp naturally" Drew said.

When the second group appeared Harley was among them. "Was there ever any doubt" Harley said. The third group appeared and Dawn was the first one shown. "I did it" Dawn said. When the fourth group appeared May was still not shown.

"Oh no what if May doesn't make it" Max said. "Don't talk like that Max she's going to make it" Ash said. May was anxious as the fifth group appeared and none of the first five pictures were hers. "Come on , please" Ash said.

The last five pictures appeared and the very last picture to appear was May's. "She did it!" Caroline shouted. "I'm in the grand festival!" May said. "She did it, I knew she'd make it" Ash said. "Looks like we're both competing in the grand festival" May said. "Looks like it, good luck May I think we're both going to need it" Dawn said.

Hours later at the Hotel Ash and May were in May's room alone on the balcony. "You were incredible out there May" Ash said. "Thanks Ash, I owe a lot of it to you for all of your training and support" May said. When she stopped they both turned to each other and kissed.

The to the room opened and Red walked in, "Hey May, your families coming" He said. "Oh come on" May said. Ash and May walked back in as May's family walked in. "Guys we're going down to the pool do you want to come?" Max said.

"Sure why not" May said. "I left my bathing suit in the hotel laundry I'll have to go and get it" Red said. "Ok let me go back to my room and change I'll meet you guys down there" Ash said. Red walked down the hallway toward the laundry room as Ash put in the keycard and entered his room.

To his surprise there was someone else already in the room waiting for him. Sitting on Ash's bed was none other than Felix with a very serious look on his face. "Felix what are you doing here?" Ash said. Felix turned to Ash "Ash please come here and sit" Felix said.

Ash walked over and Sat next to Felix. Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and stared up at Felix. "Ash I just got back from Kanto, there was someone I needed to talk to" Felix stopped for a moment. "Ash what do you know about your father?" Felix asked.

"Why?" Ash said very confused on why Felix would ask him about his father. "I just need to know" Felix said. "All I know about him is what my mom told me. He was a trainer and left to go on his journey. I never met him in my entire life" Ash said.

"That's not true , you've met him before" Felix said. "How do you know? Felix what is this all about?" Ash said. Felix took a deep breath and then put his hand on Ash's shoulder. "Ash ... I'm your father"


	41. Chapter 41

Ch 41: Ash's father (please review)

"Pika!" Pikachu said. Ash didn't say anything, he just stared at Felix with a very sad and almost disappointed expression. "What? No, What are you talking about!?" Ash said. "Ash I went back to Pallot town and saw your mother. You can ask her yourself I'm your father" Felix said.

Ash quickly grabbed Pikachu and got off the bed. "No , your not my father! I only met you a week ago. You just left me and my mother so you could be a trainer. You are not my father!" Ash screamed. "Ash you have to listen to me , it's not that simple" Felix said. He got up and walked toward Ash but he jerked back.

"Get away from me, I don't want to hear your excuses for abandoning me!" Ash screamed. Ash's eyes began to tear up a little. "Ash I didn't even know you existed until a week ago. Please just listen to me" Felix said.

"Seventeen years ago I was still a relatively young trainer and I was going through the Kanto region earning badges" Felix said. Seventeen years ago Felix was walking through the streets of Viridian city. He had seven badges and had come to get his eighth from the Viridian gym leader.

Beside him was his first pokemon and closest friend Charmeleon"Finnaly Viridian city we can get our last badge and compete in the pokemon league" Felix said. "Char char!" Charmeleon said excited.

"Before we face the gym leader I need to get you and the others to the pokemon center" Felix said. He entered the pokemon center with charmeleon beside him. "Nurse Joy would you mind checking my pokemon before I head to the gym" Felix said.

"Of course not that's what I'm here for" Nurse Joy said. Felix put Charmeleon back in his pokeball and then handed it along with the other five to nurse Joy. Joy put them on a tray and had her chansey take them into another room.

Felix went back to sit down while his pokemon were being looked at. Felix looked around the pokemon center and saw a young woman talking with someone on an cellphone. She had light brown hair tied back into a poneytail and brown eyes.

"Could that be?" Felix said. He recognized her it was Delia from his home town. Delia and Felix knew each other for years when they were children but after Felix became a trainer he had not seen her.

Felix got up and walked toward her "I'm in position and waiting on your signal" She said. "Delia is that you?" Felix said. Delia turned her head and saw him. Delia seemed scared about something as she shut her cell phone.

"Delia it's me Felix" He said. "Felix , it's so good to see you again" Delia said. "Delia what have you been up to since we last met?" Felix said. "Oh well I guess I've just been traveling around like you" Delia said. "Strange i've been to most of Kanto and I haven't seen you" Felix said.

"Oh well I guess you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time" Delia said. "Well I've got seven badges and once I win the badge here I can compete in the Kanto league" Felix said. "That's really great Felix, In fact why don't you go do that now" Delia said. "My pokemon are with nurse Joy, is everything alright Delia?" Felix said.

Felix noticed Delia seemed nervous and jittery about something. "Me i'm just fine" Delia said. "Well you don't seem fine to me" Felix said. Moments later there was a loud explosion. "What was that!?" Felix said. Felix heard another explosion and smoke began to fill the room. "Ahh!" Felix heard nurse Joy scream.

"Someone's attacking nurse Joy!" Felix said. Nurse Joy ran from the operation room and to the counter. "It's team rocket they're stealing all of the pokemon here!" Nurse Joy shouted. "My pokemon!" Felix shouted. Felix didn't know that much about team rocket, except that they were a criminal organization that usually committed crimes involving pokemon.

A team rocket grunt wearing a black uniform with a red R on the chest came up behind nurse Joy and grabbed her. Felix sprinted at him but he pressed a tissue with a chemical agent on it against her sinuses and she fell unconscious.

The rocket grunt dragged her back into the other room before Felix could get to him. "No! Delia come on we have to do something before they" Felix stopped When someone grabbed him from behind and pressed a tissue with the same chemical agent against his sinuses. Felix fell unconscious but the person who knocked him out still held on to him so he wouldn't fall down onto the ground.

"I'm sorry Felix, but I can't let you interfere" Delia said as she dragged him off. Hours later Felix slowly regained consciousness. "What happend , where am I?" Felix said. He was tied to a chair in a dark room with only a single light bulb. "Oh no my pokemon, team rocket got them!" Felix said.

The door opened and three people walked in. All three of them were wearing team rocket uniforms. Two of them were men in grunt uniforms. The third was none other than Delia in a team rocket uniform. "Hello Felix " She said. "Delia no, you're in team rocket!" Felix said.

"That's right Felix" Delia said. "Delia how could you do this, after everything we learned from professor Oak. I thought we were friends" Felix said. "Friends ha, you left Pallot town the first chance you got to be a trainer. I soon realized that there was nothing there for me but an empty life. So I went traveling and met many people including my fiancé. It's like you always said Felix , there's nothing for a young person in Pallot town" Delia said.

"Wait, fiancé what?" Felix said. "She's referring to me" A very dark voice said. Felix felt someone grab the back of his chair and turn him around. Felix was now facing a tall young man with blackish brown hair and almost black eyes.

He wore a black suit with a small rocket R symbol on his upper right chest. "Who are you?" Felix said. "My name is Giovanni" He said. Giovanni walked back towards the others. "I believe you know my fiancé Delia" He said before giving her a short kiss.

"Delia, he's the one who brought you into team rocket isn't he" Felix said. "Well looks like we have a Nobel prize winner here" One of the grunts said. "Delia why, professor Oak taught us to respect pokemon" Felix said. "That old fool lectured us about ideals that don't exist anymore Felix. This is the modern world, pokemon exist to serve us" Delia said.

"That's my girl" Giovanni said. "He did this to you, he's filled your head with all this garbage. Delia you know this is wrong" Felix said. "What's wrong is to not take advantage of pokemon and she knows this" Giovanni said. He punched Felix in the face, Felix looked back up at Delia. "Delia , this isn't you I know it isn't really you. Please don't let him turn you into something your not" Felix said.

Giovanni punched Felix again. "I'm sick of this lets leave this fool to think about what he's done" Giovanni said. The four left the room leaving Felix alone. " No, she can't be truly gone. I know your in there somewhere Delia" Felix said.

In another room the two team rocket grunts plugged in a television screen. "Good now put madame boss" Giovanni said. One of the grunts turned on the television and a woman wearing a red trench coat appeared sitting in a black armchair. She had brown eyes and long black hair.

"What is it son?" She said. "Mother you'll be quite impressed with me, I have taken every pokemon at the Viridian pokemon center" Giovanni said. "H'm impressive Giovanni, but how much are they worth?" Madame boss said.

"Plenty I assure you, six of them were close to competeing in the pokemon league Delia go get them" Giovanni said. Delia walked into the room where they kept the captured pokeballs. She picked up one of Felix's pokeballs and the pokemon came right out.

"Char char" Charmeleon said. "Charmeleon" Delia said. "Char char" Charmeleon said. Charmeleon looked happy to see Delia. The last time Delia saw charmeleon was when he was a charmander. "Look Delia I chose a charmander" Felix said. Almost a year ago Felix got charmeleon and was showing it to Delia.

"He's so cute" Delia said. Charmander walked over to Delia and let her pick him up. "Char char" he said. "Delia I think he likes you" Felix said. Delia held charmander for a moment then handed him back to Felix.

"Felix do you really have to go, your the only real friend I have here" She said. "I'm sorry Delia but I made a promise to professor Oak and I have to keep it. We'll see eachother again someday I promise" Felix said.

Delia watched as Felix left Pallot town with charmander. Delia was crushed when Felix left Pallot town and she never felt he same after he left. "Char char" Charmeleon said still smiling at her. Seeing Charmeleon made Delia remember that day and how she use to feel about Felix.

"Stop it Delia your not the same person anymore" She said to herself. She lead Charmeleon out into the main room. The two grunts were holding Felix up "Char!" Charmeleon shouted. He ran to Felix and tried to help him.

"No you don't" Giovanni said. He had his persian out "Use waterpulse" Giovanni said. Persian hit Charmeleon knocking him back. "The two grunts had golbats out and they both used supersonic on charmeleon. "Charmeleon no!" Felix said.

Giovanni turned to Delia. "Delia don't just sit there help them" he said. "Right go Mr. Mime" She said. Her Mr. Mime came out and stared at Felix. "Mime!" He said remembering him. "Delia I remember when you caught that Mr. Mime. Have you been making him a criminal too" Felix said.

Delia stared to think about all of the time she and Felix spent together back in Pallot town. professor Oak taught them both about pokemon and Felix would always help her when she would get stuck.

Delia had another flashback of when they were both young children chasing each other on one of the hills. "You'll never catch me Delia!" Felix shouted as he ran. "Just watch me!" Delia said. She almost tackled him and the two rolled down the hill into a patch of flowers. When they got to the bottom they just started laughing.

"Delia what are you doing daydreaming!" Giovanni shouted. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over. "Do I have to remind you that you do what I say" Giovanni said. He slapped her across the face. "Stop now!" Felix screamed trying to break free. When Delia went to one knee she had one final memory about her and Felix.

The two were fifteen and both resting under the stars late at night. "Hey Felix, do you ever think we'll be trainers someday?" Delia said. "Yeah we'll be trainers, we'll be the best trainers ever" Felix said.

"Hey guys!" A voice said making them both jump. They turned to see young Daniel Rian who was five years younger than them both. "Ha I got you both!" he said. "Daniel don't do that, besides it's really late you should be in bed" Delia said.  
"Your not my mom. Besides I heard what you two were saying and your wrong. Someday I'm going to be the world champion and I'm going to do it with my awesome turtwig" Daniel said. Beside Daniel was his turtwig that he had already caught on his own. His turtwig was a shiney turtwig he found mysteriously near pallot town.

Unlike normal turtwigs , his had almost cyan skin with a completely black shell. "Well you've certainly got the spirit of the world champion" Felix said. All three started laughing and Delia felt her eyes tear up. "Delia what have you got to Say for yourself?" Giovanni said.

She got up and turned to Mr. Mime. "Use psychic!" She said. Mr. Mime unleashed his attack on the two golbat sending them into the television screen. "What , you dump little broad I'll teach you to disobey me" Giovanni said. He grabbed her and began slapping her across the face repeatedly. Before Mr. Mime could do anything persian tackled him to the ground.

"No!" Felix said still being restrained. Charmeleon opened his eyes and saw what was happening. He got to his feet and roared with firey rage. He then began to glow and get bigger. "What is he doing!?" Giovanni said.

"Charmeleon your" Felix started. When the glowing stopped Charizard opened his eyes and roared unleashing a massive flamethrower. "Yahh!" Giovanni screamed lurching back away from the fire. The two rocket grunts also lurched back and Felix got up.

"Persian use waterpulse" Giovanni said. " Charizard use fireblast!" Felix said. Charizard unleashed the blast knocking Persian out and destroying one of the walls. Giovanni returned persian and ran off with his two grunts. "I won't forget this!" he shouted.

Felix walked over and helped Delia up. "Delia are you alright, he didn't hurt you did he?" Felix said. "I'm fine now Felix, you were right I've become a monster" She said. "You're not a monster Delia you just got lost and manipulated by Giovanni. Now you've redeemed yourself" Felix said.

Delia looked back up at Felix and the two stared at each other for a moment before kissing. Charizard saw this and roared in Joy. "Your mother and I returned every stolen pokemon back to their owner and then got married. We returned to Pallot town and lived there for two years" Felix said.

"Mom was part of team rocket? No that's a lie!" Ash said. "It's true Ash but she redeemed herself" Felix said. "Well none of that changes the fact that you still abandoned me!" Ash said. "I'm not done Ash. Like I said for two years Delia and I lived together in Pallot town and your mother loved it. I however didn't" Felix said.

He lowered his head and then resumed talking. "I knew deep down I was a trainer and that I couldn't keep living like I was" Felix said. Fifteen years ago Delia saw as Felix left the house with his bag filled. "Felix please , don't do this" Delia said. Felix sighed then turned back to Delia.

"Delia we both knew this was coming. We can't keep doing this to each other, we both just have different goals in life. You're happy here , this is where you belong. Someday you'll meet another man who can live here with you happily. I just can't I'm a trainer Delia and I always will be" Felix said.

He gave her one last kiss and then got onto charizards back. Charizard slowly took off but kept staring down at Delia as he flew away. Delia was on her knees crying as Felix flew away. "I contacted your mother one last time when I got to Viridian city. After that I won the pokemon league and started to travel the world" Felix said.

"When I first met you a week ago I didn't think It was possible, So I flew back to Pallot town to see if it was true" Felix said. One week ago Delia heard a knock on the door. When she opened the door she nearly fainted. "Felix" She said. "Delia we need to talk" Felix said.

He came inside and looked around. "Pallot town hasn't changed much since I left, and neither have you apparently" Felix said. "Well that's Pallot town for you" Delia said ."You're alone here Delia no husband or boyfriend" Felix said. "No Felix, I couldn't be with anyone else, not after you" Delia said. Felix sighed, "Delia we both knew it wasn't going to work, we had different goals, different dreams" Felix said.

He took a deep breath "Delia that's not why I came here. Two days ago I was training in Hoenn and I came across a young man with an interesting last name" Felix said. Delia's face turned red "Uhh, well what would that be?" She said. "Ketchum, Ash Ketchum" Felix looked deep into Delia's eyes.

"Delia tell me know, Is Ash my son?" Felix said. Delia let out a breath and then looked into Felix's eyes. "Yes, Ash is your son Felix" She said. Felix felt his throat dry up and he sat down with his hands in his face. "When did you find out you were pregnant?" Felix said.

"It wasn't until you vanished from the face of the earth. Felix if you had just stayed with me than Ash could have had a father for the first fifteen years of his life. Do you know how many times he's asked me where you were and who you were" Delia's eyes began to tear up. "You have no idea what you put that boy through" She said.

Felix's eyes began to grow wet as he tried to hold it in. "I, I can't do this" He said. He got up "I have to make this right" Felix said. "I didn't know you even existed until a week ago. I swear if I had know your mother was pregnant I never would have left" Felix said. Ash was still gritting his teeth as tears rolled down his face and onto pikachu who was on the verge of crying.

Ash looked back up at Felix. "I don't care if you didn't know about me! You still abandoned my mother and you were never there for me! I don't care what your reason was you are not my father!" Ash screamed.

"Ash, I know I can never make up for the first fifteen years of your life. But I can't just let you go. You are my son and I want to be part of your life" Felix said as tears fell from his eyes. "I know I shouldn't have left your mother it was a selfish decision I will regret for the rest of my life. But I know that I will regret it if I don't become your father now and if you will let me, then I know we can both recover what we lost" Felix said.

Ash wasn't sure he could forgive Felix for what he had done. But for the first time in his life he could have a real father, something he had never had. He looked down at pikachu and PIkachu looked back up at him. "Pika" he said looking up at Ash.

"If you want to be my father, then I want to be your son" Ash said. Felix Almost jumped over and wrapped his arms around Ash. The two embraced each other not letting go. For the first time in his life Ash had a father and Felix had a son. "I love you" Felix said. "And I love you" Ash said.


	42. Chapter 42

Ch 42: Round one begins

There was a knock on Ash's door. "Ash is everything alright in there, we heard screaming and then crying" May said. Ash opened the door and saw May and her family standing in the hallway. "Ash why are you crying? Wait who is this guy?" Max said.

"Guys this if Felix, my father" Ash said. "What!?" They all said. "Hello it's nice to meet you all" Felix said. "So wait this guy really is your father!" Max said. "Well Max it looks like Ash did finally meet his father" May said. "Ah man" Max said handing May ten dollars.

"Wait May told us Ash didn't know who his father was. When did you two meet each other?" Norman said. "A week ago" Ash said. "So this is the same Felix that you met in the cave of origin" May said. "Yeah but I didn't know he was my father then" Ash said.

"So you two only just found out about eachother. This is so heartwarming" Caroline said. "So Ash who are your friends here?" Felix asked. "Oh right, this is May my girlfriend. Norman and Caroline are her parents. Max is her brother" Ash said.

"May is competing in the grand festival and she made it past the preliminaries" Ash said. "Really that's quite impressive May" Felix said. "So Felix how long do you plan on staying?" Norman said. "Quite a while, don't worry I can pay for my room" Felix said.

The next morning the grand festival had officially began with round one matchups. May's match was the third one of the day. She was facing a young man from Sootopolis city. The young man was around eighteen years old with very short blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a black suit and tie as if he were attending a wedding.

"The third match of the day between May of Petalbug city and Brandon of Sootopolis city" Wallace said. "Now it's time for me to set the stage for my first grand festival victory. Go Marshtomp " Brandon said. His marshtomp came out of its pokeball and took a pose before the crowd.

"I know you can do this, Go wartorle!" May said throwing his pokeball. Wartortle came out of his pokeball and flexed in front of the crowd. "War tortle!" he said proudly. "A wartorle, that's a rare pokemon to find in Hoenn" Felix said. "Well May actually got him from professor Oak a few years ago" Ash said. "Makes sense, I guess Oak hasn't changed much" Felix said.

"The timer has started let the match begin!" Wallace shouted. "Let's start things off with an icebeam" Brandon said. Marshtomp opened his mouth and unleashed the icy attack at Wartortle. "Wartortle use scald" May said.

Wartorle unleashed a jet of extremely hot water which melted the icebeam into a thick mist. "How innovative using scald to stop that icebeam i'm impressed" Wallace said. Brandon lost a few points. "What no!" Brandon said.

"This won't do, Marshtomp use hail" Brandon said. Marshtop pointed his head up and unleashed a large ball of ice into the air. The ball of ice broke into smaller bits of hail falling toward the ground.

"Wartortle use withdraw and rapid spin" May said. Wartorle went into his shell and then spun himself at Marshtomp. While safely in his shell Wartorle easily smashed through the hail creating bits of sparkling ice across the stage.

"Again she uses her oppenents attack to air her own style how lovley" Nurse Joy said. Brandon lost more points. "Marshtomp move!" Brandon shouted. Marshtomp tried to avoid wartorle but he was too fast. When Wartortle hit Marshtomp Brandon's points were more than halfway gone.

"How do I get this girl? Every time I make a move she uses it against me. Wait that's it!" Brandon said. "Marshtomp use swagger" Brandon said. Marshtomp unleashed his move on Wartortle. Wartortle felt empowered , like he could lift a truck. "War tortle!" He said confidently.

"That's weird it looks like he just raised wartortle's attack" Max said. "He did but swagger has a nasty side affect to it" Red said. "He's right May could be in trouble" Felix said. Suddenly warortle's eyes turned swirly and he struggled to stay on his feet. "Oh no wartortle is confused" May said.

After Wartorlte became confused May's points dropped. "Perfect we have them right where we want them. Marshtomp use mudslap" Brandon said. Marshtomp danced around abit as it gathered up mud for its attack. When he had enough he smashed wartortle with it causing May to lose even more points.

"Oh no May!" Ash said. "Wartortle you have to snap out of it quick!" May said. "Marshtomp let's finnesh them off with an icebeam" Brandon said. Marshtomp opened his mouth and unleashed icebeam at wartorle.

Wartorle was so confused that he fell forward onto his stomach avoiding the icebeam. "What?" Brandon said. "Well how about that" May said. "Well it looks like that confused state isn't working like he wants it to" Norman said.

"Wartortle use Skullbash!" May said. Wartortle snapped out of confusion and launched himself at Marshtomp. When Wartortle hit marshtomp he knocked him out. "Oh no!" Brandon said. "Wow he knocked him out in one skull bash" Max said.

"Remember that his attack was boosted by swagger" Ash said. "Marshtomp is unable to battle our winner is May" Wallace said. "We did it!" May said. Wartortle went back to May allowing her to pick him up in her arms. Brandon picked up his unconsious marshtomp "It's not your fault Marshtomp it's mine" Brandon said.

"She did it she won!" Caroline said with enthusiasm. "That's my little girl" Norman said. "Your girlfriend is quite a skilled coordinator Ash. I can see how she won the Jhoto grand festival" Felix said.

Over an hour later May had joined them in the stands to watch Dawn's first round match. "Altaria use sky attack" Her opponent said. Altaria flew up high almost touching the ceiling. "Togekiss use extremespeed and airslash" Dawn said.

Togekiss flew at Altaria with incredible speed and slashed her before she could unleash sky attack. Altaria faltered and nearly dropped to the ground. Dawn's opponent lost several points. "That was quite an impressive combination" Norman said.

"Alright Altaria use mist" Dawn's opponent said. Altaria opened her beak anc let out a thick mist that covered the entire stage. "Now Altaria use dragon breath" Dawn's opponent said. "Togekiss watch out!" Dawn shouted. Togekiss tried to avoid the attack but he couldn't see it coming because of the mist.

The attack hit Togekiss and Dawn's points dropped. "Perfect Altaria now use sky attack" Dawn's opponent said. Altaria flew up to the ceiling and then flew straight down at Togekiss.  
"Togekiss use extremespeed" Dawn said.

Togekiss flew at acceletated speed moving directly forward and narrowly avoidng the sky attack. "Togekiss use sunny day" Dawn said. Togekiss opened his mouth and sent up a ball of light that lit up the stage. "There now we can see, Togekiss use aurasphere" Dawn said. As Togekiss gathered up his aura energy Dawn's opponent said, "Altaria quick use takedown" He said.

Altaria flew straight at Togekiss ready to strike. Just before Altaria could reach Togekiss her opponent unleashed aurasphere and knocked her to the ground. "Altaria please get up" Dawn's opponent said. Altaria struggled for a moment but got up and back into the air.

"Time is up!" Wallace said. Both Dawn and her opponent turned to the screen and saw Dawn had more points. "The winner of this match is Dawn of Littleroot town" Wallace announced. "We did it!" Dawn said. Togekiss flew back to Dawn and into her arms. "Altaria return, we'll be back next year and we'll win then" He said.

"Looks like Dawn is moving on to the next round" May said. "You could end up facing her May. What will you do if that happens?" Max asked. "I've faced her once before, but I lost" May said. "If that happens May I know you'll win" Ash said.

"I thought he was friends with Dawn" Max said to Red. "Keep in mind May is his girlfriend" Red said. "Don't remind me" Max said. Forty minutes later Dawn and May were both in the coordinator's room watching Drew's match. "Roserade petaldance" Drew said.

Roserade unleashed hundreds of pink petals at her opponent's Delcatty which stopped her icebeam before she could use it. "Now use solarbeam" Drew said. Roserade took in sunlight to gather strength for her attack. "Delcatty quick move!" Drew's opponent said.

Delcatty tried to move but she was surrounded by the petaldance and trapped. "Solarbeam" Drew said. Roserade unleashed solarbeam on Delcatty knocking her out of the petaldance. "Time is up" Wallace said. Drew and his opponent looked at the scoreboard and saw Drew was far ahead.

"The winner if Drew" Wallace said. "Naturally" Drew said returning Roserade. Back in the coordinator's room May noticed Dawn was blushing when she saw Drew in. "You really like him don't you" May said. "How can you not like him?" Dawn said. "I guess i'm just not into show off punks" May said.

"And anyone who thinks I should be with him has little to no intelligence" May said. "Yeah what would you to be called contest shipping" Dawn joked. "Wouldn't that be the dumbest idea anyone could think off" May said. "Well I'm glad you're not interest in him. That means he's all mine" Dawn said.

"You can have him I'm already in love " May said."You think you love Ash" Dawn said. "I don't think I know. I'm just waiting for the right time to tell him" May said. "Well I'm glad that you have found someone. That means Drew is all mine" Dawn said.

Drew walked into the coordinators room and gave a very cocky looking glance at Harley. "Looks like i'm moving on Harley" He said. "So what, I'm going to win" Harley said. "You have to get past round one to do that Harley" Drew said. "Well my match is up next so you'll see first hand how a real coordinator does it" Harley said.

"Attention, contestant Harley you are late for your match. You have five minutes to get to the stage or you are disqualified" A voice over the intercom said. "What no!" Harley said sprinting out of the room.

"Cacturne use cotton spore" Harley said. Cacturne unleashed bits of cotton around his opponent's marill. "Now cacturne use needle arm" Harley said. "Marill move" Suzie said. Marril tried to move but the cotton slowed her down. Cacturne reached Marill and smashed her across the stage. "Time is up " Wallace said.

Wallace and Suzie turned to the stage and saw the two contestants' scores were very close. Harley's , however, were slightly ahead. "Harley is out winner" Wallace said. "Ha was there ever any doubt" Harley sneered. "Marill return, you did wonderful" Suzie said.

By the time the next match began Harley had walked back into the contestant room. As he walked past Dawn and May he said to them "You see that is how a real contestant does it" Harley said. "Right Harley that's why your points were barely higher than your opponents at the end" Drew said.

"I was just going for a crowd thriller. They just love a close call" Harley said. Harley turned back to Dawn and May. "I'm actually glad that you two made it past round one. I look forward to sending you both home crying" Harley said. "Leave us alone Harley your just an arrogant self obsessed creep" May said.

"Ha sticks and stones little girl" Harley said. He turned to Dawn "I really look forward to beating you little girl" he said with a creepy smile. Drew came over to Harley and pulled him to his face by the shoulder. "Harley why don't you just focus on me the one who will be beating you" Drew said.

Harley jerked away from Drew. "My work here is finished I'm off to get my hair done. See you tomorrow losers" Harley said. "I can't believe i'm saying this but Harley is getting worse than before" May said. "I actually hope I do face him so I can put him in his place" Dawn said.

Later that night in Ash's room he was with May and Felix. Ash was telling Felix about all of his adventures since he had started his journey. "Wait a minute you were stuck at the bottom of the ocean in a sunken ship!" Felix said. "I had a similar response when I first heard this story" May said.

"Well son it sounds like you've done more in the last few years than some people do in an entire lifetime" Felix said. "Well i'm not even halfway through dad" Ash said. "Well then we should wait until morning it's almost midnight" Felix said. May yawned "I agree i'm pretty tired" May said.

"Alright let's get some sleep" Ash said. May and Felix went back to their rooms while Red came back into his and Ash's room. After Red had gone to sleep Ash was still staring out at the night sky. He turned back inside and saw Pikachu sleeping at the foot of his bed. Telling his father about his adventures allowed Ash to relive them and all the good times he had.


	43. Chapter 43

Ch 43: Round 2

"Welcome one and All to Day three of this years Grand festival. Today we have twenty-four contestants moving on to round two" Wallace said. "Twenty four? Wasn't there twenty-five" Max said. "I don't know I wonder what happened to them" Red said.

"In today's match-ups all contestants will use two pokemon and our match-ups will now be shown" Wallace said. In the contestants room Dawn and May were watching the screen. When the screen showed the twelve matchups for round two.

The very first match up shown was Dawn vs Harley. "Well look at that I'll have the pleasure of knocking you out of the grand festival myself" Harley said. Harley walked into the hallway toward the stage. "Good luck Dawn I know you can beat him" May said. "Thanks May" Dawn said. As Dawn walked toward the hallway that lead to the stage Drew was leaning against a locker near the doorway.

"Good luck Dawn I hope you win" Drew said. Dawn tried to hide the fact that she was blushing. "So Dawn has the first match of the day" Caroline said. "And it's against Harley" Ash said. After five minutes Harley stood at one end of the stage and Dawn at the other. "Are you ready to be knocked out of the grand festival" Harley said.

"I wouldn't know I think that's your expertise" Dawn said. "Hmp I chose you Cacturne, Octillery!" Harley said tossing two pokeballs. Harley's pokemon came out and took the stage. "I believe in you guys, go Pachirisu and Quilava" Dawn said. He pokemon came out and stood in front of Dawn.

"Let the match begin" Wallace said. "I want this to be short Octillery use watergun, Cacturne use pin missile" Harley said. "Quick Quilava use flamethrower" Dawn said. Quilava unleashed flames that stopped the pin missile but was put out by the watergun. Pachirisu was hit with watergun. "Pachirisu use spark" Dawn said.

Pachirisu charged up with electricity and the charge quickly went through the water and into Occtillery. "Occtillery!" Harley said. Both Dawn and Harley lost points, but Harley lost more. "That was very smart of Dawn" Felix said. "I won't let you make a fool out of me. Cacturne use sand attack. Occtillery use Aurora Beam" Harley said.

Cacturne whipped up a burst of sand Octillery unleashed Aurora Beam which cooled the sand and made it into hard rough solid objects. The icy sand scrapped across Pachirisu and Quilava inflicting great pain. "How creative" Nurse Joy said. "Very imaginative" Mr. Sato said. "I dissagree that is a little sadistic" Wallace said.

"Wallace was outnumbered by the other judges and Dawn lost a few points. "Geeze Harley's getting rough" Max said. "Now use poison sting and icebeam" Harley said. Cacturne unleashed poisonstings and Occtillery froze them into sharp and large icicles. "If those hit they could really hurt Dawn's pokemon!" Max shouted. "Pika!" Pikachu said sounding very concerned. "Dawn quick you have to do something!" Ash shouted.

"Quilava quick use inferno and Pachirisu use discharge" Dawn said. The massive burst of fire melted away the ice and burned through the poison. This allowed the discharge to move in and amoung the fire like a group of serpants. The discharge hit both Occtillery and cacturne causing Harley's points to drop.

"How dare you stop my lovely attack. Occtillery get them with hydropump and cacturne use spikes" Harley said. Occtillery unleashed a jet of water at quillava and pachirisu while cacturne shot out spikes into the water.

When the hydro pump hit both of Dawn's pokemon the spikes raked across them. Both quilava and pachirisu cried out in pain. "Quite a creative move" Mr. Sato said. "Very creative" Nurse Joy said. "But it's very intense. This kind of move isn't stylish it's sick" Wallace said. Wallace was once again outnumbered by the other judges and Dawn lost some points.

"Harley's taking this very seriously" Norman said. "I don't like how he's playing" Caroline said. "Geeze I knew Harley was creepy but he's just being sick" May said. "Come on Dawn you're better than he is" Drew said.

"Time to finnish you off cacturne use pin missile , occtillery use Octazooka" Harley said. The two attacks came Dawn's pokemon. "Guys move!" Dawn said. Both Quilava and Pachirisu moved out of the way narrowly avoiding the attack.

"Dam try again" Harley said. "No Quilava use smokescreen" Dawn said. Quilava covered the stage in smoke blinding Harley and his pokemon. "Pachirisu use sweet kiss" Dawn said. "Occtillery get rid of the smoke with blizzard" Harley said. Occtillery's blizzard wind blew away the smoke.

Just as the smoke vanished pachirisu appeared right in front of Cacturne and occtillery. "What!?" Harley said. Pachirisu winked then blew two kisses at Harley's pokemon. When the hearts hit them occtilery and Cacturne were both confused. "What a cute little pokemon" Nurse Joy said. "Seeing that Pachirisu use sweet kiss made my day" Mr. Sato said. Harley lost several points.

" Quick Octillery use hydropump, cacturne pin missile!" Harley said. Both of Harley's pokemon used their moves but none hit their marks because of their confusion. "Not very smart ordering an attack when your pokemon are confused" Wallace said. Harley lost a few points.

"Quilava use flamecharg, Pacharisu use discharge" Dawn said. Quilava set herself aflame and ran at her opponents. Pacharisu unleashed several bursts of blue electrical charges at both cacturne and occtillery. The discharge was enough to knock out occtillery. "Occtillery!" Harley said.

Quilava then hit cacturne with the full force of her flame charge sending cacturne back a few feet. When cacturne hit the ground he was knocked out. "Both of Harley's pokemon are knocked out we have our winner" The ref said.

"What I lost!?" Harley shouted grabbing his hair. "We did it we're moving on to round three!" Dawn said. Both her pokemon ran back to her and she lifted them up in her arms. "The winner of this round two match is Dawn of twinleaf town" Wallace said.

"She did it" Red said. "I guess all of Harley's dirty moves didn't work" Norman said. In the coordinator's room May was happy to see Harley lose. "I knew she'd win" Drew said to himself. Dawn walked back into the coordinators room and saw May waiting for her. "You did great out there Dawn" May said.

"Thanks May, that Harley is a real jerk I'm glad I knocked him out of the grand festival" Dawn said. "Well my match is up next so I better get out there" May said. After May walked out of the room Dawn went to take a seat. "That was quite a performance Dawn" Drew said.

Dawn tried to hide her red face from him. "Thanks" She said. "Harley is a disgrace to coordinators you did us all a favor knocking him out of the grand festival" Drew said. "Thanks Drew I just did my best" Dawn said. "Well you are a very good coordinator don't forget that" Drew said. He set a white rose down next to her then walked off.

Dawn picked it up and blushed even more. In May's match she was facing a young woman around her own age. The girl was dark skinned with light brown hair and blue eyes. Her name was Terra and she was from Fortree city.

May's match was already a minute in and she was behind. "Kadabra use telekinesis " Terra said. Kadabra's eyes glowed and Glaceon was hurled back into vulpix causing May to lose even more points. "No not again" May said.

"Medicham use hidden power" Terra said. Medicham put her palms together and shook her head as a dozen small spheres formed around her and launched at her opponents. "Glaceon use icy wind!" May said Glaceon opened her mouth and unleashed a powerful wind that cooled the hidden power and blew them away from their marks.

Each one burst in the air when the ice cracked. "Now Vulpix use firespin" May said. As soon as the wind faded the firespin impacted medicham causing Terra to lose a few points. "Alright Kadabra use double team" Terra said. Kadabra created a dozen copies of himself that surrounded Glaceon and vulpix.

"Vulpix use flamethrower, glaceon use ice shard" May said. The two unleashed their moves hitting the copies when Terra shouted, "High jump kick!". Medicham jumped directly over the copies and hit vulpix knocking her out. "Vulpix!" May shouted.  
May's points dropped to the point where they were nearly depleted. "Wow that Terra is really good" Max said. "May needs to do something now or it's over for her" Norman said. "Don't give up May it's not over!" Ash shouted. PIkachu also shouted with him.

In the coordinator's room Dawn was very anxious "Come on May don't let her beat you" Dawn said. May returned Vulpix to her pokeball and tighened her fist "Thank you vulpix I won't let you down" She said. May looked back up at Terra "I'm not finished yet Terra" She said. "I admire your confidence May but i'm not going to lose. Kadabra use telekinesis" Terra said. Kadabra's eyes glowed as he raised his hand and lifted up glaceon.

"Glaceon use blizzard!" Mash shouted. Glaceon unleashed a frigid cold storm of wind and ice that hit both Kadabra and Medicham. Kadabra lost his focus and dropped glaceon causing Terra to lose some points. "Alright now Glaceon use sand attack!" May said. Glaceon smiled and whipped some of the snow and ice into Kadabra's and Medicham's eyes. The blizzard already obscured their vision; now they were practicly blind.

"Follow up with icefang!" May said. Glaceon ran at medicham and bit her with ice cold teeth causing medicham to faint. Terra's points dropped significantly, but she was still slightly ahead. "Quite a comeback I love her spirit" Wallace said. "That's it May keep it up!" Ash shouted. "May's confidence had spiked since she first started her career as a coordinator five years ago. She owes alot of that to you Ash" Caroline said.

"Medicham return, get some rest you deserve it" She said. "Kadabra let's do this for Medicham , teleport" Terra said. Kadabra vanished then appeared behind Glaceon. "Glaceon behind you use iceshard" May said. Glaceon quickly turned and unleashed iceshard toward Kadabra. "Teleport" Terra said.

Kadabra disappeared then reappeared at Glaceon's flank. "Keep using teleport" Terra said. Kadabra disappeared then reappeared again and again , confusing Glaceon. "Now quick confusion!" Terra said. Kadabra was behind Glaceon and then unleashed the metal attack on Glaceon bringing her to her knees. "Glaceon!" May said. "Quite an impressive tactic using teleport to confuse her opponent so she could come back for the win" Mr. Sato said.

Wallace turned to him and said, "May hasn't lost yet" . May's points dropped and were barely past zero. Ash and the others were almost shaking as they saw the timer reach thirty seconds. "May I believe in you it isn't over yet" Ash said. "Glaceon don't give up!" May said. Glaceon grit her teeth and was able to get to her feet despite the confusion on her. "Mirror coat!" May said.

Glaceon glistened like metal in the sun and Kadabra's confusion was redirected back at himself. When kadabra was hit he stumbled , barely able to stay on his feet. Terra lost a few points. Ten second remained in the match. "Glaceon use icebeam!" May said. Glaceon opened her mouth and unleashed icebeam with everything she had left.

"Kadabra quick use teleport!" Terra said. Kadabra tried but he was still recovering from the confusion attack. Glaceon's icebeam hit kadabra knocking him back a few feet. Kadabra struggled but got up. "Kadab ra" He said panting. "Glaceon" Glaceon said also trying to catch her breath.

The alarm from the timer went off signaling the end of the match. May and Terra looked up and saw five seconds were still on the clock. The buzzer had gone off because all of Terra's points were gone. "We did it we won!" May said. "We have our winner, May of Petalburg city!" Wallace said.

"Glaceon!" Glaceon shouted happily before May snatched her in her arms. "We did it glaceon we're still in this" She said. "Way to go May I knew you could do it!" Ash shouted. "Pika chu" Pikachu said happily. "Your daughter is very tough minded Norman you trained her well" Felix said. "I didn't train May Ash did" Norman said.

Felix turned to Ash. "That's my boy" He said. Back in the coordinator's room Dawn let out a breath of relief. "That was too close" She said. Even Drew was smiling "Good, I would have been disappointed for a rematch with May. She certainly hasn't lost her touch" Drew said.

Terra returned her Kadabra "You did amazing Kadabra don't forget it" She said. Terra shook hands with May. "congratulations May you deserve it" Terra said. "You're a great coordinator Terra you should enter again next year" May said. "Oh I plan to" Terra said.

Drew was the next coordinator up and won his match against a young man from Jhoto. After the matches for the day were concluded Ash and May were alone in Ash's room. Ash was laying down with May cuddled up next to him on Ash's bed with Pikachu above both their heads on the pillows. "May I'm so proud of you, when it looked like you had no chance of winning you stayed tough and showed what you were really made of" Ash said.

"Well Yes I am good aren't I" May said. She moved her head directly over Ash's."But let's be honest if anyone taught me how to stay confident in a situation like that it's you" May said. Before Ash could say anything else May pressed her lips against his. May put her arms around Ash's shoulders as she kissed him and Ash did the same.

Pikachu was smiling as he saw them until he heard the door to room open. "Pika!" He said. May's and Ash's heads shot toward the doorway to see Felix standing there. "Uh Dad we were just" Ash started. Felix smiled and said "You know what I think I forgot something in the lobby I could be a while". Felix shut the door and almost giggled "That's my boy" He said.

"Felix" Norman said. He turned and saw Caroline with Norman. "Is May in there we wanted to talk with her" Caroline said. "Uh , no I think they went out to get some coffee. By the way this hotel has a very excellent café near the lobby. Let me take you two we still haven't gotten to know each other much" Felix said.

"Alright why not" Norman said. Felix let out a breath of relief as they walked away from the room. "Are my parents out there?!" May said. "I think my dad took them somewhere" Ash said. "Oh good" She said then quickly resumed kissing Ash.


	44. Chapter 44

Ch 44: Friends and lovers (not that kind of lovers don't worry)

It was the beginning of round 3 in the grand festival and the contestants were eagerly awaiting to see who would be facing who. After round two there were only a dozen contestants left in the grand festival.

"Alright we're in round three that means the competition is going to be very stiff now" May said. "Well we made it this far to that means we have a fair chance" Dawn said. "I guess your right" May said. "These are match-ups for round 3" The announcer said. The screen showed six match-ups. The first match of the day was Dawn against a young girl from Unova.

"I guess I'm up first" Dawn said. May saw the third match-up was her against Drew. "I guess I'm facing Drew" May said. Drew was standing near Dawn and May with a white rose in hand. "Well May good luck because I am going to make it to the final round" Drew said.

He left the room after handing Dawn the rose. Dawn blushed "I think he likes me" She said. "Alright I guess I'm happy for you. Wait Dawn will you be rooting for me or Drew?" May asked. Dawn didn't answer, she just kept blushing. "Well that answers that question" May said.

Back in the seats Ash and the others saw the match ups for round 3. "So May is going against Drew this should be interesting" Norman said. "May beat Drew twice already, but Drew has changed a lot since we last saw him" Ash said.

Dawn's match was a very close match up. Dawn used togekiss and mamoswine against her opponent's Druddigon and golruk. By the end of the match togekiss and Druddigon were both knocked out. Dawn's points were slightly ahead and she was declared the winner of the match.

"Looks like Dawn's moving on to round four" Felix said. "Now May just has to win" Max said. "She can do this I know she can" Ash said. May stood on one end and Drew stood on the other. "Match three of round three will be May of Petalburg city vs Drew of LaRousse City" Wallace said. "I've been waiting for this rematch May. I'm finnaly going to prove that I am the more skilled coordinator" Drew said.

"I'm more than ready for you Drew" May said. "You better hope so" Drew said as he took out two pokeballs. "Time to show the audiance what you're made of Absol and Flygon" Drew said as he released his two strongest pokemon.

"I know you guys can do it. Go Blaziken and Charmander!" May said. Charmander and Blaziken both took the stage. Moments later Ash's charizard came out of his pokeball on his own. The people sitting directly behind Ash were all stuck beneath the massive charizard. "Hey kid you mind putting your charizard away" One said. Charizard turned to the man and roared in his face.

The man didn't make a sound for the rest of the match. "Why did your charizard come out of his pokeball?" Felix asked. "My charizard's been training May's charmander. His mate had an egg and it's going to hatch soon so he's been practicing his fathering on charmander as well" Ash said. "Your charizards going to be a dad" Felix said.

He turned to Ash's charizard and said "I envy you, you found out about your child before they were born". "Let the match begin!" Wallace said. "Charmander use firespin" May said. Charmander spun his head and breathed out a twirling collum of fire.

"Flygon use dragonclaw , go through the firspin" Drew said Flygon flew through the inside of the firespin directly at Charmander. "Blaziken use blazekick" May said. Blaziken jumped up from behind charmander and bashed flygon across the head with blazekick. The force from the strike hurled flygon to the ground. "That was good quick thinking by May" Wallace said.

Drew lost some points. Despite this Drew smiled and said "Now absol" Absol appeared out of no where ontop of Flygon and unleashed night slash on Blaziken. Blaziken hit the ground on his back and May lost a few points. Charmander's head shot to blaziken when he hit the ground. "Char!" He shouted. Blaziken shouted something back to Charmander.

"Flygon use dragon claw" Drew said. "Charmander look out!" May said. Flygon quickly got up and slashed across charmander with a dragon claw. "Charmander!" May said. Charizard growled looking at Flygon. "I guess Drew recovers quickly" Red said.

Charmander landed beside blaziken and May lost more points. "Now Absol use double team" Drew said. Absol created copies of himself surrounding his opponents "Now use rain dance" Drew said. All of the absol copies opened their mouths and unleashed a ball of water into the air that made it rain.

"What a spectacular appearance" Nurse Joy said. May lost a few points. "With that rain in place both of May's pokemon will be weaker" Norman said. "May's a resourceful girl she can figure a way out of this" Ash said. "Flygon use earth power" Drew said. Flygon hit the ground from above and all of absol's copies vanished.

Charmander and blaziken were both hit by the attack and May lost even more points. Back in the coordinator's room Dawn was watching anxiously still on the fence on who to root for. "I suppose May is sort of my friend. But I think Drew might really like me" She said to herself.

"May don't let him keep the pressure on you!" Ash said. "Absol use slash, flygon use dragon tail" Drew said. "Charmander use smokescreen!" May shouted. Charmander opened his mouth and unleashed a thick black smoke that blided flygon and absol.

The two collided into each other and Drew lost a few points because of it. "Flygon quick use defog to get rid of the smoke" Drew said. "Blaziken use fireblast and Charmander use dragon claw" May said. When Flygon cleared the smoke he saw Blaziken unleashed a massive fireblast and Charmander being hurled by the fire blast at them with his claws glowing violet.

"Move!" Drew shouted. It was too late however, Charmander slashed both flygon and absol before they were hit with the fire blast. "That's it May!" Ash shouted. "Pika chu!" Pikachu said happily. "May is far from beaten I think Drew is getting scared" Norman said.

Drew lost many points because of the combination attack but contrare to what Norman said he didn't seem phased at all. "Nice move May but I'm afraid it will be your last. Flygon use sand attack" Drew said. Flygon used sand attack over and over again .

"Perfect now Absol use sheer cold" Drew said. Absol was directly in front of Charmander and gathered up strength for the attack. "Charmander move!" May shouted. Charmander franticly tried to see where absol was but the sand attack was still blinding him. "Char char!" He screamed.

"Sheer cold will knock him out in one hit!" Max said. "Charmander look out!" Ash said. Charizard franticly roared at charmander. Absol unleashed the sheer cold at charmander. Blaziken recovered from the sand attack just in time to see the attack heading for charmander.

Blaziken dashed forward and pushed charmander out of the way. By doing so he saved charmander but was hit with the cheercold himself. Blaziken fell the the ground unconscious and May lost even more points. "Blaziken!" May shouted.

"This isn't good May's already down one pokemon" Max said. "May don't give up you can still do this" Ash shouted. Charmander looked down at unconsious blaziken and growled. " Blaziken return. Thank you blaziken" May said. "Flygon finnesh this off with dragon tail" Drew said.

Flygon flew down at Charmander with his tail glowing. " Charmander dodhe and use dragon rage!" May shouted. Charmander waited until flygon was close enough then jumped up over him by kicking off Flygon's head.

When he landed on the other side he unleashed dragon rage on unsuspecting absol. Absol was knocked out cold by the powerful dragon rage and Drew lost many points. "Absol!" Drew said. Charizard roared in joy. "Great work charmander" May said.

"Alright flygon use sand attack" Drew said. "Charmander use flamethrower" May said. Charmander unleashed fire on the sand coming at him but some still got in his eyes. "Now Flygon use Dragon claw" Drew said. "Charmander look out!" May said.

Charmander tried to wipe the sand out of his eyes but Flygon was too fast. The green dragon slashed charmander with his dragon claw. "Char!" Charmander screamed in pain. "Again flygon" Drew said. Flygon turned around and hit charmander again. "Charmander!" May said. "Pika!" Pikachu shouted in concern.

Charizard looked scared that charmander was seriously hurt. May's points were nearly gone and only two minutes were left in the match. "Come on May you can still do this" Ash said. "Charmander can you keep going?" May said.

Charmanger slowly got up and turned to flygon. He growled for a moment and then roared. Charmander began to glow and get bigger. "Is he?" Max started. Charizard eye's widened. "Charmander" May said. "I don't believe it" Wallace said. Charmander stopped glowing and roared "Char!". "Incredible May's charmander has just evolved into charmeleon" Wallace said.

"This doesn't change anything flygon use sand attack and then dragon tail" Drew said. Flygon unleashed a burst of sand at charmeleon and then flew straight at him. "Charmeleon use flamethrower then dragon claw" May said. Charmeleon opened his mouth and unleashed a massive burst of fire that burned through all of the sand and then hit flygon slowing him down.

Drew lost a few points becaus eof this. "Dragon tail" Drew said. Flygon swung his glowing tail at charmeleon. "Dragon claw!" May said. Charmeleon's claws began to glow violet and he smashed his right claw into flygon's tail. Charmeleon's counter attack knocked flygon's dragon tail out of the way.

Charmeleon then slashed his left claws up and into flygon's jaws. Drew lost a few points as flygon was hurled into the air. "A dragon move like that should have been really effective against flygon" Red said. "Dragon rage" May said. Charmeleon channeled his dragon energy then opened his mouth and unleashed it on Flygon who was still in the air from Charmeleon's dragon claw.

Charmeleon roared as he unleashed dragon rage on flygon. The violet dragon rage moved like it was a dragon and impacted flygon. Flygon fell to the ground and hit the floor hard. "Flygon!" Drew said. When the dust cleared May and Drew saw flygon was unconscious.

"Flygon is unable to battle, the winner is May!" Wallace said. "We did it, We did it!" May said. Charmeleon roared in victory before turning back to May and hugged her. Charizard roared in happiness. "She won!" Caroline said. "I knew she would do it" Ash said.

"Flygon return, rest well my friend" He said. Drew looked at May for a moment before turning back and walking towards the coordinators room. When May returned to the coordinators room and saw Dawn talking with Drew. "I'm sorry you lost" Dawn said. "Loosing is part of a coordinator's career. I can accept this defeat, but don't let yourself be discouraged Dawn. You're a great coordinator and I know you can win the grand festival" Drew said.

Drew gave Dawn a short kiss on the cheek and said "I'll be rooting for you" Then walked toward the exit. As he walked past May then both looked at each other. "congratulations May, you haven't lost your touch" Drew said. "Thanks I think, you really like Dawn don't you" May said. Drew turned back toward Dawn for a moment. "I'm glad you chose Ash over me. It never would have worked out between us" Drew said.

"You're right it wouldn't have and I think you and Dawn are a good match" May said. Drew left the coordinator's room to go to the pokemon center. When May walked back to Dawn she saw she was blushing and had a white rose in her hand.

Later that night at the Brenton Inn Ash and May were inside the hotel's small pokemon center. "So May now that you're in round four what happens next" Ash said. "Well there are six of us left and we each give another performance. The best two performances move on to round five which is the final round" May said.

"Do you know what your performance will be?" Ash said. "I think I have an idea" May said. "Are you ready to perform it?" Ash said in a concerned tone. "Ash don't worry, round four doesn't begin for three days. We have time to practice" May said. "PIka" Pikachu said in a relieved tone. "Well that's good to hear, we can start practicing tomorrow. Maybe my dad could help us " Ash said. "Sounds good" May said.

Felix was in the pokemon center with Ash and May, but he was on the phone with Delia. "It sounds like you and Ash are connecting very well" Delia said. "I only wish I could been there fifteen years ago. I am thankful I can be part of my son's life now, but I still have to dwell on missing the first fifteen years of his life" Felix said.

Suddenly another call came in "Delia I've got another call " Felix said. He answered it and saw a young woman in red with spikey green hair. "Can I help you?" Felix asked. "My name is Liza I'm looking for Ash Ketchum" Liza said.

Felix turned and said "Ash someone named Liza is looking for you" Felix said. "Liza!" Ash said. He and May hurried over to the telephone. "Ash there you are, It's time" Liza said. Charizard came out of his pokeball and looked at the screen. He growled a little at the screen.

"Charla's egg is close to hatching and it's a long flight from Hoenn to Jhoto" Liza said. Outside the hotel Ash and May were with Charizard. "Good luck Charizard I know you'll be a great dad" Ash said. Charmeleon growled saying something to charizard.

Charizard growled back and then hugged charmeleon. When he let go of charmeleon he took off into the air. "Good luck buddy" Ash said. Later that night in Ash's room May and Ash were talking. "You think Dawn was rooting for Drew in the match today" Ash said. "She seems like she really likes him" May said.

"Does he like her?" Ash said. "I saw him kiss her today" May said. "Well that answers that question" Ash said. "I'm glad Dawn found someone I was afraid she was going to try and come on to me" Ash said. "Do you think I would let her do that" May said. Ash and May kissed each other and didn't notice Red walk in.

Red stepped back into the hallway and shut the door. His pikachu turned to him and saw "PIka" "I agree Max could use some more training we don't have to go back to the room just yet" Red said.


	45. Chapter 45

Ch 45: Judgement round

It was early in the morning and May was practicing her routine."Beautifly use sunneyday" May said. May's beautifly unleashed a ball of light into the sky that lit up the area around her. "Now use stunspore and whirlwind" May said.

Beautifly unleashed stun spores into the air and then blew them across the area with whirlwind. May and the others were standing a good distance away so they wouldn't get affected by the stun spores. "That combination looks amazing May" Ash said. "Thanks but It still needs some work. The judging for round four is going to be very difficult" May said.

"That's a good attiude May , you should always want to strive for improvement" Felix said. "Alright Beautifly use attract" May said. Beutifly winked and three purple hearts formed around her mouth. She sent them all out in front of her "Now quickly use silver wind" May said.

Beautifly unleashed silver wind hitting the three hearts and splitting them into smaller pink pink bits that were carried by the silver wind. "Alright that's very good beautifly if you perform like this in the grand festival we'll make it to the final round for sure" May said.

"If you have your pefromance routine down than how about some training for the final round" Ash said. "Sounds good, Lets go" May said. She returned beautifly and sent out her blaziken and venusaur. "Alright let's try a tag team match-up" May said.

"Alright then Dad you ready?" Ash said. Felix took out one of his pokeballs "I'm always ready" He said. "Pikachu let's go" Ash said. PIkachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and Felix threw his pokeball. Felix's Raichu came out and landed beside pikachu.

"Alright venasaur use frenzy plant" May said. Venasaur unleashed dozens of massive spiked roots out of the ground. "Pikachu use agility" Ash said. "Raichu use focus blast" Felix said. Pikachu jumped up and off each of the roots avoiding their crushing power. Raichu unleashed focus blast tearing apart any root that came at him.

"Blaziken use quick attack" May said. Blaziken did as Pikachu did and jumped off the massive roots to pick up speed. PIkachu narrowly avoided blaziken's quick attack. "PIkachu use thunder!" Ash said. While pikachu went under blaziken unleashed thunder above him. The thunder hit blaziken filling him with electricity.

Despite being hit by thunder Blazkien landed on his feet , grunting as landed. Venasaur use vine whip" May said. "Raichu use strength" Felix said. Venasaur unleashed a dozen vines at her opponent. Raichu waited until the vines where close then grabbed them all. The two struggled to drag the other toward in their direction.

Felix and Ash helped May train until it was noon and they stopped to have lunch. While they ate Ash and May told Felix about rocket X and Dr. Marrs. "So those clumsy idiots who you said always tried to steal pikachu are not professional criminals who have started their own organization? Talk about moving up in the world" Felix said.

"They still have doctor Marrs and we haven't heard anything from team aqua yet" Ash said. "I just hope they're not hurting him" May said. "I"m sure all team aqua needs is more time and they'll find Dr. Marrs" Felix said. "I sure hope so" Ash said. "So Ash when May wins the grand festival you'll be on your way to do the same in the Hoenn league I presume" Felix said.

"I can't wait for my second chance at the Hoenn league" Ash said. "I can't wait to see you compete it's been so long since I got to see the pokemon league" May said. Ash and May saw Red walk over to their table. "Ash there is someone at the hotel looking for you, his name's Barry" Red said.

"Barry's here? May do you mind if I" Ash started. "Go ahead we'll meet up with you later" May said. Ash and Red left the restaurant "May isn't Max competing in the Hoenn league?" Felix said. "Yeah he has his eight badges" May said. "Do you mind if I ask you something?" Felix said. "What?" May asked.

"If Ash and Max have to face each other who will you be rooting for?" Felix said. "Well that's just asking me if I'd root for the brother I love or the guy i'm in love with" May said. "In love with?" Felix said. May's face turned red "Oh no I said that outloud" she said. "May you're in love with Ash" Felix said. "Well I , I" May stuttered. Pikachu who was still with then laughed a little.

Back at the Brenton Inn Ash walked into the lobby and saw Dawn talking with Barry. "I can't believe Ash and you are here in Hoenn" Barry said. "Barry what are you doing here?" Ash said. Barry turned to Ash "Hey Ash there you are I've been looking for ever since I got here. I have seven badges and I was hoping you could give me some pointers on the gym leader here" Barry said.

"I can't give you any pointers because I didn't face the leader I faced Wallace" Ash said. "Dang it" Barry said. "Wait is that all you wanted him for?" Red said. "Yeah" Barry said. "Barry I was having lunch with my dad and girlfriend" Ash said. "Opps" Barry said.

Ash put his palm in his face and walked out of the hotel lobby with Red behind him. "So Dawn if you're not doing anything tonight would you want to" Barry started. "No" Dawn said as she walked off. "Alright then" Barry said.

Near the lagoon Max was training with Red while Ash and Norman watched. "Grovyle use leafblade" Max said. "Pikachu irontail" Red said. Max's grovyle ran at Red's pikachu with incredible speed. Pikachu waited until grovyle was close , then bashed his leafblades aside with irontail.

"That was good speed Max but you have to put just as much power into attacks like that" Red said. "Max was lucky he Red agreed to train him. Red is an excellent trainer and Max is really showing improvement" Norman said. "So Norman are you still being considered for a spot in the elite four?" Ash said. "I was but I told them I'm not interested, I'm not as good as an elite fourmen should be. Besides I wouldn't be able to face as many young trainers as I would before" Norman said.

"I heard Drake retired from the Hoenn elite four; who is replacing him?" Ash said. " A young man named Tyson" Norman said. "Tyson!" Ash said. "Yeah he won the Hoenn league a few years ago" Norman said. "I guess Tyson has only improved since I last faced him" Ash said.

"Ash I need to Ask are you and May getting more serious lately?" Norman said. "What do you mean?" Ash said. "It's just she talks about you all the time when it's just her and her family and well I am her father I want to know what's going on in her life" Norman said. "Well it's not like we're doing anything we shouldn't be. We haven't been hooking up if that's what your asking" Ash said.

"Ash I know you'd never do that I just meant to ask if you two have been going beyond just dating" Norman said. "Well 'sigh' we are still a bit concerned on what will happen with us after the pokemon league. I really just need to tell her I'm in love with her" Ash said. Norman shot his eyes at Ash. "You're in love with my daughter" He said.

Ash's face turned red as he realized he what he just said. "Well I" He started. "There you are" May said. Ash and Norman turned to see Felix and May walking over. May had pikachu in her arms as she walked toward them. "Hey May, it's still pretty early in the Day want to do some more training?" Ash said. "That sounds like a good idea" May said.

The two walked off and Felix sat down next to Norman. For almost a minute the two didn't say a word to each other and just started either at Max , Red, or the ground. "So, uh Max looks like he's improving" Felix said. "Yeah , he is" Felix said. They both paused for another thirty seconds then turned directly at each other. "Your son is in love with my daughter" "Your daughter is in love with my son" They said at the same time.

Two days passed and May was now standing on the stage as round four began. "Alright , this is it I can do this" May said to herself. She took out beautifly and tossed her pokeball out. "Go beautifly" She said.

Up in the seats Ash and the others sat front row. Felix and Norman sat as far away from each other as possible. "Ash is it me or have our dads not said a word to each other in days?" Max said. "You May be right it seems like they've avoided each other for a while" Ash said.

"Round four shall continue with May of Petalburg city performing her routine" Wallace said. "Lets show them Beautifly, use sunneyday" May said. May's beautifly unleashed a ball of light toward the ceiling that lit up the stage . "Now use stun spore and whirlwind" May said.

Beautifly unleashed stun spores into the air and then blew them across the stage with whirlwind."How lovely" Nurse Joy said. "Quite a combination" Mr. Sato said. " Beautifly use attract" May said. Beautifly winked and three purple hearts formed around her mouth. She sent them all out in front of her "Now quickly use silver wind" May said.

Beautifly unleashed silver wind hitting the three hearts and splitting them into smaller pink pink bits that were carried by the silver wind. "The imagination this young woman is just astounding" Wallace said. "Double team" May said. Beautifly made a dozen copies of herself that formed a close circle around each other.

"Now finnish up with aerial ace!" May said. The real beautifly flew from below the copies and flew through them. When she did the copies burst into bits of sparkling particles and covered beautifly in them. When beautifly's aerial ace ended she was covered in sparkling bits that glistened from the sunney day.

"I just love that beautifly" Caroline said. "Way to go May!" Ash said. "PIkachu!" Pikachu said happily. Beautifly flew back down to May and landed on her arm. "That performance was outstanding well done Contestant May" Wallace said.

May waited in the contestants room as Dawn wrapped up her performance. Sitting in the crowd was Drew watching Dawn perform. "Pachirisu use sweet kiss" Dawn said. Pachirisu blew a kiss up into the air. "Now use swift" Dawn said. Pachirisu unleashed swift stars around the sweet kiss. "Wrap it up with thunder fang" Dawn said.

Pachirisu jumped up into the sphere of swift stars and bit the heart causing it to turn blue and bolts of electricity to shoot out around pachirisu and through the gaps in the swift stars. "Such style and beauty" Drew said.

"I love her combinations" Nurse Joy said. "I've never seen a show like this before" Mr. Sato said. "She really is something" Wallace said. Pachirisu landed back in Dawn's arms and Dawn turned back to the crowd. "Dawn really is a good coordinator, I can see how she beat May five years ago" Max said.

After the last coordinator completed their performance May and Dawn stood with the other four finalists as Wallace took the stage. Wallace slowly walked in front of the finalists with the spotlight focused on him. "Today we saw six outstanding performances. Six amazing pokemon coordinators with their pokemon" Wallace paused for a moment.

"I only wish all of you could move on, but us judges have had to make two very difficult decisions on who will move on to the final round" Wallace said. "Our first contestant moving on to the final round is Dawn of Twinleaf town" Wallace said.

Dawn let out a breath of relief and stepped forward. "Dawn's moving on to the final round" Max said. Drew smiled "I knew she'd make it this far" He said to himself. May was almost sweating she was so nervous. "Come on , she has to make it to the final round" Ash said.

"As for the rest of you, I think you are all unbelievable coordinators. It's why it was so hard to say that just one of you will be moving on. May of Petalburg city you will be moving on to the final round" Wallace said.

May lost her breath and froze for a moment. "May you're in the final round" Dawn said. May slowly stepped forward. Hearing she made it to the final round made her remember her grand festival in Jhoto; The only time she ever won a grand festival.

"I knew she'd make it" Norman said. "I'm so proud of her" Caroline said. "I guess this means it's Dawn vs May." Max said. "May's going to win this time I know it" Ash said. "Looks like we're facing each other again" Dawn said. "I wouldn't want to have anyone else be my competitor" May said.

Later that night in the Hotel Dawn and Ash were in Ash's room with Max and Red. "So May what's your game plan for tomorrow?" Max said. May was looking at the floor "The same plan as always , play with all my heart and leave it all out on the stage" May said.

"That was heartwarming" Red said. "That's the right attitude May" Ash said. "I got it from watching you Ash" May said blushing a little. "May I appreciate you saying I taught you everything you know, but give yourself some credit. You have done a lot on your own" Ash said.

May blushed even more than grabbed Ash by the shoulders and kissed him. "Do they really have to do that in front of us" Max said. "That reminds me I should call Leaf" Red said. "Leaf, that girl your always on the phone with" Max said. "Have I told you that Leaf is my girlfriend" Red said. "No" Max said. "Strange how did that never come up?" Red said.


	46. Chapter 46

CH 46: Dawn Vs May

Wallace stood in the center of the stage as three spotlights focused on him. "Welcome coordinators, fans, and all who have come to witness the final round of this years Grand festival. We've seen so many outstanding coordinators here since the grand festival. Today we will see two contestants face each other. One of them will become this years champion" Wallace said.

Wallace turned to the curtain behind him and gave one of the stage directors a hand signal. The stage director turned on the machine that pulled up the curtains. May and Dawn were both standing on one end of the stage facing each other.

"This is it , everything May's been training for" Ash said. "She's got the confidence of a champion and the skill of a master coordinator. That's more than enough" Felix said. "May looks like we're finally having our rematch" Dawn said.

"Looks like it" May said. "I won't be holding anything back May" Dawn said. "I would be disappointed if you did" May said. Drew was sitting in the crowd watching Dawn. "I know you can do it, you've made it this far" He said.

Wallace stepped up in between Dawn and May. "I congratulate you both on making it this far. In this final round there will be not five but ten minutes. You will each be allowed one pokemon each so think carefully before you choose your pokemon" Wallace said. Wallace turned around and walked back to his judge seat beside Nurse Joy and Mr. Sato.

"We've been through some tough times together and now we'll be together for this. Go Piplup!" Dawn said. Piplup spun as he came out of his pokeball and landed in front of Dawn. "You've been with me since the beginning I want you to be my partner for this" May said. She threw her pokeball and released blaziken.

Blaziken took his fighting stand in front of May. "They've both picked their first pokemon, this will be interesting" Ash said. "Let the final round begin!" Wallace said. The timer began to count down. "Piplup use mist" Dawn said. Piplub opened his beak and unleashed a thick mist that obscured blaziken's vision.

"Now use bubblebeam!" Dawn said. "Blaziken quick move" May said. Blaziken tried to move but he had no idea where piplub was coming from. Blaziken was hit with the bubblebeam and May lost a few points. "That's how you start it" Drew said.

"Piplub follow up with brine!" Dawn said. "Blaziken use fire blast and high jump kick" May said. Blaziken unleashed a quick burst of fire that hit the brine and turned it into steam. The steam masked blaziken as he jumped up high. "Piplub quick use bubblebeam where the steam is" Dawn said.

Piplub unleashed bubblebeam at the steam but didn't hit his mark. Blaziken came down and delivered a powerful kick to piplup and then did a backflip jump off him. Dawn lost a few points . "And May answers back" Wallace said.

"Alright piplup use water spout " Dawn said. Piplub unleashed water spout sending water everywhere. "If any of that water hits blaziken his attacks will be weakened" Red said. "Blaziken quick attack" May said. Blaziken narrowly avoided the water spouts as they hit the ground around him.

More than once blaziken had to divert his path to avoid the water. "Perfect now use bubblebeam" Dawn said. Piplub aimed and unleashed his attack hitting blaziken. "What a combination she distracted blaziken with water spout so she could use bubblebeam accuratly" Mr. Sato said. May lost a few points.

"Piplub use water spout again" Dawn said. "Not this time blaziken use sand attack" May said. Before piplub could use water spout blaziken did a front flip and unleashed a burst of sand from his right hand. The sand attack hit piplub and obscured his vision.

Piplup used water spout but couldn't see blaziken. "Blaziken use low kick" May said. Blaziken easily avoided the water spouts because of piplup's obscured vission. Blaziken got close enough and slid into piplub delivering a powerful kick to his abdomen.

Dawn lost a few points as piplup hit the ground. "We can absorb this, piplup use aqua jet" Dawn said. "Blaziken dodge and use slash" May said. Piplup shot himself at blaziken through a jet of water. Blaziken jumped over piplup and came back to slash him. "Now use drill peck!" Dawn said.

Piplup abruptly ended the aqua jet and flew at blaziken. While he flew his beak grew longer and he spun. Piplup hit blaziken before he could slash him. "What impressive speed" Mr. Sato said. May lost a few points. "Blaziken don't lose faith use sky uppercut" May said.

"Piplup use bide" Dawn said. Piplup began storing energy but couldn't gather enough energy in time. Blaziken delivered the sky uppercut to piplup and sent him flying into the air. "Using bide was not very smart" Nurse Joy said. Dawn lost a few points.

"Quick use brave bird" May said. Blaziken jumped into the air while glowing blue. "Using a move that inflicts damage to the user is quite a risk" Wallace said. "Piplup quick use bide" Dawn said. Piplup unleashed bide at blaziken but blaziken avoided the attack. Blaziken unleashed bravebird on piplup and landed beyond where piplup hit the ground.

When blaziken landed he grit his teeth when the pain from the recoil kicked in. Both May and Dawn lost points. "Geeze this battle just keeps going back and forth. Every time one of them gets ahead the other just comes back" Max said. "Their skill levels seem nearly equal. The outcome will be very close" Felix said.

Both blaziken and piplup stared at eachother intensely. "Only two minutes left" The announcer said. "Piplup use mist" Dawn said. Piplup opened his beak and filled the stage with a thick mist. "Not again" May said. "Perfect now use bubblebeam and icebeam" Piplub jumped up and unleashed a spinning bubblebeam. Just as he stopped the bubbles he unleashed icebeam freezing the bubbles.

"Blaziken use sunneyday!" May said. Blaziken opened his mouth and shot a ball of light into the air clearing up the fog. Blaziken could now see the frozen bubbles heading straight at him. "Blaziken use firespin" May said. Blaziken spun his head and unleashed a twirling burst of fire. The firspin burst all of the frozen bubbles causing bits of ice to fall to the ground and sparkle from the sunneyday.

"Both coordinators made impressive moves" Wallace said. "Blaziken use focus energy and fire punch" May said. Blaziken focused and began to glow yellow. "Piplup use aqua jet" Dawn said. Piplup launched launched himself at blaziken's fist.

The two collided and neither gave way. "These two are so evenly matched , have we ever had a tie before?" Nurse Joy said. "No, and I don't think we ever will" Wallace said. "I've forgotten how good May is. May I admire you and your skill as a coordinator, but I came here to win" Dawn said. "Piplup use surf" Dawn said.

Piplup threw his wings up and opened his beak wide. Blaziken and May saw a massive title wave move across the stage. "If that surf hits blaziken he's finneshed" Norman said. "Come on May you can do it!" Ash said. "Blaziken high jump kick and sky uppercut.

Blaziken used high jump kick to get up high into the air. When he was high enough he used sky uppercut and just made it past the crest of the wave. "Right where I want you. Piplup use whirlpool!" May said.

Piplup threw his wings up created a massive whirlpool above him. "Oh no blaziken look out!" May said. Piplup unleashed the whirlpool toward blaziken. Blaziken tried desperately to move but the whirlpool was too large and he got sucked inside. "Blaziken!" May said. Blaziken tried to stay above the water but the current kept sucking him back under. May was now loosing points rapidly.

"This isn't good is May doesn't do something fast she's going to loose" Felix said. Drew moved up further in his seat. "Yes this is it, she's going to win" Drew said. May grit her teeth and watched helplessly as blaziken thrashed around in the whirlpool. "May please don't give up it's not over yet!" Ash said.

May looked at the timer and saw there was a minute left and her points were still dropping. "Looks like we have our winner" Mr. Sato said. "Yes and she has certainly earned it" Nurse Joy said. Wallace watched closely, "It's not over yet" He said. "Come on May you can do this" he said to himself. "Blaziken use overheat everything you've got!" May shouted.

At first there was no sign of any response from blaziken. "There's no way it's too late for that to work" Drew said. "Blaziken you can do it!" Ash said. "Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted with Ash. "We did it piplup we won!" Dawn said. Piplup stood proud for a moment before he noticed the end of the whirlpool he was on heat up.

"Come on, you can do it!" May said. Everyone watched closely as the end of the whirlpool continued to heat up. Just then Blaziken burst out of the whirlpool. "No way" Dawn said. Ash looked up at the timer. "May twenty seconds!" He shouted. "Blaziken use focus blast!" May said.

Blaziken flew at piplup so fast that the small blue pengiun didn't even have time to react. Blaziken unleashed focus blast hurling piplup back to the other end of the stage. Dawn lost most of her points but still had more than May. Dawn saw there were six seconds left. "Piplup we still won" Dawn said. Dawn looked back down at piplup and saw his eyes were swirly. "Lup" he said.

"Piplup is unable to battle the winner of the grand festival is May of Petalburg city!" Wallace said. The crowd started an uproar of applause that almost shook the building. "We did it we won" May said. Blaziken ran over to May and lifted her up in his arms. "That's my little girl!" Caroline said. "Wow she did it I can't believe it" Max said.

"You didnt think May was going to win?" Red said. "I was just preparing myself incase she didn't Max said. "Pika!" Pikachu said excitedly. "Alright May!" Ash shouted. Dawn picked up piplup and cradled him in her arms. "It's alright piplup you did your best and that's what matters most" Dawn said.

Dawn walked over to May who was still in Blaziken's arms. "congratulations May you earned this" Dawn said. Blaziken put May down and she shook Dawn's hand. "You did great too Dawn" She said.

Thirty minutes later May, Dawn, and the other 4 finalists were on stage with Wallace and Mr. Sato in front of them. "And so ends this years grand festival. As the finalists you shall each receive a grand festival metal" Wallace said. Mr. Sato handed Wallace the metals. The metals were all bronze with red holders.

"For our runner-up we present the second place ribbon" Wallace said. Wallace reached into his coat pocket and took out a ribbon twice as big as any normal ribbon. The ribbon was made of solid silver and had gold-colored ribbons coming out of the sides. Wallace handed it to Dawn and then walked over to May.

"Last and certainly not least, this years winner of the Hoenn grand festival. May of Petalburg city!" Wallace said. Mr. Sato opened up a case and took out the ribbon cup. He handed it to Wallace who presented it to May. The ribbon cup was made of solid 24 karat gold with a blue star in the center.

"We hope to see you again next year and remember that even if you lost this year you should still strive for your best" Wallace said. Everyone in the building shifted outside to watch the fireworks being launched over the lagoon. When the fireworks ended May and the others went back to the hotel and met inside the loppy. "I'm so proud of you May" Caroline said as she hugged May.

"You earned that ribbon cup with all of your training and dedication May don't forget that" Norman said. "Well mom and dad , in a few weeks your other child will be a champion as well. Cause i'm gonna win the pokemon league!" Max said proudly. "Remember Max Ash is competing in it to" May said. "No offense Ash but you're going down" Max said.

"Well the Hoenn league doesn't star for a few weeks so that should give us plenty of time to get to Ever Grande city" Red said. "Well we have to go home first so May if you give us the ribbon cup we'll take it home for you" Caroline said. "Thanks" May said handing it to her mom.

"Alright we'll see you in a few weeks stay safe until then" Norman said as he and Caroline walked out of the hotel. "Let's go Red I want to get to Ever Grande city as soon as possible" Max said. "Ok Max we can leave tonight. You guys want to Travel with us?" Red said. "No thanks we'll be fine on our own" Ash said.

"Alright we'll see you in ever grand city" Red said. "Alright we'll stay the rest of the night then catch a boat in the morning" Felix said. "Hey dad I was thinking. It's been a while since Mom has been to a pokemon league i've competed in. Why don't you bring her to this one" Ash said.

"That's a good idea, she did wait fifteen years for me I suppose I owe her some time too" Felix said. He got up and hugged Ash, "I'll see you at Ever Grande city" He said then left the hotel. "Well May you did it, you won the Grand festival a second time now" Ash said. "I couldn't have done it without you Ash" May said. Both of them blushed a little until May saw Dawn and Drew walking out of the hotel holding each others hands.

"Dawn where are you going?" May said. "Oh hey May, I'm taking Drew to Sinnoh for a while" Dawn said. "I've never been there I'm really excited" Drew said. "It was nice seeing you again May, and good luck in the pokemon league Ash" Dawn said.

Later that night Ash and May shared one of the rooms that the grand festival paid for. While Pikachu slept at the foot of the bed Ash was in just a pair of gym shorts while May rested beside him. "I've missed this, being with you when I sleep" May said. "Me too, May there is something I need you to know before the pokemon league is over" Ash said. "What?" May said.

Ash took a deep breath and then said "We've been together for a long time now and It's been probably the happiest time of my life. But I want us to be more than what we are, and I need you to know something. I'm in love with you, in fact I think i've been in love with you since we first traveled together five years ago" Ash said.

When May heard what Ash said she felt her eyes tear up. "Well it's good you told me that because now I can tell you something. I love you too" She said. May and Ash embraced each other sharing a passionate kiss as the moonlight lit up the balcony and cast light into the room. Pikachu was awoke by their conversation and saw them. "Pika chu" He said happily.


	47. Chapter 47

CH 47: Some things never change

Ash and May were on Young island a small island in between Sootopolis city and Ever Grande city. The island was called Young island because it had only been discovered three years ago and many scientist discovered that the island was much younger than most of the islands in the area.

The island was made of light jungles and a few rivers. "Lucario use metal claw" Ash said. "Blaziken sky uppercut" May said. Lucario and Blaziken both ran at each other and clashed with Lucario knocking blaziken back.

"Nice Lucario" Ash said. Lucario extended his hand down and helped blaziken up. "I guess lucario is ready for the pokemon league" May said. "Ready isn't enough for us" Ash said. "Well If you want to be that prepared I'm not sure my pokemon are challenging yours enough" May said.

"Ok then Gliscor, Tauros you two lets go" Ash said. Ash's gliscor got up and flew directly in front of Ash. "Gliscor" He said while Tauros ran to where May was standing. Ash walked over to the side and stood where the ref normally would.

"Alright time for a scrimage Tauros use mega horn, gliscor use bulldoze" Ash said. Gliscor flew at tauros with incredible speed and impacted him with bulldoze. The two clashed but tauros was more powerful. Gliscor got knocked back but used his wings to stay off the ground. Gliscore quickly flew back around and at Tauros unleashing bulldoze again.

The two went at eachother for another fifteen minutes before Ash called them back. "Alright Pikachu your up" Ash said. Pikachu let sparks of electricity out of his cheeks and jumped to the ground. "Bulbasaur you and Pikachu" Ash said.

Bulbasaur was sitting beside Lucario when Ash told him it was his turn. Bulbasaur eagerly got up and ran until he was directly across from pikachu. "Ok Bulbasaur use razor leaf , pikachu use doubleteam" Ash said. Bulbasaur unleashed dozens of sharp leaves at Pikachu with great speed.

Pikachu created a dozen copies of himself that took the blows for him while he avoided the remaining leaves. "Good Pikachu use iron tail, bulbasaur use double edge" Ash said. Ash and Pikachu clashed , neither able to overpower the other. "Again" Ash said.

The two came at eachother and PIkachu's irontail managed to overpower the double edge knocking bulbasaur back. "Nice work Pikachu" Ash said. Bulbasaur and Pikachu went at each other for a half an hour when Ash and May gave all of their pokemon lunch.

"Well your pokemon are looking pretty good ; I'd even say they have a shot at winning the pokemon league" May said. "We still have a few weeks until the pokemon league begins but the sooner we get to Ever Grand city the better" Ash said. "Anxious are we, though I shouldn't talk, we were in Sootopolis city long before the grand festival began" May said.

"I'm just so pumped for my second shot at the Hoenn league. For five years i've trained for another pokemon league and now I've got my shot to prove what i'm made of" Ash said. "I can't wait to see you win the pokemon league. To be honest I kind off miss watching the pokemon league" May said.

"Well we're gonna make you proud this time May. Me and my pokemon are ready for this" Ash said. May smiled , "I love you. Wow it feels so good saying that" May said. May and Ash kissed each other while Pikachu and the others watched smiling.

"Woah! Bad timing on my part" A familiar voice said. Ash and May turned while still holding each others to see a young woman behind them. She was dark-skinned with excessively long purple hair and brown eyes. "Iris?" Ash said. "Hello Ash was I interrupting you" Iris said. "So your Iris. Ash told me about you, if I'm right you're a dragon type trainer" May said.

"That's right I'm a future dragon master. So are you May?" Iris asked. "Yeah did Ash tell you about me?" May said. "Yeah and I figured it was you when I saw you making out with him considering the way he talked about you" Iris said.

"How did you talk about me?" May said. Ash blushed, "Well I" He stared. "Yeah I remember it perfectly Ash was always going on about how pretty you were and how you were the most amazing girl he ever knew" Iris said. " Aww how sweet of you and that was before we were even dating" May said.

"So Iris what are you doing here in Hoenn?" Ash said. "I'm here because of Lance. I'm one of his students" Iris said. "i didn't know Lance was taking students" Ash said. "Well he occasionally does take in students who aspire to be dragon masters like me" Iris said.

"That makes sense since he is a dragon master" May said. "He's the best dragon trainer in the world, and he's so handsome" Iris said starting to blush. "So wait if you're learning under Lance is he here?" Ash asked. "No he sent me here because a group of flygon are nesting here this time of year and he wants me to catch one. Say have you guys seen any?" Iris asked.

"No sorry" May said. "Hey Iris how's Axew doing?" Ash asked. "He's doing great, his dream has finally come true" Iris said. "His dream?" May asked. Iris took out a pokeball and released the pokemon inside. A massive haxerous came out and stood beside Iris. "Woah he evolved" Ash said.

PIkachu saw haxerous and ran over to him "Pika" he said. Haxerous looked down at pikachu and smiled. Haxerous let out a growl saying something back to pikachu. "Well I'd better get moving I still need to find and catch a flygon. Let's go Flygon" Iris said.

Iris and Haxerous walked off deeper into the jungle. "Never thought I'd meet her here" Ash said. After their pokemon finished lunch Ash and May found a small lagoon near a waterfall to rest. "This place is so beautiful it's a shame they only discovered it a few years ago" May said.

"Keep in mind if too many people know about this someone might try and turn this place into a city and industrialize it" Ash said. "Good point I'd hate to see this place turned into a polluted wasteland" May said.

May's wartorle was swimming around in the water with Pikachu and bulbasaur at the edge of the water. "You have your bathing suit the water looks nice" Ash said. "Sure but we'll have to change out here since there's no pokemon center" May said.

Ash and May both looked at each other and blushed. "Uh well I guess we better both go in opposite directions" Ash said. "Right" May said. The two were about to go when they both heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Help!" The voice said. "Did you hear that?" Ash said. "Help!" "Yes someone's calling for help" May said. Ash and May returned all of their pokemon except pikachu who got onto Ash's shoulder. The two then rushed through the jungle toward the call for help. As they got closer Ash and May realized it was not one but two voices.

Soon they were able to clearly hear who it was. Max and Red were calling for help. "Max, Red!" Ash said back. Red and Max both came into sight ahead of them. "Ash , May!" Red said. Ash noticed that Red's pikachu wasn't on his shoulder like he usually was. "Red, Max is everything alright?" May said. "Red where's your pikachu?" Ash said.

"Guys Rocket X stole Red's pikachu" Max said. "They what!?" Ash and May said at the same time. "Max and I were both training in the jungle when they ambushed us there had to be seven of them" Max said. "We fought them off as best we could but they cut off pikachu from me and overwhelmed him" Red said.

"Then they grabbed him and ran off before we could get to them" Max said. "There's no pokemon center here that means we have no way of calling team aqua" May said. "PIkachu no" Red said. "Hold up!" Another voice said from above. All five of them looked up to see Iris riding a flygon.

"Who is that?" Max asked. The flygon landed and Iris stepped off "My name is Iris, future dragon master and this is my new Flygon" Iris said. "She's a friend of Ash's" May said. "So team rocket is back. Those jerks won't get away with stealing pokemon on my watch" Iris said.

"Well thanks for offering to help but I still don't see how we're going to find them this jungle is thick and those guys are long gone" Max said. "Wait dam it I'm so stupid why didn't I think of this before" Ash said. "Think of what?" May said.

"Jessie and James, they're in charge of rocket X and if those operatives are here then maybe Jessie and James are nearby" Ash said. "So what?" Red said. "So I've been working on using aura and we were around those two enough times I know their aura well" Ash said. "So you can just track them through their aura" May said.

"OK let me concentrate" Ash said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and felt the aura around him. It was a little more difficult to hone in on a single aura with so many wild pokemon and other life around him. After a few minutes Ash found a few familiar auras. All of them were in the same general location.

"I think I know where they are follow me" Ash said. Ash started running through the jungle with the others close behind him and Iris above them on flygon. After twenty minutes they reached the edge of the jungle and were at a lagoon.

"A lagoon?" Red said. "I don't get it I thought you knew where they were" Max said. "They're very close I think" Ash started. He looked closer at the aura and realized where they were. "Guys I think they're underwater" Ash said.

"They must have submarine then" May said. "Well that's just great what do we do know?" Max asked. "I know what we can do" Red said. Red took out a pair of pokeballs and threw them. A blastoise and a kingler came out in front of Red.

"Guys see if you can find a submarine" Red said. The blastoise and kingler both jumped into the water and swam towards the bottom. After a minute they both came up and blastoise let out a growl while nodding.

"So they are here" Max said. "Ok but how do we get aboard that submarine?" Iris said. "Kingler and Blastois can get us onboard" Red said. Ash,Red and May all grabbed onto Blastois's shell while Iris and Max grabbed onto kingler. Kingler and blastoise swam under the water with the others holding onto them.

After a minute a massive black submarine with a large red R with a white X through it on the side. When kingler reached a door on the outside of the submarine he used crabhammer to knock it open. Water rushed inside the submarines hallways and the two water pokemon quickly swam inside.

A water tight door shut just after kingler got in stopping the flow of water. A series of drainage pumps drained the water from the hallways. Ash and May got off blastoise with Red. "Well that was fun" May said. "Are you crazy I was afraid we were going to drownd!" Max said.

"Ok we're inside which means that pikachu has to be here somewhere" Red said. "He's not the only one being held prisoner by rocket X. Dr. Marrs is being held here we have to save him to" Ash said. "OK then we split up. Ash you and I will find pikachu" Red said. "PIka!" Pikachu said with determination.

"Alright Iris and I will try and find doctor Marrs" May said. "What about me?" Max said. "Max I want you to try and contact team aqua for help" Red said. Red turned to blastoise and said "Stay with Max and keep him safe". "Great I've got a pokemon babysitter" Max said.

Max walked down a hallway with blastoise and his nuzleaf beside him. "Ok we just need to find a radio room" Max said. A pair of rocket X crewmen walking down the hallway saw Max. The two crewmen had small machine guns and a pokeball on each of their belts.

"Hey look!" One said. "Uh oh" Max said. The two crewmen aimed their guns at Max and the pokemon. "Alright kid get over here and don't try anything" One sad. "We won't lose any sleep even if we shoot a kid" The other one said.

Max and nuzleaf both started shaking but Blastoise got inbetween them and the two rocket X crewmen. Blastoise aimed his cannons at the two crewmen and they opened fire. Blastoise quickly used iron defense and the bullets bounced off him . Blastoise smiled and unleashed hydro pump on the two crewmen hurling them into the wall.

Max saw as their guns rode in the water past him. "Geeze" He said as he picked them up. Max took out the magazines and then tossed the guns into the air. "Nuzleaf use razor leaf" He said. Nuzleaf launched several sharp leaves that cut the guns into pieces. The two rocket X crewmen got up and took out their pokeballs. "Staryu lets go" They both said.

"Staryu use rapid spin" One of the crewmen said. "Use swift" The other one said. Blastoise used iron defense and the swift stars bounced off his shell. When the second one got close enough Blastoise unleashed dragon tail sending staryu flying back into the crewmen.

Max began checking each of the doors in the hallway while blastoise battled the two staryu. eventually he found a room with a radio in it. Inside there was a rocket X crewmen on the radio transmitter with a pair of magnamite beside him. "Yes we have a security breach on level B-5 send a security team immediatly" The crewman said.

The crewmen heard the door open and turned around to see Max and nuzleaf standing there. "What the? Magnamite get them" He said. The two magnamite began to move toward Max. "Nuzleaf quick use razor leaf" Max said. "Nuzleaf!" Nuzleaf said as he launched several leaves knocking the two magnimite to the ground.

"Dam kid" The crewmen said as he reached for his pistol. "Nuzleaf quick razor leaf again" Max said. Nuzleaf launched another razorleaf cutting the pistol into three pieces. "Pound!" Max said. Nuzleaf ran over and bashed the crewman across the head knocking him unconscious.

"OK nice work buddy, now to call for help" Max said. He walked over to the radio and put in the frequency for team aqua. A few miles from Ever Grande city a team aqua warship the Gyrados was on patrol. Inside the communications room the crewmen operating the radio heard someone over the emergency response line.

"This is the destroyer Gyrados what is your situation?" The crewman said. "Hello , my name is Max and I'm onboard rocket X's submarine" Max said over the radio. "Listen kid this radio is for emergencies only don't call us for some joke" The crewman said.

"No really I'm onboard their submarine and we need help" Max said. The crewmen called in the an officer. "Lieutenant I got a kid here who says he's onboard rocket X's submarine" The crewmen said. "Wait what are his coordinates?" The officer said.

"They're at Young island sir" The crewman said. "We traced a few of their operatives last known coordinates near that area" The officer said. The team aqua officer ran to the helm and informed the captain. "Alright we'll head to Young island and see if rocket X is really there" The captain said.

"Well all we can do now is wait" Max said. He walked back into the hallway to see blastoise was now fighting four staryu and another two rocket X crewmen. "I really hope team aqua gets here soon. Nuzleaf help blastoise , use razor leaf" Max said.


	48. Chapter 48

Ch 48: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light

May and Iris were near the end of a hallway facing a pair of rocket X crewmen. "Wartorle use rapid spin" May said. "Staryu use rapid spin" One of the two crewmen said. "Emolga use discharge" Iris said.

"Staryu use bubblebeam" The other crewman said. Emolga's discharge went right through the bubblebeam and hit the staryu on the right. Wartorle and the other staryu collided. Wartorle overpowered staryu and sent him flying back into his trainer.

"Who are these kids" One of the two crewmen said. "I don't know but we need backup" The other one said. The two crewmen returned their pokemon and ran down the hallway. Behind May and Iris was an elevator. May noticed that the crewmen that was hit with his staryu dropped something.

May picked it up and saw it was a map of the submarine. "Sweet it's a map of the submarine" May said. May looked over the map and saw there was a room on level A-6 called the evolution chamber. "evolution chamber? Wait Dr. Marrs said he studied evolution, maybe he's there" May said.

"The intruders are this way!" One of the crewmen shouted from down the hall. "I think they found some friends" Iris said. Iris quickly pressed the up button on the elevator and the door immediately opened. The two girls and their pokemon quickly got inside the elevator as a dozen rocket X crewmen and an operative dashed toward them.

Iris quickly pressed the close button as the operative sent out a pair of houndoom. "Flame thrower!" The operative said. The doors shut just in time to keep the fire out and the two girls let out relief breaths. "That was too close" Iris said.

"So explain to me again who this doctor Marrs is?" Iris asked. "Well Ash and I first met him in the Petalburg forest when rocket X first tried to capture him. Dr. Marrs is an evolution expert and rocket X wants him to help them force pokemon to evolve" May said. "That's horrible these creeps haven't changed at all have they" Iris said.

"Oh they have now they're much more competent" May said. "They weren't that incompetent when I faced them" Iris said. The elevator reached floor A-6 and the two girls slowly moved into the hallway with their pokemon. "We need to find room A-24" May said.

As they slowly moved forward they saw a pair of rocket X crewmen walking ahead of them. "I hear a few of the intruders might be on this level" The one on the left said. "If that's true then we better keep our eyes peeled" The other one said.

"Emolga use shockwave" Iris said. Emolga unleashed shockwave on the two crewmen knocking them both out. May and Iris continued down the hallway until they found room A-24. "This is it let's go" May said.

The room was massive, big enough to be a warehouse. The room format was similair to the other rooms except for a number of power generators on the walls that were connected to large black machines with clear glass tubes attacked to the tops.

"Well well well look who's here" A familiar voice said. On an upper walkway stood none other than meowth. "Oh there's the talking meowth I was afraid i'd never see you again" Iris said. Meowths face turned red and he backed up "Oh no it's that crazy twerp from Unova, the one who tried to catch me" Meowth said.

Standing next to meowth were 3 men in rocket X uniforms. Two were operatives the other was a very big man in an officer uniform. The man in the officer uniform was holding a man like a fireman would carry a wounded person.

When May looked closer she saw it was Dr. Marrs. "Ash was right they have doctor Marrs!" May said. Dr. Marrs was bound and gagged so he couldn't do anything but squirm. May and Iris also noticed that behind Meowth was one of the black machines. Inside the machines left tube was Red's pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted ."Look it's Red's Pikachu!" May said. Meowth grinned "Not anymore", meowth pressed a few buttons on the machine and it the chamber started to glow. "What are you doing to him?!" Iris said. "I think I know" May said.

When the machine stopped and the light inside the tube faded they saw Red's pikachu had evolved into Riachu. "I knew that's what you creeps were doing. How dare you force pikachu to evolve like that" May said.

"Ha we did him a favor" Meowth said. He took tube off the machine and carried it into the next part of the room with the man holding Dr. Marrs walking beside him. "Take care of them boys" The officer said.

The two rocket X operatives jumped down and both took out a pair of pokeballs. Four houndoom came out from the pokeballs and growled at the girls. "So you wanna fight ok, Haxorous let's show them what your made of" Iris said. Iris sent out her haxorous at the same time May sent out her Blaziken.

"Houndoom use flamethrower" Both operatives said. "Haxorous use dragon claw" Iris said. "Blaziken use lowsweep" May said. Blaziken went low avoiding the flamethower and impacting the left houndoom. Meanwhile Haxorous's dragon claw went right through the flamethrower and hit the right houndoom.

The two houndoom hit were knocked out. "Houndoom use fireblast" The two operatives said to their remaining houndoom. "Wartorle use hydropump" May said. Wartorle unleashed hydro pump which extinguished the fireblasts and knocked out one of the two houndoom.

"Emolga use discharge" Iris said. With the fire clear emolga was able to unleash her electric attack with ease. The discharge not only knocked out the last houndoom it also knocked the two operatives unconsious.

"Alright let's go save Dr. Marrs and Riachu" May said. In the next part of the room Meowth and Vlad were waiting by one of the evolution machines. Riachu was trying to break out of the glass tube but the tube was reinforced with fiber glass.

"Keep trying big guy you're never going to break out" Meowth said. "Commander I think those girls beat our men" Vlad said. Then they outnumber us in terms of pokemon and I'm not strong enough to fight all of them either" Meowth said. Meowth looked back at the machine and grinned. "Or maybe I am" He said.

May and Iris rushed into the next part of the room with their pokemon beside them. "Where are you? Stop hiding" May said. "Whose hiding" Vlad said. Vlad had a pair of gengar out beside him. "He's not alone either" A familiar voice said.

May and Iris saw standing next to Vlad was a persian standing on two legs like meowth. "Is that?" Iris said. "That's right it's me" Persian said. "It is an honor to fight beisde you commander" Vlad said. "Let's get them" Persian said.

"Gengar use shadow ball" Vlad said. Both gengar unleashed shadow ball at Iris's and May's pokemon. "Quick dodge and use dragon rage " Iris said. Haxorous narrowly avoided the two shadow balls and unleashed dragon rage back at the gengar.

"Gengar dodge and use shadow punch" Vlad said. The gengar quickly dodged and ran toward emolga with incredible speed. When close enough they both unleashed shadow punch. "Emolga!" Iris said. "Quick blaziken get them off her with firespin" May said. Blaziken unleashed firespin which hit the two gengar knocking them away from emolga.

Just as emolga started to get up when persian unleashed power gem knocking emolga out. "Emolga return" Iris said not wanting her pokemon to get hurt. "Wartorle use water pulse" May said. "Haxorous use hyper beam" Iris said.

Persian ran in front of the two gengar and used protect which absorbed the two attacks compltetly. Persian grinned , "Good now use shadow ball" Vlad said. The two gengar unleashed shadow ball while persian used thunderbolt. The shadow balls hit haxorous and blaziken while the thunderbolt hit wartorltle.

"I don't know why I ever hated persians, this is magnificient" Persian said. "Wartorle use blizzard quick" May said. "Dodge!" Vlad shouted. Persian managed to avoid the blizzard but both gengar were hit by the bittercold.

"Now blaziken use blazekick" May said. Blaziken ran up with increidble speed and knocked out one of the two gengar. Vlad returned the gengar and turned back to May "Gengar use confuse ray". Gengar opened his mouth and let out a red spinning light that hit blaziken.

Blaziken stumbled around while his eyes turned swirly. "Oh no" May said. She returned blaziken before he could hurt himself in confusion. " Nice work" Persian said. Persian used giga impact and hit both haxerous and wartorle.

The turtle and dragon were knocked back into a wall. "Good now finnish them with Hyper beam" Vlad said. Gengar gathered up his strength then unleashed hyperbeam. "Wartorle quick use hydro pump!" May said.

Wartortle unleashed hydro pump which hit the hyperbeam and struggled for a minute. Eventually the hyperbeam gave way and the hydro pump hit gengar knocking him out. "Haxorous use dragon pulse" Iris said.

Persian avoided the dragon pulse and unleashed swift at wartorle. "Wartorle use iron defense and then water pulse" May said. Wartorle hardened into a iron defense and the swift stars bounced off him. He unleashed water pulse at persian but he threw up another protect.

"It's gonna take more than that to beat me" Persian said. "Haxorous use dragon claw" Iris said. Haxorous ran at persian with his left claw glowing violet. Persian jumped back narrowly avoiding the dragon claw. "Missed" He said. "Haxorous dragon rage!" Iris said.

Haxorous opened his mouth and unleashed dragon rage at close range. A dragon shaped blast of violet dragon power hit persian and hurled him into a wall. "Ouch" Persian said before he dropped to the ground from the wall. "Perfect, now go pokeball" Iris said.

She threw a pokeball that hit persian and sent him inside. "What!?" Both Vlad and May said. The pokeball thrashed and moved with persian trying to escape. After a minute the thrashing stopped and the pokeball shined. "Yes I caught my talking persian" Iris said.

"You caught team rockets' Meowth, or persian!?" May said. "No commander!" Vlad said. Haxorous picked up the pokeball and tossed it back to Iris. Haxorous turned to Vlad and held up his left claw. May and wartorle rushed over to Dr. Marrs who was still tied up and gagged behind Vlad.

"Dr. Marrs finnaly" May said as she took his gag off. "May I can't believe you're here to save me. How could you do something so dangerous" Mr. Marrs said. "Oh please I've been in worse situations" May said. Iris came over to help May and wartortle untie Dr. Marrs. "Rocket X has my sister here too , we can't leave without her" Dr. Marrs said.

Vlad smiled "You're not leaving at at" He said. The door opened and a rocket X operative with two crewmen behind him ran in. The operative sent out two houndoom and the crewmen each sent out a staryu. Each of the rocket X members had a gun in hand.

Riachu continued to bash at the fiberglass and finally broke free. He jumped out and shouted "Ria chu!" as he unleashed thunder. The blast hit the three rocket X men and their pokemon knocking them all out.

Vlad returned his unconscious gengar then ran out of the room. Riachu walked over to May and Iris. "Well we rescued Dr. Marrs and pikachu" Iris said. "Not Pikachu anymore" May said. Riachu suddenly seemed very sad. "Is he ok?" Iris said. "I think I get it, Riachu is afraid that now that he's evolved his relationship with Red will be different" May said.

Ash and Red were searching the ship trying to find Jessie and James. They made their way to the submarines helm and were now battling a pair of crewmen with operative. "Venusaur use razor leaf" Red said. Venusaur unleashed hundreds of sharp leaves at the two staryu knocking them out. " Houndoom use fireblast" The operative said.

Both houndoom unleashed bursts of fire at pikachu. "Pikachu dodge and use fusion bolt" Ash said. Pikachu ran forward with incredible speed and avoided the two fireblasts. When he reached the houndoom he glow blue and unleashed fusion bolt knocking the two houndoom out.

The blast of electricity didn't just knock out the houndoom, they also hit the three rocket X men and some of the ships controls. There was a sharp alarm like sound followed by flashing red lights. "What did we just do?" Ash said.

Suddenly the submarine rocket almost knocking Ash and Red off their feet. "Look!" Red said. Ash looked through the glass and saw the submarine was surfacing. "We just surfaced" Ash said. After the submarine surfaced completely the door behind Ash and Red opened. Three rocket X operatives ran in with their houndooms out. "Fireblast!" One of them said.

"Look out!" Red said. Ash and Pikachu both moved out of the way just in time. The two fireblasts hit the front of the helm and creating a gaping hole. The door to the helm opened again with a dozen crewmen rushing in. "Ok time to fall back" Ash said.

Red returned venasaur while Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder. Ash and Red then quickly went out through the hole the houndoom made and onto the main deck. After making it halfway across the deck several hatched opened and rocket X members poured onto the deck.

"We're surrounded" Red said. "Well look who's here, didn't your mommies tell you it's rude to enter someone's home uninvited" A familiar voice said. Ash and Red turned to see Jessie and James made their way to the front of the crowd.

"Twerp one and his clone, how nice" James said. "We're so glad you could come here to our humble home" Jessie said. "Where's my Pikachu!" Red said. "You'll find out soon enough" Jessie said. "Now hand over all of your pokemon and we might let you live" James said.

"I'm not giving you my pokemon!" Ash said. "Are you really in a place to say that" Jessie said. "Ash what do we do now?" Red said. "I'm thinking" Ash said. Pikachu heard something in the distance and then turned towards it. When he saw what it was he smiled. "Pika!" He said.

Ash and Red looked up to see a team aqua helicopter flying toward them. "What the!?" Jessie said. Another ten team aqua helicopters rushed into position above the submarine. "Bravo-three , this is posiden we're in position" A team aqua pilot said.

"Copy that Poseidon move in" The captain of the Gyrados said. rappelling ropes dropped down from the helicopters allowing team aqua mercenaries to rush onto the deck sending out Mightyena and crawdaunt.

At first the Rocket X members started to scramble until Jessie and James rallied them. "Don't run you cowards fight!" Jessie yelled. A feirce melee between team aqua mercenaries and the rocket X memebers broke out on the deck of the submarine.

Ash and Red quickly moved around trying to find Jessie and James. After nearly ten minutes they found them at the end of the deck. "Where is my Pikachu!" Red screamed. "I am sick and tired of you twerps messing up everything we ever do right!" Jessie said.

"This time we're going to put you down for good!" James said. They threw their pokeballs releasing Nidoqueen and machamp. "Charizard go!" Red said. He threw a pokeball out and released his massive charizard. "Pikachu go" Ash said.

Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and beside Red's charizard. "Nidoqueen use sludgeball" Jessie said. "Machamp use cross chop" James said. "Pikachu dodge and use thunderbolt" Ash said. "Charizard use dragon claw" Red said.

Pikachu quickly moved out of the way avoiding Nidoqueen's attack then blasted her with electricity. Charizard and machamp clashed with all their might but charizard overpowered machamp and knocked him back.

"Nidoqueen use double team" Jessie said. Nidoqueen quickly made doubles of herself and surrounded pikachu. "Now use poison sting" Jessie said. "Machamp use dynamic punch" James said. "Charizard use fire punch" Red said. "Pikachu move!" Ash said.

Pikachu tried to avoid the poision sting but the he couldn't tell which was the real nidoqueen and he was hit. Charizard's left hand caught on fire and he swung it at Machamp. Machamp grabbed both of charizard's arms and then used dynamic punch with his other two arms.

"Nidoqueen use body slam" Jessie said. "Machamp use karate chop" James said. " Charizard use wing attack" Red said. "Pikachu dodge and use thunder" Ash said. Pikachu quickly moved avoiding the body slam and then blasted nidoqueen with thunder. Charizard flew up and hit machamp with wing attack hurling him back into nideoqueen.

"Nidoqueen use blizzard" Jessie said. "Machamp use low kick" James said. "Pikachu use thunderbolt" Ash said. "Charizard use flamethrower" Red said. Nidoqueen moved out of the way avoiding pikachu's attack then unleashed blizzard. Machamp went in low narrowly avoiding the fire and hit charizard.

"Charizard we're fighting for Pikachu remember that" Red said. "Nidoqueen venoshock" Jessie said. "Pikachu use voltackle" Ash said. "Machamp use submission" James said. "Charizard use seismic toss" Red said. PIkachu covered himself with electricity and ran right at Nideo queen as she unleashed venoshock.

Pikachu was hit but with the power of the voltackle he endured and hit nidoqueen with votltackle making her stumble. "Now use iron tail" Ash said. PIkachu jumped up and bashed nidoqueen across the face with iron tail which knocked her our.

Machamp and Charizard collided both trying to overpower the other. Eventually Charizard gained some leverage and then took off with machamp in his arms. After charizard passed some of team aqua's helicopters he flew straight down with machamp in front of him. When they hit the deck of the sub they dented the top so much it almost broke through.

Jessie and James returned their pokemon then looked around to see their forces were loosing badly. "I think it's time team rocket blasted off one last time" Jessie said. She took out a white ball and hurled it onto the deck. A massive cloud of white dust filled the air around them.

"I can't see" Ash said. "Charizard use your wings to blow the dust away" Red said. After charizard blew the dust away Jessie and James were both gone. "No they're gone!" Red said. It took team aqua another forty minutes to secure the submarine completely.

Ash and Red were talking with one of the team aqua officers. "Still no sign of any of the commanders?" The officer said. "No sir we're gone through the entire sub" One of the aqua mercenaries said. "Dam, well I suppose it doesn't matter 'll never recover from a loss like this" The officer said.

"Hey guys look who I found" Max said. Ash and Red turned to see Max with an older woman who looked kind of like Dr. Marrs. "This is Alaina Marrs. Dr. Marrs's sister" Max said. "Well nice work Max. Blastoise return" Red said as he returned blastoise. "But where is my Pikachu?" Red said.

"Ash, Red you're both ok" May said. May, Iris, and Dr. Marrs walked onto the main deck. "Dr. Marrs there you are good to see you're ok" The officer said. "Glad to be free" Dr. Marrs said. "And I've got a brand new little friend" Iris said holding a pokeball. "A new friend?" Ash said.

"She caught team rocket's meowth, well he's a persian now" May whisped in Ash's ear. "She did?!" Ash said dumbstruck. "What about my Pikachu did you guys find him?" Red said. "Well we did, but the thing is Rocket X put him in a machine that well" May started.

"Riachu" Red heard, he turned around and saw a riachu standing behind him. "Is that?" He started. "Yes" Iris said. Red didn't say anything he just looked at Riachu. Riachu was now both scared and very sad. Red smiled and hugged Riachu. "I'm just glad your safe, I don't care if you're a riachu you're still my best friend" Red said.

"Aww isn't that sweet" Iris said. Red lifted Riachu up into his arms "Well I guess this means it's all over" Max said. "Jessie and James got away" Ash said. "True but they're not a threat anymore. Come one let's get back to the Gyrados we'll take you to Ever Grande city" The team aqua officer said.

Miles away a Gyrados and a Milotic swam close to a shoreline each with four people on their back. James sat at the front of his Gyrados with Vlad and two other rocket X operatives behind him. Jessie sat at the front of her Milotic with a rocket X crewmen, an field agent, and an officer behind her.

"What do we do now we've lost everything" One of the operatives said. "It's true rocket X is finished" James said. The Gyrados and Milotic stopped when they reached a shoreline. "Lucky for us we hid all of our organizations money in special offshore accounts" Jessie said.

"How much?" Vlad said. "Since there are only eight of us left enough for us all to live happily ever after" James said. On the beach James took out a briefcase and handed the crewman an account number with two million dollars in it. He handed the operatives account numbers with two and a half million dollars each. He handed the field agent and officers including Vlad accounts with three million dollars each.

"Well it's been a pleasure working with you all" Vlad said. "Have a nice life" Jessie said. After the six left Jessie and James both took the last two account numbers. "Lucky for us we get the big pot. One billion dollars each of us" James said. "I'd say we have a bright future ahead of us" Jessie said. "I suppose we do" James said.


	49. Chapter 49

Ch 49: Preliminary round one

"May I see your eight badges please" The young woman behind the registration desk said. Ash took out his badge case and opened it. "Very good , what is your name" She said. "Ash Ketchum of Pallot town" Ash said.

"Perfect you're now registered in the Ever Grand pokemon league. Here's your tournament ID  
" The young woman said. Ash turned around and started walking towards the exit with May. "Well your in the Hoenn league, now all that's left if for you to win" May said.

"This is what I've been training for, another shot to win here" Ash said. The two were not outside the pokemon center and were down by the lagoon. "So Ash why did you choose to compete in the Hoenn league again instead of the Indigo league?" May said.

Ash's face turned a little red. "To be perfectly honest I was hoping to meet you again and finally tell you how I really feel. Competing in the Hoenn league was kind off a second objective" Ash said. May looked back at Ash and blushed a little. "I love you" May said.

"And I love you" Ash said. The two embraced each other and shared a kiss. "Why do I keep having to watch that?" Max said. Ash and May turned to see Max standing with Red and Riachu a few feet away from them.

"Max there you are I was wondering where you went off to" May said. "I was training with Red, unlike you Ash I registered this morning when the lines was very short" Max said. "I couldn't just do that and not say goodbye to Iris" Ash said.

"Well this is the Hoenn league, only the best trainers in all of Hoenn can make it" Max said. "Yeah like me" A loud voice said. A large young man jumped into their group, he was wearing a full set of samurai armor. Ash and May soon realized it was Morrison. "Morrison you made it" Ash said. "Oh yeah I got all eight badges and all of my armor pieces. I am now Morrison the samurai trainer" Morrison said.

"So Max you're competing in the Hoenn league too, well I hope you're a good warmup for when I get my rematch with Ash" Morrison said. "Warm up! For your information Morrison I'm going to win!" Max said.

"You're both wrong I'm gonna win!" someone shouted. Max and Morrison turned to see someone sprinting toward them. "Who is that?" Morrison said. Barry almost ran into Max and hit Morrison knocking them both to the ground.

"Ouch you hit me, I'm fining you for that" Barry said. "What you ran into me!" Morrison said. "Well I was wondering when he'd show up" Ash said. "Wait Ash you know this guy?" Morrison said. "Yeah this is Barry , we competed against each other in the Sinnoh league" Ash said.

Barry quickly got onto his feet and said proudly "That's right and I'm going win this time around" Barry said. "Yeah right I'm gonna win" Morrison said. "Well you two have clearly never seen the way I battle" Max said.

"These three are really getting into this aren't they" May said. "Well that's the spirit of competition" Ash said. "Max try to remember winning isn't everything. It should be an honor just to make it this far" Red said. "Thanks Red but remember I'm in it to win it!" Max said.

"Well he has the mindset of a first timer in a pokemon league" Ash said. "Oh Ash I almost forgot to tell you. I found out that Daniel and Serina Rian are here to watch the Hoenn league" Red said.

"Really that's awesome" Ash said. "I hope we get a chance to meet them" Red said. "Well I don't know about you but I'm going to train some more" Max said. He started walking off towards the woods. "I guess I better go help him. I'll see you later guys, let's go riachu" Red said.

Red and Riachu both started following Max towards the woods. "I'll be practicing too I'll see you guys when they hand me the trophy" Barry said before sprinting off. "Geeze that guys is obnoxious. Well Ash I'm glad you made it here, I wouldn't feel right about winning my first pokem league without having a proper rematch with you" Morrison said.

"Just make it as far as I do Morrison and I'll give you the match of your life" Ash said. "Well that's what I like to hear Ash. Now I've got to make sure my pokemon are good and prepped for my first match tomorrow" Morrison said. After Morrison walked off May turned back to Ash.

"So Ash do you know what pokemon you're using for your first match?" May said. "Well I the first round is the qualifying round and I can only use one pokemon. I should really think carefully on who I choose" Ash said. "Well what do you want to do for the rest of the night?" May said. "We could go out for dinner" Ash said. "That sounds good" May said.

Later that night Ash and May were at Verinos, a restaurant that served food primarily made in Kanto. "This was a good choice, I always did like Kanto food" May said. A waiter poured water into their cups and noticed pikachu sitting in the booth with Ash. "Excuse me young man are you a trainer?" He said.

"Yeah" Ash said. "Well are you competeing in the Ever Grand league?" He said. Ash took out his ID card and showed it to him. "Well I have good news for you, since your competing in the Hoenn league all meals in Ever Grande city are paid for" He said. "Really, sweet" Ash said.

The waiter took their orders and then went back to the kitchen. "I think I know who I'm going to use first preliminary match" Ash said. "Really who are you using?" May said. "I think I'm going to use Lucario. I've been working on my aura with him allot more lately" Ash said.

"I think Max's first match is one of the first one's being held tomorrow" May said. "If Max is training as hard as Red says he has been I think he's got a shot at making it far into the Hoenn league" Ash said. "Speaking of which, what happens if I have to face Max at some point?" Ash said.

"Well when my parents get here they'll probably want me to root for him, so that's going to be awkward rooting for you over Max when I'm with my parents" May said. "I love you" Ash said. May blushed a little, "I know" She said.

After Ash and May finished their dinner they went to check into their room at the hotel. Ash showed the receptionist his ID card. "Alright you have room 204" the receptionist said as she handed Ash a pair of room keys. "Enjoy your stay" She said.

Ash and May started walking toward their room when Ash heard two familiar voices. "Room 207 is on the third floor so we'll need to take the elevator" "Alright but once we put our things away I want to find Ash" "Delia do you really think we're not going to find him".

"Mom, Dad?" Ash said. Ash saw Felix and Delia standing near the elevators with a few bags. "Ash there you are" Delia said. She rushed over and gave him a bear hug. "I can't believe I finally have my whole family together" Delia said. "Mom It's good to see you too" Ash said.

"Ash I can't wait to see you compete in the Hoenn league" Felix said. "I'm glad that the two of you both made it" Ash said. "Mrs. Ketchum it's nice to see you again" May said. "May, I hope you've taken good care of my little boy while he was away from home" Delia said.

"Oh I have" May said. "So Ash when is your first match?" Felix asked. "tomorrow at ten thirty just after Max's first match" Ash said. "Alright so we'll watch Max's match together then be ready to get to yours" Delia said.

Later that night in their Room Ash and May were in bed. "So when are your parents going to get here?" Ash said. "I"m not sure but they did say they would come to see Max compete" May said. May yawned then rested her head against Ash's chest "Goodnight" She said then fell asleep. Ash turned his head to Pikachu who was resting on the pillow next to Ash's. "This is it pikachu what we've trained so long for" Ash said.

"Pika" Pikachu said confidently. "Lets win this" Ash said. The next morning Ash and May were with the rest of their group. This included Ash's parents, May's parents, Red, Barry, and Morrison. Max was facing off against a boy around his age with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing an elecatbuzz baseball team T-shirt . Max was using his grovyle and his opponent was using a breloom.

"Breloom use dynamic punch" Max's opponent said. "Grovyle dodge and use bullet seed" Max said. Grovyle waited until Breloom was close enough then quickly jumped back and pelted him with bullet seed. "Breloom use mach punch" Max's opponent said.

"Grovyle dodge and use bullet seed" Max said. Grovyle jumped up again avoiding breloom's attack and pelted him with bullet seeds. "It appears Max's strategy is working. He's avoiding a direct confrontation wearing breloom down" Norman said. "Breloom use dynamic punch" Max's opponent said.

"Dodge and use bullet seed" Max said. Grovyle jumped up and Max's opponent quickly shouted "Sky uppercut!" Breloom jumped high into the air and smashed his claw into Grovyle's jaw. Grovyle fell and hit the ground hard. "Grovyle!" Max said.

"I guess Max was just becoming to predictable" Morrison said. "He can get out of this, I did train him after all" Red said. "Breloom use mach punch" Max's opponent said. "Grovyle use leech seed" Max said. Grovyle launched a small seed that hit breloom and sprouted, entangling breloom.

"Oh no Breloom do something quick" Max's opponent said. Breloom tried to break free but the leech seed drained away his energy. "Perfect Grovyle finish this with leafblade" Max said. Grovyle got up and slashed breloom with both his arm blades. After landing beyond Breloom , Grovyle's opponent fell to the ground unconscious.

"Breloom is unable to battle the winner is Max of Petalburg city" The ref said. "Yes we did it!" Max said. "Breloom return, we'll try again next year" Max's opponent said. "That's my boy" Norman said. "He did pretty good but when it's my turn you'll see how a master does it" Barry said.

"If you want to see a master in action then you're in luck Ash's match is next" May said. "I'd better get going my match is in Stadium C" Ash said. After twenty minutes passed Ash stood at one end of the field in Stadium C. Pikachu was up in the front row sitting in May's lap. "Trainers send out your pokemon!" The announcer said.

Ash's opponent was a young man about 14 years old named Damian. He had pale skin brownish hair and green eyes. "Alright let's win this Hariyama" Damian said. He sent out a large hariyama who pounded his palms into the ground. "I choose you Lucario" Ash said. He threw the pokeball and Lucario came out taking a fighting stance.

"Two fighting types, this should prove interesting" The announcer said. "You can do it Ash!" May shouted. "PIka!" Pikachu said. "Alright let's make this quick haryiama use force palm" Damian said. "Lucario use detect" Ash said.

Lucario used Hariyama's aura to identify where and when he would strike. He then easily avoided the attack. "Shoot, Hariyama use arm thrust" Damian said. "Lucario use extreme speed" Ash said. Lucario jumped back with incredible speed avoiding Hariyama's attack.

"That's it Ash you're doing great!" Felix said. "Lucario use swords dance" Ash said. Lucario threw his arms into a certain position and started glowing blue as his power increased. "Hariyama don't give him a chance to attack. Use close combat" Damian said.

"Lucario use detect" Ash said. Lucario avoided every one of hariyama's attacks with ease. "Keep the pressure on him hariyama use knock off" Damian said. "Lucario move" Ash said. Lucario moved away using a back flip to avoid the knock off. "Lucario use foresight" Ash said.

Lucario locked in on Hariyama with his aura. "I see he used swordsdance to power up lucario and now he's focusing in on him, brilliant" Felix said. "Oh no you don't Hariyama use focus blast" Damian said. "Lucario dodge and use close combat" Ash said.

Hariyama ran at lucario and unleashed focus blast but Lucario jumped over hariyama. When Lucario landed he swept his legs making hariyama lose his footing. He then turned around and unleashed a furry of powerful strikes on Hariyama. When he finished , hariyama fell tot he ground unconscious. "Hariyama is unable to battle the winner is Ash from Pallot town" The red said.

"Yes I knew he'd win" Delia said. "Way to go Ash" May said. "PIka!" Pikachu said excitedly. Lucario went over to Ash and smiled. "Lucario" He said as Ash and him both held their arms up and grabbed each other's hand. "Nice work out there lucario you did amazing" Ash said.

"Hariyama return, you did your best I can't ask any more of you" Damian said as he returned his pokemon. "Wow I can't believe how good Ash has gotten" Morrison said. "Well my match is coming up so you'll get to see for the first time just how good I am" Barry said.


	50. Chapter 50

Ch 50: Round one one rumble

It was the first day of round one and each trainer was allowed only two pokemon. Morrison was facing off against a young man from Slateport city named Jack. "Lombre use bubblebeam, Linoone use fury swipes" Jack said.

"Mightyena use double team the bite, Metang use bullet punch" Morrison said. Mightyena made a dozen copies of himself around linoone. Linoone tried to find the real mightyena but was too late. Morrison's mightyena jumped forward and bit down on linoone.

Metang unleashed a furry of strikes with his right arm bursting through all the bubbles and impacting lombre. "Morrison is doing really good" Ash said. "Linoone quick use sand attack" Jack said. Linoone smashed his paws into the ground splashing sand into metang's and mightyena's eyes.

Linoone used quick attack on mightyena knocking him back. " Lombre use hydropump!" Jack said. "Metang quick move!" Morrison yelled. Metang moved but he couldn't see lombre and was hit with hydropump. "Oh no Metang!" Morrison said.

Morrison noticed that metang's eyes were clear. "The hydro pump it washed the sand out. Metang use irondefense!" Morrison said. Metang tightened his defenses and hardened his exterior. Metang got up "Alright now use meteor mash" Morrison said. Metang charged up his right arm and then unleashed meteor mash through the hydro pump.

Metang hit Lombre and knocked him out. "Alright Metang! Now quick mightyena use giga impact " Morrison said. Mightyena got the sand out of his eyes and charged at Linoone with imense power. "Linoone move!" Jack said. Linoone tried to move but mightyena was too fast. Mightyena hit linoone and sent him flying back into the wall.

When Linoone hit the ground he was uncounscious. "Linoone and Lombre are unable to battle, the winner is Morrison" The ref said. "Yeah we did it!" Morrison said. Both of Morrison's pokemon rushed back to him while Jack returned his pokemon. "I knew Morrison would win, he's gotten better since the last time we competed" Ash said.

"Ash when is your next match?" Delia asked. "In about forty minutes, I should probably head to stadium A" Ash said. Ash stood at one end of the battlefield in Arena A while his opponent Tommy from Rustboro city. "Trainers sent out your pokemon" The ref said.

"Lets go Vigoroth, Exploud" Tommy said as he threw two pokeballs. "Alright time to show them what we're made of . Go Swampert, Swellow!" Ash said. When Ash's pokeballs reached midair Swampert and Swellow came out in front of him.

"Alright let's start strong, Vigoroth use focus energy, exploud use supersonic" Tommy said. Vigoroth held his arms up as if he were flexing and he started to glow yellow. "Quick Swampert use protect, swellow get under him" Ash said. Swellow quickly flew down beneath swampert. Swampert created a large green barrier over himself and swampert.

Exploud unleashed a sound so loud it made half the audience cover there ears. Depite the powerful supersonic attack Swampert's protect kept him and swellow safe. "Using protect like that was a good idea , supersonic would have confused Ash's pokemon.

"Nice work swampert, now swellow use double team" Ash said. Swellow flew forward and surrounded his opponents with a dozen copies of himself. "Vigoroth use icebeam, exploud use hyper voice" Tommy said. Vigoroth and Exploud unleashed their attacks on the copies.

"Perfect Swellow use Fly, swampert use muddy water" Ash said. Swampert unleashed a large wave of thick muddy water at his opponents. Swellow quickly flew up high into the air avoiding the attack. "That was smart of Ash to distract Tommy with double team then send Swellow out of harms way" Red said.

The muddy water hit both of Tommy's pokemon and knocked them back seven feet. "Shake it off guys lets show them who we are. Exploud use thunder fang on swampert, vigoroth use flamethrower on swellow" Tommy said. "Swampert use hammer arm, swellow arial ace" Ash said.

Swampert waited until exploud was close and then smashed his arm into exploud's chin before he could bite him. Swellow picked up speed as he moved toward vigoroth. Vigoroth unleashed flamethrower and because he gathered focus before he was able to hit his mark.

"Swellow are you ok!?" Ash said. Engulfing swellow in flames but he endured and continued flying until he slashed vigoroth with Arial ace. "Incredible swellow endured that flamethrower long enough to unleash his attack" Norman said. "Ash has trained his pokemon hard and now it's really paying off" May said.

"Pika" Pikachu said nodding. "Enough fooling around guys we can do this. Vigoroth use blizzard, exploud use screech and then thunder fang" Tommy said. Exploud unleashed a piercing screech that made Swellow and Swampert grit their teeth, or in swellow's case his beak. Both their defenses lowered greatly because of the screech.

Vigoroth unleashed blizzard into the air causing some of swellow's feathers to freeze up. Exploud ran up at Swampert ,who was still recovering from the screech. "Quick Swampert move!" Ash said. Swampert opened his eyes just in time to see exploud in front of him. It was too late for him to do anything and Swampert was bit.

"Geeze that's gotta hurt" Max said. "And it's even worse considing Tommy just used screech" Felix said. " Now that's more like it guys" Tommy said. "We're far from beaten Tommy, swampert use foresight, Swellow use fly" Ash said.

"No no, Vigoroth use flamethrower on swellow, exploud use thunder fang on swampert" Tommy said. Vigoroth ran at swampert as fast as he could but swampert had enough time to properly target vigoroth. "Swampert use hyperbeam!" Ash said.

Swampert unleashed hyperbeam with unbelievable accuracy and the blast sent exploud flying back. He landed just in front of Tommy and was unconscious. "Oh no exploud!" Tommy said. Vigoroth unleashed flamethrower on swellow and hit his mark. Swellow felt the harsh fire burning all around him but as it did he picked up speed when the ice on his feathers melted.

"Oh no I shouldn't have use flamethrower" Tommy said. Swellow came out of the fire like a bullet and hit vigoroth so hard it knocked him out. "Vigoroth no!" Tommy said. "Exploud and vigoroth are both unable to battle. The winner is Ash Ketchum of Pallot town" The ref said.

"We did it!" Ash said. Swampert and Swellow both rushed back to Ash tackling him in the process. "Oh come on first Bayleef now you guys" Ash joked. Tommy returned his pokemon and took a deep breath, "Alright guys we did all we could. Let's just go home" Tommy said.

"He's doing so good, I'm so proud of him" Delia said. "Ash is showing everything he's learned as a trainer out there" Felix said. "Well he's not the only experienced trainer here. My match is next and I'll show you what i'm made of" Barry said.

Twenty minutes later in Stadium E Barry and his opponent were both down to one pokemon. "Quick dustox use venoshock!" Barry's opponent said. "Vigoroth use flamethrower " Barry said. Vigoroth unleashed flamethrower which burned through the venoshock and hit dustox. "Perfect now use slash" Barry said. Vigoroth ran forward and slashed dustox , knocking her out. "Dustox is unable to battle the winner is Barry" The ref said.

"Oh yeah we did it vigoroth!" Barry said. "So Barry's moving on I almost hope I get a chance to face him" Max said. "Ash you better not get knocked out before our rematch, winning this thing won't feel right unless I beat you to do it" Barry said. "You just keep yourself in this thing Morrison" Ash said.

Later that night at the hotel, Ash and May were in their room reminicing on some memories. "I still can't believe that he choose to live on the island instead of comeing back to civilization" May said. "Well I guess he just grew more accustumed to living with whalelord on the island" Ash said.

"I guess, but that still doesn't beat the time when I was abducted by a skarmory and trapped in a grass pokemon sactuary" May said. "Ok true, but that wasn't all so bad, I mean we had some alone time and you found your bulbasaur" Ash said. May put her arm around Ash's shoulder and kissed him.

"I never said it was bad" She said when she withdrew. Ash's face was still a little red when he resumed talking. "Ok if you could relive anything we ever did what would it be?" Ash said. "That's no contest, I'd want to see Manaphy again" May said.

"Yeah I miss that little guy too, I wonder where he is now?" Ash said. "Where ever the sea temple is. Someday I'll meet him again, I just know it" May said. "I know you will May, you and Manaphy have a special bond it's kinda like me and pikachu but in a more parent child way" Ash said as Pikachu moved from his shoulder to his lap.

At eleven thirty Ash and May were in bed with pikachu asleep next to Ash's head. May was still up looking out at the moon. She had an empty almost depressed expression on her face as she thought about Manaphy. She turned back to Ash and smiled. "Love doesn't go away, it is always there" She said to herself.

May gave Ash a short kiss then rested her head against his chest and drifted away into the night.


	51. Chapter 51

Ch 51: Round two

Ash stood at one end of the battlefield in Stadium B as his opponent a young woman from Fortree city. Her name was Allison and she was about 16 years old with reddish hair and slightly tan skin.

"Round two allows each trainer to use three pokemon and three pokemon only. When one trainer has used all of their pokemon they are out" The ref said. Allison took out a pokeball " It's time to show these people what you can do Camerupt" Allison said. A large camerupt came out and stomped his hoofs into the ground.

"Alright your time to go noctowl" Ash said. Noctowl came out of his pokeball and flew over Ash. "Camerupt use flamethrower" Allison said. "Noctowl dodge and use foresight" Ash said. Noctowl flew away from the incoming fire and used his psychic power to gain a clear sight at camerupt.

"Camerupt use double team" Allison said. Camerupt made copies of himself around Noctowl. "Noctowl use confusion" Ash said. Noctowl's eyes glowed blue as he focused in on the real camerupt and lifted him off the ground. "I How did noctowl know which one was the real camerupt?" Max said. "Foresight it honed in on camerupt" Felix said.

Noctowl hurled Camerupt into the ground. "Camerupt use fireblast" Allison said. Camerupt opened his mouth and unleashed the powerful blast. "Noctowl move!" Ash said. The fireblast was to fast and noctowl was hit. "That's not good fire type moves are really effective against flying types" Max said.

Noctowl dropped a few feet but regained his flight. "Camerupt use flame burst" Allison said. "Noctowl dodge and use zen headbutt" Ash said. Noctowl evaded the burst of fire and impacted camerupt. "No you don't, camerupt use lava plume" Allison said.

Before noctowl could move away from his opponent he was hit with lava plume. "Jeeze this just keeps going back and forth" Barry said. "Noctowl are you ok?" Ash said. Noctowl got back into the air and looked down at Camerupt. "Alright, Noctowl use sky attack" Ash said. Noctowl flew high into the air and then turned around toward camerupt.

"Camerupt use eruption" Allison said. Camerupt's attack engulfed noctowl in fire. "Oh no noctowl!" Ash said. Despite being hit with the inferno Noctowl was still able to still unleash sky attack on camerupt. After camerupt was hit he was knocked unconsious. "Camerupt is unable to battle" The ref said. Moments later noctowl fainted from the burns. "Noctowl is also unable to battle" The ref said.

"Noctowl return, you did great" Ashs aid. "Camerupt return, you managed to bring down one of his pokemon down" Allison said. "Ok time to show them what we can do Ludicolo" Allison said. Her Ludicolo came out and started dancing around. "Ok I choose you Torkoal" Ash said. Torkoal came out and puffed soot out of his nostrils.

"Ludicolo use scald" Allison said. "Torkoal use iron defense" Ash said. Torkoal got into his shell and tightened his defenses. The hot water hit Torkoal but he emerged unscaved. "Torkoal use curse" Ash said. Torkoal started glowing violet and he lost some of his speed. At the same time his defensive and offensive power both raised.

"Ludicolo use water gun" Allison said. "Torkoal use iron defense" Ash said. Torkoal went back into his shell to absorb the blow. The water gun hit Torkoal's shell but didn't harm Torkoal. "Ash's tokoal is absorbing those attacks like nothing i've ever seen before" Max said.

"Torkoal use flamethrower" Ash said. "Ludicolo use protect" Allison said. Ludicolo threw up a green barrier over himself absorbing the flamethrower. "Ludicolo use double team" Allison said. Ludicolo made a dozen copies of himself around torkoal. "Perfect now use fling" Allison said. "Torkoal use firespin" Ash said.

Torkoal unleashed his attack on the nearest ludicolo but it was only a copy. The real ludicolo reached torkoal and flipped him onto his back. "Yes now use hydropump" Allison said. "Torkoal get off your back!" Ash said. Torkoal desperatly shook himself to get off his back but he was too slow. Torkoal was hit with hydropump and felt imense pain all over his body.

"Ludicolo another hydro pump quick before he can get up" Allison said. "Torkoal you need to get up now!" Ash said. "Pika!" Pikachu said. Torkoal shook himself again and again until he was back on hit feet. Despite getting back onto his feet torkoal wasn't able to get back into his shell before the hydrop pump hit him.

"Oh no Torkoal!" Ash said. "That's not good two hydropumps in a row" Felix said. "He can pull this off I know he can" May said. "Torkoal can you still fight?" Ash said. Torkoal was panting heavily after the hydropump ended. "Ludicolo finnesh this with one more hydropump" Allison said.

"Torkoal smokescreen!" Ash said. Torkoal filled the field with smoke making it impossible for ludicolo to see him. Ludicolo's hydro pump missed its mark completely, "Ludicolo keep your eyes open" Allison said. "Torkoal use overheat" Ash said. Torkoal came out from the smoke and unleashed his most powerful attack.

"Ludicolo use protect" Allison said. Ludicolo tried to throw up protect but was too late. The overheat engulfed Ludicolo in fire, knocking him unconsious. "Ludicolo is unable to battle" The ref said. "Great work Torkoal" Ash said. "Well that was close" Red said. "See what did I tell you he pulled it off" May said.

"Ludicolo return. Alright we can still do this, Go Skarmory" Allison said. Allison's skarmory came out of his pokeball and flew into the air. "Torkoal get some rest" Ash said. He returned torkoal to his pokeball. "Why did Ash send Torkoal back he has a major advantage" Max said. "Keep in mind he was hit with two hydro pumps, I think Ash made the right descision" Felix said.

"I choose you Gliscor" Ash said. Gliscore came out of his pokeball and flew into the air. "Skarmory use sand attack" Allison said. Skarmory flew down and picked sand from the ground with his talons. "Gliscor use rain dance" Ash said. When the sand hit gliscor's eyes he had already started the rain dance. The water washed the sand out of his eyes and Gliscor could see.

"Shoot, air slash Skarmory" Allison said. "Gliscor use agility" Ash said. Gliscor moved like lightning away from Skarmory as he flew toward him. "Skarmory use double team" Allison said. Glisor made a dozen copies of himself around gliscor.

"Steel wing" Allison said. All of the skarmory copies flew at Gliscor until they were very close. "Gliscor use Guillotine" Ash said. Gliscor's reflexes were so tight he grabbed skarmory the moment he was within reach. Gliscor's pinchers clamped down on Skarmory knocking him out instantly.

"Guillotine is a one hit KO I guess Ash was just waiting for the right time to use it" Morrison said. "Skarmory is unable to battle, the winner of this match is Ash Ketchum" The ref said. "Alright Gliscor!" Ash said. Gliscor flew back down to Ash and wrapped his pinchers around him and pikachu.

"Skarmory return, we made it pretty far into the pokemon league, that's something to be proud of" Allison said. Later that night at the Hotel Ash and May were with Ash's parents in their room.

"I don't get it if the sea temple was saved why would the pirate try and steal manaphy instead of going right back in to take the sea crown?" Felix said. "well Phantom wasn't very bright" Ash said. "I'm surprised he even found Manaphy's egg" May said.

"Sometimes I wish I could be with you when you go on these little adventures, then I'm reminded how many times you nearly get yourself killed" Deila said. "She's got a point Ash" Felix said. "I'm still here aren't I" Ash said. "Well I'd appreciate it if you'd try to keep yourself more safe" Delia said.

Later that night May and Pikachu were already asleep but Ash was staring outside at the stars. "I wonder how charizard is doing his baby is probably born by now" Ash said to himself. Ash started to think about his other pokemon that weren't with him. Butterfree, Pidgeot, and Lapras. He closed his eyes and felt the aura of everything around him. The aura was very peaceful; nothing was astir or out-of-place just peaceful.

Ash walked back into the room and laid down next to May. He gave her a kiss and put his head back on the pillow. "Finally I thought you'd be out there all night" May said. She moved her arms around Ash and pulled herself close to him. "Were you waiting for me to come to bed?" Ash said. "Maybe, and one more thing" May said. She kissed Ash for a few seconds then said. "That's a good night kiss".


	52. Chapter 52

Ch 52: The competition Heats up

"This is the last round in the three on three match-ups" Max said. Ash and the others were in the main center waiting for the match-ups for round three. "It doesn't matter who they put me against I'm gonna win" Morrison said.

"If you get put against me you won't" Max said. "You wanna bet" Morrison said. "Guys look the round 3 match-ups are up!" Barry said. Ash looked up at the screen and saw Barry's picture next to his. "Wait we're facing each other already?!" Barry said.

"I guess so" Ash said. "Ash you better win , I need to beat you in the finals" Morrison said.  
"Does that mean you're rooting for Ash?" Barry said. "Well duh" Morrison said. "Our match begins in an hours I'll see you there Barry." Ash said.

Ash and May were down by the lagoon watching a few sealeo and walrain in the shallows. "Didn't you say that you never faced Barry in the Sinnoh league" May said. "We battled each other a few times but never in the league itself" Ash said. "Barry's been doing pretty good from what I've seen so far but he's not as good as you" May said.

"I shouldn't be cocky about it, that could cost me the match" Ash said. "I suppose you're right, That kind of attitude lost me some contests early in my career" May said. May stopped for a moment when Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder to hers. "Ash what pokemon are you going to use against Barry?" May said.

"Well starting this round each stadium has a specific field and mine has a water type. So I think I'm going to use my Buizel, and my Oshawott"Ash said. "What about your third pokemon?" May said. "I"m not sure yet" Ash said. "It does sound like a good idea to see what your opponent's pokemon are before you choose your last one" May said. May started petting Pikachu on the head and Ash turned his head towards her.

"May now that the grand festival is over what are you going to do?" Ash said. "I'm not sure, It was nice winning the grand festival but I don't feel like doing another one any time soon. So I really don't know what I'm doing next. Ash what are you going to do when the pokemon league is over?" May said.

"I really don't know either. I suppose I could go back to training nonstop but, that just feels incomplete" Ash said. "Ash what is going to happen to us? We live in different regions and our time here together is getting closer to its end" May said in a concerned tone. Ash did say anything for almost a minute then put his arm around May's shoulder and kissed her.

"May I love you, and I promise you now matter what happens we're going to make it work" Ash said. "Pika" Pikachu said in an upbeat tone to May. "Maybe I am worrying to much, I love you and you love me that's what matters most" May said.

Thirty minutes later May was in the stands sitting next to her parents. "Ash better win this, I can't have my perfect pokemon league win unless I beat him to do it" Morrison said. "Alright Ash I didn't come all this way just to loose. Time to go , Staraptor!" Barry said. He sent out the massive bird Staraptor who quickly flew up into the air in front of Barry.

"We can do this, I choose you Buizel" Ash said. Buizel came out of his pokeball and flexed before jumping into the pool of water. "This could be tough one to call Ash has the field advantage, but Barry has the type advantage" Max said. "Type's don't always decide a Match Max" Red said.

"Staraptor arial ace" Barry said. Staraptor flew like lightning toward buizel. "Buizel under the water" Ash said. Buizel swam deep under the water while staraptor citcled above him. "Buizel use icebeam" Ash said.

Buizel came out of the water and unleashed icebeam on Staraptor. "Staraptor look out!" Barry said. Staraptor was too late to avoid the attack and was hit across the chest. "Staraptor quick use wing attack" Barry said. "Buizel back under the water" Ash said. Staraptor tried to fly after buizel but the icebeam left several pieces of ice froze on him, slowing him down. Buizel got far enough under the water to avoid Staraptor's attack.

"Dam it" Barry said. "Staraptor stay close to the water and get ready to use wing attack" Barry said. "Buizel use brick break" Ash said. Buizel jumped up and bashed staraptor across the face. "Staraptor arial ace" Barry said. "Buizel into the water" Ash said.

Buizel quickly got back into the water just before Buizel could get to him. "Ash is certainly taking advantage of the field" Norman said. "He planned ahead for this, he's gotten a lot more mature than when he started his journey" Delia said.

"Starraptor we can do this don't give up use whirlwind on the water" Barry said. Starraptor created a powerful gust that shook up the water forcing buizel to the surface. "Perfect now use brave bird" Barry said. "Brave bird? That causes damage to the user" Max said. "Barry knows that but he is willing to take that risk" Morrison said.

"Buizel use aqua jet" Ash said. Buizel hurled himself at starraptor in a jet of water. Starraptor started to glow blue as he flew at Buizel. Both pokemon put every bit of power they had into their attack as they collided. Ash and Barry both watched closely as their pokemon landed ended their collision. Buizel and Starraptor both landed in the water.

"Starraptor!" Barry said. Starraptor was floating belly up in the water, "Starraptor us unable to battle" The ref said. Buizel was breathing deeply trying to stay conscious, while he had endured the impact he was very hurt. "That's it Ash you got it" May said. "Starraptor return, alright we can still do this" Barry said.

"Buizel return, get some rest buddy" Ash said. "That was smart of Ash I don't think buizel could go on much longer" Felix said. "Ok go Oshawatt" Ash said. Oshawatt came out of his pokeball and took his pose holding up his scalchop up. "Another water type alright , go Skarmory" Barry said. Skarmory came out of his pokeball and flew over Barry.

"Oshawatt get into the water" Ash said. Oshawatt quickly got into the water and swam toward the bottom. "Ha I've seen your stratagy and I've learned from it. Skarmory use sandstorm" Barry said. Skarmory whipped up a powerful sandstorm over the water.

"Now Oshawatt won't be able to see above the water, that's a problem" Norman said. "Now force him out of the water with spikes" Barry said. Skarmory unleashed dozens of spikes into the water. "Oshawatt get to the surface" Ash said. Oshawatt swam to the surface but couldn't see because of the sandstorm.

"Perfect now Skarmory use air slash" Barry said. "Oshawatt use razor shell" Ash said. Oshawatt took his scalchop but couldn't see Skarmory. "Air slash!" Barry said. Skarmory flew past Oshawatt and slashed him. "Oshawatt!" Ash said. "Barry's new stratagy it to prevent Ash from taking advantage of the water. Very smart" Red said. "Ash will figure a way out of this I know he will" May said.

"Oshawatt use surf" Ash said. Oshawatt gathered his strength then hurled a massive wave of water up into the air. The surf washed away the sand storm and hit Skarmory. "Skarmory!" Barry said. "Well that takes care of the sandstorm" Ash said. "Pika" Pikachu said.

" Ok Skarmory use spikes" Barry said. Skarmory unleashed dozens of spikes down toward the water. "Oshawatt use hydro pump" Ash said. Oshawatt opened his mouth and unleashed a powerful jet of water that caught all of the falling spikes. "What the!?" Barry said.

When the hydropump hit Skarmory he was also hit with his own spikes. "Yes, just like I planned" Ash said. "Wow" Max said. "See what did I tell you" May said. "Alright that's it time to end this. Skarmory use steel wing!" Barry said. "Oshawatt use revenge" Ash said. The two pokemon collided and like the first battle both landed in the water. This time however, both pokemon were knocked out.

"Both trainers' pokemon are unable to battle" The ref said. "A draw? Well I guess Ash is still in the lead" Morrison said. "Skarmory return, you did your best" Barry said. "Oshawatt return, get some rest" Ash said.

"Ash Ketchum is ahead one pokemon but this battle could still go either way" The announcer said. " Alright this is it, we can do this. Go Empoleon!" Barry said. Barry's first pokemon came out and landed in the water. "That empoleon is Barry's first pokemon and probably his strongest" May said. "Not only that he now has an advantage on the water field" Red said.

Ash looked at his third and final pokeball. "I choose you" He said throwing the pokeball. The pokemon that came out was none other than Ash's squirtle. "Squirtle" He said as he took out his shades and put them on before jumping into the water. "Wow squirtle that was one of Ash's first pokemon" May said.

"A squirlte, hah my empoleon is fully evolved" Barry said. "My squirtle has proved on many occasions that evolution isn't everything" Ash said. "Empoleon use mist" Barry said. Empoleon opened his beak and filled the air with a thick mist. "Squirtle go under water" Ash said. Squirtle took off his shades and then dove under the water.

"Two can play at this game; empoleon go under the water and use metal claw!" Barry said. "Squirtle use withdraw" Ash said. Squirtle quickly got into his shell as empoleon bashed him with his left wing. Squirtle was hurled back through the water in his shell. "Squirtle use rapid spin" Ash said. Using the momentum that empoleon gave him, squirtle came back in his shell and bashed empoleon in the face.

Empoleon was hurled up and out of the water . "Empoleon!" Barry said. Empoleon got up and shook himself. "Empoleon get back in the water and use drill peck" Barry said. Empoleon jumped in and hurled himself at squirtle, while spinning himself. "Squirtle dodge and use brick break" Ash said. Squirtle moved like lightning in the water, easily avoiding the drill peck. When he was directly under empoleon he used brick break on his stomach.

Empoleon was knocked out of the water again. "Come on" Barry said. "That's it Ash keep it up!" May said. Empoleon got up and stared down at the water. "Ok we can figure this out. Let's think Ash's squirlte is too fast in that water. Wait that's it!" Barry said. "Empoleon use icebeam" Barry said.

Empoleon unleashed icebeam in the water. "Keep using icebeam" Barry said. Empoleon kept using icebeam until the water was completely frozen. "Alright let's see how fast you are now. Empoleon use drill peck" Barry said. "Squirtle quick use iron defense" Ash said.

Squirtle tightened his defenses and held his ground as empoleon flew at him. Squirtle was hit but held his place. "Comeon iron defense" Ash said. Squirtle's iron defense held but the ice was too slippery and squirtle was hurled back into the wall.

"Squirtle!" Ash said. "Pika!" Pikachu said. "Way to go empoleon!" Barry said. Squirtle got up and took his shades back out. "Squirtle!" He said as he put them on. "That's it squirtle we got this!" Ash said. "Empoleon finnish this with drillpeck" Barry said. "Squirtle use skullbash" Squritle angled and then hurled himself at empoleon. Everyone in the stadium watched closely as squirtle and empoleon collided.

"Comeon empoleon" Barry said. When the mist from the broken ice cleared Squirtle was standing over a unconscious empoleon. "Squirtle!" He said flexing. "Empoleon is unable to battle. The winner is trainer Ask Ketchum" The ref said. "We did it!" Ash said. Ash rushed out onto the ice and picked up Squirtle in his arms.

"That's my boy" Felix said. "That's right Ash you stay in this thing so I can beat you" Morrison said. Barry fell to his knees, "No, I've trained so long and hard for this" Barry said. He took empoleon's pokeball and returned him. "I'm sorry guys, I failed you" Barry said. Ash walked over to Barry. "Barry that was a great match" Ash said.

"Thanks Ash, you deserve this win, and I guess I don't" Barry said. "Barry don't lose confidence in yourself. You're a great trainer and someday you're going to win a pokemon league" Ash said. Barry got up "You're right, I can't give up. After I see who wins this, I'm going to get right back to training!" Barry said.

At the end of the day Morrison and Max both won their matches. Ash and May were in their room with Max and Red. "I can't believe I made it to the quarter finals" Max said. "Keep in mind Max the competition will be stiff now" Red said. "I can do it this is what we've trained for" Max said.

"Morrison looked really good in his match today, he's even better than he was last time" Ash said. "I'll let you take care of beating him Ash. He seem's pretty aliment on facing you" Max said. "He's not the only one. I wanna face Morrison again he was a great challenge the last time I faced him" Ash said.

"I'm glad you gave Barry his confidence back Ash. It might have been a while before he recovered from this" May said. "It was the right thing to do, Barry put up a good fight" Ash said. Later that night Ash and May were in bed. Ash was trying to sleep but he couldn't get the idea of facing Morrison again off his mind.

"Facing Morrison again might be the strongest opponent I've ever faced" Ash said to himself. "I guess that mean's I'll get the best challenge".


	53. Chapter 53

Ch 53: Taking sides

Ash was in his quarter finals matchup against a man from Mossdeep city. This was the first six on six matchup. Ash's opponent Bill had knocked out four of Ash's pokemon and Ash had done the same. "Medicham use force palm" Bill said. "Pikachu dodge and use iron tail" Ash said.

Pikachu waited until medicham was close then lurched back avoiding the force palm. When Medicham's hand hit the ground Pikachu jumped forward and smashed his now metal tail into Medicham's face. "Medicham!" Bill said. Medicham fell backwards and hit the ground unconscious.

"Medicham is unable to battle" The ref said. "Alright that's five for Ash, he only needs to knock out one more of Bill's pokemon" Morrison said. "Medicham return" Bill said. "Great work Pikachu just one more" Ash said. "Pika!" Pikachu said with enthusiasm.

"Alright go Roserade" Bill said. Roserade got out and held his arms out in front of his face. "A grass type, that means Bill has a type advantage" Max said. "Max haven't I told you already that type doesn't mean everything" Red said. "Not to mention this is Ash's pikachu" May said. "That Pikachu clearly is Ash's first pokemon. You can only see a bond like that with a trainer and their first pokemon" Felix said.

"Well it wasn't always like that. I remember when Ash first got pikachu , neither of them liked each other at all" Delia said. "Roserade use sweet scent" Bill said. Roserade opened up his petals and let out a very sweet auroma that filled pikachu's senses with tingling happiness. Pikachu slowly walked closer to roserade. "Pikachu snap out of it!" Ash said.

"Roserade use energy ball" Bill said. Ash used his aura to connect with pikachu's. When theor aura's connected Pikachu snapped out of the sweet scent. When he snapped out of the trance he lurched back, barely avoiding the energy ball.

"What? how did you do that?" Bill said. "How did Ash snap pikachu out of that sweet scent?" Norman said. "I think I know, he connected with Pikachu's aura. He has learned about using his aura at a younger age than I did" Felix said.

"Pikachu use quick attack" Ash said. "Roserade use double team" Bill said. Roseraide quickly made copies of himself around pikachu. When pikachu hit a copy it vanished. "Now use energy ball roserade" Bill said. The real roserade unleashed an energy ball and hit pikachu. Pikachu got up and turned to the real roserade. "Roserade venoshock" Bill said.  
"Pikachu dodge and use quick attack" Ash said. Pikachu ran like lightning avoiding the venoshock then hit roserade. Roserade stumbled a little when he was hit. "Roserade use poison sting" Bill said. "Pikachu keep the pressure on him, use irontail" Ash said. Pikachu jumped up and knocked roserade's petals away from him with his tail.

He then bashed roserade across the face making roserade stumble again. "Finnish this with fusion bolt" Ash said. Pikachu ran forward and grabbed roserade. Pikachu turned blue and a massive charge of electricity formed around him and roserade. Despite roserade's type he felt immense pain from the fusion bolt. When pikachu ended the attack roserade hit the ground knocked out.

"Roserade is unable to battle. The winner is Ash Ketchum of Pallot town" The ref said. "Alright Pikachu!" Ash said. Pikachu ran back to Ash and into his arms. "That's Ash's pikachu alright, probably the strongest pikachu in the world" Morrison said. "May, do you have any idea how Ash trained his pikachu to use fusion bolt. Pikachu aren't suppose to be able to learn fusion bolt" Red said.

"I actually don't know how. When I traveled with Ash five years ago his pikachu didn't know fusion bolt. But when I met him in Oldale down a few months ago he knew it" May said. "I've been wondering that as well Red. If Ash has taught his pikachu to use fusion bolt then he has done something no trainer has ever done before" Felix said.

Back in the pokemon center Ash gave his pokeballs to nurse joy. "Great match Ash, now you're in the semifinals" Morrison said. "Morrison when's your match" Ash said. "They haven't posted the other matches yet. There was a problem with the system" Max said.

"Ash i've been wondering, how did you teach your pikachu fusion bolt. Pikachu aren't suppose to be able to learn fusion bolt" Red said. Ash looked at pikachu on his shoulder and said "Well, I'm not exactly sure how it happened myself".

"Three years ago Pikachu and I were training all day everyday. I kept thinking about when I saw Zekerom in Unova use it and we started practicing. After a month he finally got it" Ash said.  
"That still doesn't explain how he learned it" Red said.

"Hey guys look! The new matchings are up!" Barry said. Max and Morrison ran over to the screen to see who they were facing. "Uh oh" Morrison said. "What is it?" Ash said. Ash looked up at the screen and saw Morrison was facing Max.

"I have to face Morrison" Max said. " Well Max don't think I'll be going easy on you" Morrison said. "Yeah well I don't want you too, I got , Red, May, and Ash on my side right!" Max said. May and Red both nodded, but Ash didn't.

The who group turned to Ash. "Ash you are rooting for Max right?" May said. "Heck no he's rooting for me, because he's just as excited about our rematch as I am" Morrison said. "Well I, uh…. Look guys I don't like being put in these situations" Ash said . "Come on Ash I'm your girlfriends brother!" Max said.

"Well I'm your rival who's facing someone else" Morrison said. "May you think Ash should root for me right" Max said. May sighed "I would like him to, but I can't tell Ash who to root for Max" May said. "What your the girlfriend, aren't you suppose to be holding the leash in the relationship or something" Max said.

Two hours later in stadium C Max stood on one end of the battlefield with Morrison on the other. The field was suited for ground type, as it was covered in sand and rocks. "Quarter finals match 4. Morrison of Verdanturf Town vs Max of Petalburg city" The announcer said.

"You can do this Max!" Caroline said. "Ok We can do this, go Linoone" Max said. His linoone came out and ran in front of Max. "Arcanine time to battle" Morrison said. His arcanine came out and roared at Linoone.

"Arcanine he'll tear Linoone apart" Barry said. "You don't know that" May said. "Linoone use headbutt" Max said. "Arcanine use flame charge" Morrison said. Arcanine covered himself in fire and ran at Linoone. The two collided and Linoone was sent back singed by the fire. "Linoone!" Max said. "Arcanine flamethrower!" Morrison said. Arcanine unleashed fire from his mouth on Linoone.

"Oh no!" Max said. "Linoone is unable to battle" The ref said. "Geeze that didn't take long" Barry said. "Morrison has really gotten stronger" Ash said. "Linoone return. This will be harder than I thought" Max said. He took out another pokeball "Go Vibrava" Max said.

Vibrava came out and started flying above arcanine. "Vibrava use sand attack" Max said. Vibrava flew down and splashed sand into Arcanine's eyes. "Arcanine use flamethrower" Morrison said. "Vibrava dodge and use sand attack" Max said. Vibrava quickly moved out of the flamethrowers path and splashed even more sand into arcanine's eyes. "Arcanine are you ok?" Morrison said.

Arcanine was trying to get the sand out of his eyes with his paws. "Vibrava use screech" Max said. Vibrava let out a piercing screech that made half the audiance cover their ears. "I see what Max is doing he's wearing down arcainine with stat moves rather than direct attacks. Very smart" Ash said.

"That's it Max you're using your head" Norman said. "Vibrava use sand attack again" Max said. "Arcanine use flamethrower" Morrison said. Arcanine could hardley see when he unleashed flamethrower. Vibrava avoided the attack and picked up some sand. "Arcanine use fireblast!" Morrison said.

Arcanine unleashed a symbol shaped burst of fire at Vibrava , this time hitting him and knocking him out. "Vibrava!" Max said. "Vibrava is unable to battle" The ref said. "Geeze a one hit KO" Red said.

"Max don't give up" May said. Max returned Vibrava and took a deep breath, "I can do this" He said. He took out his third pokeball and sent out a huntail. "Alright huntail use water pulse" Max said. Huntail sent out water pulse toward arcanine. "Arcanine dodge it" Morrison said. Arcanine couldn't see where the attack was comeing from and got hit.

"Yes direct hit" Max said. "Arcanine use thunder fang" Morrison said. "Huntail use hydropump" Max said. Huntail waited until Arcanine got close then unleashed a massive jet of water on him. When the hydropump ended Arcanine was on the ground unsconscious.

"Arcanine is unable to battle" The ref said. "Yes" Max said. "Great job Max keep it up" Norman said. "Arcanine return, get some rest you've earned it. Ok Mightyena let's go" Morrison said. Morrison's Mightyena came out and roared at huntail. "Huntail use icebeam" Max said. "Mightyena dodge and use sand attack" Morrison said.

Mightyena jumped to the side avoiding the icebeam and smacked his paw into the ground sending sand into huntail's eyes. "Oh no" Max said. "You're not the only one who can play that game" Morrison said. "Huntail use waterpulse" Max said. "Mightyena dodge use sand attack" Morrison said. Mightyena once again avoided Huntail's attack and sent sand into his eyes.

"Now Morrison is using that strategy" Red said. "If Max is going to have a chance he has to try something different" Ash said. "Mightyena use howl" Morrison said. Mightyena let out a loud howl that raised his attack power. "Huntail quick use screech" Max said. "Mightyena use giga impact" Morrison said. Mightyena ran forward and impacted huntail before he could use screech.

"Huntail!" Max said. When huntail landed he was knocked out. "Huntail was unable to battle" The ref said. "Don't give up Max the match isn't over yet" May said. "Huntail return. Ok this isn't good" Max said as he took out his next pokeball. "Go nuzleaf" Max said. Nuzleaf came out and stood in front of Max.

"Nuzleaf use razor leaf" Max said. "Mightyena use rock smash" Morrison said. Mightyena ran forward through the razor leaves. "What!?" Max said. Despite being hit by the strikes Mightyena continued running until he reached nuzleaf and unleashed rock smash. Nuzleaf was knocked back before Mightyena pounced on him again.

"Nuzleaf quick get him off with pound" Max said. Nuzleaf pounded at Mightyena's face with his arms. "Mightyena use assurance" Morrison said. Mightyena unleashed the attack and knocked nuzleaf out. "No!" Max said. "Nuzleaf is unable to battle" The ref said. "Max only has two pokemon left" Delia said.

Max returned nuzleaf and looked closely at his next pokeball. "I have to make this one count" He said. "Go Gallade" Max said. Gallade came out and starred at Mightyena. "Gallade use confusion" Max said. Gallade's eyes glowed as he hit mightyena with a psychic attack.

"Mightyena use sucker punch" Morrison said. "Gallade use teleport" Max said. Gallade vanished then reappeared behind him. "Confusion" Max said. Galladehit with another psychic attack Mightyena and was knocked out . "Mightyena is unable to battle" The ref said. "Mightyena return, you were great. Ok go swampert" Morrison said.

Morrison's swampert came out and smacked his hands onto the ground. "Swampert use mud bomb" Morrison said. "Gallade use teleport" Max said. Swampert's attack missed and Gallade reappeared behind swampert. "Confusion" Max said. Swampert was hit with a psychic attack but managed to stay on his feet. "Swampert use mudbomb!" Morrison said.

"Gallade use teleport!" Max said. Swampert launched his attack too fast and gallade was hit before he could teleport. "Alright! Swampert use muddy water" Morrison said. Swampert sent out a massive wave of water filled with thick mudd. "Gallade use teleport" Max said. Gallade tried to teleport but was still recovering from the mud shot.

Gallade was hut and knocked out by the muddywater. "Gallade it unable to battle" The ref said. "Alright swampert" Morrison said. "Max only has only pokemon left" Norman said. "Can he still pull this off?" Barry said. "No match is over until the last pokemon is knocked out" Ash said. Max returned Gallade and then closed his eyes as he took out his last pokeball. "This is it, my last chance" Max opened his eyes and threw the pokeball.

Max's grovyle did a few frontflips as he came out of his pokeball. "This is it grovyle, give it eveyrthing you got. Use bullet seed" Max said. "Swampert use mud bomb" Morrison said. Both pokemon opened their mouths and unleashed their attacks. Depite mud bombs power the bullet seed broke the mud apart and continued on to hit swampert. "Grovyle use leafblade" Max said.

Grovyle ran with incredible speed at Swampert. "Swampert use hammer arm" Morrison said. Swampert hurled his right arm and knocked grovyle to the ground. "Great use hammer arm again" Morrison said. "Grovyle quick dodge it" Max said. Grovyle jumped back narrowly avoiding the hammer arm. "Now use leafstorm" Max said. Grovyle unleashed a hurricane of leaves at swampert engulfing him.

"Now use leafblade" Max said. Grovyle ran over and slashed swampert with both his arms blades. When he landed swampert fell to the ground unsconsious. "Swampert is unable to battle" The ref said. "Swampert return, Alright Max you've put up a really good challange. But now it's time for me to win" Morrison said. Morrison threw his next pokeball and Metang came out.

"Grovyle use bulletseed" Max said. "Metang use iron defense" Morrison said. Metang held his arms in front of him and tightened his defense. The bullet seeds bounced off Metang "Metang use meteor Mash" Morrison said. "Move grovyle" Max said. Grovyle tried to move but Metang was too fast and Metang's attack knocked grovyle into the air. "Hyper beam" Morrison said.

Metang unleashed a massive attack that hit and knocked out grovyle. "Grovyle!" Max said. "Grovyle is unable to battle, the winner is Morrison" The ref said. "We did it Metang!" Morrison said. Max fell to his knees and dropped his head towards the ground. "Grovyle return. I , I , I lost" Max said. Tears started rolling down from Max's eyes.

"Max lost, this is going to be hard for him" Norman said. Morrison walked over and offered Max a hand. "Max you did good" Morrison said. Later in the hotel Max was in his parents while parents comforted bhim. "Max it's ok, loosing is part of a trainers journey and everyone looses sometime" Norman said.

"Max it's alright to feel bad that you lost, I felt the same way when I first lost at the pokemon league five years ago and so many leagues after that" Ash said. Max wiped the tears from his face. "Thanks Ash, it's just hard to come this far only to lose" Max said. "Max don't give up, loosing is a learning experience, it lets you know what you need to do different so you can grow" May said.

"You're right, I'm going to start training again and get right back into action" Max said. "I trained you well Max, but I'm afraid after the pokemon league is over we'll have to part ways" Red said. "Thank you Red, for everything" Max said.

Later that night Ash and May were in the hotel's work out room. While May ran on the treadmill Ash was using the abb cruncher. "Seven, eight" Ash said. Sweat rolled down Ash's forehead as he got up from the machine. "Is that all you got Ash" Morrison said.

Ash turned and saw Morrison doing squats with a large barbell over his shoulders. He went down and came back up. "That makes twenty" Morrison said. " I don't do squats Morrison" Ash said. "What come on man" Morrison said. He reracked the weight and walked over to him. "Don't wimp out on me, if you act like this in the gym how will you act in our battle" Morrison said.

"You talk the talk, can you walk the walk Morrison" Ash said. "It that a challenge" Morrison said. Ash turned to the pull up bars and Morrison soon after. "Oh you're on" Morrison said. They walked over to pull up bars and jumped up to grab the bars. "Three two one go!" Morrison said.

May and two other trainers were using the treadmills while a tv played the matches still going on in stadiums C and A. The hotel's gym also had several machines specifically for pokemon's use. Pikachu and blaziken were on treadmills designed for pokemon. Lucario was using two arm curling pulleys and bulbasaur was lifting up two dumbells with his vines.

May was watching the match going on in stadium C , a young man from Littleroot town with brown hair and blue eyes named Harrison was battling with a blaziken."Blaziken use overheat" Harrison said. Blaziken unleashed a massive attack that knocked out his opponents slaking. "Slaking is unable to battle, Harrison is the winner" The ref said.

"This guy looks good really good" May said. She looked back at Ash who was still doing pull ups. "Ash can beat him, I know he can" May said. Ash and Morrison dropped to the ground both breathing deeply. "How, huh, many?" Ash said. "Fifteen" Morrison said. Ash smiled, "Seventeen" He said. "Aww man" Morrison said.

May got off the treadmill and walked over to Ash. "I'm exhausted you ready to go back to the room?" May said. "Yeah" Ash said. They returned their pokemon and Pikachu got onto Ash's shoulder. "I'm taking a show first" May said. "Alright" Ash said. The two walked toward the elevator when May remembered what she wanted to tell Ash.

"I saw this guy named Harrison with a Blaziken on the tv, he was incredible" May said. "Wait Harrison, and he had a blaziken. I think that's the guy who beat me at the Mt. Silver conference" Ash said. " Really" May said. "I actually hope I face him, so I can see how much I've improved since then" Ash said.  
An hour later in Ash and May's room May was sitting on the bed closest to the window with pikachu in her lap. "I'm glad Max is over loosing, but I still feel bad that he lost" She said as she petted Pikachu. "I guess even if he did win he would have eventually faced Ash and we both know who I would have rooted for then" She said. "Pika" Pikachu said.

Ash came out of the bathroom while he dried his head with a towel. May turned her head when she saw him shirtless. "You're so hot" She said. Ash's face turned red a little as he got into the bed and May cuddled up next to him. "Goodnight" May said. "Goodnight" Ash said. The two were about to fall asleep when they heard a loud noise out on the balcony.

"What was that?" Ash said. Pikachu got up and ran out toward the balcony. "Pika!" He said excitedly. Ash and May walked out to the balconey to see Charizard and Charla standing out on the edge of the baloney. "Charizard" Ash said. Charizard grabbed Ash, May, and Pikachu in his arms and hugged them tight. "Charizard it's great to see you, but what are you guys doing here?" Ash said.

Charla let out a happy growl and the three turned to see a very small charmander in her arms. "Char" The little charmander said. "Is that?" May said. Charizard let out a very joyful groan.


	54. Chapter 54

CH 54: Rematch time

"Steelix use hyperbeam" Morrison said. Morrison's steelix unleashed a powerful hyperbeam at his opponent. When the Rapidash was hit she fell to the ground unconsious. "Rapidash is unable to battle" The ref said.

"Yes we did it Steelix" Morrison said. "Looks like Morrison is moving on to the finals" Red said. "Now all I have to do is meet him there" Ash said. " Ash who are you facing today?" Felix said. "I already checked, I'm facing Harrison" Ash said. "Oh no isn't he that trainer who beat you at Mt. Silver" Delia said.

"I'm a lot better than I was then mom" Ash said. "I'm sorry" Delia said. "So Ash do you know what pokemon you are using?" Felix asked. "Yup, I got them all picked out" Ash said. "Have you guys gotten to see Ash's charizard baby charmander it's so cute" May said. Back outside the stadium Charizard and Charla were waiting for them with baby charmander in Charla's arms.

Charizard saw Ash and the others approaching and smiled. "So they are here" Max said. When they got to the two charizard the baby charmander yawned and said "Char". "Oh May you're right that is just the cutest baby" Delia said.

Charla slowly stepped forward and held out the charmander to Ash. Ash took the charmander in his arms very carefully. "Aww, I wish one of my pokemon had a baby" May said. The charmander looked up at Ash and smiled. "Hey there little guy, I'm your daddy's trainer" Ash said.

After another minute Ash handed the charmander back to Charla. "Well my match is in thirty minutes are you ready for a rematch with Harrison Charizard?" Ash said. Charizard roared so loud Max almost stumbled. "I'll take that as a yes" Ash said. Thirty minutes later Ash stood on one end of stadium A with Harrison on the other end. In the stands, Charla was sitting behind May and the others with her baby charmander in her arms.

"This should be interesting, I saw Ash loose to Harrison on tv five years ago" Max said. "Well Ash has come a long way since then, I know he can win" May said. "Well Ash, it's been a while hasn't it" Harrison said. "It has Harrison, and I can tell you one thing, this match is going to end a lot differently then last time" Ash said.

"We'll see, ok time to go Houndoom" Harrison said. His houndoom came out and growled at Ash. "I choose you Garchomp" Ash said. Ash's Garchomp came out and roared at Houndoom.  
"Houndoom use howl" Harrison said. Houndoom howled and his strength increased.

"Garchomp use dragon claw" Ash said. Garchomp lunged at Houndoom with his left claw glowing violet. "Houndoom dodge" Harrison said. Houndoom jumped back avoiding the attack. "Flamethrower" Harrison said. Houndoom unleashed a burning fire attack on Garchomp.

"Garchomp use dragon claw" Ash said. Despite the burning from the flamethrower Garchomp rushed forward and slashed Houndoom with dragon claw. "Houndoom!" Harrison said. Houndoom got up and growled. "Houndoom use smog" Harrison said. "Quick garchomp use dig" Ash said.

Garchomp quickly burrowed his way underground narrowly avoiding the poisones gas. "Houndoom use flamethrower down the hole" Harrison said. Houndoom unleashed another flamethrower down the burrow and hit Garchomp. "Garchomp use dig" Ash said. Despite being hit by flamethrower Garchomp endured and came up hitting Houndoom.

"Ash sure has trained his Garchomp tough" Felix said. "Houndoom use firefang" Harrison said. Houndoom ran up and bit down on Garchomp with firey teeth. "Garchomp dragon rage" Ash said. Garchomp gathered up his dragon energy and then unleashed all his dragon energy from his mouth onto Houndoom.

Houndoom endured the attack for a few moments but the power was too great and houndoom was knocked out. "Houndoom is unable to battle" The ref said. "Yes , great job Garchomp" Ash said. Garchomp roared in victory. "Houndoom return, get some rest buddy. Ok go Glalie" Harrison said.

He threw out his next pokeball and a glalie came out. "Glalie" His pokemon said. " Glalie use icy wind" Harrison said. Glalie filled the air with a harsh cold wind and Garchomp felt immense pain all over his body. "Garchomp are you ok?" Ash said. "Glalie use sheercold" Harrison said.

"Garchomp move!" Ash said. Garchomp tried to move but the icy wind had taken to much out of him and he was hit. Garchomp fell to the ground unscounsious, "Garchomp is unable to battle" The ref said. "Oh no Harrison came right back" Delia said. "He can do it, he's trained hard for this" Felix said.

"Garchomp return, you did great garchomp. Ok Infernape I choose you" Ash said. Ash threw out his next pokeball and Infernape came out and hit his fist to the ground. "Glalie use sheercold" Harrison said. "Infernape use flare blitz" Ash said. Infernape set himself on fire and ran at Glalie. Infernape had become so heated from the flare blitz he bured right though the sheercold and hit glalie knocking him out.

"Glalie is unable to battle" The ref said. "Great job infernape" Ash said. Ash and Infernape had practiced flare blitz enough times so that Infernape could use it without damaging himself. "Well that was quick" Red said. "Hey guys how's Ash doing!" Morrison said as he ran towards their seets. "Oh there you are , he's in the lead again" May said. "Alright, that's good, I need him to win" Morrison said.

"Well this should be a close one because Ash has lost to this guy before" Max said. "Wait are you serious" Morrison said. "Glalie return, get some rest. Ok go Weavile" Harrison said. Weavile came out and held her claws out infront of her face. "Weavile use Screech" Harrison said. "Don't let her use screech Infernape, quick use mach punch" Ash said.

Infernape ran forward and tried to punch weavile but she lunged back and unleashed screech on Infernape. "Uh oh, now infernape's defense is a lot weaker" Morrison said. "Weavile use leer" Harrison said. "Infernape use leer" Ash said. Both pokemon unleashed leer on the other. "Shoot, infernape's defense is really low now, I'd better finnesh this before he get's hurt" Ash said.

"Weavile use focus blast" Harrison said. "Infernape use Mach punch" Ash said. Both pokemon collided and when the dust cleared they were both unconscious. "Both pokemon are unable to battle" The ref said.

"Wow Ash and this guy are pretty evenly matched" Norman said. "Ash is still in the lead though he's only lost two pokemon and Harrison's lost three" May said. "Alright time to show your stuff, go Hypno" Harrison said. Hypno came out in front of Harrison. "I choose you, Croconaw" Ash said. Croconaw came out and roared at Hypno. "Hypno use confusion" Harrison said.

Croconaw grabbed his head in pain as Hypno unleashed the pyshicic attack. "Croconaw use hydropump fight through the pain" Ash said. Croconaw grit his fangs then opened his mouth and unleashed a massive jet of water that knocked Hypno back several feet. " Croconaw follow-up with crunch" Ash said.

Croconaw ran at Hypno with incredible speed. "I don't think so, Hypno use Psybeam" Harrison said. Hypno got up and unleashed Psybeam on Croconaw sending him to his knees. "Croconaw!" Ash said. "If Hypno can maintain that psybeam for another minute it's all over for croconaw" Felix said.

"Come on Ash you can do it!" May said. "Croconaw use Crunch" Ash said. Croconaw endured the pain and got up. When he was close enough Croconaw clamped his jaws down on Hypno so hard it knocked hypno out. "Hypno is unable to battle" The ref said.

"Geeze this is one dynamic match these guys just keep knocking each others pokemon right out" Max said. "Hypno return, get some rest. Ok go Manectric" Harrison said. Manectric came out and growled at Croconaw. "Manectric use thunder" Harrison said.

"Croconaw dodge and use icebeam" Ash said. Croconaw quickly moved to the side and launched an icebeam at Manectric. "Manectric use wild charge" Harrison said. Manectric charged up his internal electricity then unleashed it around him. He ran at Croconow and moved to the side to avoid the icebeam.

"Croconaw move!" Ash said. Croconaw tried to move but it was too late Manectric reached him and unleashed wild charge. Croconaw was knocked out by the electric attack. "Croconaw is unable to battle" The ref said. "Yes that's it Manectric" Harrison said. "Now Ash is out another pokemon" Red said.

"You guys he can do this" May said. "She's right remember he's still up one pokemon" Felix said. "Croconaw return, you did great croconaw" Ash said. Ash took out his next pokeball "I choose you quilava" Ash said. Quilava came out and landed in front of Ash. "Manectric use wild charge" Harrison said.

"Quilava use flame charge" Ash said. Manectric covered himself with electric charge while quilava covered himself in fire. The two pokemon ran at eachother win incredible speed and collided. The two pokemon were both launched back and landed in front of their trainer.

"Geeze those two are really going all out" Max said. "Quilava are you alright?" Ash said. Quilava got up to face his opponent. "Manectric use thunderbolt" Harrison said. "Quilava use defensive curl" Ash said

Quilava curled himself up tightened his defenses as the thunderbolt hit him. "Quilava use flamethrower" Ash said. "Manectric dodge it and use thunderbolt" Harrrison said. Manectric quickly avoided the flamethrower then unleashed a thunderbolt at Quilava. "Quilava dodge it" Ash said.

Quilava quickly moved narrowly avoiding the thunderbolt. "Manectric use wild charge" Harrison said. "Quilava use flamecharge" Ash said. The two pokemon ran at eachother and collided. When they collided , Quilava and Manectric both went flying back toward their trainers unconscious.

"Quilava and Manectric are unable to battle" The ref said. "These two are so evenly matched" Red said. "It's a godd thing Ash got the advantage early in the match, he's in good shape now" Felix said.

"That's true but I have a pretty good idea who Harrison's last pokemon is" Max said. "Manectric return, get some rest. Alright It's time to do this go Blaziken" Harrison said. Blaziken came out and threw his arms out into a fighting stance. "Blaziken just as I suspected" Max said. "I think I know who Ash is going to send out next" May said.

"Quilava return, get some well deserved rest" Ash said. Ash took out his next pokeball and stared closely at it. "We can do it this time, I know we can" Ash said. He looked back up at Harrison. "I choose you Charizard!" Ash said.

As charizard came out of his pokeball he roared. When he saw who he was facing he roared even louder. "Charizard, just like I thought" May said. "SO charizard again, well this should be interesting" Harrison said. "We're not going to lose this time" Ash said. Charizard growled and nodded after Ash finneshed.

Baby charmander got more excited when he saw his dad come out. "Blaziken we beat this guy once we can do it again. Use double kick" Harrison said. "Charizard use dragon claw" Ash said. Charizard flew at Blaziken and was hit by both of Blaziken's feet. Just as Blaziken began to pull out Charizard's right claw hit him and sent him flying back.

Blaziken got up and onto his feet. "Blaziken use focus energy" Harrison said. Blaziken focuses his senses and honed his reflexes. This caused him to start glowing yellow. "Blaziken use low sweep" Harrison said. "Charizard use dragon tail" Ash said. Charizard flew at Blaziken and swung his tail. Blaziken was quick enough to avoid the dragon tail. After Charizard's tail hit the ground Blaziken grabbed it and whipped Charizard to the ground.

"WOw that was awsome" Max said. May slapped Max on the back of the head. "Hey" Max said. Charla then smacked Max knocking him out of his seat. "Come on" Max said. Charla and charmander could barley watch when Blaziken whipped charizard to the ground. "Come on charizard get up!" May said. Charla growled saying something to Charizard. "Blaziken use focus blast" Harrison said.

"Charizard use dragon rage!" Ash said. Charizard opened his mouth and unleashed a powerful burst of dragon energy that knocked Blaziken off him. "Dragon claw" Ash said. Before Blaziken could recover Charizard slammed his left claw across Blaziken's face. "That's it Charizard!" Ash said. "PIka!" Pikachu said.

"Blaziken use high jump kick" Harrison said. "Charizard fly up and use dragon claw" Ash said. Charizard flew up after blaziken. When the two were close enough Blaziken's foot met Charizard's claw. The attacks cancelled each other out for a moment before Blaziken slammed his other foot into Charizard's head sending him to the ground.

"Charizard!" Ash said. Charizard crashed into the ground with blaziken ontop of him. "Blaziken use brick break" Harrison said. "Char!" Charmander cried. "Charizard you can do it!" Felix screamed. "Charizard dragon claw, then dragon tail" Ash said. Charizard caught the brick break with his claws then threw Blaziken's arms to the side before slamming his tail into Blaziken's face.

Blaziken stumbled backwards trying to regain his footing. Charizard let's finnish this with seismic toss" Ash said. "Blaziken move!" Harrison said. Blaziken tried to move but Charizard was unbelievably fast. He grabbed Blaziken and then took off high into the air. Charizard did a few u turns then flew straight toward the ground.

When they hit the ground a large cloud of dust formed around them. "Blaziken!" Harrison said. Ash and the others were watching closely as the dust began to clear. When it finnaly cleared Charizard was standing over unconscious blaziken. When Chaizard saw all the dust was clear he roared at the top of his lungs. "We did it!" Ash said. "Pika!" Pikachu said excitedly.

Ash ran out onto the field to Charizard and hugged him. Charizard smiled, he lifted up Ash and PIkachu as he hugged them back. "Char char!" Charmander said excitedly. Charla also roared in joy. "I knew he'd win, even against someone who beat him once" May said. "This proves Ash has gotten stronger" Delia said.

"I'm proud of him, our son is moving on to the finals" Felix said. "Yes! Ha ha, this is exactly what I want, I get my rematch with Ash and it's in the finals!" Morrison said. "Blaziken return, I'm proud of you Blaziken, you gave it your all" Harrison walked over to Ash and Charizard. "Well Ash , you gave me the battle of my life. You earned this win, good luck in the finals" Harrison said.

Ash and Harrison shook hands. Later that night in the hotel Morrison was in his room with the six pokemon he was using out. "We've come a long way and trained hard guys. Now it's our chance to shine; we're gonna show Ash and the world what we can do. I'm so proud of all you guys. Now let's to this together" Morrison said.

In Ash's room he was sitting on his bed with Pikachu on his shoulder. "This is the first time i've ever made it to the finals in a pokemon league" Ash said. "Are you nervous?" Delia said. "I guess you could say that" Ash said. "Well just remember, win or lose you made it this far and that is something to be proud of" Felix said.

"I don't know dad I've made it far into every pokemon league. I think it's about time I finally won one" Ash said. "That's the spirit Ash" May said. "Well do you have your pokemon picked out?" Delia said. "Yup I had nurse Joy look at them and their ready for the battle" Ash said.

"Well just get some rest and give it all tomorrow" Delia said. After Delia and Felix left Ash was staring at the ceiling in bed while pikachu and May rested beside him. May noticed Ash was away and said "Can't sleep?". "Yeah" Ash said. "Understandable, but you really should get some rest" May said. "I know it's just, I finally have a chance of winning a pokemon league and Morrison is my opponent. That's both exciting and worrisome at the same time" Ash said.

"Ash I know you should strive to win, but your dad was right. I just want you to do your best and have fun. So try and remember that and you'll be fine" May said. "You're right thanks May" Ash said. "Now let's get some sleep" May said. Ash and May kissed for a few seconds before May rested her head back on Ash's chest. Ash turned to Pikachu and said,"We're going to win, I know it".


End file.
